The Trophy Wife
by mercy-angel-09
Summary: Post episode 9 AU. Rather than escaping from Amon at Tarrlok's mountain cabin, Korra is captured. She makes a bargain with the Equalist leader for the safety of her friends, sacrificing herself in the process. Things don't quite go according to plan. There is snark, sarcasm, romance, friends, and old wounds to be healed. And the occasional shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M, because there will be smut!  
**Words: **2145  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; eventual Amorra, hinted unrequited Makorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** Already posted on Tumblr, but what the hell. I'll post it here, too. Dedicated to the lovely ladies of the S.S. Amorra TinyChat/Chatzy, who fill my life with laughter and sunshine and rainbows and sometimes a unicorn or two. And repeated playings of "Call Me Maybe" and "Peacock."

Anyway, this is a post episode nine AU (because there aren't enough of those already!) where Korra is captured, and she strikes a bargain with Amon in hopes that her friends will keep their bending. And then things don't quite go according to plan. There is snark, sarcasm, romance, friends, and old wounds to be healed. And the occasional shenanigans.

* * *

She spoke before thinking because that was how she operated. The statement was blurted out in the heat of the moment, one last desperate attempt to save herself and her friends.

"I'll marry you."

Well, that certainly got his attention.

Next to her she sensed Tarrlok stiffen, while the masked man who stood in front of her was the perfect statue of indifference.

"I beg your pardon, Avatar?"

She swallowed her fear and spoke. "Purely political, mind you. But think about it, what would be a better symbol for peace than the leader of the Equalists to marry the Avatar? To show that benders and non-benders can live together, in peace? I know it's not the outcome either of us wanted…" her voice trailed off as she repressed the memory of Mako smiling at her, "but perhaps we can end the fighting. End the violence. We'll work to make sure that the council and the police don't ignore the plight of the non-benders. We can re-designate task force to taking on the Triads and when I become a fully realized Avatar you and I can take the bending of those who abuse their power."

He tipped his head up ever so slightly at her. "An interesting proposition but not one I'm particularly inclined to think about too hard."

"You may think that saving me for last is your best plan of action, but taking me down, the Avatar, a seventeen year old girl, isn't exactly going to win you a lot of love and support. I know plenty of non-benders who don't agree with your philosophy. At all. In the end you'll be outnumbered and outgunned I don't care how many fancy toys Sato can make for you." She gave him a hard look. "Look, we make this sacrifice and I can make sure that non-benders have a chance against benders. We can invoke stiffer punishments for benders who use their abilities to threaten non-benders. The task force and your troops can take down the triads. We can work together and get everything balanced out again, or you can take me out now and find yourself backed into a corner later. Your choice, Amon."

He studied her shrewdly. Behind him, the lieutenant snorted. "It's a trick, sir. She's begging to keep her bending in the most pathetic way imaginable – by throwing herself at you."

"It certainly does seem that way, doesn't it, Lieutenant," Amon agreed. But her argument was fairly sound. At the moment, Sato could keep them in front of Republic City's forces. He worried, though, that the man wouldn't be able to keep them in front of the united forces of the world out to avenge their avatar. "Still, her argument is a compelling one."

"Sir?" the lieutenant asked.

"She has a point. Keeping a few steps ahead of Republic City's forces is child's play. Keeping a few steps ahead of the world united against us may prove more problematic."

"You don't really believe her lines about working together, do you?" the lieutenant scoffed.

"She is the Avatar, if she demands it, the council will have to listen, won't they, Councilman Tarrlok?" The name, once so dear to him, felt foreign in his mouth. He'd had to say it far more often as of late, but that didn't change the fact that the man with the messy hair and defeated eyes was a stranger to him. Even though they had once been so close.

Tarrlok looked up at the mask, like he was trying to see past it. His eyes narrowed a little, but he gave a defeated sigh and then nodded. "The council will default to the Avatar when necessary. If you threaten to take their bending unless they comply with the Avatar's wishes, then yes, they'll go along with whatever she says. She could mandate that every third day we have to dress in drag for meetings and we'd have to comply."

This earned a bark of laughter from Amon. Korra was startled because laughter wasn't a sound that she associated with him at all, but Tarrlok looked genuinely pained by it. "That I'd pay to see."

"I'm sure you would," Tarrlok mumbled quietly and certainly not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"I'll consider your offer, Avatar. I'll have my response for you in the morning." He paused and Korra had the distinct feeling that he was appraising her like one might appraise an ostrich-horse or a cow-hippo. She lifted her chin and he chuckled. "I hope you realize what you're offering me," he murmured before turning and leaving. When he and the lieutenant left, Korra sighed and slumped down in the cell.

"You have no idea what you're offering him, do you?" Tarrlok asked dryly. "Marriage? To that…that…" The now bendingless councilman let out a snarl of barely contained rage.

"I'm giving him me. I have no doubt that he'll take my bending. I'd be disappointed if he didn't," Korra replied sourly. "But if I sacrifice my bending so that Tenzin, Lin, Mako, Bolin and countless other can keep theirs, then it's the only choice."

Tarrlok sighed as he ran his hand through his now loose hair. "A man like that…he probably has no idea what to do with a wife."

Korra crossed her arms against her chest and cocked an eyebrow at him. "And you do?"

Tarrlok snorted. "Don't take this the wrong way, Avatar, but I do know how to treat a woman. Despite my father not exactly being the pillar of husbandly and fatherly virtue."

"He didn't love your mother?" Korra asked softly.

"No, I think he loved her in his own way, but he loved revenge more," Tarrlok answered bitterly. He drew his knees to his chest and pouted. Korra was reminded of a petulant child. "In the end nothing matters. I tried to avoid my father's shadow, tried to be more than he ever was and then it turns out I'm just the same."

She could sense that there was some underlying hurt there, that perhaps she'd poked at his weak spot a little too hard. However, she knew he wasn't going to say anything else. She recognized the look of someone who had closed up, who wouldn't speak of whatever was bothering even if it would be the best thing for them. With a frustrated sigh she lay down and tried to sleep.

Most of the night was spent drifting in and out of consciousness. Tarrlok had eventually stretched out and fallen asleep, and she was relieved to discover that he didn't snore. At least she didn't have to deal with that, which meant sleep came a little easier, but not nearly easy enough. Her stomach was churning in anticipation. She wasn't sure she wanted Amon to accept her proposal, but she wasn't sure that she wanted him to say no, either. If he said yes there was a chance that things could return to balance, that benders and non-benders could live in peace once again. If he said no…Korra wasn't quite sure what would happen if he said no. She wouldn't let herself think that far ahead.

Morning came all too soon, the sunlight sneaking into her eyes and turning the world red. With a soft groan she forced herself to sit up and assume a meditative pose. She would have spent more time trying to make contact with Aang, but she found herself facing Amon, who was sitting on the floor much like she was.

"Good morning, Avatar," he said softly. Korra's glance slid to the other side of the cell where Tarrlok was still sleeping and found it odd that he was keeping his voice down so the other man could sleep.

"How long have you been here?" Korra asked, barely remembering to keep her voice down. She didn't feel like dealing with Tarrlok so early.

"Long enough," the Equalist leader shrugged. "You know, you're quite pretty when you're asleep."

Korra pursed her lips to keep from calling him a creep. She inhaled deeply through her nose and then released it through her mouth before asking the question she longed, and dreaded, to have answered. "Have you made your decision?"

"I have," he answered evenly. "Kept me up all night, you know."

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't really sleep either," she retorted. Then she grimaced. She'd have to get better about holding her tongue. She had no idea how he could hurt her if she pushed him too far, or if he would hurt her.

"So it's not an easy thing that you offer me, then," he noted with what could only be satisfaction. "You realize that this is a not a decision that can be made lightly."

"I know that I'm not just the Avatar for the benders. I'm the Avatar for the non-benders, too, and I can't just turn my back on them. I think that us working together, being together, is the best way to achieve that," Korra answered. It had been her steady train of thought the whole night. She knew that Tenzin wouldn't approve of her proposed solution (_proposed, ha_), but it felt like the only option left that didn't include everyone getting their bending taken away.

Her statement seemed to put him at ease, because the next thing she knew he was fumbling in his pocket for something. "Here, this should be enough of an answer for you."

Korra watched his hand like an eagle-hawk. His large hand was wrapped securely around whatever it was that he pulled out, and she looked at him skeptically until he uncurled his fingers. A betrothal necklace rested in his palm. "Um, in case you missed the memo, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. We don't do betrothal necklaces."

"Here's the first thing you're going to learn about me, Avatar," he said calmly. "My family hails from the Northern Water Tribe. We do betrothal necklaces."

"Oh," she answered softly as she shifted so she could reach between the bars of the cell and take the necklace from him. She tried not to react to the feel of his skin against her fingers, clasping the necklace and drawing it towards her. She studied the carved blue stone, noting that the symbols for water, earth, fire and air had been carefully scrawled on to it. However, there was also something inscribed on the back. Turning it over, she found the symbol for equality. Of course he had put it on there. "It's beautiful."

"And why I didn't sleep," he informed her. He stood and motioned that she should do so as well, and she was surprised when he unlocked the cell door.

The squeaking hinges woke Tarrlok, who rubbed the sleep from his eyes but still watched them carefully. Korra slipped from the cell and stood before Amon, chewing on her lower lip nervously. He held out his hand and Korra placed the betrothal necklace in his palm. He then motioned for her to turn around and she obeyed, holding her breath and unsure of what he would do. She was surprised when she felt the ribbon slide around her neck and the weight of the stone resting against the hollow of her throat. With the ribbon secured, she turned to face him, absently fingering the stone.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"No, Avatar, thank you," he said. "Lieutenant!"

The door to the containment room opened and the Lieutenant entered. "Sir?"

"Take her to the room I had prepared earlier," Amon instructed. "I don't think it's an auspicious start to a relationship if one person is locked in a cell like an animal."

"You've taken her bending?"

"Not yet. She may not give me a reason to," Amon answered. "I don't think she'll do anything to jeopardize her truce. Take her to the room, let her get cleaned up. If she's bending in the shower, it's probably harmless." He turned to her. "Though if you do try anything funny…"

"I promise I won't even bend in the shower," Korra said quickly.

Amon turned to his lieutenant. "You heard her."

The lieutenant looked at his leader and then the Avatar. "If she tries anything funny I'll bring the shock and awe."

"Fair enough," Amon said with a wave of the hand. "I have a few things I need to speak to the councilman about. Then I'm going to lock myself in my chambers and anyone who dares to rouse me for anything less than a full on rescue attempt for the Avatar puts their own lives on the line."

"Yes sir," the lieutenant answered. He pulled out his kali sticks and prodded Korra to get her to move. "Come on, I'll tell you where to go."

When the door clicked shut behind them, Amon turned to the disheveled councilman who was sitting on the floor. "Now, let's talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words: **2305  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; eventual Amorra, hinted unrequited Makorra, Masami  
**Author's Note: **And here we go again. I think the alternate title for this chapter is "In Which Mercy Proceeds to Break the Members of the SS Amorra TinyChat." The summary goes a little something like this:

In which two brothers try to bridge a 26 year gap, the Lieutenant questions his superior's sanity, and Amon has a slight identity crisis. Also, the Author totally bullshits an explanation for the 26 year gap in Amon's history.

Sadly, no smut in the chapter. Actually there isn't smut until chapter 10. Sorry, you'll have to wait a bit for it. I'll try to update this every two to three days until it's caught up with Tumblr, in which case then I will update both Tumblr and here on Mondays. For those of you urging me to continue, take heart. I have written 18 chapters so far (!) and am currently working on chapter 19. I honestly have no idea how long this is going to be, but I might take a page out of Pandora's notebook and see about scripting out the rest of the story and then fleshing it out so I don't loose track. Anyway, enough rambling. On with the rest of the story.

* * *

Tarrlok shifted on the floor. "I have to admit, I didn't expect you to make her a betrothal necklace." Amon was silent, studying the broken man before him. Tarrlok sighed and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Noatak, you're the one who wanted to talk, so talk."

Amon reached up and lowered the cowl on his tunic, and then untied the strings on his mask, pulling it from his face.

"Your dedication is commendable, brother," Tarrlok said dryly, noting the elaborate scar that crossed his face.

"How did you even know it was me?"

"I know what your bloodbending feels like," Tarrlok answered with a snort. "I didn't quite believe it, but the fact that you gave the Avatar a betrothal necklace…you can take the boy out of the Northern Water Tribe, but you can't take the Northern Water Tribe out of the boy."

"Seems like as hard as I try to separate myself from my past, I can't quite do it," Amon noted with a wry smile, which wasn't an easy feat considering his lips had been puckered on one side to complete the scarring.

"Yes, that seems to be a problem for the both of us," Tarrlok agreed. "I wanted to be so much more than him, and in the end I'm no better. Perhaps it's best that you've taken my bending."

"I am sorry that I had to do it," Amon murmured softly. "Regardless of what _he_ said, you were always talented bender."

"But I would never be as good as you." Tarrlok let out a humorless chuckle. "Despite my best efforts to the contrary, I still ended up using bloodbending against you. Korra was the first person I ever used it against, and the only reason why I ended up using it on her was because I thought she was going to kill me."

"Poked a sleeping platypus-bear, huh?"

"She's not a half-baked Avatar, Noatak. She's strong, and not just the bending. Her will is strong, her convictions are strong. She must be desperate if she offered to marry you."

"I wasn't intending to accept, but…but she offered more than just a marriage. The Revolution doesn't exactly allow for a love life. I have always wanted a family but I felt that it was beyond my reach."

"And here I thought this was purely politically motivated. I didn't know you were so sentimental."

"There might also be some thoughts about how much _he _would have hated the fact that I was marrying the Avatar."

"I'm aware. As if your leaving home wasn't enough of a betrayal, marrying the Avatar certainly is," Tarrlok said. He shifted again and then returned his focus to his brother. "Are you going to tell her the truth? About whom you really are? About our relationship?"

"To what point and purpose?" Amon asked, cocking his head. "It's not like she knows about our past."

"Not the specifics, no, but she knows who our father is. Apparently my holding her hostage gave her some time to meditate and connect with Avatar Aang, who showed her Yakone's trial."

Amon frowned, his brows furrowing. "That's unfortunate."

"You might as well tell her the truth. She'll want to know why you insist on keeping me around eventually."

"I suppose she'll have to see my face in due course, and sleeping with the make-up on gets itchy," Amon mused quietly. "You're right, I'll have to tell her the truth in the end. But it will be under my control when I do."

"Whatever," Tarrlok mumbled as stretched out on the floor.

"Something else you'd like to add?" Amon asked.

"No, nothing," Tarrlok answered. He sighed. "You should go start planning your wedding. It's surely to be the event of the season."

"Do you really think?" A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "I suppose it really could be a huge event."

"I was…oh never mind," Tarrlok sighed.

"No, on second thought, nothing too big. Of course there will have to be certain people in attendance. You, of course. And the Avatar will want her friends there."

"I don't think I should go." Tarrlok then snorted. "Also, she has a name, Noatak, use it."

His brother turned to him, his eyes clouded. "I don't know…"

"You're going to marry her but you won't call her by name? How pathetic." Anger flashed in Amon's eyes, but he said nothing. Tarrlok smirked. "Will the marriage be what you want it to be, to start the family you were denied or is it going to be what she wants, purely political where you don't even share a bed? You are old enough to be her father, you know."

"And when has that ever mattered in the Water Tribe?" Amon answered dryly. "Men older than me have been married to girls younger than her."

"It's a fair enough point, I'll give you that," Tarrlok agreed. "But a word of advice: if you want to make this work, try using her name. At least when you address her. She might actually want to cooperate if you do that."

"I assumed she wanted to cooperate anyway, which is why she proposed."

"Let me phrase it another way," Tarrlok said, still lying on the floor. "She'll be less inclined to dig her heels in and fight with you every step of the way if you address her as a person with feelings and opinions that should be considered and respected."

"Are you suggesting that I should learn from your mistakes?"

"How odd, for once the younger sibling has the prudent advice," Tarrlok noted with a bit of sarcasm. He wasn't totally broken, merely defeated, and unlike some who never knew when to give up, Tarrlok had long ago mastered the art of retreating to fight another day. Especially when it came to his brother. "Say her name, Noatak."

"Korra." It felt weird. He always, always referred to her as The Avatar. It kept her from being a real person, someone who could be injured, who would bleed if cut and cry if wounded. It kept her impersonal, a target, someone to be defeated. It kept her from being a seventeen-year-old girl who had no idea how the real world worked, who had no idea what she had been thrown into. "Her name is Korra."

"Good. Just remember to use it when you talk to her. I can understand keeping it impersonal, but for the sake of Tui and La, you're going to marry the girl. She's probably traumatized enough, don't make her feel like an object by always referring to her as the Avatar."

"I'll take that into consideration," Amon answered as he put the mask back on. Once he was covered again, he turned to the man lounging in the cell. "Perhaps I could get you something to make your stay more comfortable?"

Tarrlok let out a dry laugh. "I'd rather not. Consider it my penance for my sins, and the sins of our father."

"You shouldn't have to pay for his crimes."

"And yet we are, dear brother, and yet we are."

On that rather cryptic final note from the younger brother he thought he'd never see again, Amon left Tarrlok alone. He was glad to find that there was no one in the hall, that there was no one around, period. It meant that no one would have been eavesdropping on his conversation with Tarrlok, that his secret was safe and would stay safe. With sigh he started towards his rooms, the thought of sleep carrying his tired feet along.

However he wouldn't be able to make it to his bed uninterrupted. He met the lieutenant down the hall, heading from where Korra's room was towards his own rooms. The masked man was clearly unhappy with the current change in events. "Sir, you know that I have the utmost respect for you."

"I do," Amon answered, wondering exactly what his second was getting at.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"I don't think that marrying the Avatar is in your best interest."

"And why not?"

"She's using you, sir. Just take her bending and be done with it. Bending is a disease that needs to be eradicated."

"I understand your concern, Lieutenant, however upon some reflection I have realized that I may not be able to eradicate bending from the world. Non-benders give birth to benders all of the time. Even if I take a bender's power, they still may produce a child or children who will have them. It was a gross miscalculation on my part."

"But sir!"

"No buts, Lieutenant. A change of strategy is required now to ensure that our goals are met."

"I thought our goal was the eradication of bending."

"Perhaps a change of goals is required as well. Equality will be achieved, and if it is done with a whimper instead of a bang, I will not be adverse to it. Perhaps the slow leaching, the inevitable creep is now the required way for us to spread our ideals on the evils of bending. People will be ashamed of their bending, they will willingly hide it because they will be living in fear. And it will be much easier to get popular public support with the Avatar by my side." _Korra_, a voice in his head said, a voice that sounded rather annoyingly like Tarrlok. "She will be useful. I'll see to that personally."

The lieutenant looked like he wanted to say more, but refrained as if sensing that Amon was no longer in the mood to idly listen to his second's concerns. Any further resistance to this change in the plan could have disastrous consequences, and it wasn't a risk the lieutenant wanted to take. Instead he merely gave a curt nod of the head, muttered a barely intelligible, "Sir," and walked off.

With a sigh Amon continued to his rooms. The front of them was set up as sort of office, where he could meet with the higher ranking Equalists in something other than some converted broom closet in dank, condemned warehouse. Further on was the sleeping area, furnished with a decently sized wardrobe, despite a lack of clothing, a large bed and a bedside table. Off of the sleeping area was the bathroom, which was impressive. The water closet was self-contained, with the commode and the pedestal sink separate from the bath.

He weighed his options, wondering if it would be easier to just wash his face and crawl into bed or take a long, hot soak in the tub to ease the weariness from his body. In the end he rather pragmatically made the choice to just wash his face and sleep, hoping that by the time he awoke he'd be in a better state of mind to deal with the upheaval this latest development was going to cause.

Before crawling into bed, he studied his unblemished reflection in the mirror. He saw the resemblance to Tarrlok, and the traits that they shared with their father. It wasn't something he liked to dwell on. It was why he had left in the first place.

He had left in the middle of a storm, not the brightest idea, really, but it had been done out of desperation. The only reason why he didn't die on the tundra was because he was such a talented bender, that he could easily create shelter and hunt to keep himself from starving. His goal was to get away from the North Pole and start over somewhere. To build a new life that didn't involve his father's insane doctrine about how the Avatar had to be taken out.

However, it had been too late for him in the end. What little humanity he had left had been eroded away by his fourteenth year, leaving behind a boy who had grown up too soon, whose innocence had ended at the age of ten. His disillusionment had been completed when he finally reached Republic City and was horrified to find that benders regularly abused their powers to try and take control. The Avatar did what he could, but when Amon was twenty-three the Avatar died and things really went south. Without the Avatar to loom over the heads of the triads, the unspoken promise of having their bending taken if they got too bold, Republic City shifted from a booming town to a city-wide slum, nearly every district living in fear of the triads.

Turf wars regularly wrought damage, and demands for protection fees had ended more than one business. It was disgusting, and everywhere Amon looked, he saw reminders of the man he had left behind in the North Pole. It didn't take long for him to start wondering what all he could do with his bloodbending. It seemed like the next logical step, really, after spending countless hours in the library reading about chi points. After learning of a certain set of points that could create a blockage in a bender's chi, it became his mission to learn how to manipulate them, to disable benders, perhaps permanently.

The learning process had been fairly quick, choosing to practice the technique on any triad member who had the bad luck of crossing him in a dark ally. Eventually he realized a need for anonymity, and crafted the mask, using colors based off classical Earth Kingdom operas to decorate it. It was symbolic in multiple ways, not that any of his followers realized that. Most Equalists were from the lower classes and poorly educated, those bullied by the triads, though there were some middle and upper-class people as well. The support of Hiroshi Sato had been welcomed, especially since it meant that the movement got some much needed revenue and equipment.

With a final sigh at his reflection, Amon shuffled off to bed, sinking into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words: **3006  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, unrequited Makorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** This chapter was a bit of a landmark because this was the first one I ever teased dialogue from. It's become something of a habit of mine to tease bits of dialogue without much context - but it has kept the interest in the story going. Go figure. Anyway, in this chapter we will see:

_Korra and Amon have a civil conversation and learn a few things about themselves in the process._

For the record, I'm currently writing chapter 20. I like having padding for the times where the story just isn't flowing. Also, I'm not going to dump the entire fic on you guys. That would just be cruel.

* * *

Korra realized that she had been rather uncharacteristically quiet as she followed the lieutenant's commands. When they reached the room, Korra took a deep breath and anticipated the worst. A creaky cot with a threadbare blanket, bars on the windows, and bucket instead of a commode was what she hoped for. For all she knew, she had just been transferred to a different cell with no amenities.

"This is your room. There will be a guard outside your door at all times, so don't try anything funny," the lieutenant warned. He opened the door and indicated that she should enter. She cautiously did so, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim light. When the door slammed shut behind her she instinctively turned to bang on it, but pulled herself to a stop just before her fist slammed into it.

"Well, I suppose this is it," she murmured to herself. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she looked around. The room was utilitarian in every way. The bed was standard sized, with a plain wardrobe against one wall, the other having a small writing desk and lamp. A door was on the final wall, leading to a small bathroom. There was a commode and pedestal sink, and most surprising of all a large claw-foot tub with a shower. There was nothing fancy about the fixtures, fitting in with the utilitarian feel of the room, but it was a lot better than what Korra had imagined it would be like.

With a sigh, she looked down at her clothes. They were dirty and torn, and a sniff confirmed that they were starting to smell. She padded into the bathroom and peeled off her clothing, dropping it in a messy trail as she made her way to the shower. She turned on the water and let it get hot, idly running her hand under the faucet as she waited for it to reach the perfect temperature.

Once she got it to the right temperature she stopped the drain and let it fill with warm water, looking around for soap and a towel as she waited. She hadn't dried herself with a towel since she had learned that she could bend water, but she had promised that she wouldn't use her bending for anything. She found them in a small cabinet next to the sink, where there was a cake of soap sitting atop two white towels. Grabbing the soap and one of the towels, she placed them on the floor next to the tub before getting in and submerging herself.

Water was her native element, but she'd always had the personality of a firebender or an earthbender. Water was soothing, but Korra would just as soon be lighting things on fire or shuffling boulders all day to unwind. But for the first time ever she welcomed her natural element's embrace and allowed herself to relax. She stayed in the water until it grew cold, and only then did she scrub herself clean, wincing when she got a little too vigorous over a cut or a bruise caused by her fight with Tarrlok.

After rinsing herself off, Korra pulled the stopper from the drain, grabbed the towel, and very carefully stepped onto the tile floor. She dried herself off and then wrapped the towel around her body, wandering back into the bedroom. Curiosity led her to the wardrobe, wondering if she'd been given an Equalist uniform. She probably hadn't been given anything, and would have to put on her ripped and dirty clothes again.

She was relieved to find a shirt and trousers within, along with fresh underclothes. Either Amon had been very thorough in his instructions to have a room prepared for her, or anyone who stayed in the Equalist headquarters got the same thing. The shirt and trousers were charcoal grey, a practical and nondescript color that didn't proclaim allegiance with any of the traditions of the four nations. So this is what it was about. Make everyone the same. Take all of the joy and interest out of the world.

Once she was dressed, Korra took to exploring her surroundings. There were two narrow windows up by the ceiling, indicating that she was probably on a basement level in a warehouse that had been converted into the Equalist's headquarters. The floor was clean, the surfaces devoid of dust, and everything was neatly tucked away. There was stationary, a bottle of ink, and a pen at the desk. There was spare clothing in the wardrobe, along with extra bedding. Everything being so organized was a little disconcerting.

To make the room feel more like hers, Korra went to the bathroom and retrieved her clothing, tossing it about the room. Once the clothes were strewn about in satisfactory manner, Korra felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her. Realizing that she would be stuck in the room until Amon decided to talk to her again, she decided that the best way to spend the time would be sleeping.

She didn't realize how tired she was until her head the pillow and she easily slipped into sleep. Her dreams were disjointed, ranging from everything from training in the White Lotus compound in the South Pole to pro-bending with the Fire Ferrets. However they soon shifted to the nightmares from right after the Revelation, of her being held by Amon and having her bending taken. She woke with a gasp when she dreamed that Amon's hands were around her throat, choking her. Sitting up, she reached for neck, eyes widening in surprise when she felt the ribbon and stone of her betrothal necklace.

"Right," she mumbled despondently as she remembered the last few days. "I asked him to marry me so my friends could keep their bending."

She flopped back down and stared at the ceiling, wishing she could fall back asleep. But every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Amon's mask. With an irritated groan she gave up on sleep and opted to run through some katas to ease her mind. When in doubt, exercise. After kicking the clothes around so they weren't her way, she ran through the airbending katas. That always made her feel less tense.

She was in the middle of a circle walk when she heard the door open. She stopped, dropping her arms to her sides and then turned to see her guest. She shouldn't have been surprised to see Amon standing in the doorway, posture rigid and his hands clasped behind his back.

"Avatar," he said and Korra couldn't stop the grimace that crossed her face at his formality.

"Amon," she answered back.

"Redecorating?" he asked, his head turning slightly as he surveyed the room. Most of the clothing had been shoved off to the side, along the baseboards so Korra wouldn't trip on them while doing her katas.

She shrugged. "Makes it feel more homey."

"I see." An awkward pause fell between them, and Korra dug her toe into the carpet and stared at the floor, trying to ignore the feeling of Amon's eyes on her. He cleared his throat and started talking again. "We need to work out the details of our arrangement."

"Of course," Korra answered automatically. She had hoped that they would just fill out the paperwork and be done with it, living their lives separately except when working.

He turned to leave, but stopped when he realized that she was still rooted in place. "Well? Come along, Avatar, we've wasted most of today."

"R-right," she mumbled, following him. She tried to ignore the intense stares of any Equalists they saw while heading towards wherever they were going. But rather than assuming a submissive posture, she kept her chin up and walked purposefully behind Amon. She was here by choice, damn it; she was not their prisoner to be crushed under a boot heel.

She followed him into a room and was surprised to find that it was much larger than hers. The front room was set up as an office, shelves with books and scrolls lined one wall, while sofas and a low table were off to the side. There was a large desk in front of the opposite wall, with two chairs facing it. Through the door on the final wall she could see a bed and Korra assumed that she was in Amon's private suite.

"Sit," he commanded, indicating to one of the chairs in front of the desk. He settled himself behind it, pulling out a piece of paper, a pen and a bottle of ink. "I'd rather not waste any time."

Korra nodded as she sat, crossing her arms against her chest and gazing steadily at that unnervingly blank mask. "So what do you want to know? That you don't already know, of course."

"I find your faith in my knowledge of you interesting," Amon noted dryly. "I know what was released to the press shortly after you arrived. Your age, where you grew up, how much training you had accomplished. Beyond that, I'm afraid the details about you are quite well hidden. Even my best informants were unable to turn up anything."

She couldn't help the smirk from gracing her features upon learning that he knew as much about her as she knew about him. "Well, there's not much else to know. We'll just file the paperwork, right? No ceremony, no muss, no fuss?"

"Oh no, this is going to be very visible, Avatar. Wasn't that the whole purpose of this little stunt?" he asked coolly. "To show the people that benders and non-benders could live together peacefully, and that those who abused their powers should be punished?"

Korra blanched. "Okay, so this is going to be some huge public affair? Um…just how huge?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Amon answered. "Would you like your family here? Would you rather just have your friends?"

"Um, just my friends," she answered. "It'll take a few weeks for my parents to come all the way from the South Pole. I'd…I'd rather not wait." She squirmed under his scrutiny.

"Fair enough," he said as he jotted down a note. "I suppose a large party is out of the question. Neither of us seem to be fans of them."

"Oh look, something we agree on," she said sarcastically before clamping a hand over her mouth and blushing. "Sorry, that just sort of…slipped out," she said between her fingers.

"I am aware that you lack restraint, Avatar." He looked up at her and Korra tried not to flinch when that unsettling gaze landed on her. "Perhaps that is something that you should work on?"

"Have you been talking to Tenzin?" she asked with a pout, her lower lip sticking out ever so slightly.

"Hardly, Avatar, but it only took a few encounters with you to learn that your bark is much worse than your bite."

"Naga!" she suddenly said, sitting up in the chair, her eyes wide. "I need to find Naga! I left her outside of City Hall before I went to talk to Tarrlok."

"I'm sure the polar-bear dog is fine," Amon grumbled as he blotted at the ink that had splattered on the paper when she startled him with her sudden outburst.

"But she's got to be going crazy since she won't be able to find me, and if the police department gets her…"

"Everyone in Republic City knows you're the only person to have a polar-bear dog as a pet, and I'm sure they'll alert Councilman Tenzin as soon as she turns up."

Slumping in the chair, Korra sighed. "I miss her."

"Back on task, Avatar." He sounded like an exhausted parent lecturing a wayward child.

"Fine, fine. Do I need something to wear for the ceremony?"

"Showing up naked would be inadvisable, so clothing is a must."

"I meant do I need a dress or something nicer than what I usually wear," Korra clarified, but she had an inkling that perhaps she was starting to get on Amon's nerves and he was responding with sarcasm.

"Do you even have a dress?"

"I have the dress I wore for that gala thing Tarrlok threw for me."

"Mm, yes, that will do."

"And just what will you wear?"

"What I always wear, Avatar. I see no reason to dress up."

"I'm dressing up, but you aren't. And exactly how is that fair?"

"Life often isn't fair, and it would be best that you remember that. Where do you think the support for the Equalists comes from?"

She dropped her eyes to the edge of the desk and fidgeted, tempted to hit him with some scathing retort but nothing she came up with sounded good. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen it, the way that benders could throw their weight around because they could, taking on those who couldn't fight back as if it was somehow the right and honorable thing to do.

"I'll take your silence as acceptance of the truth," Amon said coolly as he picked up his pen and dipped it in the ink. "Now, anything else we need?"

"Someone to preside over a ceremony if we have one, I suppose," Korra answered absently. "Are we going to have a Water Tribe ceremony or just a generic ceremony? Is there even a preference in Republic City?"

"Each group has their own preference, inter-group marriages will often pick the favorite aspects of the two ceremonies and blend them together," Amon answered without missing a beat. He looked up to find the Avatar giving him a rather dubious look. "I've been in Republic City long enough to see an adequate amount of weddings to know what the trends are."

"Which leads me to my next question, just how old are you?"

He shifted in his chair. "That isn't important."

"Hey, I just want to know if I'm marrying someone who's old enough to be grandfather," she said flippantly.

Clearly, she wasn't going to drop the subject. "I'm old enough to be your father, though I doubt that makes you feel any better."

"Well, at least you're not old enough to be my grandfather," she shrugged.

He snorted softly in response. It wasn't every day that he got married, so he wasn't sure how to go about it. Korra was right, though, they'd have to get an official to bless the marriage, and rather than a large to-do that would take over the entire city, he was perfectly content to have a very public ceremony followed by very private reception. He jotted down ideas and notes as they came to him, barely noticing that Korra had stood up and wandered over to the bookshelves.

She absently browsed the titles until she came upon a series of volumes entitled _The Complete History of Republic City_. Each decade had its own volume, starting with the city's founding as a Fire Nation colony shortly before the start of the 100 Year War. She kept going until she reached ASC 121-130. Forty-two years ago it was ASC 128. Perhaps she could find out more about Yakone in Amon's library. Anything she could tell Tenzin when she finally saw him again. She couldn't shake the niggling feeling that somehow Yakone was more connected to everything that was currently happening than just being Tarrlok's father.

She pulled the book from the shelf and flipped to the page that covered significant events from ASC 128. Most of what she had read she had already seen through Aang's memories, but she was surprised that the story didn't end with Aang taking Yakone's bending. He had been arrested and incarcerated, but he was eventually broken out by his gang, the precursors to the Red Monsoons. No one knew what had happened to him, as he had simply vanished, but rumors had surfaced that he had simply disappeared back into the Water Tribe.

Korra wasn't aware that she had let out a snort until Amon answered it. "Is something the matter, Avatar?"

Startled, she dropped the book and turned to face him like a child who had been caught with their hand in the candy jar. "I was…uh…admiring your books."

"Which is why you dropped one on the floor?" he asked as he rose. Korra was frozen in place as she tried to come up with explanation as he crossed the room and then stooped the pick up the dropped tome. Just by looking at the dates, and remembering what Tarrlok had said earlier, he knew exactly what she had been looking for. Well then, he'd cross that bridge when he got there.

"You startled me," she finally blurted accusingly.

"It seems to me that it's rather easy to do," he replied as he replaced the book on the shelf. "I've made some decisions, but first and foremost we must break the news to your friends. Tomorrow morning we'll head to Air Temple Island and inform them of your decision. We'll move forward from there."

She nodded mutely as she tried to suppress the mental images that were flashing before her eyes. She could imagine Tenzin's face filled with disappointment and sadness. Lin would be livid, ready to break the next person who offended her in half. Bolin…Bolin would be confused and uncertain, and no doubt looking to Mako for an explanation. Mako…oh Mako. Would he even care? She imagined he'd be at the very least disappointed, but he'd made it clear more than once that he really didn't care what she did with her life. Asami was the wild card. She had to admit, the more time that she had spent with the Sato heiress the more she had grown to like the girl. Despite the outward appearance of being a total priss, Asami knew how to get things done. A girl after Korra's own heart, really. She imagined that Asami wouldn't take the news kindly, but would probably hold her tongue and wait to hear what Korra had to say, first.

Granted Amon let her say anything at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2862  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, unrequited Makorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** This is one of those weird days where I update here and Tumblr on the same day - except I'm uploading chapter 8 to Tumblr. Until I'm caught up to where I am on Tumblr, I will be posting every other day here - so expect the next update on Wednesday. At any rate, I'm rather fond of this chapter, if only because I got to write everyone else for a little bit. This fic starts off in a bottle, where you really only see four people, and only two of them on anything resembling a regular basis. Summary of this chapter goes a little like this:

_Korra is dubious about the Equalists' method of exiting airships and Team Avatar takes the news of the impending nuptials about as well as can be expected._

For the record I have officially started on chapter 21, which I'm hoping to finish today. And I know some of you have asked if I could just post every single chapter I have completed, but I'm afraid that I won't be doing that. I am rather notorious for starting things I don't finish, or hitting a serious dry spell, and rather than subject you all to long periods of waiting for the next chapter (and harassing PMs and reviews), I'm giving myself a cushion and trying to spare you guys long waits. A weekly update should do nicely, right?

* * *

Amon had led her back to her room and locked her in, promising to be back in the morning. She noted that her clothes has been picked up from the floor, and after tossing the room, found that they were completely gone, and only her mukluks remained. She inadvertently breathed fire in frustration before throwing herself onto the bed to pout.

Eventually she fell asleep, tossing and turning most of the night as she dreamed of all the different ways that her friends would react to the news that she would be marrying Amon, their most hated enemy. Her intentions were noble, or so she thought, but what if they didn't see it that way?

Several hours later the door creaked open and light flooded into the room from the hall. "Good morning, Avatar, I trust you slept well?"

Korra groaned as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"I had your clothing washed and mended," Amon said as he walked over to the bed. He placed her laundry at the foot and headed towards the door. "I'll be waiting outside."

Once the door closed, she carefully poked her head out from under the covers. She prodded at the clothing with her toe and then shrugged, figuring that the worst that they could have done would be embroider the Equalist logo on it. However she was pleasantly surprised to find that all of the rips and tears had been mended and no additions had been made. Once she was dressed and feeling like herself again, she opened the door and found Amon leaning against the opposite wall.

"Follow me," he instructed and she obeyed. She made a mental note that once they established their marriage…partnership…whatever…she would make it clear that she would not always be following his commands and that every once in a while he'd have to listen to her. The thought of Amon following her commands made her smile, a wicked sort of grin that caused the Equalists they saw in the halls to nervously edge away from her.

Once again she found herself in his private rooms, pleased to find a small tray with breakfast sitting on the table. She flopped gracelessly onto the couch and eyed the bowl of noodles longingly. "Eat," Amon commanded as he sat down at his desk.

Korra didn't need to be told twice. She tucked into her food with gusto, taking just enough time to taste it before swallowing. From where he sat at the desk, Amon realized that Korra hadn't had breakfast, lunch, or dinner the day before. And come to think of it, when was the last time she ate? Had Tarrlok bothered to give her anything in the time he held her captive?

When the dishes were clear and the tray sat empty, Amon rose from his desk. "Better?"

"Much," she sighed in satisfaction.

"Then we can go. No doubt that you'll make quite an impact today," he said as he motioned for her to stand and follow him. "I don't think anyone will see this coming."

She snorted, but stayed quiet. She wasn't going to rise to his bait. Obviously her little stay in the mountains had done something for her. They walked in silence to a hanger where they boarded an airship. Its design wasn't much different from the ones the police used, but it was different enough that Korra stayed on Amon's heels until they reached the cockpit. Amon gave instructions to the pilot while Korra looked out over the city as they rose into the sky. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what the reaction at the temple would be. A knot began to form in the pit of her stomach.

The Order would no doubt tell Tenzin that an Equalist airship was approaching. Pema and the kids would then be shuffled to a more secure location along with the acolytes, while the Order took up defensive positions. She imagined that Lin, Mako, Bolin and Asami would be right in the thick of things, despite Tenzin telling them to stay away and let the Order handle it. Well, whatever doubts and fears they had about her safety were about to either be confirmed or assuaged.

The knot in her stomach got tighter as they approached Air Temple Island. She was vaguely aware of Amon speaking to the pilot and his lieutenant, but she wasn't paying attention to what was being said. Just as she had imagined, she could see the blue and white uniforms of the Order assembling at the defensive positions.

"Avatar!"

Startled, Korra jumped and turned to see Amon and the lieutenant looking at her. She could see the obvious frown on the lieutenant's face, but as usual she couldn't read Amon at all. His posture was rigid as always, conveying absolutely nothing about him. "What?" she snapped and mentally she kicked herself. She wasn't doing herself any favors by always being rude to them.

"I said that we're ready and come with me," Amon repeated and she could hear the faintest trace of irritation in his voice.

She followed him towards the back of the airship, which had opened. The unloading bay had a small cannon in it, launching an anchor and wire when Amon nodded at the operator. Korra swallowed. Oh hell no.

The lieutenant clipped on a harness and slid down the wire, landing on the ground. Korra slowly edged back but stopped when she ran into something, or rather someone, solid. "Going somewhere, Avatar?"

"If you think I'm doing," she jerked her head to indicate to the zipline, "that, forget it. Knowing my luck I'll end up flatter than pancake on the cobblestones." What she didn't say was that she was sure they'd "accidentally" give her faulty equipment and she'd conveniently fall to her death.

"That is the way you're getting down, whether you like it or not," Amon informed her as he hooked himself into his own harness.

"No. Absolutely not. No way, no how."

With a sigh, Amon reached out and hooked his arm around her waist. She let out a squeak of surprise as she was pulled against him. "I suggest you hold on tight." He then launched himself from the cargo bay.

Korra wrapped her body around his, her legs wound tightly around his waist and her arms locked around his neck. Her face settled against his shoulder, a high pitched keening issuing from her throat in pure terror. Amon fought the urge to laugh at her antics, that the big, tough Avatar was terrified of heights. Instead he focused on making sure that they both landed safely on the ground.

His landing wasn't nearly as graceful as it should have been, given that he had a terrified seventeen-year-old girl wrapped around his torso. With a sigh, he straightened himself out. "Are you quite finished making a scene, Avatar?"

She pulled back and looked around, noting that they were safely on the ground. She then noticed that she was still wrapped around him. Untangling herself from him, she landed gracelessly on her butt, blinked, and then flopped back, rolling around and giggling madly. "Land!" she cried. "Sweet, sweet land!"

"I can't believe this girl is the Avatar," the lieutenant grumbled as Amon was thankful for the mask that concealed his smile at her antics.

"Korra!" someone yelled, causing her to stop.

She jumped to her feet and nearly burst into tears when she saw that Tenzin and Mako were running for her, Lin, Asami, and Bolin hot on their heels. "Tenzin! Mako! Everyone!" she cried as she ran towards them. She didn't even bother to think about the action having a potential backlash, nor did she care.

"What on earth is going on?" Tenzin asked as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"We thought Tarrlok had you," Mako said as he hovered off to the side. "We heard that you got into a huge fight at City Hall and he bloodbent you."

"It's…complicated," Korra answered.

Tenzin looked up, noting that Amon and his second hadn't moved at all. In fact they stood as if they were awaiting an invitation to tea. "What's going on, Korra?"

"I've managed to reach a deal with Amon," she answered slowly. "But, um, maybe we should go inside to talk."

"You can't be serious," Mako cried, looking between the Equalist leader and Korra.

"I assure you, she's quite serious," Amon said, stepping forward. Not that they could see it, but his lips twitched at the way the firebender glared at him. So, the boy had feelings for the Avatar. This was going to get interesting.

Tenzin looked between Korra and Amon before sighing. "Come, we'll go talk in the temple." His displeasure was obvious, and Korra could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. Mako looked dubious, and wrapped his arm around Korra's shoulders, shepherding her to the temple. Her friends quickly surrounded her, while Lin inclined her chin at Amon and the lieutenant.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I don't like it," she said darkly. "Any funny business and I will end you."

"If you say so," Amon replied as the lieutenant stifled a chuckle. They followed the former chief of police into the temple to a sitting room, where Korra was wedged between the brothers. Asami sat a little off to the side, a small frown on her face. Pema, once apprised of the situation, had quickly prepared food for Korra and was currently putting it down in front of her. Amon and the lieutenant settled where there was free space, on the other side of the table from where Korra was sitting.

"So, start at the beginning, Korra. What happened at City Hall?" Tenzin asked after Korra had taken some time to sit and eat. Clearly going nearly three days without food had taken its toll on the girl.

She took a deep breath and launched into her story. She explained how she had gone to confront Tarrlok about his increasingly dangerous policies, about how he had no right to arrest her friends and that he was behaving like a child. This eventually morphed into an all out fight which ended when Tarrlok used bloodbending to subdue her.

She looked serious for a moment, her wide, blue eyes filled with sadness. "Tarrlok isn't just a bloodbender, he's Yakone's son."

Tenzin and Lin paled, while her friends looked confused.

"Who the heck is this Yakone dude and why does he even matter?" Bolin asked.

"He was once a triad leader and notorious bloodbender. His bending was taken by Avatar Aang, and he was imprisoned," Tenzin explained as he stroked his beard.

"Was imprisoned?" Mako said, picking up on past tense

"He managed to escape somehow. Obviously, Tarrlok was born after this happened," Tenzin said with a frown. "It does explain how he managed to bloodbend us in broad daylight. Yakone's abilities were notable because he could bloodbend not only without the full moon, but with his mind."

"That's terrifying," Asami said quietly.

"He must have instructed Tarrlok in the technique," Lin mused. "And if he had any other children…he must have instructed them, too."

"I'm officially creeped out," Bolin announced.

"What happened next, Korra?" Lin prompted.

Korra sighed but continued with her story, explaining how she'd been locked in a box in the basement of a house in the mountains. Since she couldn't metalbend her way out, she'd resorted to meditating. She explained connecting with Aang and seeing him take down Yakone, and shortly after she confronted Tarrlok about his heritage. After that, the Equalists arrived and despite Korra's best efforts to get away, she had still ended up captured.

"And what happened to Tarrlok?" Tenzin asked, though he had an idea.

"He's been equalized," Amon answered. He saw no point in staying silent for the whole meeting.

"I can't help but feel that for once you might have actually done something right," Lin grumbled, to which Tenzin gave a slight cough.

"So now we're all caught up?" Mako asked.

"Correct," Amon replied.

"So what's going on, then?" Tenzin asked. "What is this deal that you've struck?"

"Avatar, perhaps you should explain," Amon said as he leaned on the table, lacing his fingers together.

Korra gulped and then took a breath. "The fact of the matter is the Equalists have a point. Tarrlok's extreme measures against the non-benders the night everyone got arrested in Dragon Flats is proof enough that some benders, even ones in trusted public positions, are abusing their powers. I'm the Avatar, I don't just serve the benders, I serve the non-benders as well. Even if I don't approve of their methods, I can't ignore the fact that they're annoyingly right."

"So you proposed some sort of alliance with Amon?" Lin asked.

"Proposed…is one way of putting it," Korra answered with a nervous chuckle. "I think it'll be good for everyone to see that benders and non-benders can work and live together, peacefully."

"Korra, you didn't," Tenzin said quietly, realizing what exactly was around her neck. He hadn't paid it much mind right after she arrived, simply being relieved that she was still in one piece and that she still had her bending. However, now that he had time to study her, he saw the betrothal necklace and recognized the significance of it.

"Korra, what did you do?" Mako asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I do believe we're preparing for a wedding," Amon chuckled darkly, rather enjoying the hurt that washed over the room. He had been looking for a way to break this group, and in the end the Avatar had been the one to strike the fatal blow.

"But why?" Bolin asked, suddenly standing up. "He's bad news!"

"I know that!" Korra snapped. "But maybe, by working with him, by showing him that not all of us benders are bad people, we can make the changes that Republic City so desperately needs! People will see us working and living together and maybe they'll think that they can live and work together in peace, too!"

"It's a bit extreme, don't you think?" Mako asked.

"Maybe so, but maybe extreme is what we need," Korra answered desperately. "So far everyone who's had their bending taken has pretty much deserved it. Well, except for maybe the Wolf-bats. Even though they cheated, they didn't deserve to have their bending taken. Banned from pro-bending yes, having their bending taken, no."

"Korra, this is crazy," Asami blurted. "The Equalists are crazy!"

"The Equalists are extreme, but at the end of the day they're people, too," Korra said as she closed her eyes. "They live in fear that benders are going to waltz in and take everything they have because they can't fight back." She gave rather pointed looks to Mako and Bolin. "And in the end, sometimes even benders aren't safe from other benders."

Mako looked away while Bolin walked to the window and stared morosely out it.

"I know it's extreme, but history is filled with marriages that are based solely on political advantages. This is a problem that could very well one day outgrow Republic City, to affect the rest of the world. As the Avatar, it's my duty to stop this. Now."

"I fail to see how marrying this…this…this…_person_ is going fix any of this," Tenzin said tightly. "What's to keep him from taking your bending anyway?"

"Absolutely nothing," Korra answered. "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"It's an idiotic risk," Lin snorted.

"I'm still the Avatar. For him to take me out now, after I've offered a means of cooperation, would be idiotic. The whole world won't stand for that. Do you really think the Equalists can take on the whole world out to avenge the loss of their Avatar?" Korra asked quietly. "Benders and non-benders would unite against them."

"You've had a lot of time to think about this, haven't you?" Tenzin asked. He didn't like this one bit, but sadly Korra's argument was slowly starting to make sense. He could imagine that staying ahead of Republic City's forces was one thing, but trying to fend off the wrath of the entire world was another.

Korra nodded. "I know this isn't the solution we wanted, but it's the best one we have."

"I don't like it at all," Mako mumbled.

"Well, this has been informative, but I do have things to accomplish today," Amon said as he stood with the lieutenant. "I'll return later this evening for the Avatar."

"What?" Lin growled.

"You don't honestly expect me to leave her here, where you might be tempted to spirit her away in the dead of night?" Amon asked. "Oh no, she'll stay with me until the wedding."

"And what about her honor?" Tenzin asked sharply.

"I assure you her honor will remain," Amon said. "Don't think me so base as to be unable to control myself."

"Fine," Tenzin said tightly. "We'll make sure she's packed by nightfall."

"Excellent. Come, Lieutenant, we have work to do," Amon said as he headed for the door.

After his exit, the room fell silent, everyone wondering what would happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2177  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, unrequited Makorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** So I think it's only fair to warn you that this chapter destroyed quite a few feels on Tumblr. I like to classify this story as a romantic dramedy, because while there is quite a bit of humor, there's quite a bit of drama as well. Not quite angst, but there are still some rather serious scenarios that are dealt with. Anyway, the summary of chapter five goes a little like this:

_An emotionally charged conversation destroys a few preconceptions and Amon shows that he's got a slightly squishy center._

Plugging away on chapter 21 right now, and it's nearly finished. I honestly have no have no idea how much more there is to the story, but ideas have been tossed about regarding babies, Korra wearing Amon's mask and nothing but Amon's mask, and perhaps him coming out of the Amon closet. The last, I'm still on the fence about.

Anyway.

On with chapter 5.

* * *

Korra stood on the pier, shifting her weight back and forth. Nightfall was only a few minutes away, and she had no idea if Amon would come for her personally or if he'd send the lieutenant and some of his men. Her friends gathered around her, everyone silent as if she were going to her death.

She supposed in a way she was. She knew that there was no way that everyone would be happy with her decision. She tried not to think about what her family would say. She couldn't bear to disappoint them, but she felt as if she had no choice. Her mother had always hoped that once Korra was out in the world she would meet a nice boy and settle down.

Amon was hardly that nice boy that her mother had hoped for.

When she heard the low rumble of an engine, Korra scanned the water for the source. Sure enough a nondescript boat was headed towards Air Temple Island, Amon standing at the bow.

"I guess this is it," Korra said, her voice thick with emotion. She flashed a watery smile at Pema and the kids, blinking back tears as they all buried their faces in their mother's robes. Tenzin stood rigidly next to his wife, his face an emotionless mask. Lin, on the other hand, made absolutely no secret how she felt, her displeasure showing in her posture and her face. The brothers and Asami stood quietly, Bolin leaning against Naga while Mako held Asami against him as if they were holding each other up.

"You really don't have to do this," Bolin said quietly. Pabu squeaked in agreement.

"Yes, I do," Korra replied. "It's fine. It's my choice, remember."

"There's no way we can convince you to not go through with this, is there?" Lin asked.

"No, there isn't," Korra answered. "I already said that I was fine." She turned to Tenzin and smiled weakly. "I hope you don't mind me keeping Naga here. I'm hoping that I'll still be able to come here for airbending training."

"Granted he lets you keep your bending," Tenzin grumbled.

"He hasn't taken it yet, and he's had several opportunities to do so," Korra said.

"I'm not going to believe that he won't take your bending for a second," he said tightly. "And neither should you. The minute you let your guard down, he'll take it."

A horn sounded as the boat pulled up to the pier. The gangplank was lowered and Amon casually walked down. He stopped when he set foot on the pier, spine straight and hands clasped behind his back. "Good evening. I trust you're ready to go, Avatar?"

Korra nodded. She stooped to lift a trunk before she walked over to meet him. "I'm ready," she said.

He leaned so he could look around her, and noted that there was no other luggage. "That's it?"

"Yes, that's it," she retorted. "A few changes of clothes and the dress I got for that gala."

"And that's it." Amon sounded unconvinced. Korra recalled the several trunks that Asami had brought with her, and realized that Amon must have thought she was like that.

"It's what I brought to Republic City and a few things that I've gotten since arriving," Korra shrugged. "I'm a pretty basic girl. And I already asked Tenzin if Naga could stay here."

"Very well." Amon gave an order for one his men to take Korra's trunk on board, before turning back to her. "Have you said your good-byes?"

"I said my 'I'll see you agains,'" Korra answered. "Unless you're planning on murdering me in my sleep?"

"Korra, don't joke about that!" Bolin suddenly said, before clapping both hands over his mouth. He lowered them and looked sheepish. "Sorry, I'll just stand over here with Pabu and Naga in silence."

Turning to her friends once more, Korra plastered a smile on her face. "I'll see you all at the wedding, right?"

Nobody met her gaze and Korra realized that it still hadn't sunk in yet. Or it had sunk in but they were in denial. She wasn't sure which. At any rate, she knew that she needed to go, so she made her way up the gangplank and waited on deck for Amon to join her. She waved at her friends, but knew that they wouldn't wave back.

"Well then, are you ready to go home?" Amon asked her when Air Temple Island's inhabitants were a speck on the horizon.

Korra sighed. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Your room will remain yours for the rest of the week, but after the wedding you'll move into my suite," he informed her.

"Well lucky for you, my stuff won't take up much space," she joked weakly.

"I am surprised that you don't have more possessions."

"I didn't really need them. I have training clothes, spare wraps, and the dress from the gala. What more do I need?"

"I had figured that you had been given anything you ever wanted."

She blinked in surprise, a dumbfounded expression on her face. Then she burst out laughing. "Wow, that's hilarious!"

"I wasn't being funny, Avatar."

"Yeah, actually you were! Like the White Lotus would give me anything I asked for just because I'm the Avatar. That's rich," Korra giggled. "I was very well acquainted with the word 'no' by the age of five. I think the White Lotus made it a game to see how many of my hopes and dreams they could crush by the end of the day."

"This is not a joking matter, Avatar. While you lived your cozy life in the South Pole, people suffered. I find nothing funny about that."

"Oh that's rich, you talking like you know what my life was like," she snapped back, anger flashing in her eyes, all traces of her previous mirth gone. "A gilded cage is still a cage, Amon."

"Yes, it must be difficult having people fawning all over you."

"If by fawning you mean pointing out every little thing I've ever done wrong since the age of four, sure."

"All this coming from an Avatar who would rather play in pro-bending matches than help those who need her most."

"What the hell is your problem, Amon?" Korra demanded. She was faintly aware that there was an audience, but she didn't care.

"My problem is that a spoiled child like yourself has been deemed the chosen one."

"Because I wanted to do something other than being the Avatar for a little bit? Because I wanted to make friends with people my own age? Because for once in my life I didn't have someone in a blue and white uniform dogging my every step?" Tears welled in her eyes and she tried to blink them back, but failed. "I was taken from my parents when I was four years old. I was put into intensive training, where every time I made a mistake I was told that I was wrong, that I had to be better. Where every choice I made was compared to Avatar Aang. Master Katara was the only person in the compound who saw me, _me_, for who I was, and not just the Avatar. She and my parents were the only ones who saw me as an actual person." She hated that she was crying in front of him, that she was being so weak, but she couldn't stop.

It was hard for Amon to remember that the Avatar, for all intents and purposes, was still a seventeen-year-old girl. What he'd been told growing up was about Avatar Aang, someone who was so far established into his role that he would have stopped the Equalists by now. However Korra's little outburst was a grim reminder that she had been sheltered, hidden away like some precious treasure. She had no idea how the real world worked, despite her best efforts to get out and be a part of it.

By coming to Republic City she had plunged into the water unaware of how deep it was. She was in over her head in more than one way, and while Amon was a fan of fairness, he supposed the struggle of the Avatar was inevitable. He just hadn't expected her to feel as completely lost as he did.

"Do you know why I cling to my bending? Because that's all I know. It's all I am. Because sadly, my bending is my identity. I don't know who I am without it and no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to separate myself from it." She wiped at the tears streaming down her cheeks. "You want me to be a better Avatar, so here I am, walking into the moose-lion's den in hopes that maybe I'll actually deserve the title."

The Equalists on deck all shifted uncomfortably before dispersing. Amon and Korra were the only two who remained on deck, the only noise being the hum of the engine and Korra's soft crying. He wondered if he should feel guilty for making her cry, but in the end he determined that this was necessary. Growing up was necessary, it had been a hard lesson for him to learn at a much younger age.

"We'll be back at the headquarters shortly," Amon said before he headed towards the pilot house of the boat.

Korra only sniffled softly in response. Once she was alone, she sank down to the deck, pulling her knees up against her chest. This wasn't fair – she was giving up everything to try and get peace and it felt like all Amon did was belittle her for it. She knew she wasn't a perfect Avatar, but she was trying. She was young; she was going to make mistakes. Once upon a time she had relished being the Avatar, the idea that she was so unique in the world and she had enjoyed the awe and attention she got. However she found that fame was something she didn't particularly care for, a fact that had been hammered home after she joined Tarrlok's task force.

While the former councilman lived for the limelight, Korra just wanted to do her job and be done with it. She didn't even care for having her picture taken for pro-bending. She could hardly walk the streets without people swarming her, and since she was unused to the large crowds she would often panic and run away in terror.

She sat on the deck, wallowing in her misery as the boat pulled up to a dock near some warehouses. It was her first real look at where the Equalists were based. She knew about the training facilities around the city, she'd busted enough of those while she was working on the task force, but they had never been able to pin down the headquarters. And little wonder, the inconspicuous warehouses looked like every other warehouse in the district. And she had heard talk about tunnels underground, which meant that no one was ever seen coming or going.

Furiously wiping away the last of her tears, Korra stood and watched the gangplank lower nervously. A group of butterfly-beetles had made their home in her stomach and were currently fluttering about, making her feel ill. She had been ready for the move to Republic City, to live on Air Temple Island with Tenzin and his family and the acolytes. She had prepared for it and accepted it. But moving into the Equalists' headquarters wasn't something she could have prepared for, or accepted, in a million years.

"Come along, Avatar," Amon said from behind her, causing her to jump. He carried her trunk and looked at her expectantly. She nodded and fell into step behind him, following him into the warehouse, through a series of corridors, until they were at her room. It had been cleaned at some point during the day, as there wasn't a speck of dust to be found. Perhaps the most surprising thing of all was the bouquet of yellow roses sitting in a vase on the desk.

They were beautiful, and no doubt expensive as they were out of season. However Amon seemed the type to get whatever he wanted when he wanted, regardless of the cost.

"I'll have someone come get you at breakfast," he said as he placed the trunk in front of the wardrobe. "You may unpack if you like, but if you'd rather not I understand. You'll be moving again at the end of the week."

"Okay," she murmured, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

He headed for the door, but paused before exiting. "Will you be needing dinner?"

She turned to look at him, a look of surprise on her face. "No, Pema made me a farewell dinner of sorts. I'm just…tired. I think I'll take a shower and go to bed. Good…good night."

"Good night, Korra," he said softly before he closed the door behind him.

She didn't think she'd ever get used to him calling her by name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2363  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, unrequited Makorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** Hopefully this chapter will be less feels destroying that the previous one. This chapter is the first one where I start playing with characterizations regarding the change of situation. So some characters might be off. And I'll probably post a long, ramble-y type author's note explaining certain choices in the not too distant future. Anyway in this chapter:

_The Lieutenant still thinks Amon is crazy for accepting Korra's offer, Korra sticks up for her friends, and once again Amon shows that he has hidden layers. Also, Korra proves to be a bit of a BAMF._

In other news, I would like to let you all know that I did seven vignettes for Amorra Week set in The Trophy Wife AU and that there are two stand alone smut stories. All can be found in my One Shot master post on my Tumblr. Check those out if you want more.

* * *

Korra awoke the sound of sharp rapping on her door. Despite her desire to hide under the covers until the wedding, she knew that wasn't practical. So she forced herself to crawl out of bed and shuffled unwillingly to the door. She had expected Amon to be waiting for her, and was surprised to find a woman instead.

"Amon sent me to fetch you for breakfast," she said curtly, looking at the Avatar with barely contained disgust.

Korra looked down at her rumpled clothing. She slept in her bindings most of the time, but last night she hadn't even managed a shower before the overwhelming urge to sleep had claimed her. She'd only removed her mukluks and her pelt before collapsing into bed. She sighed. No doubt Amon would be offended by her unkempt appearance, and for some strange reason that made her happy and horrified.

She followed the woman through the familiar corridors to Amon's suite, where she knocked on the door twice, then opened it, announcing Korra's presence. Like the day before, there was a tray of food on the coffee table while Amon sat at his desk doing paper work. Korra entered and the door clicked shut behind her as the Equalist woman removed herself. She sat down and ate without acknowledging Amon at all, chewing her rice with a thoughtful expression.

"Is there something on your mind, Avatar?" Amon asked, not even bothering to look up from whatever document he was going over.

"Not really," she answered truthfully. Her thoughts were scattered, from everything to the preference for Water Tribe cuisine to the fact that he had a couple Northern Water Tribe ceremonial masks on his wall by the door. She'd seen similar ones in her uncle's home. "So you're really Water Tribe?"

"Northern," he answered automatically.

"Were you born in the North or were you born here in Republic City?"

"What does it matter, Avatar?" he asked in exasperation. He was not in the mood for a game of twenty questions.

"I guess it doesn't," she shrugged as she poked at her pickled sea prunes with her chopsticks. "But I know absolutely nothing about you except that you follow some of the customs from the Northern Water Tribe. After I laid my soul bare to you yesterday-"

She cut herself off by stuffing her face with food, but the unsaid statement still hung in the air. She had exposed every, single vulnerability she had to him on the boat ride the night before, and he had simply turned on his heel and walked away. He held all of the cards and it irritated her.

"I was born in the Northern Water Tribe, but moved here when I was a teenager," he explained quietly, head still down as he worked. "This city isn't kind to immigrants, you know, and even less kind to non-benders."

She ate silently, pondering what he had admitted. The problem was that there was a niggling voice in the back of her head telling her that something wasn't quite right. Even though she could tell that he was telling the truth about when he came to Republic City, it didn't really fit the sob story he had told at the rally. Or maybe she was just thinking about it too hard.

An awkward silence fell over the room as Korra finished eating, the only sounds coming from Amon occasionally rifling through papers. When she was done she put the empty dishes on the train and the reclined on the sofa, letting out a contented sigh. She missed Water Tribe food. She dozed for a bit until Amon's voice broke the silence.

"Join me, Avatar, we have business to discuss."

Korra curled her lip in disgust. "More wedding stuff?"

"Thankfully, no. This is about legislation to help non-benders," Amon answered as Korra made her way to the chairs in front of his desk. She flopped gracelessly down and pouted.

"I hate politics," she mumbled.

"Well, seeing as you're the Avatar you're going to be in the middle of them for the rest of your life. You might as well get used to it," he informed her.

A knock on the door cut off her retort, and she looked at Amon in surprise when the lieutenant walked in. "You asked for me, sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, I did. Please sit, we have much to do today," Amon answered, gesturing towards the free chair. The lieutenant sat as instructed, but he didn't mask his sneer of disgust at Korra's presence.

"Why is she here?" the lieutenant asked, his voice on edge.

"Seeing as it was her…proposal…that brought us to this point, I felt it was appropriate that she attend," Amon replied as he leaned back in his chair. "She has promised to get us the council's ear, and I think that she should know what her name will be attached to."

Korra shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Are you sure? I'm too new; I'll only screw things up."

The lieutenant snorted. "For once, I agree."

"Be that as it may, she's still the Avatar, Lieutenant. This is her job and it's high time that she does it," Amon said sharply.

With a sigh, Korra slumped in her chair. "Okay, what's the first order of business?"

Amon launched into his goals, with the lieutenant interrupting every so often to add to the growing list. Korra listened to them talk, all the while trying to determine what she thought would actually make a difference versus what was simply impractical. Obviously she wanted to implement as many of these new laws as possible, but some of them seemed a little ridiculous, if not completely contrary to what the Equalists supposedly wanted. She talked only when she was spoken to, and for once she didn't let her mouth run away from her.

_Hey look, patience_, she thought wryly as Amon started going over one law in detail.

Korra started to wonder if they'd ever stop when there was a heavy knock on the door.

"Enter," Amon called, not bothering to look up to see who it was.

Turning in her chair, Korra saw four Equalists, without the masks she noted, carry in four trays of food, followed by Hiroshi Sato. She couldn't stop the anger from creeping on to her face, knowing full well how Asami had felt about her father's betrayal. "How about some lunch?" he asked jovially, completely ignoring Korra's presence.

"That would be nice, thank you," Amon stood as he spoke. He and the lieutenant joined Hiroshi on the sofa, leaving Korra sitting awkwardly at the desk.

The three men started eating, talking quietly amongst themselves about what sounded like trivial matters. Articles from that morning's newspaper along with some mystery radio drama they all listened to in the evenings. How oddly mundane.

"Avatar, aren't you going to eat?" Amon asked. Korra turned to see that all three men were looking at her intently. Awkwardly she rose and went to sit down next to Amon, since the lieutenant and Hiroshi took up the other sofa.

She focused on her food, tuning out the conversation around her. It wasn't like she had any idea what they were talking about anyway. Instead the thought more on the legislation Amon and the lieutenant had been drafting. The Big One, as she mentally referred to it, would assure that non-benders would always be included on the city council, and that two more positions would be created, one for a non-bender and one for a bender, that would represent Republic City instead of one of the nations or tribes.

She glanced at Amon from the corner of her eye, noting how he tilted the mask up enough that he could get his chopsticks to his mouth, but not reveal his face. She could see a little bit of his jaw and his lips and noted that they were devoid of any scarring. He had probably been very handsome, or he would have grown up to be very handsome. If he had been telling the truth about the firebender attacking his family and burning his face, that is.

"I don't see why we need the Avatar at all," Hiroshi said, catching Korra's attention. She continued eating as if she hadn't heard, but listened closely. "She's only going to ruin our plans!"

"She can give us a voice with the council and with all of the courts of the world," Amon replied. "That's quite the strategic advantage."

"Yes, but after we have their attention we won't need her any more. I can't stand the idea of the Equalists being tainted by the impurity of bending," Hiroshi grumbled. "She's no better than that street filth my daughter has taken up with."

Korra's head snapped up at that. There was no way that she was going to let him get away with calling Mako and Bolin "street filth." She glared him. "Those are some pretty strong words for someone who came from nothing," she said tightly. He merely harrumphed softly in response. "I can't tell what offends you more, the fact that Mako's a bender or that he's poor. Both of which are ridiculous reasons to not like a person, especially coming from someone who tells everyone he ever meets that he came from humble beginnings."

Amon leaned back and cocked his head, interested to see where this was going.

"It's interesting, you preach about equality as you live in your mansion while people starve in the streets. Are you going to do anything about the inequality of wealth in this city, or are benders your only priority? It seems a shame to preach about equality but only apply it to one group in particular. Shall we wage war on the rich, now? Are we going to stand up for the poor and the homeless? Honestly, Hiroshi, with all of your wealth you could help so many people, and yet you don't. Why is that?" Her gaze narrowed. "Really, all that money for yourself, using it for your own selfish wants while others suffer, you're no better than the benders you hate."

Stunned silence filled the room. Both Hiroshi and the lieutenant were looking at her in slack jawed surprise. Then someone started clapping.

Korra turned her head to see that Amon was applauding her. Her face flushed and she ducked her head in embarrassment. "I can't believe I just said all of that out loud…"

"Bravo, Avatar, bravo," Amon said when he stopped. "An absolutely brilliant speech. I'm glad to see that not all of the city's problems are beneath your notice."

She tried to melt into the sofa, but failed. Though Amon didn't seem put out by her speech, she was aware that both Hiroshi and the lieutenant were glaring at her.

"Come with me, Avatar," Amon said quietly, grabbing her upper arm and pulling her to her feet. She managed to yank her arm free and glare at him, but was met with the unsettling neutral gaze of the mask. He put his hand at the small of her back and guided her back towards the bedroom. He lowered a thick, velvet drape over the door and then chuckled softly. "I've never seen anyone put Sato in his place like that."

"I didn't mean anything by it," Korra said quickly.

"That's a lie and you know it," he answered, happy that she couldn't see the satisfied smile on his face. "You meant every word you said to him. I find that passion…encouraging."

Korra blushed furiously and Amon suddenly realized the implications of such a statement in his bedroom.

"Ah, your passion for helping others," he clarified, once again thankful for the mask.

"Oh," she answered dully. An awkward silence descended over them, Korra fidgeting with the hem of her shirt while Amon studied her.

"We have other business to discuss, but it can wait until I'm done with Sato and my lieutenant. You may wait here if you'd like. There are some books on the bed side table to entertain you," he finally said.

"Okay, um, thanks," she said, giving a tentative smile.

He nodded and then disappeared behind the velvet curtain. She could hear muffled voices, but she didn't bother trying to listen in. It would probably bore her, anyway. With a shrug she decided to poke around a bit. As she expected the wardrobe was immaculately organized, and it looked like all of this clothes were the same. Bored with the wardrobe, Korra decided that she'd see what his reading selection was.

She settled herself on the bed, and looked at the stack of books. There was a history of the Fire Nation, a biography on Avatar Aang, and a well-read copy of _Love Amongst the Dragons_. She had heard of the last title from Master Katara, who told her about the one time she and all of her friends had gone to see the Ember Island Players version of the story. Afterwards, Fire Lord Zuko had taken them back to the royal vacation home and read a few chapters every night aloud so they knew just how badly the Ember Island Players screwed it up.

And they had thought the rendition of _The Boy in the Iceberg_ was bad.

Korra had never been given much time to read for pleasure. She read the newspaper to keep on top current events, she read histories and biographies to aid with her duty as the Avatar, she was assigned books on philosophy for her spiritual growth, but she never got to sit down with a good novel. She rarely had time to borrow books from Jinora's massive collection, despite the young airbender making recommendations left and right.

With the next week looming in front of her with nothing to do but occasionally work on pro-non-bender legislation with Amon, reading would be a welcome addition. After getting the pillows situated just right, Korra snuggled in and started reading a tale of two forbidden lovers, on opposite sides of a war. However she was tired and comfortable and perhaps worst of all full, and soon she dozed off, despite her best efforts to stay awake and keep reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 3191  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** Oh gosh, here we go. Chapter seven already? Yes, yes it is. Anyway, in this chapter we have:

_A rare moment of honesty leads to a little surprise. And sometimes all you need is a hug._

Fair warning, I might be trampling on some feels with this chapter. Also, there's some really lovely fanart from this chapter done by General-Pooky that can be found on my Tumblr, which can be found under the tag "fic: The Trophy Wife" as well as the new tag "The Trophy Wife fanart." (Yeah, I've gotten enough fanart for my fic that I actually need a separate tag for it. I haven't gotten it all in there yet, but I'm working on it.)

* * *

An hour before dinner would be served Amon left his office and entered his bedroom. Korra had been quiet, but he had simply accepted that she had found tolerable reading material and had settled down in silence. He hadn't expected to find her sprawled comfortably in his bed fast asleep, a book cracked open across her chest.

It was quite endearing really, and he supposed that she simply got comfortable with a full belly and had been unable to fight it. He carefully picked the book up and found a slip of paper to mark the page where she had fallen asleep and set it on the bed side table. He wasn't surprised by her selection; he supposed that she usually read those trashy dime novels all the time. A little culture would do her good.

Perching on the edge of the bed, he reached up and brushed a few stray locks of hair from her face. She looked so serene, it was hard to reconcile with the image of her he was so familiar with, the hot-blooded spitfire who would knock a person out first and ask questions later. He caressed her face, trailing his fingers along her jaw, down her neck, across her shoulder and then down her arm until his hand was resting on hers. "Korra?" he said softly. He shuddered to think what she might singe if he startled her. "Korra, wake up."

"Mmmm," she moaned softly as her eyes fluttered opened. She gasped in shock and then sat bolt upright, looking around in mild panic. She blinked a few times and then rubbed the heel of her hands in her eyes, and then looked around once more, her breath slowing and evening out. She looked embarrassed. "Sorry, I forgot where I was."

He understood that feeling all too well. After he had left home, he often had awoken in strange places surrounded by people he didn't know. Panic at the sight of the unfamiliar had been common at first, but after a while he just got used to it. "It's fine," he said making sure to keep his tone neutral. "Did you at least enjoy some of the book?"

She smiled, and Spirits help him, his heart skipped a beat. Tui, La, and Yue above she was beautiful. It wasn't something he'd ever really noticed before, given that they had been trying to well, not kill but maim each other in nearly every other encounter prior. "I haven't had time to read for pleasure in a long time. It was always required reading for my Avatar duties," she answered. "Master Katara always spoke fondly of this book, so I thought that I would take the chance to read it."

"Is that so?" he murmured softly.

"Jinora also had a list of books that she thinks that I'll like, but between my airbending training and the pro-bending and my Avatar duties I never had time to read any of them. It was always history books, philosophy books and the newspaper. Never anything I wanted to read," Korra sighed. "I know I shouldn't complain, but sometimes I just wanted to read because I could, not because someone was telling me to."

It was an odd revelation. He knew Korra to be athletic and he figured she wouldn't have the patience to sit and read, let alone enjoy it. "I didn't figure you to be the academic type."

"I'm really not," she shrugged, "but the White Lotus thought I should have a well-rounded education. I spent as much time learning history, philosophy, basic mathematics, communication, and civics as I did learning the bending arts."

"I can honestly say that I'm surprised by that," Amon mused. "I would have thought that they would have spent all of their time refining your bending arts."

"Honestly, I was never a great student. I just liked to read because I got to learn about places that weren't the compound," Korra admitted. "I've always been active – my mom always said I had way too much energy. The only time I'd hold still was when I got to hear about places that weren't the South Pole. I've always wanted to travel, to see the world. It's part of the reason why I came to Republic City in the first place." She sighed and looked away from him. "I really believed those stories that said that Republic City was this great place where everyone lived peacefully and nobody suffered." She let out a dark chuckle, startling Amon. "Boy was I wrong."

He was silent for several minutes before he spoke. "I was fifteen when I arrived in this city with nothing more than a few changes of clothes and the hope that I could make a name for myself. I only knew Republic City from stories, much like you. I suppose it wasn't bad at first, I found a job at a fish market for a while before I started working busing tables in a Water Tribe restaurant." Intrigued by Amon's sudden talkativeness, Korra looked up to see him standing near one of the windows and looking out over the city. "The pay wasn't great, but it was a job. I hoped that maybe I would be able to work my way up, that I would find my calling and be something. I didn't know that it would be my first run in with the triads."

He looked at her, fixing her with his unsettling gaze. "I watched them use their bending to kill my employer because he couldn't pay the protection fee."

"That's…awful," she murmured.

"It was a rather rude awakening for a sixteen year old boy," he agreed. "It was the same no matter where I went. The benders always had the upper hand, and finally one day I decided enough was enough. I met with others who had been hurt and harassed by benders and the Revolution was born."

She wanted to ask how he was able to take people's bending, but refrained. It was better to let sleeping polar bear-dogs lie, at least for the time being. Instead she stood up and walked over to him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense at the contact but he must have forced himself to relax as the muscles eased beneath her fingers.

"I want to help," she said softly. "I ran into the triads on my first day here. I didn't handle it as gracefully as I could have, but I don't like bullies either. It's why I'm here. I know that you're right on a very basic level. Benders have been abusing their power, but I don't think it's fair to blame all benders. It's like saying all non-benders are Equalists out to get us. I thought Tarrlok was wrong, too, and I quit his task force because of it."

"That surprised me, I'll admit."

"Well, I'm the Avatar, I don't get to pick a side. The Equalists, at the time, were presenting a very valid threat to this city and I did what I had to do to protect the citizens. When Tarrlok went too far, I quit and only went after those who were out to cause harm, benders or not." She worked up her courage as she removed her hand from his shoulder before wrapping both arms around his middle. She rested her cheek between his shoulder blades, holding him in a loose embrace.

His body went rigid (_in more than one place – it had been far too long since he'd been touched by a woman_) in her arms. "What are you doing, Korra?" he asked softly.

"You just looked like you needed a hug."

He let out a short hum of annoyance, but didn't say anything. He was afraid his voice might crack with the emotions that were washing over him. Sure, he was constantly surrounded by his supporters, but it was a lonely existence at the top. Someone that he could actually be close to, that had been one of the major deciding factors in his acceptance of her proposal. He was alone, and he didn't want to be. At the very least, even if she kept her distance from him, they would share meals and down time and a bed. Especially a bed. Even if all they did was sleep next to each other.

She finally released him and stepped away, a hint of color in her cheeks from her bold actions. His emotions were in turmoil. It had been a long time since he'd been touched by a woman; it had been even longer since that touch had been meant to comfort. The last time a woman had held him in a comforting embrace he'd been fourteen and headed out to what had been his very last hunting trip. His mother hand given her boys hugs before they left; what she hadn't known was that was the last time she'd ever hold her firstborn.

He turned slowly to face her. "You thought I needed a hug," he intoned flatly. It took every ounce of his self-control not to wrap her up in his arms and cling to her like a child.

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Your body language…it just sort of said, 'hug me.'"

It was official; the Avatar was by far the strangest person he had ever met. Not even forty-eight hours ago she was running in fear from him, and now she was giving him hugs? He hadn't looked that pathetic, had he? "Is that so."

"I'm not totally unsympathetic, you know," she replied with probably more venom than was necessary, but he was really starting to push her buttons. "I don't what it was, but something about you just screamed 'give me a hug!' like you hadn't had one in a while. If that's the way you're gonna be, then forget it. I won't ever touch you again."

He sighed. "That wasn't what I meant, Avatar."

One thin brow arched in response.

"It just took me by surprise, that's all," he ground out. At least that much was the truth. He could honestly say that he had never expected her to willingly embrace him, not when he had known her to be so terrified of him previously.

"I meant what I said, Amon. I want us to be able to work together. Maybe you feel that the council hasn't been effective and that's why you've resorted to such violent actions, but…" she lowered her eyes to the floor, "I feel that we shouldn't give up on that. Violence only leads to more violence."

"I see that your airbending lessons seem to be sticking," he noted dryly.

"You think I don't understand the need to take action?" Korra huffed. "I get it, I do. I hate being patient. I hate waiting. I'm all about taking action, but at the cost of hurting others? In the end, is it really worth it?"

"That's an interesting point you make, but I have to wonder at the hypocrisy of it all," he mused. "You caused quite a bit of damage the first day you were in town."

"It…it was a slight miscalculation on my part. I'm getting better about it," she argued back.

"I would never be so careless with the city's safety as you," he replied coolly, earning a cold glare from her in response.

She crossed her arms against her chest and Amon forced his gaze from her now pronounced bosom and focused on the angry look on her face. "I've been working on my control, but pardon me for not have a few decades of experience under my belt," she snarled back.

Touché.

She had natural talent, to be sure, but she wasn't a true prodigy, not like he had been. Her movements were strong, but lacked refinement. Power over finesse seemed to be the fighting method she preferred, even in pro-bending where finesse would have helped her far more than her usual displays of force. Perhaps that would be something he'd work on with her. Her bending would be useful in taking on the triads to be sure, but she'd need to be more refined with it so she didn't do any unnecessary damage.

However, the dig at his age kind of stung. At forty he didn't really consider himself old – but he was more than twice her age and as he had pointed out a few days ago, old enough to be her father. Hell, he was probably _older_ than her father. He let out an irritated huff. "You'd do well to remember, Avatar, that I have granted you certain liberties that I will not hesitate to take away should you give me a reason to."

She swallowed nervously, but her cocky posture didn't falter. In fact she puffed her chest out more. It was a matter of trying to appear bigger and more intimidating, something men were known to do. He supposed Korra had spent most of her life around the opposite gender and as a result had developed masculine mannerisms, like posturing. He supposed that as the Avatar she would have to appear confident even when she wasn't feeling it, but a change in posture might be required. Let it be known that Korra was decently stacked for a seventeen-year-old girl and a tiny voice whispered in his mind that it had been far too long since he'd spent any intimate time with a woman. As if his reaction to the hug hadn't been proof enough.

He let out a strangled groan. "Avatar, standing like that is very unbecoming of a lady."

"I'm not a lady," she retorted.

"You are a woman and standing like that certainly reinforces the fact," he growled.

Korra glanced down and noticed that her breasts had formed a shelf of sorts. Her cheeks turned pink. "That's sick," she snarled at him as she dropped her arms to her sides. "Dirty old man."

He snorted, the sound muffled by his mask. "I am a living, breathing male, Avatar. I am not immune to a nubile woman standing before in a pose that emphasizes certain…assets."

She glared at him.

He coughed.

An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Shall I give you a proper tour of the suite, then? You'll be moving in here at the end of the week," he said, deciding that showing her around the room would be safer than continuing to point out that his self-control was hanging by a thread and she wasn't helping matters at all.

Rolling her eyes, she shrugged. "Whatever."

"You've already seen my office, and I'm sure you already nosed around my bedroom," he said, noting the way she flushed and looked guilty. No doubt she went through the wardrobe already. "So, I suppose that leaves the bathroom and water closet."

He took a few steps and opened a door and indicated that Korra should join him. She hesitantly moved over, poking her head through and noticed that the water closet was nice, but not over the top like the Sato's powder room. The only thing that stood out for her was the rather large medicine cabinet. She'd have to snoop through that later.

"The bath has a door that leads into the bedroom, but also one that connects to the water closet as well," he said, pointing towards a door. Korra moved through and opened it, her jaw dropping when she saw inside.

The room was large, easily twenty feet by twenty feet. There was an open shower and next to the shower was a wooden stool, a bucket, and a spigot mounted on the wall. But that wasn't what had grabbed her attention. There was a large pool on one side of the room, and she could feel the heat of the water in the air. She turned to look at Amon, who was standing behind her, watching her intently.

"What is _that_?" she asked, pointing at the pool.

"That is the bath," he answered casually.

She gawked. "That is not a bathtub, Amon, that is a swimming pool."

He smirked at her from beneath his mask. "I assure you, Avatar, that is the bathtub. We do have a swimming pool in our training facility, though. If you'd like to use it, I'm sure something could be arranged. After hours, of course."

She goggled at the bath. The tile work was beautiful, representing rolling waves and at one end was a crescent moon. The whole room screamed Water Tribe, which was interesting. Nothing, absolutely nothing, about Amon's person spoke of his Water Tribe heritage, but in looking at the way his personal rooms were decorated, there were hints of his heritage all over the place.

"I guess it's true what they say, then."

"And what's that, Avatar?"

"You can take the boy out of the Water Tribe but you can't take the Water Tribe out of the boy," she replied smugly. He rolled his eyes.

Crouching next to the pool of water, she dipped her hand it. The water was hot, but not so hot as to scald anyone who got in it. She was tempted to bend it, to feel her element in her hands again, but refrained. She was on thin enough ice with Amon as it was, though she wasn't sure why. No one had ever had a problem with her standing with her arms against her chest before. Why did he have to be such a pervert and notice, and then point it out to her as if she was doing something wrong?

"Is something wrong?" he suddenly asked.

Startled, she nearly fell into the water, but managed to regain her balance and stand. "No," she said, shaking her head. "I was just thinking that it'd be nice to take a long soak. I'll take one when I get back to my room after dinner."

"If you'd like to do it now, you're more than welcome to," he said, taking her off guard.

"Er, no, that's okay. It can wait," she answered, hoping that her blush wasn't noticeable.

His eyebrows rose at her response, wondering if she really thought he was some sort of voyeur that would insist on supervising her while she bathed. Not that it wasn't an appealing thought, but he did have paperwork he could do until she was done. He was a lot of things, a ruthless leader, a vision of terror to his enemies, but the idea of scaring his future of wife from any form of intimacy too much for him. He pondered how he could talk her into it when he heard the door to his rooms open.

"Your dinner, sir," someone called. Amon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, displeased and relieved at the same time.

"Thank you," he called back, wincing at how his voice echoed in the bathroom. He then turned to Korra. "Come, it's time to eat. I'll take you back to your room when we're done."

She managed a faint smile, walking towards the door with relief rolling off her in waves. Amon frowned. His plans would need a little adjusting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2796  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note: **Hey y'all, thanks for sticking with me. I started this story to fulfill a rather selfish need I had for fluffy-ish, consensual Amorra. I never planned on posting it because, well, I don't know. I wasn't sure it was something I wanted to share, I guess. I wasn't sure that other Amorra fans would go for it. But with each review, each follow and favorite, I realize that there are others who are not only reading this story, but enjoying it. So this is for all of you. Cheers. Summary is as follows:

_Asami gleefully applies make-up to a reluctant Avatar, Pema decides to make sure that Korra is aware of where babies come from and that sometimes part of her Avatar duties including lying back and thinking of Republic City, and Amon realizes that his bride cleans up pretty good. Also, pre-wedding jitters for all._

We are getting closer and closer to the promised smut. I'll upload chapter 9 on Thursday, and at that point both the Tumblr posts and the posts here will be synched, and this story will be updating on Mondays. So. Monday. Smut. Hopefully not graphic smut, but should this story get taken down I'll still be posting on Tumblr, and when I finally get my invite, AO3.

* * *

Korra had no idea that a week could pass so quickly. She found that there was a routine to her days, and that probably helped. She would be woken up first thing by an Equalist, who would then lead her to Amon's rooms. There breakfast would be waiting, and she would eat while Amon started in on whatever work he had to accomplish for the day. Once she was done eating she was allowed a few minutes to just sit and relax before he would call her over to his desk and they would work on the pro-non-bender legislation. Usually the lieutenant would join them at some point, and Hiroshi Sato always came in for lunch. The three men would then hunker down and work on something after lunch, while Korra disappeared back into the bedroom to read. She didn't always fall asleep, but then she was so engrossed in the book that she wouldn't realize that Amon was there until he touched her.

Today was the day that she was getting married, and she was feeling slightly queasy. She had been woken especially early by Amon of all people, who carried in the tray with her food. He informed her of what he expected from her that day as she ate, that she would smile when appropriate and to answer any and all questions truthfully. "This was your idea, after all," he reminded her. "When the press asks, and they will, you will tell them exactly what you told me."

She had actually glared at him. "Of course I'll do that. I'm not stupid." He said nothing in reply, but she knew that he had probably raised his eyebrows at her. If he still had them. If the scar was real. There were a lot of ifs to consider. Damn. Even over the last several days she hadn't been able to ferret out any real information on him other than that he had a weakness for seaweed buns and chocolate.

Shifting in her seat, Korra tried not to fidget. Amon sat across from her on the bench in the back of the non-descript delivery truck they were riding to City Hall in. The lieutenant was driving, while Amon, Korra, and Hiroshi Sato rode in the back so they couldn't be seen. A small satchel at Korra's feet held the dress she would wear for the ceremony, while Amon was dressed in his normal clothes. She took a deep breath and tried not to be sick.

Everything had been set into motion a few days prior, when Amon had announced over the radio that he and the Avatar had formed an alliance to clean up Republic City and give a voice to the non-benders. He had invited anyone curious about the arrangement to the front steps of City Hall in three days' time to see the momentous event. Korra had been listening to the radio in her room after a bath when he'd made the announcement, and she had nearly picked it up and tossed it across in the room in her fury.

When he appeared in her room shortly after the broadcast, she purposefully crossed her arms against her chest, tucking her hands in her armpits to keep herself from punching him. With a flaming fist. In the groin. Because she really wanted to hurt him. She expected some snide comment about her unladylike posture, but he refrained, merely commenting that somehow Tenzin had made the arrangements for the ceremony to be held at City Hall in three days' time and what time they should arrive.

Leave it to Amon to turn the whole thing into a three-ring circus.

The next few days saw some tension between the betrothed, and a few of the Equalists wondered if their leader would really go through with his intended nuptials. He and the Avatar barely spoke more than two words to each other, even on the legislation they were drafting. She started spending more time in her room. He would wave off any non-essential reason to go see her. They also wondered why he suddenly spent so much time talking to the former councilman.

Pulling into the loading bay at the back of the building, Korra tried to steady her nerves. This was not how she always imagined her wedding day. She had dreamed of a large party because she was the Avatar, and a husband that she couldn't wait to be married to. Her parents would be crying messes the whole time, and Master Katara would reminisce about her marriage to Aang.

Instead she was hiding in the back of a truck, sneaking into the back of City Hall because it had been deemed safer. Her parents had no idea that she was getting married, and she knew that they wouldn't be pleased when they found out.

She wondered if she were making a huge mistake.

Tenzin, Pema, Lin, Bolin, Mako and Asami were waiting for them, expressions ranging from grim determination to flat out annoyance to false smiles. Korra tried to smile at them, but it faltered and she quickly had to blink back her tears.

"Go get ready," Amon said, gently pushing her towards her friends. "We'll meet in the foyer."

"Yeah, um, okay," Korra agreed.

"Come on Korra, I'll do your hair and make-up," Asami said, reaching out and putting her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"We can use Tenzin's office," Pema offered sweetly. Her husband looked a little taken aback, but he knew it was pointless to try and argue about turning his office into a beauty salon.

"Aren't you coming, Lin?" Korra asked.

The former chief of police grimaced. "I'll stay here and make sure everything is ready with Tenzin and the boys," she said.

Korra and Asami looked at each other and shrugged. Pema nudged the girls forward, chattering mindlessly about the latest antics of the kids and how she was about ready for the newest addition. She rambled about the completion of the nursery as Korra looked over her shoulder to see that Amon was watching her intently. She blushed and looked forward, and didn't try to think too hard about what the rest of the day had in store.

Once safely ensconced in Tenzin's office, Pema helped Korra change into her dress, smoothing wrinkles as she went. "You look lovely," she said gently.

"She'll look even better when I'm done with her," Asami said, putting a small trunk on Tenzin's desk. "I'll get your hair and make-up done and no one will recognize you."

"Oh," Korra answered hollowly as she was directed to sit down. Asami buzzed around her, putting make-up on the Avatar's face with practiced strokes. "I think brown eye shadow will suit you better, it'll make your eyes pop. Just a hint of blush, not too much though because you'll probably be blushing quite a bit today on your own. And finally, just a bit a lipstick. I think this plum color will look amazing."

Stepping back, Asami studied her work. "There, you look lovely."

Pema handed Korra a mirror so she could see how she looked. Gasping, Korra almost dropped it. "I don't look like me!"

"Amazing what a little make-up can do, isn't it?" Asami giggled as she put it away.

"I look like a total priss!"

"You look nice."

"I agreed to look nice, not like a priss!" Korra protested. She paused as she pressed her lips together a few times before making a face. "Lipstick feels weeeeeeeeeird."

"You'll get used to it," Asami assured her as she pulled out several combs, pins and clips. "Time to do your hair."

As Asami started to style Korra's hair, Pema sat down opposite of her. She gripped Korra's hand and looked intently into the seventeen-year-old Avatar's eyes. "Now Korra, before you're married, I think it's important that we have a little talk."

Korra jerked back, causing Asami to let out a sharp "Hey!" as the hair she was trying to style slipped from her hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Pema," Korra said, her cheeks tinged pink. "If this is about where babies come from, I know it's not the beaver-stork. Master Katara explained everything to me after my first monthly and I've taken high level healing courses. I know how it works."

The older woman smiled and patted Korra's hand. "Well, that's the first part of the conversation taken care of." She took a deep breath before continuing. "However, there's something more I want to discuss with you. Men have…needs. And sometimes a woman doesn't want to go along with what he wants. Now, a real man, a gentle and kind man, will never force you to do anything that you don't want to do. A real man will be a considerate partner, and passionate too. Why, Tenzin-"

"NO!" Korra bellowed, jumping up and nearly knocking over Asami, who huffed in annoyance. Clearly she'd have to wait until Pema was done to finish with Korra's hair. "We are not talking about Tenzin. At all. I like to believe that all you two do after you retire to your room at night is play Pai Sho."

Pema nodded, suddenly understanding that there were some things the young Avatar didn't need to know about her airbending master. "Anyway, call it a hunch that Amon isn't going to be the kind and considerate lover you deserve. If he decides that he wants you to perform your, er, wifely duties, then he may very well force you." She sighed. "You should know that resisting the advances could be painful. If he should demand your attention and affection, it would be best to just let him do it and be done."

Korra looked utterly perplexed. "What? Why should I?"

"Because you don't know what he'll do to you should you resist. He could really hurt you Korra," Pema said gently. "It would be in your best interest to simply lie back and think of Republic City while he takes you."

An uncomfortable silence hung over Tenzin's office. Korra looked at Asami, who merely shrugged, and then to Pema, who was looking at her young charge in motherly concern. Finally Korra threw her hands up in the air and sighed. "Lie back and think of Republic City it is."

Satisfied that Korra had taken her warning to heart, Pema sat back and smiled, her hand running absently over her pregnant belly.

After several failed attempt to get Korra's hair to cooperate with a more modern hairstyle, Asami finally gave up and went with a traditional style with a little guidance from Korra. It was hard to argue with the final result, she hardly looked like a child. In her place stood a beautiful and confident looking woman. Never mind that her insides were fluttering like several small birds had made their nest there. Never mind that she was starting to have second thoughts about her plan. Never mind that her mind was telling her to run away and never look back.

"Are you okay, Korra? You just got pale all of a sudden," Asami said, her bright green eyes wide with worry.

"I'm...I'm okay. I suppose every bride is nervous before her wedding," Korra answered. At least it wasn't a total lie.

"What you're doing is really brave," Asami said softly. "I don't think I could go through with it if I were in your position."

"To be honest, I've kind of been having second thoughts," Korra admitted. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from bursting into tears.

"I think that's only natural," Pema said, pulling Korra into an awkward hug. "This is a very big decision and getting married is always life changing. A political match like this one is clearly difficult to go through with, especially since you don't know each other very well."

"It's weird," Korra said with a strangled laugh, "we had been spending a lot of time around each other. After we got the message that Tenzin had arranged everything and all we had to do was show up, everything changed. He only saw me if he absolutely had to. I've been alone for the last three days. I was starting to wonder if he was having second thoughts about this."

"Since he went through the trouble of showing up at all, I would assume that he still plans on going through with it," Asami pointed out. "I think what you're doing is really brave, Korra. I think now you can show him just how good benders can be, how they can help people."

In a display of emotion that was uncharacteristic of the Avatar, Korra burst into tears as she pulled Asami into a tight hug. "You are such a great friend, Asami," she sobbed. "I know I haven't been the greatest friend to you, but I really appreciate that you're part of the group."

Asami's startled expression softened as she returned Korra's embrace. "No matter what, we're still here for you. Wild ostrich-horses couldn't keep us away."

Laughter bubbled up in Korra, settling her nerves for the first time in days. It was odd, she hadn't been nervous until the details had been settled. Then the marriage stopped being an abstract notion and started being real. On some level she worried about what would change, that she would never see her friends again. Just hearing Asami proclaim that they'd still see each other was comforting. Knowing Asami, Mako, and Bolin, they'd make sure it would happen. The relief at knowing that nothing, not even chi-blockers with electrified gloves, would keep them from seeing her worked wonders on her nerves.

"It's nearly time, isn't it?" she asked softly when she saw Pema glance nervously at the clock.

"Come along Korra," Pema said gently as she opened the door. "Even though you're the bride and they can't do anything without you, I think it's best if we don't keep everyone waiting."

They made their way to the foyer where Tenzin, Lin, Mako and Bolin stood off to one side talking, while Amon, the lieutenant and Hirsoshi stood on the other. Korra couldn't keep herself from staring at him as she entered, noting that he held himself as he usually did. There was absolutely no outward sign that he felt anything other than indifferent towards the day's event. What she couldn't see was the way his eyes widened when she entered, or the way he watched her as she went over to see her friends.

Noting that his leader was distracted, the lieutenant turned to see what Amon was staring at. His eyebrows shot up, surprised to see that the Avatar didn't appear to be a child, but rather a rather pretty, young woman. "Well that's surprising, she cleans up pretty good."

Amon gave an annoyed huff. "You obviously missed her picture in all of the papers the morning after she agreed to join former councilman Tarrlok's task force."

"I saw 'em," the lieutenant answered. "It was impossible not to see 'em. But she looked so angry in all of the photos, the effect was completely ruined."

Amon gave a soft hum in response. He'd seen her picture splashed over every single newspaper, standing next to his brother. In half the photos she looked angry as she announced that she would be joining the task force. In the other half she looked sad and disappointed, tucked under Tarrlok's arm as he smiled and waved and made love to the camera. The only picture he had ever seen of her smiling was a grainy photo taken the night she had single handedly gotten the Fire Ferrets into the finals of the pro-bending tournament. It had been placed in the file along with the others, and sometimes he would take them out, spread them on his desk, and wonder about the girl, about how he could get into her head and destroy her.

Now he was moments away from marrying her.

Tenzin cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "It's time," he said simply before turning on his heel and walking towards the massive front doors.

Everyone filed out to the front steps, Korra's steps slowing as she approached the door. Amon paused and then turned, cocking his head questioningly. "Is something wrong?"

Her hands were shaking, but not enough that someone not in tune with her moods would notice. "I'm fine, just…nerves."

"Of course," he replied quietly. He held out his hand, not sure if she'd take it. Her eyes flicked between his hand and his mask, indecision on her face. Finally she reached out and laced her fingers in his. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"Everything will be fine," he said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 3806  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** First of all, a big round of applause to my beta Relic, who was kind enough to step up to the plate again and beta'ing yet another fic for a pairing she really knows nothing about. She's been my go to girl for a long while now, and I really appreciate everything she's done. Secondly, the posting of this chapter means that here and Tumblr are now synched, and updates will now be every Monday. I know I've spoiled you all rotten by updating every other day as I tried to get caught up to the Tumblr postings. Now all of my readers are suffering together. This chapter goes as follows:

_There's a wedding, a breakdown, apologies and forgiveness, the truth, and Korra learns that her husband is a chivalrous pervert. And that he's actually pretty good looking underneath that mask._

Cue the "Oh no, he's hot!" jokes. Ahem. Anyway, this is a long one. Almost 4000 words. So hunker down, check your feels, and away we go!

* * *

Korra went through the wedding ceremony in a bit of a daze. She knew she didn't mess up, but she couldn't remember what she had said. She seemed to recall exchanging vows and then Tenzin reading a passage from an ancient airbending text about the wonders of love and marriage, but the only time she was truly focused on the ceremony was during the handfasting. As her hand was bound to Amon's, a strange thrill went through her body. Tenzin said a blessing as he wrapped four silken cords around their hands, each a different color representing the four nations and elements.

She didn't trust herself to look at Amon as it happened. Instead she watched their hands, the way his much larger hand tenderly held her smaller one. His skin was much softer than she had thought, and he affectionately rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. Apparently the wedding was wreaking havoc on his sensibilities as well.

When the ceremony ended, they answered questions from the press, Korra once again explained that she hoped that they would lead by example that benders and non-benders could live together peacefully. Ultimately she ended up answering all the questions, though Amon would chime in when he felt it was prudent to do so. After they finished they were whisked back into City Hall and away from intrusive questions that had absolutely nothing to do with the union or its intended purpose.

"So now what?" Korra asked, unconsciously gripping Amon's hand tighter than strictly necessary. He didn't seem to mind, though, squeezing her hand back in response.

"We'll wait until the crowds clear up, though that could be hours," Tenzin explained. "Once everything has cleared up and calmed down, you'll be free to go."

"And so I ask again, now what? Do we all just stand here awkwardly until someone starts a conversation about how nice the weather has been?" Korra asked. Next to her, Amon suppressed a chuckle.

"Perhaps I should give you a proper tour of City Hall," Tenzin mused. "We've been in discussions about getting Amon set up in an office here."

"You can't be serious," Lin gasped. "Why would you do that?"

"We need non-bender representation on the city council, Lin. Besides, if they're working alongside us, perhaps they'll be less inclined to commit felonies like breaking and entering and kidnapping," Tenzin argued back.

Lin looked like she wanted to make some sort of rebuttal, but stopped when she realized that it would be pointless. "Fine. Lead on, Councilman."

Tenzin was a model tour guide, even stopping to answer questions when Amon brought them up. The highlight of the tour was what had once been Tarrlok's office. Korra hadn't realized just how much damage she had done until she saw it in the light of day. They had cleared up the damage done to the meeting hall shortly before Tarrlok's true nature had been revealed, but his office had remained untouched. No one wanted to go near it.

"Whoa, did a bomb go off in here or something?" Bolin asked, surveying the damage.

"Uh, actually this was me. And some of Tarrlok. But mostly me," Korra admitted sheepishly before rambling on. "It was when I came to talk to him about letting you out of prison, but he said that I'd have to rejoin the task force first. I didn't like that he was using you guys as bargaining tools and I was still kind of mad about him calling me a half-baked avatar and I really wanted to do nothing more than punch that stupid, smug smile off of his stupid, smug face…" She sighed. "I sort of ended up throwing him through a wall and then over the balcony."

"Korra!" Tenzin gasped. "I know you were upset, but this…this is too much!"

"I know that!" she snapped back. "I was out for blood that night, okay? He made me so mad I just…I just snapped. The fact of the matter is I probably would have killed him if he hadn't stopped me using bloodbending." Her shoulders slumped as she dropped her gaze to the floor. "I get it, all right? I know I went too far that night, but so did he. He was purposefully stirring up trouble in Dragon Flats, he was trying to use me, and I was sick of it. I had to assert myself and I know that I went too far, but damn it, Tenzin, I'm not a tool!"

She sniffled and tried to blink back her tears, but a few escaped anyway. Without a second thought Amon pulled her against his chest, resting his chin on her head. Their still bound hands were tucked between them while his free hand rubbed soothing circles on her back. She took a deep, shuddering breath before she started sobbing.

Everyone watched in awe. It certainly wasn't the reaction they were expecting. They expected Amon to tell her to suck it up and get on with her life, not cuddle her protectively against his chest.

"Well, this is so saccharine I think my teeth are rotting," Lin snarked after several minutes.

Korra pulled away, sniffling softly as Amon gently wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Tenzin answered. "I don't think I realized how much pressure you were under. You were in no way prepared for what we were demanding of you, and it wasn't fair of us to be angry at you when you couldn't live up to the impossibly high standards. You are the Avatar, Korra, but you're still a girl. While you've always accepted your roll as the Avatar, perhaps we should have done more to help you bear the burden."

"Hey, Team Avatar is still standing," Mako said. "We meant what we said back on Air Temple Island, Korra. Team Avatar will always stand by you to help you do whatever it is that you have to do. And yeah, it was a crap move by Tarrlok to arrest us like he did, but even then you weren't really alone."

"We've got your back, Korra," Asami agreed. "We're not going to abandon you. Things have changed, but that doesn't mean that Team Avatar is over."

"Oh yeah, Team Avatar forever!" Bolin cheered.

Fresh tears started, but this time Korra was laughing through them. "Thanks guys, it means a lot." She moved to wipe her tears away, but stopped when she accidentally yanked Amon's hand. Looking at him in shock, she flushed in embarrassment. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," he said. "Since we're talking, we might as well determine when you'll be doing your airbending training."

Tenzin sputtered in shock. "You're going to let her keep her bending?"

"A bendingless Avatar is useless to me. It's far more prudent for her to continue her training and getting her past this…block…so that she may utilize her energybending abilities," he intoned. "I hope that isn't going to be a problem for you?"

"No, no of course not," Tenzin answered. "Korra can catch a ferry to Air Temple Island in the morning and we'll be done by the afternoon. Hopefully she can get to the docks easily?"

"It'll be arranged," Amon said. "Now, shall we continue with the tour?"

Tenzin fell into step next to Amon while Bolin, Mako, and Asami jockeyed for position next to Korra. The teens talked quietly amongst themselves while Tenzin pointed out the sights and answered all of his questions. Though he didn't trust Amon, he had felt some of his misgivings ease at how the man handled Korra's earlier breakdown.

By the time the tour finally ended and the wedding party found their way back to the foyer, several hours had passed. Tenzin declared that it was safe for Korra and the others to leave without having to worry about being hounded by the press. After wishing her friends well and promising to see them at Air Temple Island at the start of the next week when she would arrive for airbending training, Korra climbed into the back of the truck with help from Amon.

The drive back to the Equalist headquarters was silent, but there was a look in Sato's eye that unsettled her. She supposed he was wondering what their wedding night would be like. Korra's mind drifted back to Pema's speech earlier in the day, and that by all accounts she would have to simply lie back and let Amon do whatever it was he was planning on doing to her. The very idea made her angry, just lying back and letting him do whatever he pleased with her body without her permission. But Pema's warning was still in her head, and she really had to try and be more patient, so she decided that whatever happened between her and Amon she would go along with. No point in starting off their marriage by fighting him.

The headquarters was empty, allowing Korra and Amon to move throughout the halls without any awkward stares or questions. This would be the first time she would be in their rooms, though she suspected that they would still feel like his rooms and she was just a guest. An interloper to be dismissed the moment he grew tired of her.

Admittedly, navigating the headquarters with their hands still bound was proving to be harder than originally anticipated. Once they got into the office, Korra yanked on his arm, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Okay, I think we can untie ourselves."

He cocked his head. "You don't enjoy being bound to me?"

With a sigh, she rolled her eyes. "The marriage part is what I agreed to, but having our hands joined for all of eternity was not part of the agreement." She fixed him with a glare. "Besides, isn't it a little more difficult for us to function like this?"

"A valid point," he agreed. He reached towards the four cords – red, blue, green and yellow to represent the four elements – and picked at the knot until it came loose. "There, now we're untied. You may now move about at your convenience."

"What are you going to do with the ropes?"

He looked at them for a moment before looking at her. He was glad that the smirk was hidden his mask, as he knew she'd probably burn him to a crisp for it. "I suppose we can find other uses for them." There was something in his tone that made her blush, a hint of something more nefarious and infinitely more intimate, causing her skin to tingle and a familiar sensation to creep into her belly.

"It looks like they left us dinner," Amon observed, noting the two trays on the coffee table.

"You know, I didn't even know I was hungry," Korra said as she sat down. "I've been a nervous wreck for most of the day; I could barely eat two bites of the lunch Pema brought for me."

He hummed in agreement, though he had simply fasted.

They ate in silence, which made Korra wonder if all of their meals were going to be like that. Talking was something that came at the strangest times between them, and it was always once sided.

"It's been a long day, we should probably get some sleep," he said when they were done eating. "Do you want to wash up before bed?"

She looked up at him and hoped he couldn't see how nervous she was. "I think I'll just go to bed."

"Fine," he said as he rose. He headed towards the water closet and shut the door behind him, leaving Korra lone in the bedroom.

She moved to remove her dress when she remembered the state of Tarrlok's office. Another wave of guilt washed over her, and she stopped. Taking a deep breath, she decided that she needed to talk to the former councilman and apologize for her actions the night he bloodbent her. When Amon emerged twenty minutes later, she stood to meet him. "I want to talk to Tarrlok."

She could see his eyes narrow through the slits in the mask. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him about what happened that night in his office," she said softly. "I need to apologize for what I did."

"And do you think that he'll apologize for what he did?" Amon questioned.

"Maybe, maybe not. If he doesn't, I won't blame him," she shrugged. "But please, I need to do this."

"Fine," he said gruffly. "Follow me."

The halls were dark, but he knew where he was going, like he'd walked this route a thousand times. Tarrlok had been moved, as Korra remembered the dank cell they had shared when they had been first captured. He was now housed in something much nicer, though just as locked down. He sat on the bed, knees drawn to his chest, his head resting against the wall. He looked tired and older than his thirty-seven years, but otherwise in good health.

He watched them carefully as they entered the room. "To what do I owe the pleasure of hosting Republic City's most famous newlyweds?"

"She wants to talk to you," Amon answered gruffly. He moved off to the side and stared out the window.

"I'm flattered," Tarrlok said dryly. "What is it that you want to talk to me about, Avatar Korra?"

"I want to apologize."

The former councilman started. "I beg your pardon? Whatever for?"

"For almost killing you…you know, that night that you, uh, showed me your strongest bending," she said, twiddling her thumbs. "I was just really mad about you using my friends and using me and…I'm sorry, okay?"

He sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "I'm sorry, too. The bloodbending isn't something I'm particularly proud of, nor is it a skill that I would have ever learned if given the choice. I should congratulate you, though. For the first time ever I was genuinely afraid for my life."

She winced. "I know. And that's why I'm apologizing. If I hadn't gone too far, you wouldn't have had to bloodbend me. So…are we okay?"

Tarrlok chuckled. "As okay as we'll ever be, I suppose."

It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. It was then that she noticed just how nice his accommodations were. Korra whistled. "Okay, I've got to know, why are your digs so nice?"

Tarrlok glanced at Amon, who had turned at Korra's question. The masked man shrugged and then looked out the window once more. Tarrlok frowned and then sighed. So, his brother was shifting the task of telling Korra about their past to him. "Because, I'm Amon's brother."

Korra blinked and then let out a hysterical chuckle. "I'm sorry, I thought you just said that you're Amon's brother."

"I did," Tarrlok answered calmly.

"What…how…wait, I'm confused."

"It's only natural," Tarrlok said in a rather offhand manner. "You see, as you already know, my father was arrested and had his bending taken by Avatar Aang."

"Yeah, I saw it, lived it, whatever," Korra said.

Tarrlok proceeded to tell her everything that had happened after his father's escape from prison. She listened, her heart beating fast as dread pooled in her stomach. How anyone could do that to their children, turn them into weapons for revenge, was beyond her. It made her thankful that her parents had always been so loving and supportive of her. When the story ended, Korra only had one question left.

"How did you know it was him?"

"After he took my bending, I realized that I recognized the sensation as his bloodbending grip. He remained behind to talk to me after he accepted your proposal and confirmed my suspicions."

"So we're in-laws now. You're, like, my brother, right?"

Tarrlok chuckled. "That's correct."

Korra then turned her attention to her husband, still standing by the window. "You must have always known."

"I did. It's hard to ignore the fact that your brother is all over the newspapers," Amon answered. He lowered the cowl on his tunic and then removed his mask. "Especially when you see his face every time you look in the mirror."

She didn't know what to expect when he turned around, but she was surprised to see that there was no scar. He looked a little older than his brother, but they had the same eyes and noses and she had a sneaking suspicion that if her husband smiled, it would be that same crooked smile that Tarrlok flashed whenever he was pleased about something. "You…look…" Korra's voice trailed off as she tried to find an adequate description for his looks. "Normal."

"I usually put on make-up so that should someone ask to see the scar, it's there," he admitted with a shrug. "But I washed it off; I assumed we'd be going to bed, not coming to talk to my brother."

"So no matter what, I was going to learn that you did not lose your face to a firebender," Korra noted sardonically. "Was I also going to learn that you were not only a waterbender but a bloodbender tonight, too?"

He grimaced. "You're upset."

She glared at him. "We'll discuss this back in our room."

Amon shrugged. "As you wish."

"Okay then," she agreed. Turning to Tarrlok, who had been watching the whole exchange with thinly veiled interest, she smiled. "Well, I suppose I'll see you at some point in the future."

"I'm sure you will," Tarrlok said with a dismissive wave. "Good night."

"Good night," Korra said as Amon replaced his mask and pulled his cowl back up.

"Come along, Korra," he said softly. She followed after him, her thoughts in a jumble. Everything she thought she knew about her husband was wrong. She held her tongue until they were in the bedroom, where she stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Have you ever told me the truth?"

Amon (_no, his name is Noatak_) paused for a moment, before he started to undress. "I've actually been far more truthful with you than I've been with anyone else."

"Meaning?"

"I really did come to Republic City at fifteen. I really did work in a fish market for a few months after getting into the city, before I got a job at a Water Tribe restaurant. Shortly after my sixteenth birthday, the owners of the restaurant were killed by one of the triads for being unable to pay the protection fee. And anywhere I went in the city after that, I saw more of the same. More men like my father, who used their bending to justify their cruel actions, that it somehow made them better than everyone else." Stripped down to nothing more than his drawers, he turned to face her. "I really believe that bending is a disease that destroys and corrupts."

"Ironic, seeing as you're a bender, and that you've been using that bending to take other people's bending." Korra paused as she mentally reviewed what she said. When she was satisfied that she hadn't completely made of a fool of herself, she gave a confident nod. And then she noticed his state of undress. For being forty, he was in pretty good shape. She was pretty sure that he had minimal body fat, and aside from a few wrinkles on his face, he really didn't look like he was forty. All in all, he was ridiculously good looking.

Huh. Who knew?

She tentatively walked towards him, relieved when he didn't step away from her. She stood in front of him, examining him the low lamplight. Slowly she reached up to cup his cheek, feeling the scratch of stubble against her palm. He stood still as she explored his face with her fingers, never flinching from her touch. When she pulled her hand back, he couldn't help but smirk. "Are you done?"

"For now."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "For now?"

It was her turn to smirk. "Yes, for now. Eventually I want to know every inch of you."

"I like the sound of that," he murmured as he watched her start to peel her dress off. Once she was down to her bindings, her delightfully traditional bindings, she looked back at him questioningly. It took every ounce of self-control to not pin her to the bed and have his way with her right then.

"Do you have a preference?"

He blinked at her. "What?"

"A side of the bed, do you have a preference?"

"Ah, I've been sleeping alone long enough that I tend to sleep in the middle. You?"

"Same," she answered. "Um, I'll sleep on the right side, if you don't mind?"

"Make yourself comfortable." He smiled at her and her stomach fluttered a little.

"Okay," she said as she made her way to the side she claimed. Pulling back the covers she slid in and snuggled down between the blankets. "Wow, this bed is really comfortable."

"Well, what's the point of being the leader of a powerful organization if you can't have a few perks?"

"Like the bath?"

"Yes, like the bath."

She actually giggled at him as he climbed into bed next to her. "So…" her voice trailed off and she sounded nervous, "now what?"

"Now we sleep. It's been a long day."

"Oh."

Was it his imagination or did she sound a little disappointed. "Is something wrong?"

_A lot of things are wrong_, her inner voice screamed. Wasn't he going to insist that she perform her wifely duties? What the hell was she supposed to call him? Would he really start working at City Hall? A million other questions flew through her mind, but she settled with the least obtrusive of them all.

"What do I call you?"

"I…what?"

"Well, I know you as Amon, but you were given the name Noatak by your parents. Do you have a preference?"

He frowned as he reached to turn off the lamp on the bedside table. "I guess I really don't. To be honest, it's been a long time since anyone has called me Noatak. Tarrlok uses it when I go to talk with him, but he's the only one."

"So I'll call you Noatak then. But just when it's the two of us. Or the two of us and Tarrlok."

It was an oddly touching gesture by her, promising that she wouldn't blow his secret. Honestly, she now held some of his most closely guarded secrets and while he had wondered if she would keep them, he never expected her to keep them as preciously as she would her own. "Thank you."

She yawned as she burrowed into her pillow. "Not a problem. G'night, Noatak."

He rolled over so he could plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Korra."


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M, for reals this time kiddos, thar be smut ahead!  
**Words:** 2707  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** Chapter ten, in which there is the long awaited smut. There's really not much else to say. Summary is as follows:

_Korra uses a few adjectives to describe Amon that she would have previously avoided like the plague; Amon shows that he cares in his own way. Also, smut._

Another huge thank you to my beta Relic who has the absolute fastest turn around.

* * *

When two people who normally sleep alone end up sharing a bed for the first time, they inevitably wake up in a tangle of sheets and limbs.

Over the course of the night, both Korra and Noatak migrated to the middle of the bed, spooning against each other. He had an arm over her waist, holding her body against his, his face buried against her shoulder. Korra woke to the feeling of his breath on her bare skin, and wondered why the sensation would send tingles through her body. She worked herself free from his arm and slid out of bed, suppressing a giggle when he groaned and rolled over onto his back. Quietly she padded to the water closet and took care of her morning business before sneaking back out. He was still asleep, one arm draped across his chest while the other was flung over his head.

He looked harmless. And adorable. Two words she thought she'd never use to describe him.

Carefully she climbed back into bed and scooted closer to him, allowing herself to study him in the early morning light. His skin tone was lighter than Tarrlok's, probably the result of living in the shadows for years. Long lashes rested against high cheekbones, and full lips were parted slightly as he slept. Reaching out, Korra gently ghosted her fingers over his face, noting that he looked younger than his brother. Slowly she trailed her fingers down his jaw, along his throat and down to his chest. Hesitating a moment, she decided to explore lower when his hand suddenly grasped her wrist.

"That tickles," he said as he released her wrist.

His voice was deep with sleep, much deeper than usual, yet it wasn't intimidating. It was probably because he sounded sleepy and it came out in a slight mumble.

"Sorry," she said as she quickly pulled away from him. "I didn't mean to."

"S'allright," he mumbled, stretching. Korra watched with rapt attention at the way his muscles stretched and flexed. Oh yes, he was in ridiculously good shape for forty. "How long have you been awake?"

"Um, about fifteen minutes, I think?" She scrunched up her nose as she thought. "It's kind of hard to pin it down when there isn't a clock in here."

"Mm, fair enough," he said. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Just…studying you," she admitted sheepishly. "I'm just getting to know the man beneath the mask."

"Deep," he muttered.

She lightly smacked him on the shoulder. "You're kind of a grump in the morning, aren't you?"

"Honestly, I usually don't sleep this late," he answered with a yawn. "I woke a few hours ago, but remembered that I don't have any plans for today and went back to sleep."

"None? No working on legislation? No plotting new devices to oppress benders?"

He gave her a dirty look. "No, Korra, no plans for today except spending time with you."

Korra sat up and gave him an odd look. "But why?"

"Because we just got married," he explained. "They weren't going to bother us anyway, assuming that you and I would be otherwise occupied."

She blushed and he chuckled, reaching up cup her face. The last time he'd done something like that, he had harshly gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. What a difference a couple of months made.

"I…uh…well huh," she stuttered.

He pulled her head down to meet his and kissed her, keeping it lips only. When he pulled back, he noted that her blush had deepened. "Is there something wrong?"

"Noatak, you're a jerk."

"I never claimed not to be."

With a devious smile, he quickly flipped her over and pinned her beneath him. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked scared for a moment until he put her lips on her neck. "Relax," he breathed against her skin. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"And why should I believe you," she gasped as he nipped at her earlobe. "You've lied to me."

"Mmm, yes," he agreed. "But I have been honest with you before, and I'm being honest with you now. I'm not going to hurt you. If at any time you want to stop, I'll stop." She looked up at him, her eyes studying him for any sort of hint of a lie before she gave a quick nod of understanding. With a grin, the hand that had been resting against her bare waist slid up to her wrappings, feeling around for the small knot under her armpit. "You're over-dressed."

"I am?" she squeaked. She grimaced at how scared she sounded.

"Yes," he whispered in her ear, his tongue quickly darting out to lick around the shell. "You are."

"Oh," she murmured as he managed to undo the knot with one hand. This was what she had been expecting the night before. But she had expected him to be making demands of her, not quietly seducing her with gentle words and soft touches.

He pulled her up so she was sitting and then unwrapped her. Once her breasts were free he carefully pushed her back down, his eyes taking in every inch of bared skin before he leaned down to kiss her again. Starting at her lips he kissed his way down her throat, down to the valley between her breasts, down to her navel, and stopping at the top of her bottom bindings. "These are in the way," he murmured.

Like with her breast bindings he made quick work of the ones around her hips and thighs. Soon she was lying naked in front of him, completely exposed.

"This is awkward," she blurted, making him laugh. "And why do I have to be the only one naked?"

"A very valid point, Korra," he said. He removed his drawers and settled down next to her. "Now, where were we?"

Korra wasn't unfamiliar with male anatomy. Part of her healing training was learning about the physical differences between men and women. She'd seen plenty of illustrations and diagrams in healing texts, but there was something very different about seeing a man's anatomy up close. Blushing even harder, she focused her gaze on the ceiling. "I honestly have no idea."

"Hmm, I think I was about to do this," he said as leaned in to once again kiss her neck.

"Oh," she moaned softly. A quivering sensation flooded her belly and her mind clouded. She was vaguely aware of one hand rubbing her shoulder before it drifted lower and gently grasped her breast. His thumb grazed her nipple, causing her to let out a soft gasp of surprise as she looked down to see what he was doing.

His hand didn't stay on her breast for long, she watched with interest as it drifted lower until he shifted to kiss the other side of her neck and ruined the view. However she was quickly distracted when his hand was suddenly pressed against her groin. He slid his fingers along her folds, exhaling loudly at how wet she already was. "It seems you're rather eager about this."

Whatever scathing reply she might have had was lost in a groan of pleasure when his thumb rubbed against her clit. He chuckled and continued to rub in slow circles before sliding a finger in.

"What are you…?" she asked breathlessly.

"Relax. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, and I won't. You'll enjoy this."

"You're not bloodbending me are you?"

He pulled back and looked offended. "I don't need to bloodbend you for this. I have enough experience that it would be unnecessary."

She fixed him with a stare. "And just how long has it been since the last time you did this?"

"Never you mind," he growled before he kissed her, his lips soon trailing along her jaw. He continued kiss her face and neck as he wound her tighter and tighter, his finger sliding in and out of her at a relentless pace. He could feel her nearing her peak and he pulled back so he could see her face as she climaxed, adding a second finger to bring her to the edge as quickly as possible.

"Just relax, Korra, and let it happen," he said. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was biting her lip, soft cries occasionally escaping.

It felt like her body had been shocked, but far more pleasurable. Every nerve tingled and it felt like she was much more aware of everything touching her. She was aware of the way her skin felt against the sheets and the way she could feel his body next to hers even though he wasn't actually touching her. If she had been asked to describe the feeling, she would have likened it to a coil being wound tighter and tighter in her gut, until she finally couldn't take it anymore. The sensation crashed over her like a wave and she cried out, loudly (_she's a screamer_), and arched her back.

Panting, she laid back down on the bed, her eyes flying open to look at him. He was smiling at her, an endlessly satisfied look on his face, and she wanted to punch it clean off. She would have, too, if her limbs didn't feel like rubber.

"Beautiful," he said smugly.

"Noatak," she growled in what she hoped was a threatening manner. To him, though, it sounded less threatening and more feral and needy, as if she was ready to jump him right then and there, causing his smile to widen.

"I think you're ready now," he informed her as he positioned himself between her legs. She watched him warily, her eyes looking at the smooth planes of his body and trying to ignore the fact that he was apparently every bit as ready as she was.

"I don't know," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. She had heard that the first time could hurt for a woman, and while she wasn't a stranger to pain, she was still wary.

"This will be uncomfortable for you, and I wish I could do something about it," he sighed. "But I'm doing everything I can to try and make it as easy as possible. Just…trust me, okay?"

He'd been asking for her trust a lot recently, and she wondered if she ever would be able to trust him. He'd lied about so many things, and when the time came to tell the truth he'd passed the task off to his brother.

She figured that he had two very distinct personalities. Amon was the cool and calculating leader of the Equalists, who never let anything get to him and ruthlessly pursued his enemies. Noatak was the gentle and kind boy from the Northern Water Tribe, who stayed up all night to make a betrothal necklace and did everything he could to make sure that his wife's first time would be as pleasant as possible. Sometimes the two halves met and became a single man for a while, but never for very long. The problem wasn't trusting Noatak, it was trusting Amon.

Looking at his face, she studied him. His eyes were earnest, with something akin to affection reflecting in them. He was so different without the mask, a living, breathing human being who looked terrified that his wife would reject him. She sighed. "Let's just do this."

It wasn't the enthusiastic reply he'd hoped for, but Noatak wasn't going to press the issue. He guided his length towards her entrance, pressing the head against the folds and gauging her reaction. When she didn't flinch or resist, he slowly pushed himself in, all the while keeping his eyes locked with hers. She gasped at the sensation before pursing her lips to keep from crying out. There were no tears, thankfully, but she looked uncomfortable. Once he was fully sheathed within her, he stilled.

"Why aren't you moving?" she gasped, shifting her hips. Master Katara had rather tactfully explained the mechanics of intercourse during the healing lessons, and once Korra had stumbled upon some mating penguin-otters out on the tundra with Naga. She had a pretty good idea of what was supposed to be happening.

"Just waiting for you to get used to the feeling," he answered, his voice tight. She felt good, _right_, and it was taking every bit of control he head not to completely ravish her. This was important, though. This wasn't about dominating her or scaring her, this was about showing her that this would work between them, that despite his misgivings, everything that he knew, in the end everything would be okay. Because no matter how much he had wanted to not get attached to her, he found her charming and engaging and beautiful, and that if he had settled down and married years ago, his wife would have been someone like her.

She squirmed a bit beneath him before she let out an exasperated breath. "Okay, I think you can move now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He rocked his hips, moving with slow and precise motions. She sucked in a breath, noting that with each thrust it was hurting less and less, and after a few minutes it was actually starting to feel good. She could feel that coil tightening in her gut again, and she let out a moan of desire. "Faster," she urged, her mind a haze of desire and the only thing she knew for sure was that she needed more of him.

Holding himself above her on his knees and forearms, he chuckled and then leaned down to kiss and suck on her neck. "As my lady wishes," he said between kisses, quickening his pace. Little mewling noises escaped her, urging him on. "That's right, Korra, just let it happen," he murmured into her ear. "Just like before."

She whimpered as she felt herself nearing her climax, relinquishing control of her body to him. Suddenly the dam broke and she cried out again, her body tightening around him. He let out a grunt as he tried to regain his control, but he couldn't. With deep, shuddering breaths he climaxed as well, his body spasming as he emptied his seed into her. He hovered above her for a moment before rolling off to the side. She was lying in a daze, her eyes wide and glassy as her brain came down from the high of her orgasm.

"One last thing to take care of," he muttered after a few beats of silence as he reached for the drawer in the bedside table. He pulled it open and pulled out a rag before wiping down between her thighs and then with practiced motions bent his seed out of her body and on to the rag. Glancing up, he noticed that she had propped herself up on her elbows and was watching him intently. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, causing her hair, which had come undone over the course of their morning activities, to flutter about her face and shoulders. "I've never seen you actually use your bending before." She paused as she considered what he had just done. She had heard about the technique, but only the most powerful of waterbenders could successfully do it without risking injury to the organs. "That's a pretty neat trick."

He scowled at her. "I don't think now is a good time for children."

"No, no, I agree. But I was just thinking about taking herbs like normal girls," she shrugged. "However that little bending trick is far easier."

He snorted as he discarded the rag on the floor. "Convenience has nothing to do with it. It's far more effective than just using herbs."

"Well obviously," Korra said dryly as he settled down next to her. He pulled her body against his, nuzzling against her cheek. "What are you doing?"

"I was just going lie next to you, but since you seem so set against it, I'll stay on my side of the bed," he grumbled as he moved to roll away.

"Wait, no!" she cried, lunging after him and grabbing on to his torso. "I just didn't take you for the cuddling type."

He sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward. This was going to take some adjusting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M, for reals this time kiddos, thar be smut ahead!  
**Words:** 4430  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** Okay, Panda and Tiger, you can stop harassing me in chat now. Here it is, glorious chapter 11 - which I dedicate to the lovely TheOneWhoBurnedTheSun, who, after reading about Amon's massive bathroom in a teaser posted a few months ago, asked if there would be sexy shenanigans in said bathroom.

To which I replied, "Eh, why the hell not."

So! Here's the chapter summary:

_Amon and Korra continue to bond though talking and, uh, not talking. Ahem._

In other news, I have finished plotting out the story, and at 40 chapters, the story is 1) War and Peace length (or so Masks says) and 2) actually going to end. Hopefully with everything plotted out I'll get it written faster, and once the story is complete, I'll move to updating twice a week. If you follow me you already know this, but if you're just coming from the tag to read, allow me to give you the good news.

Now settle in, kiddos. This chapter is LONG. Like, 4430 words long. Most of it porn.

* * *

If someone had told Korra on the night of the gala Tarrlok threw for her that in three months' time she would be in a bed, lying naked and pressed intimately against the leader of the Equalists, she would have laughed and then punched them in the face. Amon was pure evil, plain and simple, and she would never associate with him in such a way. _Never_.

Of course there she was, tucked under his shoulder, her front pressed against his side and one leg tangled with his. Noatak was lazily running his hand up and down her bare arm while the other was draped across his chest so he could play with her loose hair. She was idly tracing circles on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat, wondering why the situation didn't feel wrong. She'd just had sex with someone who was her most hated enemy less than a week ago, and she had enjoyed it.

"This is crazy," she muttered, not realizing that she had spoken aloud until he chuckled. Craning her neck, she looked up at him, noting the way his eyes were twinkling. Spirits, he looked so _normal_.

"Mm, I suppose so," he agreed. He pulled her against him just a little bit tighter, enjoying the way she fit against him. Like they had been made specifically for each other. What was it about her that made him want to find the boy he'd left behind on the tundra twenty-six years ago? He had told Tarrlok earlier in the week that Noatak had died on the day that he had left home, that there was nothing left of him. His brother had laughed and pointed out that if there was nothing left of Noatak, then why had he made Korra a betrothal necklace?

The truth was that no matter how much he tried to cut ties with his past, little bits of Noatak remained. He showed in the elaborate tile work of the bath and the décor in his office. He showed in his gentle compassion to those who came to him broken with their hearts and spirits in need of healing. He showed in his intense desire for everyone to be treated equally. The truth was that Noatak wasn't dead, he had merely been sleeping within Amon until Korra had awoken him.

"Breakfast should be here soon," he informed her as he wound a lock of her hair around his finger.

"What are they gonna do, give some sort of secret knock and leave the trays on the floor?" Korra asked.

"No, they'll knock and wait for you to answer the door," he replied. "There's a dressing gown for you in the wardrobe."

"And why can't you answer the door?" she pouted.

"That would require me either applying the make-up for my scar, which none of my followers have ever actually seen, or putting on the mask. I'm feeling lazy this morning."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Noatak, after what we just did I find it hard to believe that you're feeling lazy."

"Fine," he smirked. "I'm an old man with a spry young wife who is more than capable of getting the door."

"I hate you," she mumbled.

"You just keep telling yourself that," he advised. Sure enough, there was a loud knocking on his door and Korra groaned.

"I should go find that robe, huh?"

"In the wardrobe, right side," he answered with a cheeky smile. Oh Spirits, if he did that all the time Korra was going to be a useless puddle of goo on the floor. Maybe it was better that he wore the mask in public, he wasn't particularly intimidating when he was smiling.

Korra muttered curses in his general direction and tried to ignore the feeling of his eyes watching her every move as she pawed through the wardrobe. She found the silken robe towards the back. It was a deep violet color, far more common in the north than the south. Sliding it on, she turned around to see Noatak lounging on the bed and giving her an appreciative once over. "Enjoying the show?"

"Yes, very much, and while I'd like to see more I do want breakfast."

She gave him the stink eye before disappearing behind the velvet curtain. His laughter was muffled but she could still hear it as she yanked the door open to glare at the poor souls who had to bring their breakfasts. The lieutenant was standing behind the two Equalists holding the breakfast trays, eyeing her critically. "Tell Amon that we'll have lunch here in the early afternoon."

"I'll tell him," Korra assured the masked man. She rolled her eyes when he sneered at her before leaving. After quietly thanking the pair that had carried in the trays, Korra shut and locked the door. With a soft sigh, she turned to call out to Noatak but was startled to find him standing in the doorway to the bedroom, casually leaning against it. He was clad in only a navy blue dressing gown that was mostly open at the chest and loosely tied at the waist. Wordlessly he entered the office and sat down on one of the sofas, claiming one of the trays as his.

"Don't tell me you're not hungry," he said with an aside glance. "I could hear your stomach rumbling earlier."

Blushing, Korra sat down and started to eat, embarrassed that he had noticed that she been hungry for quite some time. "Soo…"

He glanced up at his wife, who was sitting awkwardly on the sofa. "Is there something you want to talk about, Korra?"

She was curious about the whole personality change, but instead she blurted the first thing that came to mind. "How do you eat with the mask on without making a giant mess?"

That was not what he was expecting. "Practice," was his answer.

"Well duh," she said drolly. "I suppose you practiced a lot?"

"I just got used to wearing the mask all of the time and functioning with it. That included learning how to eat and drink with it on."

"Must be awkward when you sneeze."

"You are the first person to have acknowledged that."

"Yeah, but I bet you're one of those annoying people who never gets sick, though. My dad is like that."

"And you aren't?"

She laughed. "No, no, I get sick. I'm the Avatar and I still catch colds. It's kind of annoying. You'd think that the physical manifestation of the spirit of the world wouldn't get sick, but apparently it's part of being human."

Leaning back, Noatak thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Had I known that the Avatar could have been taken down by a mere cold, the Revolution would have succeeded months ago."

"Oh har, har," Korra said with an eye roll. "I don't suppose you have a weakness?"

His eyebrows went up. "Do you really expect me to tell you?"

"No, I suppose not," she mumbled. "You're not the type to give that kind of information freely."

"I'm not the type to give any kind of information freely," he said matter-of-factly.

She shifted uncomfortably on the couch, and then sighed. "I'm going to take a bath after this."

"And you felt the need to tell me why?" Noatak asked cocking his head in curiosity.

"Uh…I have no idea. Just making conversation, I guess," she answered.

"Not that it's a bad idea, though," he said thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Taking a bath after breakfast," he clarified.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you meant, but I bathe alone."

He leaned forward, an unreadable expression on his face. "Consider what we were doing just over an hour ago, I can't imagine that it's modesty that's prompting you to act like it would be the end of the world if I were to join you."

"I just like to bathe alone," she said defensively, causing him to chuckle.

"Of course you do," he murmured as he took in the sight of her, perched on the edge of the sofa with her dressing gown sliding off one shoulder as she tried to eat her rice. "You're itching to use your bending, but you don't want to use it front of me."

"That's ridiculous," she huffed defensively.

"But true," he reminded her. "I can tell when you're lying. Good water and earthbenders can, of course, by sensing a person's pulse."

"But you have that extra special bloodbending ability," she shot back. "How long has it been since you've properly used your bending? Not including that little trick from earlier."

"A few days," he shrugged. "Stupid, mindless things, really, like cleaning up spilled tea or ink when I'm alone. Most of the time I'm not even aware that I've done it until after the fact."

Korra didn't do what Master Karata had called reflexive bending. She'd seen it in others, of course. Firebenders flicking their wrists or fingers to light candles when they entered a room or earthbenders just casually moving rocks out of the way as they worked. She'd seen Master Katara clean up spilled tea without even realizing it on more than one occasion. For as much as bending was part of her life, Korra wasn't a reflexive bender. She always thought about her movements. Frowning, she studied her husband. "Isn't that dangerous? What if you do that in front of the lieutenant or Sato?"

"I'm never in that frame of mind around them," Noatak answered. "It all comes down to your frame of mind. You're an active bender. You put thought in to each movement, though not always the right one. You react, but you react in a very calculated way. It's never reflex with you."

"I hardly think I need bending advice from you," she snarked.

"I am merely stating what I've seen," he stated coolly.

She glared at him for a moment, hating how impassive his face was, until she decided that enough was enough. She put her mostly empty dishes back on the tray and shoved it away from her. "I'm going to take my shower," she announced as she rose. She stalked angrily towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

There were a couple of hooks next to the door and she hung up her robe on one, assuming the other was for a towel. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she weighed her options. The bath was set up like a traditional Fire Nation bath, meaning she'd have to wash herself before she could get into the tub. The traditional method was to sit on a stool and use buckets of water to douse the body, but any more showers were just as common. For convenience's sake Korra opted for the shower. There was a fresh cake of soap on a wall mounted holder next to the shower, which she grabbed as she waited for the water to reach the right temperature. When the water was hot, she stepped under the spray and tried not to cry.

The man was infuriating. He was like a tap, switching between hot and cold so fast it made her head spin. When they had woken up this morning he'd been downright pleasant, but only moments ago she wanted to earthbend him up to his eyeballs or freeze him to the wall. Her emotions were all over the place. When he was being pleasant it was easy enough to get along with him – he was polite and caring and just so damn easy to talk to. However, she had seen as his mood had progressively darkened throughout breakfast, until she could no longer take it and had fled to the bathroom.

She viciously scrubbed at her body, trying to wash away the memory of his hands on her body. What had initially been so nice was now tainted by his cooled off demeanor. She felt used and for some reason she felt surprised by it. Of course he was going to use her, it wasn't like he actually cared.

"If you scrub any harder, you're going to peel your skin off."

With a yelp, Korra turned around to see him standing behind her, arms crossed against his chest, one hip cocked, and a concerned look on his face. "What do you want?" she growled.

In three steps he had her backed against the wall, the hand holding the soap pinned at the wrist. "Give me the soap, Korra."

"No," she spat.

Rolling his eyes, he applied a little pressure to the tendons in her wrist, causing her grip to loosen. He grabbed the soap, and then pulled Korra back into the spray of the shower. "Honestly, would it kill you to follow my directions?"

"Sometimes I think so," she grumbled back.

"I have nothing to gain from your death, Korra, absolutely nothing," he said as he started to wash her back. "And as strange as this might sound, I'm starting to enjoy your company. I don't want to fight."

Her body sagged under the weight of his words. How odd that he had once been hell bent on destroying her and now he wanted to be friends – or something more. "Our relationship is so weird," she mumbled.

"That's one way of putting it," he agreed as he moved on to her legs, taking his time to feel her muscles. She was like a finely built machine, and damn if he didn't appreciate it. He had no use for women who were classically pretty. They always looked like they would break if jostled or blow away in a stiff breeze. Perhaps growing up in the Northern Water Tribe, where most of the women were sturdy and strong in order to survive their rugged home, had skewed his tastes. Give him a well-muscled woman who could give him a run for his money in hand to hand combat any day.

Korra stood still as Noatak lathered her body, groaning slightly as he massaged her thighs. Back to being gentle, back to being Noatak. She was never going to get used to the personality switch.

"Why are you so tense?" he murmured as he massaged her legs.

She resisted the urge to kick him. "It's just a lot to adjust to, that's all."

"I don't quite buy it, but I feel it's probably better not to ask," he informed her as he slowly turned her so he could wash her front. Sitting back on his haunches, he looked her over with an appreciative smile. "You really are magnificent."

She blushed brightly. "Well, you're not too hard on the eyes yourself."

He laughed, the sound echoing through the tiled room. Noatak softly moved up her body, keeping his touch gentle. She blushed harder as he washed between her legs, and stayed pink as he worked his way up to her breasts. "Really, why are you so shy? You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I-I know that," she stammered. "But being touched like this," she hissed in pleasure as he teased her nipples, "is not exactly something I'm familiar with. I just have to get used to it."

"Oh no," Noatak grinned as he pushed her fully under the water to rinse away the lather. "You will never get used to this. I'll make sure of that."

She glared at him, looking a bit like a drowned elephant-rat with her hair hanging limply around her face. "Gimme the soap," she demanded, taking him off guard. He reluctantly handed it over and nearly asked what she was doing when she circled behind him and started washing his back.

He was more than okay with that. He was almost a head taller than her, which meant that she got up on her tip-toes to make sure she got his shoulders, her front pressed against his back. Standing still and letting her wash him took all of his self-control. It wasn't a secret that he liked to be in control or that he had issues about trusting others. The fact that he was able to stand still while allowing the person he had been groomed to destroy to wash his back was a fairly big accomplishment. Though after the first thirty seconds he just didn't care because her hands felt amazing running along his skin.

There was an old wives tale in the Water Tribe about how it was impossible for waterbenders to drown unless they were unconscious. Noatak had often agreed with the sentiment, knowing full well that sometimes even being unconscious wasn't enough. But there were other ways to drown, other ways in which a waterbender could get in over their heads with no way out. Right now Noatak was sure that he was drowning in a sea of Korra, and he found that he didn't mind.

He sucked in a breath as she moved down his back and on to his legs, enjoying the way her fingers played over his muscles. At forty he considered himself to be in good shape. Most people thought he was in his early to mid-thirties, which helped him keep a low profile and had helped conceal him from his brother. At least physically he didn't appear too much older than his wife, and that made him feel marginally better about the gap between their ages.

"I suppose you have to be in good shape to keep ahead of the benders," she murmured as she ran the cake of soap over his thighs.

"It does help, yes," he said, hissing as she inched closer to his groin. She smirked as she realized exactly the effect she was having on him. "Though exercise does help me focus and clear m-m-my mind….erngh!"

"Oh my, is that a problem?" she asked with feigned innocence as she began to wash his stiffening length. "This does need to be cleaned, doesn't it?"

He gasped as she grasped it and began to stroke it with a soapy hand. "K-korra…"

"Hmm?"

"P-please…"

"Please what?"

"Stop teasing!" he growled as he backed himself up against the wall so he couldn't fall over.

"I'm not teasing," she said sweetly. "I'm merely returning the favor from earlier."

Well there was a loaded statement if he ever heard one. Of course she probably meant washing him, but he had a sneaking suspicion that she was also talking about their early morning activities. She ran her hand the length of his member, snickering as he groaned when she caressed the head. Never before had she had any sort of power over him. The feeling was incredible, as well as arousing. Slowly she began to think of other things she could do to him.

With a quiet laugh, she moved away from his length and began washing his torso. He breathed a sigh of relief, before managing to scowl down at her in displeasure. With an arrogant wink she continued her ministrations, ignoring the way his body seemed to tense with each touch. The little vixen!

Once she was done covering every inch of exposed skin in lather, she bent the water from the shower into a large blob that she then unceremoniously dumped over him. Noatak gave her an incredulous look, wondering why she had just done that. Clearly she wasn't afraid to use her bending in front of him anymore. "Get in the tub, Korra," he ordered.

"But I'm already clean."

"Just get in the tub. Or will I have to pick you up and carry you in myself?"

"…Getting in the tub. Sheesh."

A series of steps led into the water, which was hot without being scalding. Along the edges were benches that sat at different heights. Korra chose one that covered her bust but left her shoulders above the water, letting the heat soak in to her body. Noatak chose one that put him in a similar position, though if Korra were sitting next to him the water would be up to her chin.

"So now what?" she asked.

"Now we relax," he answered.

Her eyes darted down to his groin and noticed that he was still aroused from earlier. She would have tried to hide her smirk, but she couldn't stop it. Finally she was getting under his skin for a change. She suddenly had a wonderful, evil, awful idea.

Gliding through the water to sit next to him, she draped one arm around his shoulders, while the other reached up to run her finger along his jaw. "My goodness but you're worked up."

Turning his head slightly, Noatak gave her a clearly unamused look.

From his chin she let her fingers glide down his body until she reached his length, grabbing it loosely in her hand. She chuckled at the way his body jerked at the contact, his eyes darkening with a yet to be determined emotion. "Now, what would happen if I started to do this?" she mused aloud as she began to stroke the length of him.

He didn't bother verbalizing the answer, instead twisting at the waist to grab her by the hips and haul her out the water. He set her on the floor at the edge of the tub and studied the surprise on her face. His prey, always his prey, had propped herself up on her elbows and was eying him warily.

"What are you…oh!"

Korra groaned as he placed his mouth against her core, swiping his tongue along her slit. His lips closed around her clit, sucking gently, causing her to cry out. Noatak smirked up at her. "First rule of firebending, play with fire and you might get burned."

She groaned as his mouth descended on her clit again. "You're a waterbender, what do you know?"

He laughed, his mouth still pressed intimately against her, sending the vibrations through her. "Plenty."

Korra hummed in appreciation as his tongue worked over the sensitive flesh between her legs. Clearly he knew what he was doing, and again she felt her body tightening as he pushed her to the edge. She screamed, really, truly screamed, the sound echoing around the room, when she climaxed. Gasping for breath, she laid limply on the tile floor, limbs tingling and a pleasant warmth coursing through her body.

"That was impressive," Noatak noted as he pulled himself out the water to sit next to her. "I had no idea you had it in you."

"Yeah, well, turnabout is fair play," she warned him between breaths.

"A hollow threat, Korra," he smirked at her. It seemed as if the arrogant half-smile was his default expression. On anyone else it would be irritating, but for some reason it made him more attractive.

Sliding back into the water, Korra dunked herself in her element to center herself and regain control of her body. Breaking the surface, she smiled at him as she approached. "It's not fair that I'm getting all of the attention," she crooned sweetly.

His eyebrows shot up. Surely she wasn't suggesting that she return the favor, so to speak. She didn't have the experience or the know-how. He knew that she didn't even read those smutty dime novels that so many women seemed to be fond of, and therefore didn't even have a reference pool to draw from. It was why he'd taken charge.

Boldly she reached for his erection, gently grasping the hard flesh and stroking it. "Are you playing with me?" he demanded.

It was her turn to smirk at him. "Is that what I'm doing? I thought I'd make you feel as good as you made me feel."

"I-I'm not against it," he rasped as she continued to pump her fist along his length.

"I wonder what will happen if I do this?" she murmured, leaning down to take the head of his member into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him. Chuckling, she continued licking and sucking, sometimes bobbing her head up and down as she pleasured him.

"Korra," he moaned. "You need to…need to…"

Sensing that he was closing in on climax, she stopped and pulled away from him. Letting out a frustrated moan, he lifted his head so he could give her a dirty look. She smirked again as she removed herself from the water and then straddled his hips, pressing her core against his erection. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," he said with a breathy sigh. "Though things could be better."

She rocked against him, smiling devilishly as she teased him. "Oh really?"

"Yes really," he ground out in frustration.

"And how could things be better?"

Always a man of action, Noatak grabbed her hips to hold her still and then thrust up into her. She let out a small sigh of pleasure as he filled her, before she smiled benevolently down at him. "Ah-ah," she chastised, bracing herself on his chest. "I'm in control."

He snorted in disbelief. "I doubt that."

She rocked her hips again, adjusting to the feel of him. He groaned. "I don't," she answered cheekily. Starting slowly, she moved up and down his length, watching his head tilt back, jaw clenched. Oh yes, she could get used to this, watching him turn to putty in her hands. She kept altering her pace, finding what felt good for her, until she climaxed again. This time, however, she managed to keep from screaming, merely letting out a breathy moan as she reached her peak. Shortly after Noatak climaxed, his body twitching beneath her. Collapsing on his chest, she giggled.

"That was pretty good."

"Mmm," he agreed. "And as much as I'd like to just lie here with you, I think we should move. The tile isn't exactly comfortable."

Rolling off of him, Korra flopped down next to him, her body exerting its remaining energy just to do so. She lay limply next to him while he forced himself to sit up and remove his seed from her body.

"When will lunch be here?" he asked after he had finished.

"Early afternoon," she answered as she kicked her feet in the water of the tub.

"Then we should probably dry off and get dressed," he sighed as he looked longingly at the bath.

"Oh come on, ten more minutes of soaking and then we can get dressed." She batted her eyelashes at him and pouted.

Spirits help him, he couldn't resist that face.

"Fine, ten more minutes and then we get dressed."

With a grin she slipped back into the water and floated in the middle of the tub on her back.

Who knew that she could be so cute?


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 1997  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** I survived Steamcon. I consider this a huge accomplishment. Also, while at Steamcon, I managed to finish chapter 28 and start chapter 29. (Horribly behind on Amorralok week, but I digress.) In this chapter:

_The brothers discuss Amon's relationship with Korra. She doesn't have much choice but to overhear. Also, babies._

There's not much to know about this chapter, other than it's almost all dialogue. Should be a fairly quick read. As usual, huge thanks to my beta, Relic. :3

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed pleasantly enough, with Korra and Noatak spending an extraordinary amount of time just lying around and doing nothing. Sometimes they talked about their pasts, but for the most part they did their own thing. Korra was currently devouring every novel Noatak had in his collection while he spent his time sitting at his desk and going over legislation.

On odd numbered days, Noatak brought Tarrlok to their room so he could bathe. The first time it happened Korra had been lounging on the bed in nothing but her bindings and her dressing gown. She greeted her husband and then noticed that her brother-in-law was also present. With a yelp she dove for the blanket to cover herself, blushing brightly at being caught in such an indecent state by someone other than the man she was married to.

Tarrlok was also embarrassed, as he laid into his brother the moment they were in the bathroom. It didn't keep Korra from overhearing it, though. She was pretty sure the entire facility could hear it.

"You didn't tell her?"

"What is there to tell? Clearly you had to be bathing at some point. I find it easier to let you use my private bath."

"Yes, and it's also very late at night and your wife is in her undergarments and clearly ready for bed!"

"And that's a problem?"

"I should not be seeing my sister-in-law in such a state."

There was a long pause and then a low chuckle. "You like her."

"I beg your pardon!"

"No, no, I get it. She is beautiful and young; naturally you'd be attracted to her. Perhaps you even entertained the idea of making an alliance with her. After all, imagine the status and clout of a councilman married to the Avatar."

"That was never an option. Never and I don't appreciate that you would assume that I would do such thing. Just because you have absolutely no qualms about doing so doesn't mean that I don't, either."

"And just what exactly are you insinuating, little brother?"

"I am insinuating that she is nothing more for a trophy for you to hold up to your followers. 'Look, the Avatar stands by my side so clearly I am in the right.' If anyone should question your motives or authority, you can trot her out and show her off like some sort of prize to back up your arguments."

"It seems I underestimated the amount of affection you hold for her."

"It seems I overestimated your ability to care."

"You know nothing of our relationship, nothing!"

"Then enlighten me! Really, I would like to know how you can see her as anything more than a means to end when you've spent less than a week with the girl. You can't honestly tell me that you love her."

"She is a companion."

"And nothing more, if I had to guess. The physical needs of the body are satisfied easily enough and without an emotional connection. Tui and La know that I have made a point to not get married even though I was one of Republic City's most eligible bachelors. I refused to marry a woman just so I wouldn't be lonely. Not when I couldn't give her what she deserved."

"I find it hard to believe that you wouldn't want a family. That was so important to you, once."

"And then I realized that if I ever had children, that they would be cursed to have the bloodbending. I vowed I wouldn't let Yakone's line continue."

There was a long and awkward silence. Korra was sitting on the edge of the bed, completely wrapped up in the conversation. Finally, Noatak broke the silence.

"I'm afraid."

A soft snort answered him.

"Honestly, Tarrlok, I'm afraid. I've been careful so far, obviously having children so soon is completely out the question, but I wonder if it's an impossible dream. The night after we married I lay awake for hours wondering about children. She's still so young; she has her entire life ahead of her. I don't want to burden her with the abomination that my offspring would surely be…"

"You really are afraid, aren't you?"

"I want a family. I want to know that there's still hope for me…but I feel like I don't deserve it or that my past will taint my future."

"I can understand that, perhaps better than anyone." There was a long pause before Tarrlok spoke again. "I'm not going to pry about exactly what is going on between you two, but no matter what you're still my brother. I'm here for you."

A soft chuckle echoed out into the bedroom. "I know, but only because I'm holding you captive."

"A strange family dynamic to be sure. Well, enough of this sentimental garbage. I need a bath."

The door to the bathroom opened and Noatak stepped out, surprised to find Korra sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him intently. "You know, one of the downsides of the cavern you call a bathroom is that everything echoes. Loudly."

He flushed in embarrassment. "You heard all of that, then?"

"Every last word," she confirmed.

"Oh." His face fell as he moved so he could sit next to her. "I suppose it's something we should talk about."

"What is there to discuss? You're right, it's too early for children and I am still young. I have time to start a family." She looked up at him, noting the sadness in his eyes, before casting her gaze down at the floor. "I know you're not getting any younger, and I'm not against having children…" Her voice faded as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Later," he cut in. "It can wait. We have too much to do right now to think about starting a family. Besides, this is hardly a place to raise a child."

"Oh, yes, hardly ideal," she agreed quickly.

"So…"

"So…" She sighed. "I think I'm going to go to sleep. I can sleep through anything, so you won't have to worry about waking me up." Crawling to her side of the bed, she flipped the covers back and settled under them. She drifted off quickly, leaving Noatak to his thoughts.

That had been several days ago, and now he was trying to rouse his wife so she could eat before she had to leave for airbending training. "Really, Korra, you need to get up. If you want to eat before you have to leave, you need to get up right now."

"Mornings are evil," she mumbled into her pillow, causing him to chuckle.

"Yes, they are but that doesn't change the fact that you need get up and go to airbending training."

"Fine," she groaned as she rolled out of bed and on to the floor. Noatak helped her to her feet and led her into the office where her breakfast was waiting. She ate quickly while he sat down to start in on his paper work, and then she dashed back to get dressed. Ten minutes later she reappeared in the office, tying her pelt around her waist. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

He looked up at her and nodded. "Fine. Come with me."

"So…how are we getting to the docks?" Korra asked as she followed him through the halls. She noted that the Equalists all nodded respectfully at Amon and ignored her. It was ridiculous, but she managed to resist rolling her eyes, though.

"I'll be driving you," he said. "I'll also pick you up."

"Don't you have other things to do than operate a taxi system for me?" she asked, wondering why he would take time out of his day for something as mundane as driving her to the docks. The warehouse was right on the water, they could probably just ferry her over on their own boat.

"I do, but this is important, and it's important for you to be visible. Taking the official ferry does just that," Amon explained.

"You know, I should probably learn how to drive. Either a satomobile or a satocycle. I'm not picky."

"You will do no such thing."

"Well, I'd ride Naga, but seeing as she had to stay behind at Air Temple Island because you thought she'd eat your followers, that's not an option now, is it?"

"I understand, Avatar," he said coolly as they walked into the garage. "Get in the satomobile."

"Can I drive?"

"Absolutely not. I know for a fact that you don't know how."

"Well I want to learn."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Get in the car, Korra!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" she pouted as she slid in. The ride was silent, Korra staring out the window as Amon expertly navigated the satomobile through the warehouse district to the ferry dock.

"I'll be here at three," he reminded her. "Don't be late. I don't have time to waste waiting for you."

Fate, however, had different ideas. Korra was only half an hour into her airbending training when Pema went into labor. Being a fully trained healer, Korra assisted with the birth while trying to keep Tenzin calm. Even though it was her fourth child, Pema's labor was long and difficult, and Korra thanked Tui, La, and Yue above that Katara had drilled the healing lessons into her head. It was well past three when Rohan entered the world, but Korra didn't care.

She was using her bending to clean Rohan and check to make sure he was healthy before giving him back to his parents. "Who's a handsome little fellow?" she cooed at him. "You're a handsome little fellow!"

"Korra?" Asami called from the hallway.

"In here!" she called back as she gently wiped down Rohan's body with a soft, damp cloth. "You are such a cutie, yes you are!"

"I thought I said to be at the dock by three," an angry voice growled. "It is now four-thirty."

Korra looked up to see Amon stalking in behind Asami. With an over-dramatic eye roll, she finished cleaning Rohan and then swaddled him. "Sorry, had to deliver a baby. They're not much for keeping a schedule, you know."

Amon looked down at the bundle in Korra's arms. "You had to deliver a baby," he said incredulously.

"Meet Rohan," Korra said sweetly. "Seeing as I'm the only trained healer on the island right now, I got to help with the delivery. It's probably for the best, there were some complications." She passed Rohan off to Asami. "Would you please take him to Pema and Tenzin?"

"Of course," Asami said, happy for an excuse to get away from the tension in the room.

"Korra…"

"I'll try to abide by your requests, and they are requests and not orders, in the future, but I will not leave someone who needs me behind," Korra said sharply as she poked him in the chest.

He looked down at her, eyes narrowing behind his mask. "Could you have sent me a message?"

"I suppose I could have tried, had I known how to reach you," she answered flippantly. "I see two possible solutions to this. One, I get to bring Naga home or two, you teach me how to drive. If I have my own mode of transportation, I won't have to rely on you or others to get to the ferry."

"Absolutely not."

"Are you really afraid that I'd try to run away?" Korra asked, the hurt evident in her eyes. "Do you really not trust me? I was the one who asked you to marry me. Why would I run? What do I stand to gain by running away?"

He studied her, trying to determine what her motive was. "You just want to learn how to ride a satocycle, don't you?"

A brilliant smile lit up her face. "I think it would be so cool."

He couldn't stop himself from cradling his masked face in the palm of his hand. She was still only seventeen, after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2394  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** So, shenanigans. Lots of 'em. Things I establish in this chapter:

_Amon meets his in-laws, the Tarrlok question is approached, the Lieutenant has a name, and the council page's nervous constitution isn't helped by having to deal with Amon on a regular basis._

As to the Lieutenant's name, I sort of ended up picking one out at random, but I think you should know that it means "thunder." Draw your own conclusions if you must.

* * *

Two months passed in relative calm. Korra was a quick learner on the satocycle, and soon she was buzzing about the city like she had been riding her whole life. Amon moved into an office in City Hall, with the lieutenant serving as his assistant. When she wasn't at airbending training, Korra hung around City Hall in Amon's office, working with him on the new laws that they hoped to pass or simply lounging around on the floor reading books or the newspaper.

Today was one such day, where Amon was sitting at his desk signing off on paper while the lieutenant, Gui, filed it. Korra sat off in a corner reading a book, ignoring the two men.

A sharp knocking on the door pulled them out of their respective tasks, with Amon and Gui exchanging a wary glance. "Yes?" Amon called.

The council page entered, looking nervous. Korra was pretty sure it was his default expression. "Your presence has been requested in the main chamber."

"Whatever for?" Amon asked. He knew the rest of the council wasn't particular fond of him and merely tolerated his presence because the Avatar had suggested it. This wasn't a social call.

"There is a delegation from the Northern Water Tribe here. They've asked to speak to all of the council members. That includes you, sir," the page explained, his voice squeaking due to fear.

"Fine, I'll be right down," Amon grumbled.

"They've also requested that the Avatar come as well," the page added.

Korra rose from where she had been laying on the floor, looking curiously at the page. "But isn't it just a delegation to tell us who the new Northern Water Tribe representative will be?"

"Ah…you see…it's more than just the delegation," the page answered, swallowing nervously. "Please get down to the main chamber immediately!"

The scrawny man had never moved so fast as when he left Amon's office.

"Are you really going to go down?" Gui asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"My presence has been formally requested. I don't have much of a choice," Amon replied. "Come along, Avatar."

She walked alongside him in silence as they went through the halls. Korra wondered if she knew someone from the delegation, or perhaps someone had been sent by her uncle to check on her. It would certainly explain why she had been asked to attend this meeting, even though she didn't have any sort of input about who the new councilperson would be. They arrived in the main chamber shortly, finding a group of people in Water Tribe garb standing with the other council members.

"You said she'd be here, so where is she?" someone demanded loudly. Korra flinched as she recognized the voice.

"I assure you, Chief Unalaq, that Avatar Korra is safe," Tenzin said as calmly as he possibly could with an irate Water Tribe chief in his face.

"Was someone asking about me?" Korra asked as she strode up the aisle.

The knot of people broke apart and Korra could see Unalaq standing near the center. His face broke into a relieved smile when he saw her. "Avatar Korra, you look well. You are in good health and you still have your bending?"

Amon stopped at the fringe of the crowd, allowing Korra to greet the chief, as she was expected to do. They grasped forearms in the traditional Water Tribe greeting, and then to everyone's surprise, Unalaq pulled Korra into a tight hug. "I was so worried. We received news up north about the Equalists and we feared the worst."

"I'm okay, Uncle, I swear," she laughed as she hugged him back. "How's my aunt? The twins?"

"Your aunt and the twins are well, and will be relieved to know that you're safe," Unalaq answered. "And they're not the only ones. I know of two others who are most relieved to see that you're safe."

Korra pulled back and gave her uncle a confused look. "Who?"

He jerked his head to the right and Korra turned, surprise and then happiness on her face when she saw her parents. "Mom! Dad!" she cried before launching herself at them.

Tonraq and Senna laughed as they embraced their daughter. "Hello honey!" Senna said as reached up to brush a stray lock of hair from Korra's eyes.

"I think you've gotten taller," Tonraq noted as he put his hand on her shoulder. "You're obviously leaving girlhood behind."

"In more ways than one," Senna noted sadly as she looked at the betrothal necklace at Korra's throat. "Then the rumors that we've heard are true, then?"

A shadow of sorrow passed over Korra's face for a moment. "They are," she answered.

Looking past his daughter to where Amon stood, Tonraq studied him. "And that's him?"

"Yes, that's him, Amon," Korra answered.

Both Unalaq and Tonraq approached the masked man, sizing him up. "So, you're the leader of the Equalists?" Unalaq asked.

"I am," Amon answered calmly.

"I want you to know, that is my baby girl," Tonraq intoned threateningly, leaning in with an icy glare. "I don't care if you can take people's bending, you hurt her and I will end you."

Amon liked to think that he wasn't afraid of anything. He hadn't been afraid of anything since he had mastered bloodbending, but he felt a little prickle of fear run down his spine at his father-in-law's threat. Not that he couldn't take Tonraq in a fight, no, that would be child's play, but there was something in the other man's eyes that spoke of a promise to make his life hell if something happened to Korra. Also, the fact that his uncle-in-law was the chief of the Northern Water Tribe meant that he could face an impossible uphill battle should they decide to make him miserable.

"I would never mistreat her," he said coolly. "I have no reason to."

The brothers exchanged a hard glance before nodding. "Well then," Tonraq said, extending his arm, "welcome to the family."

Though he hadn't been in the Water Tribe in twenty-six years, Amon still knew the warrior's greeting. Grasping his father-in-law's forearm, he held tight and nodded. Looking past Tonraq's head, he saw that Korra was standing with her mother and looking apprehensive. They would have to talk about this later. It would have been nice to know that his in-laws ran the Northern Water Tribe.

When Amon released Tonraq's hand, Unalaq spoke up. "There's something else we need to know about. Where is Tarrlok?"

"Tarrlok is safe enough," Amon answered casually.

"That's not the answer we were hoping for," Unalaq said, shaking his head. "Where are you holding him? As a citizen of the Northern Water Tribe and Republic City, he should be held by the police."

"I assure you no harm has come to him," Amon replied, slowly becoming irritated by the line of questioning.

"Uncle, I assure you, I just saw Tarrlok the other night. He's in good health and he hasn't been mistreated," Korra spoke up.

"Yes, well I'll be the judge of that. Bring him to the Northern Water Tribe embassy tonight," Unalaq ordered.

"And why should I?" Amon asked. He heard Korra groan softly in the background.

"You've taken justice into your own hands, and that isn't right. We'll decide if the charges you claim against him are true," Unalaq replied, his voice hard.

"What exactly are those charges?"

"You've charged him with abusing his bending, and perhaps most surprising of all, of being a bloodbender."

"Yes, and he is guilty on both counts."

"That's ridiculous. I've known Tarrlok since childhood. He and Tonraq were best friends, I think I would have realized if he were a bloodbender," Unalaq replied.

Amon managed to resist the urge to laugh. Yes, he and Tarrlok had known Unalaq and Tonraq as children; he could remember getting into bending battles using the ice and snow. But people changed, and they were no longer the boys who used to rough house on the tundra together. "I assure you, not only did he use his bloodbending on me, he used it on the Avatar. Are you sure that I'm the one you should be worried about?"

"You're a liar!" a voice called from the group of Water Tribe delegates. An old woman stepped forward. Her back was straight, and her eyes snapped with blue fire. Her hair was white and there were lines on her face, but Amon still knew her. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "I know my son, and he isn't a bloodbender! Where would he have learned such a deplorable skill anyway?"

Looking around the room, Amon realized that he'd have no choice but to take Tarrlok to the Northern Water Tribe embassy. The only way to convince anyone of the truth would for them to heart it straight from Tarrlok. "I'll bring him to the embassy tonight then, and perhaps when you hear it from him you'll understand. Appearances can be deceiving." He straightened his back and glanced around the room one last time. "Will you need me for anything else?"

"No, thank you," Tenzin said.

"Then I bid you all good afternoon," Amon replied coolly before turning on his heel and stalking out of the room.

"I…should go to talk to him. I don't think he realized that he'd be meeting the in-laws today," Korra said with a nervous laugh. "He's really not so bad, once you get to know him."

"Korra, you know we love you no matter what," Senna said quietly, "but were there really no alternatives?"

Smiling weakly, Korra nodded. "It's okay, Mom. We're working together in a way that was impossible before."

"You are a brave young woman, Avatar Korra," Tarrlok's mother said. "Sacrificing yourself like that for everyone else."

"I did what had to be done," Korra answered honestly. "Nothing more, nothing less. Now if you'll excuse me, I know he'll want to talk to me about all of this. I'll see you tonight."

She sprinted out of the room and up to Amon's office. She found him sitting behind his desk, elbows propped on the surface, his fingers laced together, and his chin resting on his fingers. He didn't look stressed, but somehow she could sense the unease within him. Gui was looking at his boss uncomfortably. "Gui, take the rest of the day off," Korra said.

"What? Why would I do that? I still have work to do," Gui argued back.

Korra shook her head. "I'll assist him for the rest of the day. Go ahead, I don't think he'll mind."

"The Avatar speaks for you now?" Gui scoffed. He had reached the point where he tolerated Korra's presence, but he avoided interacting with her as much as possible.

"Go home, Gui," Amon ordered. His tone was pure ice.

An unsettling silence fell over the room and suddenly Gui was glad that he was allowed to leave. Something had happened downstairs and even though he was curious, the tense atmosphere of the room was enough to make him want to get the heck out. "If you need anything, give me a call," Gui said as he gathered his things and then he dashed from the room.

"So I suppose I should have told you about my uncle," Korra said a few minutes after Gui left.

"That would have been nice to know before I accepted your proposal," Amon agreed. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Honestly, only a few people know. We don't advertise the fact that my uncle is the head of the Northern Water Tribe because if I'm called to mediate something between the tribe and another nation, I don't want anyone to think I'm biased. It's bad enough that people will always question me if I make a decision in favor of the Water Tribes because that's where I hail from, but it's so much worse when you're related to someone who's in the seat of power," she explained. Looking up at him and trying to gauge his mood, she sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't mention it, but it was a decision that was made when I was a child that we wouldn't let anyone know unless it was important."

Amon sighed. "Fine. I suppose you have questions of your own. I saw your face when your uncle said that he's known Tarrlok since childhood."

Korra fidgeted a bit. "Well, yeah, that was a bit of a shock I guess."

"It's true. I knew your father and your uncle when I was a boy. We grew up in the same village, it was only natural that we'd train and play together," Amon explained. "Honestly, I suppose I should have seen it. Tonraq is as stubborn as they come, and I see that it's a trait that was passed on to you."

She pouted at him. "Hey!"

He chuckled. "I suppose we're even, then. It's not like you expected me to have known your father."

"It's a little weird. You're probably closer to my uncle's age, aren't you? Oh Spirits, you're older than my dad."

"I am."

"Wow. That's…I can't imagine this is going to go over well."

"I'm not worried," he informed her as he stood. "I could take your father back then and I can take him now."

"My, you're awfully confident in your abilities, aren't you?" Korra teased. It was weird to think that she was teasing him, but she learned that he actually had a sense of humor, and so long as she didn't poke fun at a sore spot, he was amiable enough.

"You, of all people, should know that I'm always confident in my abilities," he murmured as he stalked towards her.

She blushed as she let out a soft "eep!" and tried to dance out of the way. His reflexes were faster, though, and he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. Giggling softly, she tried to get away, but her effort was half-hearted at best.

"I suppose we should go get ready for tonight," he sighed as he stood with her in his arms. "I'll need to give Tarrlok time to get ready. I refuse for him to show up looking like a mess."

"And he takes longer to get ready than I do, and I'm a girl," Korra agreed.

Amon's laughter echoed in the office.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2510  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** I affectionately refer to this chapter as "Revenge of the In-Laws." So, uh, things start getting kind of silly. Let's face it, this is not supposed to be a super dark and angsty serious fic. This is fluff. If you want dark and angsty, go read something by Pandoramorra or WhereHaveAllTheCowboysGone. They do it so much better than I ever could. That said, in this chapter:

_Amon discovers that you can't always run from your past, Tarrlok faces his crimes, and years apart do not lessen the sting of a mother's guilt._

Honestly guys, I try to balance the serious with the goofy, but the next five or so chapters are just sort of silly because I find it entertaining as fuck to stick Amon in increasingly awkward situations and try to determine how he'd react.

As usual, a giant thank you to my beta, Relic, who doesn't necessarily ship Amorra but enjoys the story anyway.

* * *

Tarrlok had been surprised when both Korra and Amon entered his cell. He was used to his brother coming and going, but he only ever saw his sister-in-law in their private rooms where she was usually lying in bed, reading a book. "To what do I owe the honor of seeing both of you in the middle of the afternoon?" he asked sarcastically. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Chief Unalaq of the Northern Water Tribe has requested your presence at the embassy this evening," Amon answered coolly. "We're here to take you to make yourself presentable."

"Why is Chief Unalaq in Republic City?" Tarrlok asked with a dubious frown.

"He was concerned about the rumors of you being a bloodbender. He was also concerned for his niece's safety," Amon replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"I didn't know he had family here," Tarrlok murmured.

Amon chuckled. "Neither did I, and I'm married to her."

Tarrlok's head turned towards Korra so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash. "You're Unalaq's niece?"

Korra nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Oh Spirits, you're Tonraq's daughter," Tarrlok muttered as it sunk in.

"Yeah, have fun explaining to the both of them about your bloodbending," Korra said. "I can't say that I envy you right now."

Standing, Tarrlok groaned. "Just let me take a shower. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be less than pleasant."

An hour and a half later all three of them were in a satomobile, driving towards the Northern Water Tribe embassy, Tarrlok droning on about how each of the nations was represented on the council and had an embassy where ambassadors from the each nations lived and important guests stayed when visiting the city. The council members had their own homes, of course, as they were considered dual citizens of the country they represented as well as the United Republic.

"You've really missed the sound of your voice, haven't you?" Korra noted sarcastically when Amon parked the car in the driveway of the embassy.

"I think that this is pertinent information you should know," Tarrlok answered irritably. "As the Avatar, you should have already known all of that."

Korra flushed and mumbled something about already being up to her eyeballs in training.

"Enough," Amon said sharply. "I have no doubt that tonight will be less than enjoyable, so I suggest we just soldier through and stop bickering amongst ourselves."

Korra harrumphed and crossed her arms against her chest.

Rolling his eyes, Amon knocked on the massive front door. The butler didn't even look fazed to find the Avatar, the leader of the Equalists, and a disgraced former councilman on the front step. He merely nodded and allowed them entrance, and then requested that they follow him to the parlor.

The group in the parlor was small, consisting of Unalaq, Tonraq, Senna, Tarrlok's mother, Tenzin and Lin. Korra hadn't been expecting the last two, and she gave them curious looks as she went to go sit next to her parents.

"Avatar Korra, Amon and Tarrlok," the butler announced before leaving.

"Tarrlok," his mother said, standing to greet him.

"Mother, I didn't know you were here," Tarrlok said, shooting a dirty look over her head at Amon, who had gone to stand by the window.

"I missed you," she answered simply. "Besides, I couldn't just sit at home when I heard the ridiculous accusations against you."

"Ridiculous accusations?" Tarrlok echoed, though he had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"About you being a bloodbender. It's utterly ridiculous. I have no idea where you could have learned something like that," she continued.

"Ah, mother, they're not just rumors. It's true. I am…was…a blooodbender." Taking a deep breath, he motioned for his mother to sit. "This is going to take a while."

She looked at him in confusion. "No, that's not possible," she insisted.

"Aulanerk, please sit, you're looking awfully pale," Unalaq said, taking the old woman's elbow and guiding her to a chair. He then fixed Tarrlok with a look. "Okay, I think you have some explaining to do."

Korra noted that Tarrlok looked sad, genuine regret in his eyes. "Mother, there were things about Dad you never knew. Things that he hid from everyone. He used to be a bender, did you know that? He had his bending stripped by Avatar Aang forty-two years ago because he abused his power. He was once the leader of one of the triads, a man by the name of Yakone."

"That's nonsense," Aulanerk laughed. "Your father, a bender?"

"Didn't you ever wonder why he wanted to oversee our bending?" Tarrlok asked quietly. "How would a non-bender be able properly train us? Don't say it was because Noatak and I were prodigies, either. He was training us because he was once a bender himself."

After taking a deep breath, he launched into the story, hardly pausing to listen to anyone's comments and pacing about the room as he talked. He only slowed when he reached the last hunting trip, looking at his mother intently. "Didn't you notice how Noatak changed? How he went from being so happy-go-lucky to sullen and withdrawn? It wasn't just that he was a teenager. He felt responsible for all of Dad's ambitions, and at that last hunting trip, he decided enough was enough. We weren't separated by a storm, Mother, Noatak left us on purpose. He ran away."

"Noatak would do no such thing," Aulanerk cried, tears in her eyes. "He wouldn't just leave!"

"But he did!" Tarrlok bellowed, his chest heaving with emotion. "He was tired of being used like a tool so he left! I tried to get him to stay but he wouldn't even listen to me. He wanted me to go with him but I couldn't. I wouldn't leave you behind with…with _him_!"

Korra glanced between the brothers, noting the way that Amon stood like a statue off to the side. She could barely tell that he was breathing, he was so still.

Tonraq cleared his throat, breaking the unnatural silence that had fallen over the room following Tarrlok's outburst. "Well, that certainly answers a long stand question I had."

"And what was that?" Unalaq asked, cocking his head in curiosity.

"Remember when I went out to hunt a walrus-caribou by myself? I couldn't have been more than ten," Tonraq said. "That sudden storm swept in."

"Oh Spirits, I had almost forgotten about that," Tarrlok said as he flopped down into a chair, emotionally exhausted from his earlier confession. "Noatak was the one who found you."

"I asked my mom how long I had been missing. Greater men have died in less time," Tonraq said solemnly. "I should be dead…but what if Noatak used his bloodbending to save my life? It's something he would have done."

"He was acting really odd after," Unalaq recalled with a frown. "Any time someone pressed him for details he'd just say that he got lucky. He'd never talk about it and change the subject."

"I wish I knew where he was," Aulanerk murmured sadly as she looked at her hands folded in her lap. "I just want to see him one more time."

"He's in the city," Tarrlok said.

His mother's head snapped up. "You've seen him?"

"I have," Tarrlok said evenly, not moving from his slouched position in the chair.

"Where is he? I need to see him," Aulanerk said desperately, scooting forward on her seat so she was perched on the edge.

Korra looked over at Amon, and she could see that his breathing had gone shallow. All attention was on Tarrlok, whose face had gone totally impassive, allowing Amon to move without anyone else noticing. He pushed the cowl of his tunic back and untied the mask, pulling it slowly from his face. He saw the way Tarrlok smirked, and Korra's eyes widened in shock as she realized what he was about to do. "He's right here," he said softly.

All eyes swung to him. He'd washed the make-up off his face while Tarrlok showered, but hadn't told anyone. Korra's eyebrows shot up, but she didn't say anything. She hadn't expected him to take off his mask, but she wasn't really surprised. She had wondered how he would react to his mother. She hadn't had time to ask about it, because there had been other matters to discuss.

"Noatak?" Aulanerk asked tentatively, getting to her feet and approaching him.

His expression softened as she embraced him, bending down to hug her back. "Hi, Mom."

Tenzin rounded on Tarrlok, who was still sitting limply in the chair. "Amon is your brother? Have you always known that?"

Tarrlok let out a bitter chuckle. "Not until after he sealed my bending."

The airbender then looked at Korra, who shook her head. "I didn't find out until after we were married." She looked at her parents, and noted that while her mother didn't seem bothered, her father looked a little pale. "Dad, are you okay?"

"I…uh…just trying to reconcile myself to the fact that my son-in-law is older than me," Tonraq answered with a strangled laugh. "Spirits, Noatak, we don't see you for over two decades and when you do show up again you're married to my daughter." He rose so he could properly greet Noatak.

"The last time I saw you, you were just a scrawny little thing," Noatak chuckled as they clasped forearms again. "What happened?"

"Twenty-six years passed," Tonraq said with a smirk, noting that he could now look Noatak in the eye. "Things change."

An odd look passed over Noatak's face. "Yes, they do."

"So everything Tarrlok said was true, then?" Unalaq asked, his voice tired and sad. "You learned bloodbending from your father?"

"We did. It's not something either of us wanted, but he was rather adamant about it and initial resistance to learn was met with force." It wasn't something he liked to talk about, the way his father would raise his hand against his sons if they did something he didn't approve of. He usually stuck to verbally beating them down, but if pushed too far he'd hit them as well. Noatak took the brunt of it to spare Tarrlok, healing the bruises in secret.

"That's why you're so against bending? Because of your father?" Tenzin asked.

"You know as well as I do that Yakone was not a singular incident," Noatak said dryly, a little bit of his Amon persona shining through. "I've seen far too many benders use their abilities for selfish reasons not to realize that it's a problem."

"Okay, you know what? This conversation is over," Korra said forcefully cutting in. "We are not going to discuss ideologies. Let's just figure out what to do with Tarrlok. He is guilty of using bloodbending on not only the Avatar, but the rest of the city council, three civilians, the former chief of police and the current chief of police. He also used his bending as a means to oppress the non-bending residents of Dragon Flats."

"That's very serious," Unalaq said with a sigh. "And all of this can be corroborated by witnesses?"

"Lin and I can both confirm that Tarrlok used his bloodbending on the city council," Tenzin said. Lin nodded in agreement.

"Then clearly we need to find an appropriate punishment for him," Unalaq said, studying his childhood friend. "I've heard you've been imprisoned by the Equalists since."

"I have," Tarrlok answered. "I'm not going to run from whatever punishment you plan for me. Despite my earlier actions, I'm not _him_."

Unalaq looked thoughtful for a moment. "It seems to me that you abused your abilities and your position of power. Perhaps some perspective from the other side might help you."

Arching a brow, Tarrlok sat up. "What are you suggesting?"

"Work with your brother. Learn about the struggles of the non-benders in this city. Perhaps you should no longer be imprisoned, but you should continue to stay with the Equalists. A little perspective will do you good," Unalaq said firmly.

"He already has an assistant. He hardly needs another," Tarrlok protested.

"Oh, I think I can find a use for you, little brother," Noatak said pleasantly enough, but there was a hidden threat behind his words.

"Gui's overworked," Korra agreed. "Another assistant, especially one who already knows how the council works, would be a great asset."

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Tarrlok muttered.

"Yeah, should have thought about that before you bloodbent me," Korra shot back.

Tarrlok gave her a dirty look, but said nothing.

"Well, tonight has been full of surprises," Tonraq said as he settled back down next to Senna. "Korra, are you sure about all of this?"

She shrugged. "Noatak's really not as bad as you might think, despite formerly being public enemy number one."

"You forget, Korra, that I nearly brought this city to its knees and had you not made an offer of alliance, I would have made the city bow before me," Noatak reminded her.

"I think I can handle you," she told her husband rather flippantly. "I was the first person to ever tame a polar bear-dog, you know."

Noatak looked positively affronted by Korra's comment. "I'm sorry, did you just compare me to a polar bear-dog?"

She grinned cheekily at him while Tarrlok hunched over, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. "What?" she asked with feigned innocence.

"I just…a polar bear-dog?" He scowled at her, but it wasn't nearly as intimidating as if he had been glaring at her from underneath his mask. "I am far more dangerous than a polar bear-dog, _wife_."

"Ooooh," she taunted, "the big, bad polar bear-dog is gonna come get me. I'm so frightened."

Any further banter was stopped when Aulanerk grabbed Korra's hands. "So you're my daughter-in-law?" she asked.

Korra smiled awkwardly. "Um, yeah, I am."

The old woman smiled brightly. "So when do I get grandbabies?"

The room fell so silent, the sound of a pin dropping would have sounded like someone shouting.

Korra flushed and looked helplessly at Noatak, who had gone pale and was staring at his mother in shock. "Uh…we've only been married for two months."

"Oh, that's not a problem. I had been married less than a year when Noatak was born," Aulanerk said, patting Korra on the shoulder.

"That was too much information, Mother," Noatak mumbled. Tarrlok looked like he was going to be sick.

"Maybe down the road," Korra answered diplomatically as possible. "There's still a lot of tension in the city. When things finally settle down, we'll put more thought into it."

Aulanerk's face fell. "I'm not getting any younger, you know."

"Mother, now is not the time," Noatak said tensely, feeling the weight of the guilt from his mother's statement on his shoulders. "Korra's right, this isn't a good time to start family. Should we change our minds, you'll be the first to know."

"As long as I get at least one grandchild before I die, I'll be happy," she said with a benevolent smile.

Korra and Noatak exchanged a wary glance.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2583  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note: **So feels. Lots of 'em. And a random Spider-Man reference. .

_For the first time Korra and Amon realize that there's been a shift in their relationship._

Huge thanks to my beta, Relic, who keeps me on my toes and demands more without smashing a coffee mug on the floor.

* * *

Korra collapsed face first in the bed, muffling her scream of frustration in her pillow. "This was the worst night ever," she proclaimed, face buried in her pillow.

"I'm going to have to agree with you," Noatak said with a tired sigh as he sat down on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. "I'm sorry that my mother was insisting on grandchildren. I wish there was some way to make her understand that it's not exactly an option right now."

"It's fine," Korra replied with a dismissive wave of the hand. "Just awkward. And you're older than my dad. I think I'm a little creeped out right now."

Noatak froze. Of course she'd be creeped out by that. He was a year older than her uncle, even. It had to be difficult to wrap your mind around the fact that your spouse was technically old enough to be your father. "To be honest, I probably wouldn't have accepted your proposal if I had known that you were Tonraq's daughter," he said softly. "But I would have tried to work with you. For old time's sake."

Lifting her face from the pillow, Korra looked at him. He was sitting in a slumped position, shoulders sagging and head down. "Hey, it's okay. I just…I just have to adjust my thought process a little."

He turned slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye. "Don't pretend that it's not weird, Korra. I'm older than your father; by all accounts I should have a child your age. It isn't exactly normal for someone my age to be married to someone young enough to be their child."

Hefting herself up, Korra moved towards him on her knees. Draping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her cheek against his temple, she said softly, "I know."

They stayed like that for several minutes until he shifted under her. "I should finish getting changed. You should get changed, too. You know how I feel about mukluks in bed."

She laughed as she untangled herself from him. They dressed in silence before crawling into bed. Despite the exhaustion they felt, neither of them had the urge to actually sleep. If anything, they were wide awake as their brains tried to process the events of the day.

"Are you still awake?" Korra asked the darkness.

"Yes," he answered with a breathy sigh.

"Um, I have a question."

She heard him shift in the dark, the mattress dipping as he resettled his weight. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you really use your bloodbending to save my father's life?"

He sucked in a breath and she feared he wouldn't answer. However, he slowly expelled it as he began to talk. "Yes, I did. When he'd been missing for several hours, they gathered anyone who was able to search in the village's center. I had just turned thirteen, and by the tribe's standards I was considered mature enough to go hunting on my own. Your father was ten, the same age as Tarrlok. He shouldn't have been out on the tundra alone at that time of year, but boys that age often did stupid things to prove how tough they were.

"I set out in what I considered the most likely direction after talking to my brother. I used my bloodbending to try and find his heartbeat, anything that would give me a clue to his whereabouts. I made a point of going off alone and since my bending was superior for my age, no one questioned it. Not even Yakone.

"In the end, I found him a few miles away from the village. He had bent a small igloo to protect himself, but the storm was particularly intense. In the end, it hadn't done much but delayed his inevitable death. He was…he was on death's door when I found him. You need to understand, Korra, your father was a scrawny child. Far too small for his age, no one believed that he was still alive considering how long he'd been lost in the storm. Really, we weren't a search and rescue group, it was search and recovery. No one likes a nasty surprise like finding a body during the spring thaw," Noatak said darkly. Groping in the dark, Korra reached for his hand, curling her fingers around his in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

He kept talking. "Thank the Spirits that he still had a pulse, but I could tell that it was only a matter of time before he succumbed to the cold. I didn't know what to do, and I panicked. I did the only thing I could think of, and bent his blood. I urged his heart to beat faster and made the ice in his veins melt. There was no time to hesitate, just to act, and only after I had gotten him back to the village safely did I realize what I had done. Everyone was hailing me as some kind of hero, but I didn't feel like one. I had used bloodbending on another person. I never wanted to use it on another person. That was before I knew that Yakone would make me use it on my own brother," he said bitterly. "If they knew the truth they would turn on me. So I never told anyone.

"Until now."

Rolling onto her side so she could face Noatak, she could just barely discern his body's outline in the low light of their bedroom. Fumbling in the darkness, she tried to find his face. When she found it, she cupped his cheek in her hand as she scooted closer. Without thinking she started to run her hand through his hair, remembering how her mother had done the same to her when she was child. She had always found it a comforting gesture, and she hoped it did something to ease the obvious guilt he was feeling.

"That's pretty incredible," she said softly. "I don't think anyone has ever really thought of using bloodbending to save a life before."

"Even if I did save his life, I still used bloodbending on your father," Noatak said darkly. "I've continued to use it."

Korra's hand stilled as she processed what he said. When would he have had to use his bending? She then remembered the way he moved so fast, how he was always able to doge anything that was thrown his way. Slowly, like the pieces of a puzzle falling into place, everything clicked in her brain. "You used your bloodbending to manipulate anyone who attacked you," she breathed. "You used it to slow them down, to guide their movements so you could evade them."

"Correct," he sighed.

"You've bloodbent me," she said, the realization that the reason why he always managed to keep one step ahead of her was because he had been using his own bending against her.

"I have," he whispered.

It was a betrayal, really, to learn that he had used that ability against her with such precision she hadn't even realized that he'd done it. She knew that his bending was strong, but how strong was not something she'd ever been able to even remotely comprehend. "And I thought I was a powerful bender," she murmured softly as she started to move her hand through his hair again. "But the power you possess, the control. I wish I had just a fraction of it."

"No, I don't think you do," he said, surprised that she was still lying next to him and hadn't kicked him out of their bed. "What I have is a terrible power, one that should end with Tarrlok and me."

"With great power comes great responsibility," Korra said gently. "That was something my White Lotus instructors loved to remind me. As the Avatar I have incredible power, and a responsibility to use it wisely. Bloodbending is the same way. Master Katara even told me once that by learning bloodbending that she realized what an incredible responsibility her bending was. She realized that it would be easy to misuse it, but by using it maturely she could do great things and it would be more rewarding."

"Stop trying to make me less of a monster, Korra. I see what I am, I know what I am and I don't ever try to deny it," he said sharply, jerking his head away from her hand.

Sitting up, Korra tried her best to glare at him in the dark. "Spirits, Noatak, stop with the pity party already! I know that Yakone wasn't exactly father of year and that by all accounts you're pretty much a terrorist, but it's getting really annoying to listen to it all the time. You saw a problem and you took action. Not the right course of action, but you still did something which is more than I can say about most of Republic City's residents."

Without thinking, she leaned down to kiss him.

Over the last two months, he had always initiated intimacy. Subtly he would gage her mood, and if she was willing she would accept his advances. Most of the time it was strictly business, sometimes it was a game, but never before had love come into the equation. It was a friends-with-benefits situation, allowing them to deal with the body's urges without any sort of emotional entanglements. Perhaps the most telling thing about their relationship was the fact that they had never shared a real kiss. Affectionate pecks were common enough, often in harmless places like cheeks and foreheads, but lip to lip kisses were rare and they had never gone any further than the innocent pressing that was so common between children.

This was a much different kiss.

Korra swiped her tongue against his closed lips and used her lips to suck and nibble. She wasn't sure where it was coming from, but she knew that what she was doing was right. He was resisting her, but she wasn't sure if it was because she had taken him by surprise or if it was because he was reluctant to actually kiss her. Dread pooled her stomach and she pulled away from him. "Is something wrong?" she asked timidly.

"I…uh…not really," he answered shakily. "But this is the first time you've ever kissed me. I was just taken by surprise."

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "I hadn't realized."

"Can I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

She wrinkled her brow. "I don't know. It just felt right. You did save my dad's life and all that. If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't be here, right? So I kind of feel like I owe you my life, too."

"I suppose in a round-about kind of way that's true," Noatak hesitantly conceded. "But-"

She silenced him with another kiss, hoping that he'd just kiss her back. He was still for a few seconds before he gave in and kissed her back, catching her by surprise when he parted his lips and darted his tongue out to run it along her lower lip.

The only experience Korra had with kissing was with Mako. It wasn't an ideal kiss by any standards, it was awkward and rushed and forced. This time, though, this time everything just seemed to fit. Angling her head, she deepened the kiss, encouraged by Noatak's response. The sensation of his tongue running against hers was different, but not unwelcome. He obviously had more experience than she did and took over, patiently urging her to be as active in the kiss as he was. At one point he sucked on her lower lip, taking her by surprise, allowing him to roll her on to her back. Breaking away, he tried to catch his breath as he placed gentle kisses over her face.

Sighing, Korra allowed herself to revel in the attention he was lavishing on her.

"This is in the way," he murmured as his fingers drifted to the fastening on her pajama top.

She wanted it, really she did, but something about the timing felt off. Reaching up, she placed her hand on his, stilling him. "Not tonight," she said softly. "I'd rather just lie with you, like this."

He groaned as he shifted to lie next to her. A cold shower was in order, then.

"It's not that I don't want to," she said quickly, "but something's changing in our relationship, and maybe we should take it slow. I think of you as my friend now, and I want to keep getting to you know as a friend."

Frowning in the dark, he couldn't keep the bitterness out of his tone when he replied. "Do you normally kiss your friends like that?"

"What? No!" she answered back. "It's just…I know we've had sex before. But that's just sex, right? I mean…my feelings about you are starting to change and I don't want to rush it and make it more awkward than it already is." She paused, realizing just how strange she must have sounded to him. "You know what, never mind."

He groaned before rolling over and pulling her tightly against him. "Things _are_ changing between us. Gui's noticed it. I guess that I'm starting to see you as a person and not just a title. I was so certain I knew who you were, that you were so easy to read but you defied my every expectation. I have never been so glad to be wrong in my life."

She snickered softly as she snuggled closer. "Yeah, well, I'm just glad to know that you're just a man. That mask scared the hell out of me."

"It was supposed to inspire hope and instill fear. I understand it did its job well enough," he acknowledged.

"You think?" Korra muttered as he chuckled and pressed a kiss against her temple.

"It couldn't have been that bad," he said.

"Nightmares, Amon," she grumbled, not even realizing that she had referred to him by that most feared name. "I didn't sleep for weeks after the Revelation. After our 'duel' on Avatar Aang Memorial Island, sleep was something I never thought I'd ever get again."

"You were that scared of me?" He sounded genuinely surprised. He had thought her to be fearless.

"I told you, the night I moved here permanently, that my bending was my whole identity. I was raised to believe that nothing else mattered. Maybe that's why I have the spiritual block, because the White Lotus didn't spend a lot of time working on the other aspects of being the Avatar," Korra groused.

Reaching up, Noatak brushed the hair from Korra's face and then cupped her cheek in his palm. "You're still young. Nearly every Avatar before you would be just starting to learn their second element or mastering their first at your age," he said softly. "I didn't know anything about you back then. I didn't realize that you are a good person and that your heart was in the right place. We both made mistakes, I made mistakes, and for that I am sorry."

"Noatak," she said, her breath hitching in a suppressed sob.

He shushed her before leaning down to gently kiss her lips. "It's been a long day. Sleep will do us good."

She nodded as she started to drift off to the sound of his heart beating and his breathing, determined to spend the entire night wrapped up in the warmth of his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2281  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** Today feels like a Monday. The Monday-est of Mondays, actually. Anyway, progress report. I've finished through chapter 36 and will be starting on chapter 37 this afternoon. And if I'm lucky I'll actually finish chapter 37 today and will start chapter 38 this evening. We'll see how productive I am with my writing, eh?

_The Lieutenant's state of denial is completely shattered, Korra makes a valid point, Amon has to admit she's right, and Air Temple Island gets a few very special visitors._

As always, a very big thank you to my awesome beta, Relic.

* * *

Waking up in Noatak's arms wasn't anything unusual. It happened regularly enough that Korra didn't think anything of it when it happened. With a soft sigh, she snuggled against him, relishing the heat he was putting off. What was it about men that made their bodies furnaces while she shivered in the cold? Being Water Tribe meant that she lasted longer in the cold than either Mako or Bolin, but she still found herself groping for extra blankets while Noatak kicked them off. If he was willing to share the warmth, she was more than happy to accept it.

It was rare that she ever woke before he did, so she enjoyed the peace and quiet and used the time to ponder the change between them. She wasn't exactly sure when it had happened, but there was a definite shift in their relationship. How long had it been since she last looked upon "Amon" in fear? When was the last time she had been indifferent towards her husband? These days it seemed like they could talk about anything and everything, swapping stories about growing up in the Water Tribe and sharing incidental anecdotes about their time in the city.

It had taken a couple of months, but it honestly felt like they were friends now. Conversations flowed easily enough, as did his laughter. At first it seemed as though he didn't laugh at anything but her foolishness, but after a while she found him laughing over little things. He was a normal man under the mask, and the more she saw of Noatak, the less she feared Amon.

"Good morning," he mumbled, startling her.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," he answered as he pulled her body tightly against his. He sighed contentedly as he snuggled against her. "You?"

"Probably ten minutes."

"I don't want to get out of bed," he announced rather suddenly, causing Korra to dissolve in a fit of giggles. The man was a workaholic, always up and at 'em at first light and not slowing down until he had accomplished everything he'd set out to do for the day. The idea of him wanting to take a day off was absolutely ludicrous.

"That's a phrase I thought I'd never hear you say," she laughed, twisting in his arms so she could face him. There was an oddly content look on his face, something she had never seen before. There was something akin to affection before, like he didn't totally resent spending all of his free time with her, but this was something completely new. Something gentle and kind, a hint of the boy he claimed to have left behind on the tundra.

Smiling, he leaned in to kiss her, smirking to himself as she eagerly returned it. Without thinking he rolled so he hovered above her, pinning her to the mattress. She didn't seem to mind the position change, though, and lifted her hips to grind against him. Growling into her mouth, he allowed one hand to drift down to her breast, kneading it through the thin fabric of her pajama top and bindings.

Pulling away, he gasped for breath as he fumbled with the fasting on his pajama top. "Don't worry, I'm not taking anything else off," he assured her, remembering how shy she had been the night before. "I'm just really warm right now."

She nodded, watching him take his shirt off through half-lidded eyes. _He really is something to look at_, she silently mused. A few seconds later she lost all train of thought when he kissed her again.

All sense of time and space flew out the window as they lost themselves in each other, neither one caring if they missed anything important going on. Unfortunately, Fate decided that they needed to get on with their day and sent an interruption in the form of a very shocked Gui.

To be honest he was simply doing his job, but he learned a valuable lesson that morning about knocking and waiting to be admitted before entering a room.

It was unlike Amon to be late about anything. Punctuality was practically the man's middle name, so when he wasn't at the garage at the usual time, Gui became concerned. After an hour passed, Gui was flat out worried and went in search of his superior. Looking in all of the usual haunts turned up nothing, so he tried the last place he could think of, Amon's suite. He wasn't in the office, so that left the bedroom. Pushing aside the drape, he was surprised to find his superior in bed, naked (_or so it appeared at first glance_), and all over the Avatar. For all intents and purposes, he had managed to convince himself that the marriage between Amon and the Avatar was strictly a business arrangement.

Clearly he was wrong.

"Sir!" he yelped as he ducked behind the drape.

"What?" came Amon's irritated growl, followed by what sounded like muffled laughter.

"We're running late, sir," Gui continued. "We should have left over an hour ago."

There was some rustling of bed clothes, then the soft thud of feet landing on the floor. "I'm headed to the shower now, Gui. Wait for me in the garage; I'll be down in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir," Gui answered.

"And Gui," Amon called, his voice icy.

"Yes, sir?"

"Next time, knock before entering my private suite. My wife and I don't care for interruptions."

Yes, sir!" Gui said, swallowing his fear. "I'll be down in the garage."

"Good."

The door slammed shut behind the man and not a moment too soon, as Korra soon exploded in laughter. "Oh Spirits, you should have seen his face!"

Noatak fixed her with a glare. "I'd rather not," he said coolly before disappearing into the bathroom.

Rolling her eyes, Korra got out of bed to follow him. "What are you so worried about, anyway?"

"He's never seen me without the mask," he informed her as he turned on the water for the shower. "As far as he's concerned, I'm a non-bender who has a seriously scarred face."

"Ooooooh." She hadn't taken into consideration that nobody within the Equalists had actually ever seen him without his mask. "You'll have to tell him the truth at some point."

"I'll do no such thing," he argued back as he grabbed the soap.

Standing near the door, Korra merely shrugged as she watched him wash himself. "You can't keep lying to your followers. And wouldn't it be easier if you didn't have to live two lives? It has to be exhausting."

"You do realize that you're asking me to undermine my own authority, don't you?"

"I do," she answered with an indifferent shrug. "But come on, you come home from work every day and then spend half an hour washing the make-up off your face. And that's not even including how much time you could save in the mornings by not having to put it on in the first place."

It was annoying when she was right, and it was even more annoying when he had to acknowledge it. "Fine, yes, I could save time if I didn't bother with all of this. That is not a good reason why I should stop."

"Augh, you're impossible!" she groaned as she threw her hands up in the air. "You know what, forget it."

"Thank you, I will," he said as he turned off the water and stalked towards the door dripping wet.

She gestured, bending the water off of him. With an annoyed glare he looked at her, but she looked every bit as irritated as he felt. This conversation was far from over, but they'd simply have to hash it out later. Striding to the door, he stopped when Korra slapped his ass as he walked by. The resounding crack echoing in the bathroom was impressive, and he was pretty sure her handprint was forming on his right cheek. He gaped at her but she stared defiantly back, silently challenging him with her eyes to do something.

He wasn't going to fall for it, though, and hurried to get dressed. Korra remained silent as he rushed about, wondering how she could convince him that it was in his best interest to tell the truth to Gui and the others. It would be difficult to explain why he and Tarrlok bantered the way that they did without doing so. Shaking her head as she watched him dash out the door, she decided her best bet was to take a shower herself and then get to Air Temple Island. A little airbending training and meditation would help her clear her mind.

Korra enjoyed the freedom that riding a satocycle allowed her. It moved far faster than Naga could ever run, and she relished the inherent danger. It was like a polar bear-dog with two wheels. Arriving at the dock, she found herself just in time for the next ferry. She boarded quickly, greeting the acolytes and asking how things were. They exchanged wary glances but didn't say anything. It wasn't until they were nearly to the island that she noticed the United Forces cruiser anchored nearby. She knew that Bumi, Aang and Katara's middle child, was a commander in the United Forces, but she was certain that she would have known if he were visiting. No doubt she would have had to listen to Tenzin griping about it.

When they arrived, there was a mass of bodies on the pier with Ikki and Meelo at the forefront waving excitedly. Belated Korra wondered if she should have played hooky like Noatak wanted to, because she had the sneaking suspicion that they weren't actually going to get around to any airbending training. Suppressing a groan, she plastered a smile on her face as she walked down the gang plank, wondering what had the entire island freaking out.

"Korra! Korra!" Ikki yelled as she wrapped herself around the Avatar's legs. "You'll never guess who came to visit!"

"Um, the moon spirit," Korra guessed, trying to be as outlandish as possible.

"No, that's silly," Ikki said. "We couldn't see the moon spirit if she came to visit, though you could. Anyway, we have two visitors and they're the best visitors ever!"

"The best visitors ever, huh?" Korra asked. For all she knew, Ikki and Meelo were excited because some politician had come for a visit and were now proceeding to drive the visitors and their father up the wall.

"Well lookie here, we got us an all grown up Avatar!" a voice boomed, taking Korra completely off guard. She swung her head to the right to see a gentleman in a crisp United Forces uniform smiling brightly at her. His unruly hair stuck out at all angles, and it seemed to match the large, crooked smile on his face.

"Bumi?" she sputtered as she was pulled into a giant bear hug. It had just been a passing thought when she had seen the United Forces cruiser; she hadn't actually believed that Bumi was visiting.

"Last time I saw you, you were just a little thing, probably not much older than Jinora here," he said as he affectionately ruffled her hair. "Now you're all grown up and saving Republic City."

She snorted. "Hardly. I'm actually here for my airbending lessons."

"I'm sorry, Korra, but there will be no lessons today," Tenzin apologized. If it were at all possible, he looked even more stressed than usual. Bumi and Tenzin were polar opposites, and after Bumi had released Korra, Meelo and Ikki were climbing all over him. Obviously he didn't mind it as much as Tenzin did, and Bumi's willingness to let the kids run wild was clearly grating on Tenzin's nerves. "You can go back if you'd like. I'm afraid things will be rather boring around here."

"Nonsense Tenzin," a gravelly voice cut in. "I didn't come all the way from the South Pole just to see my new grandson."

Tears pricked Korra's eyes. The last person she had expected to see was Master Katara, but there she stood, smiling pleasantly and looking much the way she did when Korra had left the South Pole nearly six months before. "Master Katara," Korra greeted with a formal bow. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you, too, Korra," Katara said as she opened her arms for a hug. Korra was more than happy to oblige, the two women embracing fondly. "The South Pole has been quiet without you." They pulled back and Katara's gaze settled on the stone at Korra's throat. "So it's true then, you're married?"

"Yes, it's true," Korra answered. She figured if anyone would understand the situation it would be Master Katara, but she still worried that her mentor would disapprove. "Really, he's not so bad once you get to know him. Even if he does get a little self-righteous from time to time."

"I'd like to meet this young man of yours," Katara said thoughtfully. "Perhaps, in honor of Bumi and me visiting, we'll have a dinner party tonight."

"Ooh, can I invite my parents and uncle, too?" Korra asked, clasping her hands and giving her waterbending master polar bear cub-puppy eyes. "They're in town and I'm sure they'd love to come."

"Of course, the more the merrier," Katara laughed. "Before you go get them, why don't we have some tea and a visit? I would love to know everything that's happened since you left."

Korra looped her arm through Katara's and headed up to the Air Temple. "Well, right after arriving in Republic City, Naga and I were hungry but we didn't have any Yuans…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 3436  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** So for those of you who follow my Tumblr already know that I finished the story. For those of you who don't follow my Tumblr, I FINISHED THE STORY. That's right, folks, The Trophy Wife is complete and will continue updating until it is posted in its entirety. The good news is that the next update will not be next Monday, but between 10 AM and noon PST on Thursday. That's right, THURSDAY. Also, chapter summary:

_A family dinner isn't everything it's made out to be, Amon is forced to confront his daddy issues (even if nothing is resolved), and Aulernak has all the subtly of a flying mallet in her demands for grandbabies._

As usual, thanks to my beta Relic, whom I will be feeding Cuban food tomorrow night while chilling in a blanket fort and watching Avatar: The Last Airbender.

One last note, I totally subscribe to the theory that Amon and Tarrlok's mother is the same girl who was in Yugoda's healing tent when Katara was kicked out of Pakku's lesson.

* * *

"Yue Bay is beautiful at sunset," Senna observed as the ferry made its way to Air Temple Island. Tonraq, with his arm around her shoulders, squeezed her tight in agreement.

"I miss the tundra," Korra said wistfully, "but I've come to really love Republic City. It's beautiful in its own way."

"Do you know what we'll be having for dinner?" Unalaq asked as he gazed out at Aang Memorial Island.

"I don't know, but it sounded like Master Katara was going to be cooking with Pema," Korra answered. Looking over at her mother-in-law, Korra noticed that she was holding the railing of the ferry in a white knuckle grip. "Are you okay, Aulanerk?"

Looking up at Korra, she smiled. "It's been a very long time since I've had dinner with my boys, and even longer since I've seen Katara. The last time she visited the North Pole, I had long since left the capitol. I haven't seen her since I was a girl."

On the ride from the Embassy to the docks, Aulanerk had explained that she had trained under Master Yugoda in the North along with Katara. She was a few years younger than Katara, and so hadn't spent much around her, but still looked up to and respected the only female waterbending master the North ever produced. The more time Korra spent around her mother-in-law, the more she liked the woman, though she did wonder how such a sweet woman produced two sons who had a penchant for being less than pleasant.

When they arrived at the pier, they were greeted by the residents and visitors, Ikki and Meelo at the front and both waving and bouncing excitedly along with Bumi. Tenzin, Pema and Jinora stood off to the side, far more reserved in their greeting. Katara held Rohan, but was smiling brightly, looking forward to spending an evening with Korra and her family. Mako, Bolin, and Asami were watching Ikki and Meelo in amusement.

The process of making introductions was a loud and involved, Korra introducing the brothers and Asami to her parents and her uncle, all the while trying to talk over Ikki's incessant questions and Meelo trying to get everyone's attention. Eventually everyone was introduced, with Bolin questioning Tonraq about life in the South Pole as Asami asked Senna if she'd had a chance to see Republic City. Korra walked a few steps behind the happy, chattering group, glad that her friends got along with her parents so well.

"Uh, hey Korra?" Mako asked, falling behind so he could talk to her without fighting for her attention.

"What's up?" Korra asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Where's Amon? Isn't he coming?"

She could tell by the way he was fingering his scarf he was nervous. They'd had a few close calls with the Equalists, and no doubt the encounters had left a lasting impression on him. "Yeah, he'll be coming later. He had some things to take care of at City Hall first." Mako's brow furrowed, but he stayed silent. Korra didn't have to ask what he wanted to say, she already knew. "You don't want him here."

"I know you're married to him and you keep saying that he's really not such a bad guy, but I think it's a little understandable that I don't trust him," Mako answered. "He was going to take Bo's bending at one point, I can't just forget that."

"Oh Mako," Korra said as she put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a side hug. "I know. You have every right to be worried. But please, for my sake, would you at least try to be nice to him tonight?"

Looking at Korra, her eyes wide and pleading, Mako rolled his eyes heavenward before nodding. "Okay, I'll try. But I make no promises. I know that you two seem to get along, but given everything that's happened, it's going to be really hard for me to like, let alone trust, him."

"Hey, I didn't exactly trust him when we got married, but I don't know," she shrugged. "Things have changed between us. I actually consider him my friend."

"Do you love him?"

Korra stopped abruptly. She wasn't sure what she felt towards him. She liked him, she knew that much, and that she enjoyed his company. But she wasn't sure if it was love. Perhaps, one day it might be, but for now she had a close friend that she cared about. "Maybe it's not love yet," she answered slowly, her words causing Mako to pause. "But I think I could grow to love him."

Mako nodded, the briefest flash of pain in his amber eyes. "Well, as long as you're not miserable."

"I'm not," Korra assured him, "though I sometimes wish that I got to keep Naga with me."

"Don't worry about Naga. Bolin dotes on her and spoils her rotten," Mako informed her with a half-smile.

"I was thinking she was looking a little pudgy," Korra giggled as they picked up their pace to catch up with the others.

Dinner was to be served in the family dining room, which had seen the table expanded to accommodate the extra bodies. Everyone sat where they wanted, though Ikki and Jinora were insistent that Katara sit between them. Conversation was louder than normal, with everyone trying to talk over everyone else, their laughter coming out in large bursts, and the general sound of merriment floating down the halls and out the windows into the courtyard.

The merriment, however, died down the moment Amon strode into the room, Tarrlok on his heels. No one looked particularly pleased to see them. Ikki in particular was giving them both the stink eye.

"I apologize for our tardiness," Amon said congenially. "I'm afraid I was trying to get some things done before the weekend."

"Yes, well, we're glad you could make it," Tenzin said, though he looked like the words were rather bitter in his mouth.

"Why are you here, Mr. Ponytail Man? This is supposed to be a family dinner," Ikki said, Tenzin looking mildly horrified at her rudeness. She sniffed the air and frowned. "You don't smell like a lady anymore. Why is that? Why are your clothes so plain? And is that much hair a pain to take care of?"

Amon ducked his head and managed to suppress his laughter as Tarrlok's eye twitched as he forced himself to smile. "Nice to see you haven't changed," he mumbled as he went to sit next to his mother. "Hello, Mother."

"Hello Tarrlok," she said as she patted his arm.

After glaring at Tarrlok and not getting a response, Ikki turned her attention towards Amon. Perhaps it was her sheltered life on Air Temple Island that meant she had no fear of him, but she looked up at him as she started her barrage of questions. "Why do you wear the mask? Is it hard to breathe in? How do you eat with it on?"

Bending at his waist so he was eye-level with the young airbender, Amon answered her. "I have my own reasons for wearing the mask, none of which you need to know. Yes, it's harder to breathe in it but I've been wearing it long enough that it doesn't bother me anymore. Lastly, you'll find out. Any other questions?"

Ikki shook her head, her eyes wide.

"Good," he said as he moved to sit next to Korra. Settling down next to her, he pushed the cowl back and removed mask, inhaling deeply as he set it on the table. "I thought today would never end."

Korra gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "At least you now have a few days off. Clear your head and then you'll be ready to start again."

Turning so he could face his brother, Noatak gave him a dirty look. "Why would you go willingly into this?"

Tarrlok snickered at his brother's obvious displeasure. "Because I don't mind being patient. Victory goes to the spider-fly and all that. I rather think of it like a game of Pai Sho, where you try to outwit your opponents into doing what you want." Giving a smug grin, he leaned forward. "Don't tell me that you've finally found something that you aren't any good at."

"I am a man of action, Tarrlok."

"Mm, yes, and I see how well that's worked out for you," Tarrlok noted sarcastically. "At what point would you have stopped? When Republic City lie in smoking ruins, the citizens afraid for their very lives?"

Sensing that a fight was about to break out, Korra decided to put her Avatar skills to the test and step in. "Okay, that's enough you two. This is supposed to be a nice family dinner and I don't want to listen to you two bicker the whole time. Now sit down and enjoy your tea!"

It wasn't every day that the former leader of the Equalists turned councilman and former councilman turned council page, both adults approaching middle age, were taken to task by a seventeen-year-old girl. An uneasy silence filled the room, everyone waiting to see what would happen. The two men, who had been on the verge of fisticuffs until Korra intervened, settled back down in their seats and sipped their tea, pointedly ignoring the other. With an exasperated sigh, Korra turned to her mother-in-law. "Were they always like this?"

"No, as boys they got along so well. Noatak was always so protective of Tarrlok. They never argued," Aulanerk answered. "I suppose things have changed. They're hardly little boys anymore."

Korra merely nodded, not trusting herself to make a verbal response that wouldn't embarrass herself or her husband. She instead sipped her tea and tried to imagine that things were normal and happy, and that her friends weren't staring at the man sitting next to her with obvious distrust in their eyes. In particular she noticed the way that Bolin was openly staring at Noatak's face, and she didn't have to ask why. The question was in everyone's eyes, though only Bolin was staring, where was the scar on his face, his supposed motivation for starting the Revolution to begin with?

Frowning, Korra elbowed Noatak in the ribs. He nearly spilled his tea, but he managed to keep it from sloshing onto the table. He glared at her. "What?" he growled.

She pointed to the mask on the table and then gestured to the room. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms against her chest and let out a huff of irritation. Grimacing, his shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Fine," he said. "Fine." Looking around the room he noted the earthbender staring at him while the others were pointedly not staring. "I suppose you all have questions."

"What, pffft, never," Bolin said with a forced laugh. Mako's only response was to facepalm. "I mean yeah, we're curious about the, um, lack of scarring on your face but I'm sure there's a completely logical explanation." Pabu chirruped in agreement.

"There never was a scar. Next question."

"You lied to your followers?" Asami said, eyes widening. "Why would you do something so underhanded?"

"It was a pragmatic decision, Miss Sato," Noatak answered coolly. "The situation I claimed to be my own was not unique. The mask itself is a symbol. A leader may die and his body decay, but a symbol lives forever, untouched by time. In the unlikely event that something happened to me, someone else could pick up the mask and carry on my legacy."

"Okay, yeah, that's actually pretty brilliant," Bolin agreed. Both Mako and Asami glared at him, causing him to shrink back. "But evil. Really evil. Lying to your followers like that. Ahem." He slumped down in his spot and tried to look inconspicuous.

"And what exactly is your relationship with former councilman Tarrlok?" Asami asked.

Noatak actually smiled, his face softening into something pleasant and handsome, melting years from his visage. "Can't you tell? He's my younger brother."

"Huuuuwaaaaaaaah?" Bolin screeched. "Brothers? _Brothers_?!"

"We all heard him, Bo," Mako grimaced. "Wonderful. Brothers. Could this situation get any weirder?"

"Actually it can," Korra said with a grin. "Noatak and Tarrlok grew up with my dad and uncle."

"So your husband is…?" Asami asked, trailing off.

"Older than my dad."

"Yup, it can get weirder," Bolin said. "Uh, wow. Heck of an age difference."

"We manage," Noatak shrugged, as if the fact that he was twenty-three years older than his wife was nothing.

"Huh, yeah, I guess," Bolin agreed.

"I don't mind it in the least," Aulanerk said as she casually poured herself another cup of tea. "Korra is young and strong and will be able to birth lots of children and give me plenty of grandbabies."

At this point in the conversation Tarrlok lost it, falling back on the tatami mats in laughter. Noatak spit out his tea in a fine mist, which he quickly collected from the air with his bending and put back in his teacup. "Mother!" he said, looking at her in exasperation. "We went over this last night!"

"I know, I know. When and if you decide to have children you'll let me know," Aulanerk said with a dismissive wave. "That doesn't change the fact that I still want grandbabies."

"You know, I think I need to go check on dinner," Pema said brightly, hoping to change the subject. Poor Korra looked like she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole, especially since everyone was staring at her. "Would someone please take Rohan?"

"Oh, I'll take him!" Korra volunteered. "I really didn't get to hold him today since Master Katara was playing the Gran-Gran card."

"Thank you, Korra," Pema said as she handed off Rohan. She had rather hoped that someone else would take him, but she couldn't deny that Korra was attached to the little boy. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll come with you," Katara said. "I want to make sure the dishes I'm making turn out okay."

"Who's a handsome little man?" Korra cooed at the infant in her arms. "You're a handsome little man! Yes you are! Oh yes you are!"

"Korra, what are you doing?" Noatak asked, a less than pleased expression on his face.

"I'm just talking to him," she answered with a droll look. "Aww, yes you're just the sweetest little man in the whole, wide world, aren't you? Aren't you?" She lifted him up so she could plant kisses all over his chubby cheeks.

"That cannot be normal."

"It's perfectly normal," she assured him. "Besides, he likes it. You do like it, don't you Rohan?"

Rohan's response was to make some sort of gurgling noise and blow a spit bubble.

"I don't think that qualifies as a response," Noatak said sourly.

Korra chose to ignore him and continued to make faces and coo at Rohan, who seemed to enjoy the attention. Conversation picked up again, this time asking Unalaq about life up north until Katara poked her head through the door and asked for Korra.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked as she bounced Rohan in her arms.

"I just want to make sure that the sea prunes are seasoned just how you like them," Katara said with a smile.

With a shrug, Korra started to stand, but found it difficult with her arms full of baby. "Ah, I'll be right there, I just need to pass Rohan off for a second."

"Pass him where?" Noatak asked, but he had a sinking feeling in his gut that he knew exactly who would be holding Rohan next.

"Just remember to bounce him if he gets fussy, but be gentle," Korra said sweetly as she carefully transferred Rohan into Noatak's arms.

"I…but…this…" he sputtered. Rohan blinked up at the stranger and then yawned.

"This isn't hard," Korra said as she rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'll be right back. The worst he can do is spit up on you."

She rose and disappeared towards the kitchen, laughing to herself as she went. In the dining room, Noatak sat stiffly with Rohan in his arms. Tarrlok was snickering quietly to himself while Tenzin watched him like a hawk. It seemed as if the whole room was watching him, just waiting for him to screw up. "This wasn't my idea," he mumbled.

"Noatak, relax," Aulanerk said gently. "Cradle him like you would cradle a baby koala-otter."

This seemed to have the desire effect and Noatak's posture relaxed, but he still looked ill at ease. "I don't do babies," he said rather matter-of-factly.

"Well you'll have to learn if you ever want a family of your own," his mother informed him. "This is good practice."

Noatak shifted and looked down at Rohan, who was staring at the strange man holding him intently. Okay, so it really wasn't so bad, and at least Rohan wasn't fussing or squirming which made the whole situation better. It didn't change the fact that every, single insecurity that Noatak had about being parent was rearing its ugly head, though. He would have to discuss it with Korra at a later time and probably sooner rather than later. However, as he looked down at the trusting little soul in his arms, bitterness rose in him. Little Rohan had a father who doted on him, who cared how he felt and would never force him into something he didn't want to do. He would never be turned into a tool to suit his father's ambitions. Little stabs of jealousy pricked at his subconscious, and he hoped Korra would return soon. He supposed he could just ask if someone else wanted to hold Rohan, but he wasn't sure if anyone would even dare to approach him. Thankfully Korra strode in a few seconds later, humming quietly to herself.

"See, was that so bad?" she asked as she sat back down and took Rohan back.

"It…I survived," he managed to say. "Excuse me."

Korra frowned as Noatak hurried from the room, his long strides carrying him out into the hall, and from the sounds of it, out into the courtyard. "Um, Asami, would you mind taking Rohan for a bit?"

"Of course not," Asami said as she rose. She collected Rohan and watched as her friend rushed out the door after her husband. "What on earth was that about?"

Korra found Noatak sitting on a bench in the courtyard, his elbows resting on his knees and his face in his hands. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No," came the muffled response. He was upset, but he wasn't crying. She wasn't sure she could handle him crying. "We need to talk, but it can wait. I'll be fine to get through dinner."

"I don't think so," Korra said, staring him down. "What's bothering you? Does this have to do with me handing you Rohan?"

"No…yes…it's complicated."

"Hey, just like our entire relationship. So what's got you all bothered anyway?"

"I don't know if I want children. Sometimes I think I do, and then I remember what Yakone was like and I think it's a terrible idea."

"Oh, I see," she answered, biting her lower lip and recalling the conversation she had overheard between the brothers shortly after she and Noatak married. "You aren't him, you know. You made a choice to leave. I respect that."

"Did it really change anything, though?" he asked quietly. "In the end I was set to bring Republic City to its knees and destroy you, just liked he wanted."

"But you also ultimately chose to ally yourself with me. Was that what he wanted?"

He looked up at her then, the way the winter light seemed to form a halo around her. She looked ethereal in that moment, much like a beautiful spirit sent to save him from himself. In that minute he held no doubts that she was the Avatar. "No, I think he would have rather hated the fact that I allied myself with you."

"Well then, there you have it."

"Your logic makes no sense."

"It doesn't have to. I'm the Avartar and you gotta deal with it."

He managed to quirk a smile at that. She was still as cocky as ever, even living with him for two months hadn't changed that. "I suppose we should rejoin everyone for dinner."

"Yeah, if we stay out here too long, Tenzin will send Ikki and Meelo after us."

Standing, he held out his hand and hoped that Korra would take it. She did, lacing her fingers through his and tugging him gently back towards the dining room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2742  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** The first of the bi-weekly updates. Also, there's a random _Serenity_ reference.

_In which the narrative bounces around a bit due to family time, Amon and Korra spar for shits and giggles, and shenanigans ensue._

As always, thanks to my wonderful beta, Relic.

* * *

Dinner was a relatively low key affair. Noatak and Tarrlok hardly spoke, opting instead to listen to everyone else. Conversation covered a variety of topics, from the progress of Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo's training to Korra's experience with pro-bending. It was an enlightening experience for Noatak, to hear what the sport was about from those who played it. He'd often been disgusted by the rather blatant display of bending, thinking it nothing more than a flashy demonstration for benders to flaunt the abilities that the spirits had blessed them with for personal gain.

"I know it seems crazy, but it helped me learn the airbending forms," Korra explained to her uncle, who had been rather dubious about her joining the Fire Ferrets. "You have to keep light on your feet in pro-bending, otherwise you're an easy target for a knock-out. I was stuck in zone three and I just started doing the spiral walk. Saved our butts."

"She didn't even look like the same player who started the match," Bolin exclaimed. "She was a total natural!"

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone take to pro-bending quite like Korra," Mako agreed. "Once she found her rhythm, she was a beast."

"Oh I don't know," Korra laughed nervously. "I think I did okay."

"You did more than okay," Asami grinned. "Most pro-benders have been using the style for years. Your bending is far more traditional, it's not a switch many can make."

"I believe that pro-bending turned out to be the ideal teaching tool for your airbending," Tenzin said. "However, without the basic knowledge of airbending, I doubt you would have been able to adjust as quickly as you did."

"Oh, I dunno, bending has always been second nature to me," Korra shrugged.

"I'll say," Tonraq laughed. "She figured out how to earthbend and firebend without any formal training."

"Of course, she nearly wrecked the house in the process," Senna added, causing the room to erupt in laughter.

"Have I apologized for that recently, because I am really sorry I almost caused the roof to cave in," Korra said sheepishly, ducking her head and blushing.

"She was quite the waterbending student," Katara said. "So eager to learn everything I could teach her. I think she was rather disappointed when I told her she had learned everything."

"Well not everything," Korra chuckled nervously, "but I think that it's understandable why you wouldn't teach me that."

No one needed to know that the "that" in question was bloodbending. Very few people were formally taught the technique, but many had learned it through sheer determination.

"Anyway, I've learned all the forms for airbending, I just haven't been able to do anything with it," Korra sighed. "I wish I knew what my problem is."

"You'll get there eventually," Katara said kindly. "Aang had plenty of trouble learning earthbending and firebending."

"Was he unable to do either?" Korra grumbled.

"Aang wasn't confrontational or aggressive," Katara explained gently. "His initial attempts at earthbending resulted in nothing. Toph was less than pleased. In terms of firebending, after he accidentally burned me with it, he refused to learn it. Zuko had to spend a lot of time working with him to get him to even attempt it."

"So, what does that say about me?" Korra whined.

"You're the opposite of Aang in nearly every way, Korra," Katara said. "There's nothing wrong with that, either. The air nomads were extremely spiritual, so that side came easily to him. That you struggle with the spiritual side is nothing against you. Each Avatar walks their own path, and has their own struggles so that they may be the best Avatar they can possibly be."

"Well, I guess I don't feel like a total failure now," Korra shrugged.

"You know, I'd really like to see your airbending training," Unalaq said, leaning so he could look at Tenzin. "Granted Master Tenzin isn't against it."

Glancing at the fading sunlight out the window, Tenzin shrugged. "I see no reason why we can't do a demonstration. We've all finished eating, haven't we?"

"I'm done," Bolin said as he patted his belly. "Delicious dinner, by the way. I love Water Tribe food."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Katara laughed. "I miss cooking for Team Avatar."

"Gran-Gran, did you really do all of the cooking when you were traveling?" Ikki asked.

"All of it. My brother couldn't cook, and neither could your grandfather. Zuko could cook in a pinch, but he had a tendency to make things very spicy or burn them," Katara answered. "Obviously, Toph couldn't cook, and Suki had never had to cook before. I think it was for the best that I cooked, or else we would have starved."

Everyone laughed as they rose and followed Tenzin out to the training gates. "We use these gates to help students learn the spiral movements that are so predominate in airbending." With a few gestures of his hand, Tenzin sent a large gust of wind at the gates, setting them turning with a soft whirring noise. "Korra, please demonstrate."

With a deep breath she approached the gates and then entered, spiraling through gracefully, arms poised as if she were dancing. This was a side of bending that Amon had long forgotten, something he buried along with Noatak. The graceful forms moving as if they were dancing and not destroying. She came out on the back side of the gates where Ikki and Jinora waited, who started the gates once more and Korra made her way back through, spinning gracefully to avoid the spinning panels, her movements free like air and fluid like water. Exiting the gates she planted her feet and stood straight, a sheepish smile on her face when her family broke into applause.

"Oh, that was nothing," she nervously laughed, absently rubbing the back of her neck.

"You looked like an airbender," Katara observed with a smile.

"Well, you know how it is," Korra said with a goofy grin. "I am a leaf on the wind, watch how I soar."

Stepping towards the gates, Noatak started to examine them. "Exactly what does this accomplish? I saw a lot of spinning and twirling, but what is the purpose?"

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order," Tenzin said. "Mako or Bolin? Would one of you like to spar with Korra?"

"If you don't mind, I'll do it," Noatak said as he easily slid into stance. Mako and Bolin exchanged a glance, but didn't object to him usurping their position.

Korra had only ever fought against him once, and even then she had only attacked him for the sake of distracting him. In the end it had been a futile attempt, as during her escape she'd tripped over a tree root and he'd easily caught up to her. Perhaps, though, the airbending movements would be to her advantage. She wouldn't be able to bend and really, the whole point was to avoid using attacks at all. With a small smile, she gave a respectful bow before sliding into a stance as well.

They circled each other, rather like two rivals about to face off. Ultimately he moved first, stepping forward so fast that Korra almost didn't notice. She quickly stepped out of reach, and then spent the next ten minutes of their spar gracefully dancing out of the way of any of his attacks.

"Are you even trying?" she asked as she managed to evade yet another hit from him.

"Why would I hold back?" he replied through gritted teeth. "We never did get a chance to properly fight each other."

"Would you have used your bending?" she asked as she twirled away from him.

"I wouldn't have needed to," he said with a cocky smile.

Korra raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't bother to say what was on the tip of her tongue about his confessing to using bloodbending to subtly manipulate his opponents. They continued their dance of hit and miss for five more minutes before he finally stopped, hands up in defeat. Smirking triumphantly, she stomped her foot to rattle the ground beneath him, causing Noatak stumble a bit, but not send him sprawling.

Glaring at her, he recovered his balance and straightened up. "Well, that was enlightening."

"You don't have any experience against airbending," Korra said with a smug smile. "You've seen earthbending and firebending, and of course you're very well acquainted with waterbending. But airbending? Forget it. You're not prepared to handle it."

"So you say. But after I study you a bit I'll find a weakness, a flaw," he said smoothly as he straightened his clothing.

"Pft, sure," Korra snickered. "If you say so, old man."

"Ooooh," Bolin crooned softly, looking between Korra and Noatak with a worried expression on his face.

"I'll show you old. How about a waterbending match, little girl," he taunted back.

"Bring it," Korra said. "Down at the beach. Let's go."

"You could also go down to the lagoon," Katara suggested. "It's where Kya and I trained."

Korra looked at her master with a questioning look. "There's a lagoon?"

Turning towards her youngest son, Katara gave him a surprised glance. "You didn't tell her that she could practice her waterbending down at the lagoon?"

"It never came up, Mother," Tenzin answered. "Shortly after arriving here she joined the pro-bending team. She practiced her waterbending with them."

"I knew I should have told you," Katara muttered as she started to walk away. "This way. The lagoon is perfect for a spar. I have to admit, I'm interested to see how this battle will go." She looked over her shoulder at Noatak. "Your mother says that you're quite the talented bender. A true prodigy. Just so you know, Korra's one of the best students I've ever trained. I don't think this will be as easy as you think."

Tarrlok snorted softly somewhere towards the back of the group, but he said nothing. He'd seen Korra in action and knew she wasn't an opponent to be taken lightly. Though her movements reflected her preference for sheer power, she could still move with the agility and grace of a waterbender, commanding her element to her will. It would be interesting to see his brother waterbend again, and see how well he held up against Korra.

Once on the beach of the lagoon, Katara settled herself on the edge of the concrete patio that surrounded the pavilion where the waterbenders could change and warm up during the colder months in Republic City. The others settled themselves around her and waited for Korra and Noatak to start their spar.

"How long has it been since you've had a proper battle with your waterbending?" he asked casually as he pushed and pulled the water at the edge of the lagoon, getting a feeling for the element once more.

"Probably a lot more recently than you have," she snarked back as she twirled a rope of water around her. Without warning she sent the whip at him, smacking him hard against his right bicep.

He glared at her, but all she did was give him a cocky smirk in return. Well then, so be it. If she wanted a fight, he would give her a fight. With movements he couldn't forget even if he tried, he summoned a wave from the lagoon and sent it flying at her. Raising her arms and twitching her fingers, the wave froze before she liquefied it, made it into several icicles, and sent it careening back at him. Ducking and dodging, he avoided the icicles as he formed a whip of water that he sent to bind her ankles and trip her. Korra, however, noticed what he was doing and summoned a large wave to crash over him from behind, breaking his concentration before he could get the whip even halfway towards her. With quick movements of his arms, he parted the wave and manipulated into two large whips, much larger than anything Korra had ever used, and she liked using large amounts of her element.

Widening her stance and planting her feet firmly on the sand, she pulled water up around her legs and froze it up to her knee to keep her in place. As the deluge of water hit her, she immediately redirected as much as she could back at him in multiple waterwhips.

He laughed at her. "Is that all you've got, little girl?" he taunted.

Gritting her teeth, Korra reached out and summoned as much water to her as she could. Taking the octopus form, she manipulated the arms into several sharp attacks. Raising his arms to deflect the blows, he took the attack for a few seconds before pulling the water into a sphere around him and then started punching out icicles at her. Korra merely smirked at him. "Is that all you've got, old man? I've seen that move before, you know."

Noatak's gaze quickly flicked to Tarrlok who lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug. It was time to go big or go home. Freezing the water on the surface of the lagoon, he slid out and waited for her to follow. With a large grin she made her own ice path towards him. She skated towards him at a rapid pace, but when she was no more than five feet in front of him she let the ice beneath her feet melt and dropped into the water with a small splash. Smirking, Noatak melted the ice beneath him and joined her underwater, just in time for her to send a current whizzing past his head. The force of the water caused his hair to swirl into his eyes, temporarily blinding him. It was just the opening Korra needed.

Relying on the power inherent in the Avatar, Korra reached out to all of the water in the lagoon, bringing it under her control. With a mighty push she sent the water towards the beach and the cliff face behind it, freezing it right before Noatak would have collided with the rock.

The result was quite comical, with Noatak frozen upside down, his hair dripping into quickly forming icicles. There was a rather incredulous look on his face, as if he couldn't quite comprehend that he had just been frozen to a wall by a mere child. Admittedly it had been years since he had allowed himself to properly bend water, but it hadn't taken him long to get back into the rhythm of it. It wasn't possible that he had underestimated Korra's abilities; he knew she was resourceful and strong and had planned accordingly.

So why was he the one frozen to the side of a cliff, hanging upside down?

Emerging from the water, Korra looked like some sort of otherworldly creature. It was the second time that evening that he had been reminded that she wasn't just any girl from the Water Tribe, but the Avatar. He was fascinated by the water that dripped from her wet hair down her face, until it dropped off of her chin and was absorbed by her clothing. Indeed there was a very old soul in that young body of hers, even if it didn't show most of the time.

"So, old man, had enough?" she asked, her hands on her hips and a cocky grin on her face.

He twitched a few times before the ice melted and flooded the beach, flowing back into the lagoon and depositing him head first at her feet. He looked up at her with what he hoped with a stern glare. "You got lucky this time, Avatar," he growled at her, but the corners of his mouth were twitched up in the barest hint of a smile. "A mere child like you would normally be no match for me."

"Uh-huh," she smirked. "If you say so." Stepping so she was standing in front of him, she offered Noatak her hand. "C'mon, let's get dried off and go home. I'm tired."

Taking it, he allowed her to pull him to his feet. At the last second he tugged her forward and against him, quickly hefting her up and over his shoulder, carrying her as if she was a sack of potatoes.

"What are you doing?" she squawked in protest, slamming her fist into the middle of his back. "Let me go, you oaf!"

"Quite down, little girl," he chuckled darkly. "All is fair in love and war, you know."

Everyone else laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M, due to non-graphic smut in this chapter  
**Words:** 2382  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** So fair warning, there is non-graphic smut in this chapter. I focus more on the emotional side of the act, so there are no descriptions of anatomy or specific acts.

_A late night conversation and emotional outburst change Korra and Amon's relationship forever._

Thanks to my beta Relic, and the Amorra chat for helping me get the ideas down.

* * *

With a yawn, Korra padded out of the bathroom in the nude. Strangely, walking around naked didn't seem to bother her, even in front of Noatak. Looking at the bed, she found him sprawled across it, thoroughly engrossed in a book. Clearly it didn't matter if she was naked, he wasn't going to notice.

She went to the wardrobe and started to get dressed; completely unaware of the fact that Noatak had stopped reading and was watching her intently. He couldn't get the image of her spiraling through the gates out of his head, the way she gracefully avoided the spinning wooden panels. Though he didn't like dwelling on the fact that she had ultimately defeated him, he also couldn't stop thinking about their spar from earlier. Her movements weren't nearly as refined as his, something he'd noticed before of course, but there was something about the raw power within her. It was kind of like handling a live wire, dangerous but thrilling and a little shock would send a tingle through the body.

Once she was dressed she launched herself at the bed, landing with a soft thump on the mattress. He grunted at her as his body was shifted and glared at her. "That's not good for the mattress, you know."

"Whatever," she said as she rolled over onto her back. "As comfy as this mattress is, I kind of miss the pelts. The feel of the fur against my bare skin…"

Noatak grunted again as he imagined taking her on a pile of pelts, the feel of the soft fur on their skin. It was almost too much as he let his imagination run away with him. Shaking his head, he snapped his book shut and put it on the bed side table. "It's late and we should get some sleep."

"Such an old man," she whined as she got under the covers and snuggled beneath them.

"Going to bed at a decent hour isn't going to kill you," he admonished as he turned off the lamp. "Besides, it's nearly eleven."

"Fine, fine," she grumbled. "How ever did you manage to stay up for our duel, if you can even call it that, on Avatar Aang Memorial Island?"

"I'm not that old," he shot back as he reached for her.

"Oh no, of course you're not," she agreed as she allowed him to curl himself around her. He hummed softly in agreement. Snuggling into his embrace, she tried to will herself to sleep but was unable to do so. Every time she let herself relax and her mind to wander, all she could see was the panicked expression on his face when she handed him Rohan before dinner. It shouldn't have been funny, his insecurity at being handed an infant, but that didn't change the fact that it kind of was. She tried to suppress a giggle at his expense, and it came out as a hybrid snorting and choking noise that sounded like she was dying.

"Korra?!"

The alarm in his voice took her by surprise. Suddenly his hands were roving over her body, a slight tingle wherever he touched. For a moment she couldn't figure out what he was doing until she realized that he was using his bending to see if she was injured or sick. "I'm fine," she informed him, grabbing his hands and holding them still. "Just a stray thought that made me laugh, that's all."

"And what, exactly, was this stray thought?"

"Um…I was just remembering the look on your face when I handed you Rohan before dinner. You looked absolutely terrified. I know I shouldn't find it funny, but…"

Pulling free from her hold, he gave an irritated huff and rolled over, pulling the blankets up to his chin before curling into the fetal position.

"Hey, don't be like that," she said irritably as she yanked some of the blankets back. "I know that it's wrong to find it funny, but you're always so unflappable, like nothing ever gets to you. I was shooting fireballs at your face and you didn't even flinch."

"Fireballs are one thing, Korra," he muttered sourly. "Babies are something else entirely."

With a snort, Korra poked Noatak hard in the ribs. "We can't keep tiptoeing around the topic, Noatak, we have to talk about this. Every time someone brings up children, you panic. You never panic, and frankly I'm starting to get a little annoyed by it."

Rounding on her with a barely contained snarl, he glared at her. "You want to know what my problem is? It's because as much as I want to have children, I know exactly what kind of talents they'll inherent. There is a rush, a feeling of power that you get when you first bend someone's blood. The knowledge that you can make someone bow to your every whim is intoxicating, seductive." He gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. "Tarrlok was too gentle, too sweet to truly appreciate the gift we were given. I wanted to protect him from that and I failed. Not everyone can handle that kind of power, not without it consuming them, destroying them." Dropping his head and squeezing his eyes shut, he choked back a sob. "I could handle it, but barely. My issues were all with _him_. I stopped being his child when he learned I was a waterbender. I became nothing more than a tool he could use for revenge and I hated him for it."

Reaching out, Korra gently cupped his cheek in her palm. "Hey, look at me," she said softly.

Lifting his face, he blinked back tears. Her expression was soft, big, blue eyes looking at him adoringly. When had that happened? The fear had long since gone, but that look of adoration was new. Here was a young woman who was so bright and beautiful, and trying to be the best Avatar she could be, who had willingly chained herself to him to save the world. The strange thing was, he wasn't sure if he could do anything so selfless, even for the cause he had help to build.

That was when it hit him. He loved her. Two months after marrying her for a purely selfish reason – his own survival – he was in love with her. He found comfort in finding her sprawled on his office floor in City Hall or curled around him in bed. It was all of the little things, too, the way she'd tilt her head when she was thinking or the smirk that graced her face when she knew she was right about something.

"I love you," he blurted, and then immediately regretted it. It was out there now and he could never take it back. He didn't even know if she felt the same way.

A stunned expression was on her face, like she couldn't quite believe what she just heard. Opening and closing her mouth, she struggled to say something but everything her brain came up with sounded stupid.

"I know," seemed too cocky, even for her.

"Thank you," was ridiculously awkward.

"Same here," was too informal.

Was there even a proper response to a sudden confession of love?

So she answered on instinct. "I love you, too," she murmured so quietly he didn't understand her.

Pulling back, he tried to pull his face into a neutral expression to hide the pain he felt. "I…what did you say? You know what, just for-"

The words died when his lips became otherwise occupied. Kissing him soundly, she threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him against her. She wanted to devour him, but before she did so, she pulled away, smiling at the dazed expression his face. "I love you, too," she repeated, louder and with conviction. "Silly old man, already hard of hearing?"

"You talk too much," he said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Everything was different now. There was no rush to their movements, everything was slow and measured, taking time to explore every inch of each other's bodies. For the first time Korra noticed the birthmark on Noatak's hip in the shape of a turtle-duck. He discovered that Korra had a small mole just below her naval, and that she let out the most delightful moan when he kissed it.

Their previous joinings had merely been the pursuit of pleasure and only pleasure, each taking for their own needs and never really caring if the other reached their peak. This, however, was more than just sex. This was the combining of body and soul, two people who were meant to be together.

With a breathy sigh, Korra smiled up at Noatak as he entered her. He rolled his hips slowly, relishing the feel of her wrapped around him and the way her sweat slicked skin slid against his. Leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, enjoying the shy smile that graced her face after. Also the way she repeated his name over and over again in time with his thrusts was music to his ears, taking him closer and closer to his peak.

Meanwhile, Korra allowed herself to get lost in his touches, the sensation of his fingers drifting over her body, memorizing every dip and curve. One of her hands snaked up to tangle in his hair while the other ran along his bicep.

There was nothing to be said between them other than murmuring each other's names, their bodies finding that most divine rhythm until they peaked, Noatak coming shortly after Korra. Rolling to the side, he let out a contented sigh as he nuzzled her cheek.

"That was…wow," Korra breathed with a grin.

"I do believe that wow is an adequate description for what just happened," he agreed.

"So…can I say something?"

"Anything."

"I know you're unsure about having children. Heck, I'm unsure about having children," she confessed. "But I've gotten to know you over the last couple of months. You're a good person, maybe a little misguided, but you mean well. It could be a lot worse."

"I wish I had your faith," he sighed. "Look at me and my brother. Look at what we became. How do we know that our own children won't turn out the same way?"

Grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together, Korra gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You are not your father. I've said it before, I'll say it again. You can be a force for good in this city, I truly believe it. You've seen the good that benders can do; you know that we're not all like your father."

He took a deep, shuddering breath before he answered, unshed tears in his voice. "I want to let it all go," he whispered.

"Then let it all go," she answered gently, winding her arms around him and pulling him close. She held him as he cried, as he mourned his lost childhood and family. He cried himself to sleep in her arms, taking comfort in the sound of her beating heart beneath his ear. When she was sure that he was dead to the world and wouldn't wake, Korra slipped from his embrace and snuck into the bathroom. Getting into the medicine cabinet, she found the packet of herbs that Pema had given her shortly after getting married. Adding a pinch to a glass of water, Korra forced herself to drink the foul tasting concoction. Making a face at the bitter aftertaste, she drank another glass of water before heading back to bed.

Noatak woke several hours later, his eyes burning slightly from the tears he'd shed earlier. It was still dark out and everything was silent. Listening to Korra's soft and steady breathing, he mulled over what she had said earlier about him not being like Yakone. Her faith was nice, but on the same end it was still hard to accept. It wasn't like he was destined to be a cosmic screw up, but there would always be that little niggling voice in the back of head that sounded like his father, belittling him and always telling him that he'd never be good enough.

It was part of the reason why he had started the Revolution in the first place.

It was more than just eradicating the world of men like Yakone, it was to prove that he was better – more – than what his father was. The Avatar had beaten Yakone, and so to prove that he was superior, Noatak would beat the Avatar. Taking on Avatar Aang had been out of the question, though, as challenging an old man to a duel – even if he was the Avatar – would have been seen as unfair. Instead he waited for the new Avatar, anticipating the day he would stand over her and take her bending, and prove that he was superior to his father in every way.

That night on Avatar Aang Memorial Island he had savored the fear in her eyes, the pure, unadulterated panic on her face. The knowledge that he could have taken her bending right then and there when she was utterly powerless to fight back had been a rush. What he hadn't counted on was the sleepless nights he would have after, of her crying and begging for him to spare her even though she'd been defiantly silent at the time. It should have made him feel powerful and vindicated. Instead an overwhelming feeling of guilt was his constant companion, nagging him when he tried to sleep, telling him that he was nothing more than a bully, scaring a child for his own selfish reasons.

Korra let out a soft moan in her sleep before she rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow.

When had she become the one thing that meant to the most to him in the world? This silly, little girl-child who still let her emotions get the better of her, whose bending, while powerful, lacked the refined grace of a true master, who sometimes still blushed when she'd walk in on him naked?

There was one thing that he knew for sure, though. He loved her, and nothing would ever be as important to him as she was, not even the Revolution.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2386  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** Here it is the half-way point. *throws confetti* Anyway, another ten weeks of updates. All in all, I'm pleased with the final result, but I have no idea how the rest of you are going to react. I suppose we'll see.

_There's a disturbance in the force that leads to a situation that Amon wishes he could get out of._

Thanks to my beta Relic, who indulges me when I decide to drag her to the movies and then Christmas shopping, and still continues to edit my stuff.

* * *

A strange sense of loss filled Korra when she woke the next morning. She wasn't sure why at first, but after looking all through the suite, she realized that Noatak was nowhere to be found. It was early yet, so perhaps he'd gone down to the training room before the Equalists half of the Triad Task Force arrived for their daily training session. Sometimes he woke up feeling restless, and would go down and train to work out the excess energy he felt.

Rather than rushing off to find him, Korra took her time in getting ready for the day. Tenzin had cancelled all of her airbending training for the duration of Katara's visit. Korra was always welcome at Air Temple Island, of course, but she was also being given a free pass to visit with her own family without having to worry about stretching herself too thin. The idea of showing her parents around Republic City sounded nice, and perhaps she could convince Noatak to come with them. They weren't out in public often, so it would be good for them to be seen around Republic City doing normal things, like shopping or going to the theatre.

Once she showered and ate, she set about to tracking down her wayward husband. The first place she checked was the lounge, where the Equalists who had no other place to stay and thus lived in the warehouse complex as well would spend their free time. There was a radio where they could listen to music, several sofas and chairs, a small library, and then a few tables where they could play cards or Pai Sho. Amon would sometimes join his followers as they listened to radio dramas in the evening, or sometimes play cards with them, so it was a totally improbable location for him to be. Instead Korra found Gui and Hiroshi sitting at one of the tables playing cards and discussing the mystery drama they watched.

"Hey, have either of you seen Amon? He snuck out this morning, which is a little weird. He usually lets me know when he's leaving," she said, refusing to actually enter the room. The most space possible between two people who obviously disliked her and herself was always best.

"Haven't seen him," Gui answered gruffly. "I know he's got the day off, though, so he's not at City Hall. He's around the complex somewhere."

"Okay, thanks," Korra said before ducking back out, ignoring the murmured insults that were hurled as soon as she turned her back.

Continuing her search throughout the complex, she finally found him training with some of the newer recruits to the task force. She entered the room from the second floor, where there was a catwalk for senior members to observe the training recruits. Leaning on the railing she was content to watch him work.

Amon, tall and imposing, was in the middle of the recruits, correcting forms and doing demonstrations on the dummies they were practicing on. It was easy to see why people followed him. It was more than him being a charismatic speaker who could suck people in with a few words; he was a born leader, the kind that made people want to rally behind him and carry out his will. He was the kind of person who was standing on the frontlines, so seeing him stuck behind a desk in an office was difficult. He was restless, and every so often he'd come down and work with the recruits because otherwise he'd go crazy.

With a dreamy sigh, Korra watched him move between the small groups. His tone was firm but never unkind, reminiscent of a parent who loved their child but wasn't going to make it easy for them. Chuckling to herself, Korra wondered why he was so afraid to be a parent. In a lot of ways he already had the skill set, he just needed to apply them. Unconsciously, Korra's hand drifted down to her belly. She hoped that the herbs worked, as she had followed the directions that Pema had given her. One day she'd have a family, but that wasn't going to be any time soon.

"Sir?" one of the recruits asked after Amon had dismissed them. "Will we ever have a chance to face off against benders before we do a raid on one of the Traids?"

"Unfortunately, no. Your bending counterparts aren't keen on training with you," Amon answered irritably. It was something he'd been working on, but no matter how persuasively he argued, the rest of the council was opposed to joint training sessions. Or at least joint training sessions that would leave half of the task force incapacitated after.

"Couldn't we train against the Avatar?" someone else piped up. "She bends three elements; we could learn how to fight against all of the types."

Amon bristled. "I don't recommend it."

"But sir, I've fought against the Avatar before and have successfully blocked her chi," a woman said with a frown. "She's just a child, nothing special."

"I would like to remind you, Meilan, that the Avatar is my wife and you will show her respect. At any rate, her fighting is showing improvement. She's learned how to dodge most of our attacks, so fighting against her will not be like fighting against a Triad member," Amon answered.

"Oh come on," Korra piped up from her perch on the catwalk. "I have no objections to working with them. Besides, they should see some of the forms they'll be up against."

Looking up to find Korra haphazardly draped over the railing, Amon allowed himself to scowl beneath his mask. "Absolutely not."

"I think I can handle them. Besides, I won't actually be using my bending, but I'll use the movements so they know what to watch for. Nobody will get hurt," she argued back.

"I said no, Avatar."

Jumping down from the catwalk, Korra made a three point landing before standing and stalking towards Amon. "I've been combat training since I was four, Amon. I think I can take a training session with your chi blockers."

"What part of no, don't you understand, Avatar?"

She smirked. "All of it."

"Everyone, you are dismissed," Amon said sharply. "I need to speak with my wife. Alone."

A murmur broke out amongst the chi blockers as they exited the training room for the locker rooms, with one particularly loud person hissing, "Oooh, there's gonna be a fight! I bet he takes her bending! If you ask me, he should have done that right after the wedding."

Once they were alone, Amon stepped forward, looming over her in an attempt to intimidate her. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I was planning on helping you train," Korra huffed. "Jeeze, what's gotten in to you?"

"Nothing!" he snapped.

"This is not 'nothing!'" she barked. "There is something wrong with you!"

"There is nothing wrong with me, though there may be something wrong with you!"

"Wrong with me? _Wrong with me_?" she screeched. "There is nothing wrong with me! I am the picture of health!"

"Maybe, or maybe not," he replied tensely. "When I woke this morning, I realized that I didn't…I fell asleep before I could…"

Korra goggled at him, completely flabbergasted as she connected the mental dots and realized exactly why he had been so adamantly refusing her request to train with the chi blockers. "I'm sorry, are you actually worried that me training might hurt a theoretical baby that may or may not exist?" He twitched ever so slightly, confirming her suspicions. "You're an idiot," she declared.

"I am not," he growled back.

"Yeah, you are. Do you really think that I would rely solely on your skills?" Korra asked, her hands on her hips.

"My skills are far superior to most healers," he snarled.

"You're very good, yes," she agreed, completely unruffled by his anger. "But I've also been taking the contraceptive herbs as back up. I made sure to take them last night, and then again this morning."

"You don't trust me then."

"Augh!" she bellowed angrily. "I do trust you! But it's stupid to rely on one method alone!" She glared at him, nostrils flared and eyes narrowed. "I don't think you trust me, though."

With a growl, he rounded on the nearest dummy, attack its chi points before viciously beating it. When it was splintered and leaning at an unnatural angle, he straightened and turned to her. "I do trust you, Korra, I trust you more than I trust my own men."

"Then prove it," she challenged.

He sighed. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was going to take my mom and dad out to see the city today. You should come with us."

"Absolutely not."

"We need to be seen in public. Together. We haven't gone out since we got married, and I have no doubt that people are starting to wonder," she explained with an irritated huff. "Don't you get it? They see us around the city individually, but that doesn't mean diddlysquat. The people need to see us together, interacting and not killing each other."

"We don't kill each other on a nightly basis. Quite the opposite, actually."

"Yes, well I'm not inviting the whole of Republic City into our bedroom, so you get to come out with me and my family today. I know the council isn't working today." She looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

He supposed it could have been worse.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But I still need to shower."

"Hey, we've got time, and it'll give me time to call the embassy," she replied with a bright smile.

With a grudging nod, he ushered her back to their suite. He supposed that things really could have been worse, and it would give him time to talk to Tonraq and catch up. After a quick shower, he dressed and then put his mask on, waiting patiently for Korra to finish getting ready.

"All right, I promise to not drag you all over town, just to the points of interest and one shopping district for my parents to actually see the city, rather than just the embassy and Air Temple Island," Korra swore. "Harmony Tower, the pro-bending arena, the park…"

"Yes, fine, that is all acceptable. I trust that I'm driving?" he asked as he reached for a set of keys that were lying on his desk.

"Oh, I was actually thinking about public transit," she frowned.

"I am not riding the trolley."

"It's really not that bad. I once went with Mako and Bolin because I'd never done it before."

"I can drive, Korra, I see no reason to take public transit."

"Fine, fine, Mr. I Can Do It Myself," Korra held her hands up in defeat, "You can drive us. Come on, my parents are waiting." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

Korra was hoping that they could get straight to the garage and on their way, but Fate had a different idea. They met up with Gui and Hiroshi in the hall, Korra doing a fantastic job of ignoring the pair in hopes that she and Amon could just walk by and not have to make polite small talk. To be fair, they were doing a fantastic job of ignoring her as well.

"Where are you going?" Hiroshi asked. It was unlike Amon to be dragged into anything.

"Out. The Avatar wishes to show her parents around the city while they're visiting," he explained, hoping that they'd just leave well enough alone.

Hiroshi, though, burst out laughing. "Being forced to spend time with the in-laws, huh? Welcome to married life," he said, clapping his superior on the shoulder.

Amon looked down at the industrialist with a cold glare, and the man removed his hand, gave an awkward cough, and then straightened his jacket. Satisfied that Hiroshi wouldn't touch him again, Amon merely shrugged. "The Avatar also made an excellent point that one of the conditions of our marriage was to show a non-bender and a bender living and working together. Of course the public is aware of our work together to enforce stricter punishments on any bender who uses their abilities to bully a non-bender, but the fact remains that they've never seen us out in public, doing the mundane."

"Yeah, he has people to do all of his shopping," Korra pointed out. "What's with that?"

"So did you, Avatar," he shot back.

"Okay, fine, but I always wanted to do my own shopping. The White Lotus used to send people out to buy clothes for me, it never ended well. Whatever they bought would just mysteriously disappear."

"You would throw away the clothes they bought for you?" Gui asked, his lip curled in disgust. "How immature."

"I didn't throw them away, I'd give them away to the less fortunate families," Korra answered smugly. "Not every hunter or fisherman was successful, and sometimes their families went without. So whatever I hated that the White Lotus brought me, I'd sneak out and take to the families that were having a hard time. Then I'd insist on being taken out shopping to get what I wanted. Everybody wins."

For a moment Amon wished he wasn't wearing his mask so that Korra could see the smile on his face and then kiss her senseless. She was reckless and spoiled and a little misguided, but ultimately she had a big heart and she meant well. If he hadn't fallen in love with her already, he would have fallen hard right then. Hell, he was fairly certain that he'd fallen for her all over again.

"Anyway, we need to get going. Come along, Avatar," Amon said, grabbing her gently by the elbow and leading her to the garage.

"Would it kill you to call me by name when we're out and about this afternoon?" she asked, giving him an irritated glance.

"Well technically no, but addressing you by your title is only the polite thing to do," he informed her.

"It's also painfully formal and it sounds like you don't like me," she pointed out as they continued down the hall. "Remember, we're supposed to be the happy couple today."

Amon bit back a groan. This was going to be a very long day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 3361  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** Finally there will be context for the Great Lingerie Disaster. Some of you might remember the fanart that was spawned by a teaser I posted from this chapter a few months back. Tiger and Pooky just did it on a whim and it was lovely and much appreciated. This chapter marks the point where I realized that this fic wasn't going to be super serious as I had originally planned, but rather fluff/crack with some serious undertones

_Amon and Korra spend time out in Republic City with her parents. Shenanigans ensue._

Again a huge thanks to my beta Relic and to Tiger and Pooky for their wonderful art from this chapter. For continuing smut/shenanigans from the Great Lingerie Disaster, read Babydoll which takes place between this chapter and the next.

* * *

It would be harmless, she had said.

It wouldn't kill him to spend an afternoon out in Republic City with her, playing the happily married couple showing her parents around town, she had said.

Do it for the people, she had said.

Some days he really wished that he hadn't gotten out of bed.

To begin with, things weren't so bad. They'd gone into the embassy proper and visited with his mother and Unalaq for a bit before taking Tonraq and Senna to Harmony Tower to start the day. He was acutely aware of the way people reacted to him in the street, the way some citizens would deliberately cross the street or duck into a store when he approached or the way others would stop and openly stare in reverence. In the end, he wasn't sure which was more irritating.

"I can't tell of this city loves you or hates you," Tonraq quipped on the elevator ride to the top of Harmony Tower, after witnessing a woman pull her two children out of line when Amon had approached.

Amon merely snorted. "I'm not exactly inconspicuous in this get up."

"Couldn't find anything less flashy in your wardrobe?"

"I see you're as impertinent as ever, Tonraq."

"Old habits die hard, I suppose," the other man grinned. There was the faintest hint of childhood friends in their banter, the last remnants of two boys who had once been as close as brothers until Fate intervened and pulled them apart.

Once on the observation deck Korra started pointing out landmarks, but in the end decided to relegate the duty to Amon, who had far more knowledge. Honestly, Korra could have listened to his baritone read the classified ads in the newspaper or the real estate listings, but listening to him point out landmarks and give their history was even better.

"Well listen to you Mr. Smarty Pants," she teased as she nudged him in the side with her elbow. The sound of several people gasping was not lost to either of them, but Korra didn't care and Amon felt that reacting would do him more harm than good.

"You should know the history of this city as well, Avatar," he said coolly.

"I do know the history of the city. But it sounds much better when you explain it," she shrugged. "You sound like some important university professor. I sound like an over-excited kid."

"An important university professor, you say?"Amon mused as he slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her body flush against his. "I think I can live with that."

"I figured," she smirked as she cuddled up against him. They watched her parents move about the deck, pointing things out to each other and laughing, and rather pointedly ignoring all of the weird looks they were getting.

They hadn't realized that it was going to be the norm for the day.

After Harmony Tower they headed to the park, where Korra tracked down one of the many food carts to get lunch for her parents. It wasn't as refined as Pema's cooking or any number of the restaurants that could be found outlining the park grounds, but it was all part of what Korra declared to be an authentic Republic City experience.

Making sure that her parents were settled on a bench, Korra dragged Amon off to a noodle cart to help her carry the food. Despite his misgivings about purchasing food from a cart in the park, it was actually pretty good. He didn't say much, rather he listened as Korra told her parents about her first day in the city, about how she was starving but didn't have any money, so she caught some fish from the pond for her to eat while Naga fended for herself.

"I have to admit, I didn't make the most stellar impression on the police force that day," Korra laughed. "But you know what, I think in the end everything has turned out okay."

"No other problems when you first got here?" Tonraq asked as he sipped his drink.

"Well there was this one guy, but it's not important," Korra answered with a dismissive wave.

"Oh come now, Korra," Amon chuckled, "I'm sure this, like most of your stories, will be most entertaining."

"No, it was just a guy who was annoying but it's nothing more than that," Korra assured him. "Honestly, I'll probably never see him again."

"Non-benders of Republic City!" a voice boomed.

Korra groaned. Of course. Because things were go so well, clearly Fate decided to make sure things went wrong.

"Who's that?" Senna asked, leaning to look at the protester standing on his platform and addressing a small gathering of people.

"A pompous windbag," Korra mumbled. "Ignore him, he's full of hot air anyway."

"Brothers and sisters of the Revolution, we have been stalled and tainted by the Avatar, but in the end we will be victorious," he announced to several cheers. Korra snorted, but made no move to shut him up. Instead she simply gathered her trash and moved to deposit it in the nearest wastebasket. It appeared that there wouldn't be an incident until Korra led her parents by the man and his audience to exit the park. "The Avatar only wants us to believe that she has our best interest at heart. She is nothing more than a spoiled child whose entire life is bending. She will never truly understand our plight! Look at her there, wasting the day when she could be working!"

"Korra," Tonraq said softly, his quiet tone concealing his anger. "Should we do something?"

Taking a deep breath, Korra shook her head. "Forget him. Pompous windbag, remember. Let's go. There's a shopping district nearby, let's go check it out."

"See! She's not even addressing the problems!" the protester exclaimed. "She's ignoring us, no doubt going out to use her bending to oppress non-benders."

Gritting her teeth, Korra continued walking.

"I told you that the Avatar doesn't care!" he yelled and the crowd booed and jeered.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?"

Amon's voice was like ice, instantly cooling the crowd, everyone falling silent. Standing next to the table that the protester was standing on, he looked up at the man. He knew enough of most of his supporters, but there were a lot of people he also didn't know. There was an entire group of Equalists whose sole purpose had been to gain public support and hand out fliers.

He wasn't aware, though, that to gain that public support his people were speaking so poorly about Korra.

"A-a-a-a-amon!" the man finally managed to squeak out.

"Perhaps you're not aware of the fact that the Avatar has been working tirelessly to help our brothers and sisters," Amon said coolly, and Korra couldn't help the twitch of her lips at the frostiness of his tone. "I suggest that you not speak so condescendingly of the Avatar in the future. I don't take kindly to people slandering my wife."

The man was rendered speechless. With a satisfied nod, Amon joined Korra and her parents, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her against him. Completing the look, Korra hooked her arm around his waist and leaned her head against him, rather enjoying the startled gasps behind them as they walked away.

"Does everyone hate Korra like that?" Tonraq asked with a frown. Perhaps because he was her father, or that he knew his little girl so well, Tonraq was unsettled by the idea of anyone disliking Korra.

"No, just most of the Equalists," Amon sighed. "It's my fault as well, I turned her into a villain, and I didn't even know her. I assure you, it's one of my deepest regrets."

"Well, I'm sure you'll make it up to her," Senna said gently. "Now, shall we go shopping? Miss Sato was telling me all about a shopping district near the park."

"Oh yeah, it's right over here. They have some great little shops there. I think my favorite is the one that sells items from the Water Tribe, it always makes me feel a little closer to home," Korra said as she broke away from her husband so she could link arms with her mother.

The two women chattered happily as they walked along, Korra occasionally pausing to greet someone who greeted her first. It seemed like everyone wanted to say hi to her, and she didn't ignore anyone who addressed her. Even though it would have been easier to just brush off the people she met in the street, instead she politely smiled and talked to them for a few minutes before carrying on. Occasionally little kids would run up and ask for her autograph, gushing about how much they loved her on the Fire Ferrets and asking if she'd be back against next season.

She had glanced back at him before shrugging and answering that she wasn't sure yet. She still had a lot of important Avatar duties, and her time spent with the Fire Ferrets had really been a teamwork exercise.

It wasn't an outright lie, and it seemed to placate a few people who were standing nearby, who might have questioned the Avatar's choice to join a pro-bending team. It certainly did a lot to placate him, who had naturally used the fact that the Avatar was playing in pro-bending matches to besmirch her character and turn the public against her. It had worked a little too well, apparently.

They finally got to the shopping district, Korra smiling widely as she tugged her mother forward to an antique store. The items weren't limited to a single nationality, instead displaying anything that was sold to them. There were decorative dao blades from the Fire Nation, elegant sculptures of badgermoles from the Earth Kingdom, and hand crafted furniture from the Water Tribe.

Korra and Senna flitted around, oohing and ahhing over the various odds and ends, while Amon and Tonraq wandered about the store at a more leisurely pace. There wasn't anything of any particular interest to them, until Senna held up an antique, hand carved cradle from the Southern Water Tribe. "Oh this is beautiful," she said as she inspected it. "It appears to be in fine shape."

"Oh yeah, lovely," Korra squeaked out, her cheeks tinged pink.

"The artistry on this is simply amazing," Senna continued, apparently oblivious to her daughter's discomfort. "Look, there are little penguin-otters on the headboard!"

"Yup, would you look at that," Korra agreed. "Oh look, they've got some great little Fire Nation tapestries over here."

"Aww, look at the little polar bear dogs along the sides. This would be perfect!"

At that statement, every other patron in the store looked up and between Korra and Amon. Both of who were standing rigidly, awkwardly glancing at each other and attempting to not panic. Why was everyone suddenly telling them that they need to have kids?

"I think we've seen everything there is to see, Mom," Korra said, taking the cradle from her mother and gently putting it back down. "There's a really neat store a few doors down that sells really nice bath soaps. I'm usually not a fan of the fancy smelling soaps, but these are amazing. I think we should get you some before you go home."

Taking her mother by the elbow, she led her from the store.

"Korra, what are you doing?" Senna asked as she was pulled down the sidewalk.

"Mom, come on, Amon's on edge enough with his mother asking about kids, he doesn't need you adding to it!" Korra explained through clenched teeth.

"I was just admiring that cradle and-" Senna cut herself as the implication hit her. She had been admiring the craftsmanship of the piece, not realizing that she had unconsciously implied that she was ready for grandchildren. "Oh my."

"Exactly, Mom," Korra sighed. "Let's just get some soap and keep going."

The rest of the afternoon passed in a bit of a blur, as Korra and her mother went from store to store, looking through everything and occasionally buying things. Korra indulged in some of the fancy soaps that would soften her skin, while her mother stocked up on lotions. Both bought new dresses in a shop a little further down the street, but it was towards the end of the afternoon that Amon's blood went cold.

In all honesty, he was surprised that Korra even wanted to go in. She was all about comfort and practicality. The frilly, lacy things in the display were not to her usual taste, and yet the moment she saw the mannequins in the window, her eyes widened and her lip jutted out and Amon knew he was screwed.

"I am not comfortable with this," he muttered as he held the door open, earning soft laughter from his wife and in-laws.

Tonraq shook his head. "I'm in a lingerie store with my wife and daughter, but you know what, I've decided that today is about having fun so I'm just not even going to worry about it."

"Glad you can do so," Amon mumbled in reply.

Intitally it wasn't so bad. He stood near the door and stared at the floor while Senna and Korra floated from rack to rack looking at night gowns and negligees.

And then they got to the babydolls.

"Oh my gosh, I love it!" Korra squealed suddenly, causing Amon's head to snap up in panic. She was holding a sheer number that would have been indigo colored if it weren't for the fact that it was completely see through. The babydoll was held up in front of her as she examined her reflection in the mirror, turning this way and that, making these little noises that were doing nothing to help him maintain his composure.

Turning to face him, Korra held it out. "What do you think?" she asked.

She was answered by the tinkling of the bell over the door.

"Where did he go?" she asked as she looked around the store. "I really wanted his opinion."

The store owner laughed. "Oh, sometimes men folk aren't comfortable with ladies intimate apparel. I imagine he doesn't have much experience with it."

"I think I'm going to leave you two to the shopping," Tonraq cut in. "I'll wait outside with Amon."

Ducking out of the store to leave his wife and daughter to their shopping, Tonraq found Amon leaning against the wall, his hand covering his eyes. People on the street were staring at him, curious as to what had the usually unflappable leader of the Revolution in such a ruffled state. Tonraq waved them off, urging them to keep moving before grabbing his son-in-law (_he was never going to get used to that_) and guiding him to a nearby bench. "Are you okay?"

"No," Amon grunted. "No I am not. What was that thing she was holding up?"

"Sleepwear, I think?" Tonraq shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Made your escape as well, then?"

"I figured it would be best to give Senna and Korra a little mother-daughter time."

"That's nice."

"Are you really okay? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're blushing from the tips of your toes to the roots of your hair."

A small, strangled noise came from Amon. "It's complicated."

"Define complicated."

"I'm older than you and sleeping with your daughter."

Tonraq exploded in laughter. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean, 'Is that all?'" Amon huffed. "Of course that's all. Spirits, this is the most bizarre conversation I've ever had in my life, and I've had a few."

Clapping his friend turned son-in-law on the back, Tonraq grinned. "Honestly, she could have done a lot worse than you."

Amon merely snorted.

"I'm serious N…Amon. Maybe you're not the boy I remember from the village all those years ago, but I still trust you, both with my life and my daughter's life. You love her, don't you?"

It was if timed stopped. He'd only been able to admit it to himself (_and Korra_) the night before, but he wasn't quite sure he was willing to admit it to anyone else quite yet. Korra was someone precious to him now; he no longer saw just the Avatar when he looked at her, now he saw the woman behind the title. "Yes," he whispered, just loud enough for Tonraq to hear.

"I figured," Tonraq nodded. "I saw the way you were watching her last night. This has shifted from a political marriage to a real one, at least on your end. Does she return your feelings?"

"I think so, yes."

"Then what are you so worried about? Okay, yes, the age gap is a little strange in this day and age but I'm serious. She could have done a lot worse."

"Like that firebender?"

"Ooh, jealousy doesn't suit you. Mako's a good kid, though, and if he made Korra happy, I would be okay with it. But you do make her happy, and for that I'm grateful. That's all I ever wanted for her, her happiness. Maybe things started on a less than ideal note, but now you two are happy together."

"We still argue."

"All couples do. Even Senna and I have the occasional argument, but at the end of the day we still love each other," Tonraq explained. "You and Korra are going to have your share of arguments, but when it comes down to it, you'll work through them. I know that you're as stubborn as they come, but sometimes you need to put your pride aside and do what's best for everyone else."

Amon hummed softly as he considered Tonraq's words. Arguments were part of any relationship; he had heard his parents arguing enough times to know that. His mother had always been concerned that Yakone had been pushing them too hard with their waterbending, but he would simply retort that his boys were strong enough to take it, and no sons of his would be mollycoddled. After a while she decided it wasn't worth the argument with her husband again and simply let Yakone have his way with the training. In the end it had torn the family apart.

Not for the first time, Amon wondered what would have been different if he had stayed up north, if he would have met a woman and settled down and had children of his own. Perhaps a son around Korra's age, in which case he would quite possibly be Korra's father-in-law rather than her husband. The whole situation was odd, though none of his supporters had any idea how old he actually was, so he never heard anything from them about the age difference. Old enough seemed to be an adequate answer for anyone who was curious and most people just assumed that he was younger than he actually was.

"Are you okay?" Tonraq asked, pulling Amon from his thoughts.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking," Amon replied as he leaned back on the bench.

"I don't think I'm going to ask." With a frown, Tonraq leaned back on the bench and looked at the shop. "I wonder how much longer they're going to be."

"I find that is an impossible question to answer. To my knowledge Korra's never been one for such a frivolous pursuit as shopping, but today she has once again defied my every expectation," Amon answered. "We could be waiting for quite some time."

Quite some time turned out to be only five minutes, when both Senna and Korra emerged with a bag in hand and smiles on their faces. Tonraq stood and greeted his wife, leaning in to whisper something in her ear that caused her to blush and playfully smack his arm.

Turning to Korra, Amon appraised the bag in her hand. "Found something you liked, then?"

"Yeah, I just hope you like it, too," she said shyly. How very unlike her.

"I'm sure it's fine," he murmured. "Anyway, shall we continue?"

Thankfully the rest of the stores they visited sold household items and Amon was spared from weighing in on any more garments, underclothes or not.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2403  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** So things have been less than ideal around here. Windstorms, power outages, it's enough to make a girl pull her hair out. I'm just glad they got the power back on. I'd hate to have to truck all the way to Starbucks just to give you guys an update.

_Korra makes a spiritual breakthrough while Amon learns that when your wife gets a new outfit or changes her hair, you notice and you compliment her for it._

Huge thanks to my beta Relic, who is kicking ass and taking names.

* * *

The next morning found Korra lounging in the office, reading the newspaper while Noatak was settled in behind his desk, the only sound the scratching of his pen against paper as he took notes on the documents he'd brought home from work. There was a sense of calm over the room, an inner peace in the couple that had been missing before. With a groan, Noatak stood and stretched, wincing when something in his back twinged.

"Clearly, I am not as young as I used to be," he mumbled as he massaged the spot on his back.

"Did you overdo it last night?" Korra asked innocently enough, but he caught the gleam in her eye that spoke of future promises.

"No," he smirked. "I just don't have the most comfortable desk chair in the world."

"Ah, if you say so," she teased back.

"I'm going to go get Tarrlok," he said as he fastened his mask on. "I need to get him caught up before he starts work."

"You have fun with that. I think I'm going to lounge here and keep reading the paper."

"Have fun with that," he snarked as he walked out the door.

Settling back down on the couch, Korra buried herself in the gossip columns of the newspaper. For the most part they reported on the goings on pro-bending teams who were starting up again with exhibition matches and searching for new team members if necessary. One column, however, caught her eye.

_**Is it real? The people of Republic City say yes!**_

_By Kazumi Shinohara_

_Just over two months ago Republic City was rocked by the news that Avatar Korra was to wed the leader of the Equalists, Amon. The nuptials took the entire city by surprise, but many were hopeful that the alliance between the pair would end the violence. _

_Surprisingly, the gambit seemed to have worked. The couple worked with the city council, bringing about changes for the non-benders of the city. However, despite their ability to work together as political allies, it didn't appear as though there was anything more to their relationship._

_That all changed yesterday, when it was reported that the Avatar and her husband were out in the city, showing who was later confirmed to be her parents the sights of Republic City. According to witnesses, the couple was affectionate in public, holding hands and at one point even cuddling. Does this mean that the marriage is no longer based in politics but in love? We eagerly await the news that Avatar Korra is expecting._

_Republic City citizens polled on the street agree that the affection that was shown between Avatar Korra and Amon in public was an encouraging sign that benders and non-benders could get along. Though there were some who expressed concern that the act was merely a superficial bid to ease the public's mind, many more felt that the feelings between them are genuine._

_We here at the Republic City Herald wish the best to Avatar Korra and Amon, and are encouraged by their union and their love to work towards a better tomorrow._

She couldn't help but laugh at the over the top cheesiness of the column. Of course it wasn't that far from the truth, she and Noatak were much closer now than most people realized. Their relationship was hardly perfect, but they had made enough progress that their arguments were few and far between, and usually over petty things.

Deciding that there wasn't anything else worth reading in the gossip pages, Korra flipped over the entertainment section to read reviews of the plays that had just opened. Perhaps she could convince Noatak to take her out to the theatre. She had heard so much about it from Asami, and while she wasn't sure if she would like it, there was a sense of importance in at least attempting to go.

At the squeaking of hinges, she looked up and inclined her head at Tarrlok, who came through the door before his brother.

"Is that a new shirt?" he asked, examining the darker blue garment with the mandarin collar. It was still sleeveless, but rather than just the standard arm warmers, she had on fingerless gloves that went up to her deltoids. "It looks nice."

"Thank you for noticing," Korra said with a sweet smile before shooting a dirty look at her husband. Too bad she couldn't see his reaction since he was wearing the mask. "_Somebody_ else couldn't be bothered to."

"You always look nice," Noatak said as he removed his mask and settled at his desk.

"That doesn't change the fact that this is a new shirt."

"And if you got your hair cut would you expect me to realize that, too?"

"Yes."

Noatak gave her a confused look, as if he couldn't quite fathom why it was important that he notice that she had gotten a haircut or was wearing a brand, new shirt.

Korra rolled her eyes at his cluelessness. "Men."

"I have more important things on my mind than if you're wearing a new shirt or not."

"Oh yes, I can see that. Well, I'll just keep reading the paper, you two do whatever it is that you do," Korra said as she settled back on the sofa. However, there wasn't much more for her to read, so once she was done she found herself with nothing to do. She had read through most of the books that had interested her in Noatak's library, and she had no correspondence to take care of.

Listening to the brothers almost put her to sleep, as Tarrlok walked Noatak through the finer points of finessing opponents into acquiescing to his demands. While Korra was a fan of beating people into submission, and Noatak preferring intimidation, Tarrlok would smooth talk his way to victory. Noatak was a great at rallying people, but lacked in trying to convince a group smaller than fifty.

Left with nothing better to do, Korra sat cross-legged on the sofa and cleared her mind. Taking several deep breaths, she sighed and opened her eyes, expecting to see the ceremonial masks on the wall. Instead she was in a forest in muted colors, looking at a giant panda.

"Uh, hi?" she asked nervously.

The panda merely tilted its head at her before looking over its shoulder.

"You want me to go with you?"

The panda nodded.

"Right, follow the panda that seems to understand you."

"That, young lady, is no ordinary panda. That is Heibei, a spirit of the forest," a monkey meditating on a rock said.

"Sp-sp-sp-spirit!" Korra sputtered.

"Yes, you are in the Spirit World."

"Whooboy," she said, placing her hand on her head. "I'm in the Spirit World."

The panda huffed at her and urged her to keep walking. She walked alongside the spirit, looking around and wondering why she had suddenly reached the Spirit World. It felt like she had been walking alongside Heibei for hours when she suddenly found herself in a wide open field where a tall man stood in the middle of the grass. He wore traditional Air Nomad robes and realization dawned on Korra.

"Aang?" she asked.

He smiled at her and she saw the resemblance to Tenzin. "Hello Korra."

"Um, hi. It's nice to finally meet you," she said shyly. "So what am I doing here?"

"You came here on your own. You've reached a state of inner peace and have opened yourself up to change," Aang explained with a grin. "I'm proud of your accomplishments."

"Really? I don't feel like it," she frowned.

"Rather than fighting through the situation, you offered a compromise. You've learned self-control. You've forgiven your enemies and offered them a chance for redemption. All skills that help an Avatar do the best they can."

"Thanks, I think," she chuckled nervously. "But I know not everyone is happy with the decision. Some benders feel like I've abandoned them in favor of the non-benders, while non-benders feel like a bender can't understand their problems."

"You'll never make everyone happy," Aang sighed. "It was a hard lesson I had to learn. I wish that I had someone tell me that when I was in your position. I was very close to breaking down, but thankfully I had my friends to lean on and they helped me see that all I had to do was do what was best for the whole world. You've stopped the Revolution and you're working towards mending relations with the non-benders and showing them that you do care about what happens to them."

"I guess that's kind of significant," she shrugged.

"And so modest, too!" Aang teased.

"I just…I look at everything you accomplished by the time you were my age and I feel like a failure," Korra sighed as she flopped down on the grass. "I still can't even airbend."

"Have you tried airbending recently?" He laughed at the look that Korra gave him. "I'll take that as a no. When you get back to the real world you'll have to give it a try. There's no bending in the Spirit World."

"Noted," Korra mumbled as Aang sat down next to her. "So, any sage wisdom to share?"

"When you need it, all you have to do is ask. You can call on me or any of our past selves for counsel when you need it," he answered warmly. "Really, the only reason why I'm here is to congratulate you on making a breakthrough. Now it's time for you to go back. Don't doubt yourself, Korra. You have the makings to be a great Avatar, but you're still young. It just takes a little time."

"Thanks, Aang," Korra said as she closed her eyes. Opening them again, she found herself in the office, the two brothers arguing in the background. She was a little disoriented, but she felt her confidence rise and her insecurities melt away. There was a small candle on the table, and with a flick of the wrist Korra lit it. It was now or never. Centering herself, she made a few small hand motions and thrust her open palms forward.

A gust of air not only extinguished the candle, but cleared the table.

"Woohoo!" she cheered, leaping up from the sofa.

"What the…"

She turned with a giant smile towards her husband and brother-in-law. "I can airbend!"

Tarrlok's eyebrows were practically in his hairline while Noatak looked awestruck. "We can see that," Tarrlok noted dryly. "You've made quite the mess with your demonstration."

"Don't you get it? I should be able to access the Avatar state now. I should be able to energybend now. Well, I might have to ask Aang about that specifically, but now that I've worked past my spiritual block, I can become a fully realized Avatar."

"Huzzah," Tarrlok said, his voice flat.

"I suppose you'll need to go see Tenzin immediately," Noatak said calmly. "Go ahead. I'll just be getting Tarrlok caught up on what's been happening during his incarceration."

"Sounds exciting."

"Like dinner with Tenzin's family," Tarrlok replied. "Now run along, Avatar Korra. No doubt your airbending master will want to work with you now that you can actually airbend."

"It sounds like you're trying to get rid of me," she pouted.

"I honestly thought you fell asleep," Tarrlok shrugged.

"Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted," she huffed as she headed back to the bedroom to get her parka. She grumbled to herself as she got ready, stopping only when she got the door to glare at the men. "I don't know when I'll be back. It might be late, depending on what Tenzin has planned."

She slammed the door shut behind her.

Tarrlok burst out laughing as he settled himself in his chair. Noatak looked a little ruffled though, something that did not go unnoticed by his younger brother. "What, upset that you didn't get a goodbye kiss?"

Gritting his teeth, Noatak shook his head.

"Fine, fine, don't answer me," Tarrlok shrugged. "Not like your relationship with her is any of my business anyway."

"You're right, it isn't."

"You're in love with her."

Startled, Noatak knocked over his ink bottle. With a curse he bent it back into the jar before glaring at his brother. "What does it matter?"

"That, brother, is what we like to call a game changer," Tarrlok answered smoothly. "Looks like you get your wish after all. When can I expect nieces and nephews?"

"Not any time soon," Noatak muttered.

"She doesn't want kids?"

"I don't want kids."

A heavy silence fell over the room, each man lost in his memories. Yakone's shadow still hung over them, no matter how hard they tried to break free of it.

With a sigh, Tarrlok gave his brother a sympathetic look. "If it makes you feel any better, I understand."

"Do you want to know the hardest part?"

"She doesn't get it, does she?"

"That's not it. The hardest part is that she understands, but she doesn't mind. She's still willing to start a family with me."

"It seems to me that she's a far better person than we ever gave her credit for."

"Indeed. We both underestimated her."

"So now what?"

"So now I protect her and help her. I have a feeling in my gut that things are far from over. I fear that something far more sinister is in the works."

Tarrlok's gaze darkened. "Do you know where it might be coming from?"

"From somewhere close by, which means protecting Korra is my top priority right now."

"Even though I'm not a bender, I can still fight. She is your wife and that means that now she is my sister. I will protect my family. I lost it once, I won't lose it again."

Noatak looked relieved. Tarrlok had been a wildcard in the grand scheme of things. "Thank you. That means a lot, considering everything I've put you through."

"The time for sitting idly by has passed," Tarrlok shrugged. "The point is that you have been granted a second chance, and you'd be a fool not to take it. The spirits have given you a gift, best not to squander it."

"The gift is ours to share. We can build this city into something greater than he could have ever imagined. I rather like to think that it'll be worth rubbing it in his face in the afterlife."

"Here, here."


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2434  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** So this is late. I've been a little wrapped up in trying to get stuff done for the holidays. Also, I'm pretty sure that there's a special level in Hell for people like me who post stuff like this on the eve of Jesus's birth celebration. Haaaaaa. Damn it.

_Tarrlok makes an important decision and Korra dislikes having her bath time interrupted by petty sibling squabbles._

* * *

As Korra shuffled back into the suite, she suppressed a yawn and focused on remaining standing long enough to get to the bathroom. There was nothing she wanted more than a nice, hot soak in the tub after washing the grime from her body.

Tenzin, as she had predicted, had been quite thrilled that she had overcome her spiritual block and had insisted on running her through drills. Katara had sat back and watched, a nostalgic smile on her face as she lost herself in days gone by.

What Korra hadn't anticipated was Tenzin's sudden enthusiasm for training her and that she would suddenly have to go through every single drill he could think of, prompting Bumi to quip that not even General Iroh ran his United Forces cadets so hard. Several hours later Korra was exhausted, but Tenzin still wasn't done, and had asked for her to spar with both Mako and Bolin in the hopes that she could attempt to switch between all four elements as needed.

Muscle groups that she had forgotten were suddenly reminding her of their presence. With a small groan she peeled off her clothing and made her way to the bathroom, only to be greeted by both her husband and brother-in-law sitting in the tub.

"Oh for spirit's sake," Tarrlok yelped as he turned away. "Why are you naked?"

"This is my bathroom, I can be naked in here if I want," Korra retorted as she headed towards the shower, completely ignoring the men in the tub. "Tenzin ran me through every single form he could think of, and probably a few that he made up, before insisting that I spar with Mako and Bolin. All I want is a shower and a soak and then to crawl into bed and never get out."

"Couldn't it wait?" Tarrlok demanded.

"No. Also, this is my bathroom," she repeated drolly from underneath the spray. "I can be in here if I want."

Turning towards his brother, Tarrlok snarled, "Do something!"

"Oh, I don't think you want me to," Noatak smirked. "That would involve me hefting her up against the wall and seeing how many times I can make her scream my name."

"I never needed to know that," Tarrlok grumbled as he sank down in the water.

"You wanted me to do something, so I thought it only fair to tell you what I had planned," Noatak answered. "Korra, I think you're clean. Get in here."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she muttered as she shuffled towards the tub.

"Not yet, but I can arrange it if that's what you want," her husband smirked.

"Spirits, spare me," Tarrlok groaned before plunging himself under the water.

"Stop picking on your brother," Korra chastised as she unceremoniously slid into the water.

"I have twenty-six years to make up for, you're asking for the impossible," Noatak answered. "Now come here. You look like you need a massage."

"Well, at least you've got that part right," she said as she settled herself between his open legs. "I've been put through some tough training, but I seriously think that Tenzin was trying to see how far he could push me today."

"As the Avatar, a certain amount of stamina is required. Did you do any sparing with your waterbending?"

"No, after our little scuffle a few days ago, Master Karata thought it wasn't necessary," she sighed as he slowly began to work on a knot between her shoulder blades.

Tarrlok emerged from the water, flipping his hair back.

Korra's lip curled. "How can you live with that much hair?"

Grabbing a fistful of his hair, Tarrlok sighed. "It's a lot of work."

"So why do you keep it like that?" she asked.

"Habit, I guess. I kept it in two tails when I was younger. Noatak used to pull them and call them my reins."

Looking over her should at her husband, Korra cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well, Mom thought it was funny," he smirked.

She snorted and then looked back at Tarrlok. "But why the three ponytails?"

"Our dad used to wear it like that," Noatak said softly as he moved his hands lower on her back. "I was a little surprised that you started to wear your hair like that."

"It…it was Mother's idea," he sighed after a while. "After _his_ funeral she styled my hair like his. To honor his memory, she said. Even after I left the North I never changed it."

"And now?"

"I think that maybe it's time to change it. It's becoming a pain," Tarrlok grumbled.

"I can't say that I've had any regrets cutting my hair," Noatak shrugged.

"You used to have long hair?" Korra asked.

He playfully tugged on her ponytail. "Used to wear it just like you do," he said.

"You're joking."

"No, he's right," Tarrlok said. "Sometimes you'd say or do something that would remind me of him. Sometimes I'd have to remind myself that you weren't him, and that for all I knew he was dead."

"That is too weird," Korra mumbled.

Noatak chuckled. "I do like the ponytail, but my favorite?" He reached up and slowly removed the ties from her hair. "When you leave it down."

"My dad started pulling it back when I found out I could firebend. He said it was so I wouldn't accidentally singe my hair."

"Your dad is a smart man," Noatak murmured as he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her close. "But you have better control now, you should leave your hair down more often."

"I'll take it into consideration," she cracked. Glancing across the tub, she noticed the way that Tarrlok was staring at his hair. He'd gathered it into a single braid and was staring at it like it was some foreign object. "Do you really want to change it?"

"I think it's time to let go of the past," he murmured.

"Great," Korra said as she pulled away from Noatak. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Tarrlok asked as he watched her climb out of the tub and speed walk towards the door. He turned to his brother "Where is she going?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Noatak shrugged. "But she'll probably come back with some incredibly sharp object and insist on ritualistically shaving your head."

She returned a few minutes later, grinning widely while holding a pair of scissors and a hair tie. "All right, let's do this."

"Right now?" Tarrlok balked. "Surely there must be a better time."

"Nope, if you wait, you'll talk yourself out of it. So it's now or never," Korra said cheerfully as she sat herself down behind him.

"There are so many things wrong with this situation right now," Tarrlok muttered.

"Quit complaining," Korra said as she undid the braid before she gathered his hair into her hands. "Sheesh, I wonder who has more hair, you or Naga?"

"Oh very funny."

"How short do you want it?"

Looking at his brother and noting that Noatak favored the short hair that most men wore in Republic City, Tarrlok shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Let's just go shoulder length," Korra said as she tied off a ponytail at just below his shoulders. "All right, here goes nothing."

"Here goes nothing?! That does absolutely nothing to make me feel better about this!"

"And in the time it took you to whine about it, I've already cut your hair. See?" She handed him the ponytail, tied neatly at the top.

"That's it? That's all there was to it?"

Korra laughed. "I need to trim up the ends a bit, but that shouldn't be an issue," she said as she combed through his remaining hair with her fingers. "Let's see, just need to take a little off here, and a little off here, and…oh. Um, oops?"

"Oops? OOPS? Oops does not exactly inspire confidence Avatar," Tarrlok nearly bellowed.

"Calm down you peacock-mule," Korra said as she rolled her eyes. "I just have to make a minor adjustment…and there. Done."

Turning towards his brother, Tarrlok furrowed his brow. "How bad is it?"

"Awful, absolutely awful. Instead of looking like a girl with long hair you now look like a girl with short hair."

"I swear to the spirits, if I had my bending I would freeze you to the ceiling right now," Tarrlok mumbled.

"You know, now that I've unlocked my airbending, I've probably unlocked the Avatar State too. I could try and give your bending back if you wanted," Korra said as she slipped back into the tub.

Inching away from his still very much naked sister-in-law, Tarrlok shook his head. "I don't think that's a great idea."

"Why not? You said it was like a little piece of your soul had been ripped out after it had been taken."

"That doesn't change that I did horrible things with my bending," he answered sharply. "I deserved to have it taken away."

"Tarrlok, stop it," Noatak snapped. "If it had just been the two of us I wouldn't have taken your bending."

"Oh yes, that's comforting, especially since I didn't know it was you."

"Stop it the both of you," Korra snapped. "I'm tired and all I want to do is just relax a little before going to bed. I can't do that when you're sniping at each other like a couple of children!"

Both men fell silent, Tarrlok crossing his arms and pouting, Noatak sliding into the water up to his nose. Smirking, Korra settled in and enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere.

Or at least she would have, except Tarrlok kept tossing his head back and forth.

"Tarrlok, stop that, you're driving me crazy," she said, glaring at her brother-in-law.

He stopped, flushing in embarrassment. "Sorry…it's just that my head feels…lighter."

"Yes, that's what happens when you let go of your ego," Noatak commented rather nonchalantly. Tarrlok responded by splashing him. Which led to an all-out water war.

Rolling her eyes, Korra removed herself from the tub and with a few deft motions of her hand, froze it. Both men turned to glare at her, but she shook her head. "Okay, that's enough you two! What are you, twelve? Stop behaving like children, you are too old for this!"

"He started it," Tarrlok mumbled.

"And I was going to finish it," Noatak grumbled.

"No, I finished it," Korra growled. "Be glad I didn't freeze you both to the ceiling."

"You know, Noatak, your wife is absolutely terrifying for a seventeen-year-old girl," Tarrlok said, looking at his brother from the corner of his eye.

"I suppose we should be grateful she didn't deem it necessary to go into the Avatar State," Noatak sighed as he unfroze the water. "Damn, it's going to take forever for the tub to heat up again."

"Oh relax, I got this," Korra said as put both of her hands in the frigid water. Concentrating her firebending, she quickly brought the temperature up to where it had been before the water fight had broken out.

"Well that's certainly convenient," Tarrlok said dryly.

"Isn't it though?" Korra said sweetly as she stooped to pick up the scissors she'd left on the floor. "I'm going to bed. Good night!"

Noatak watched her leave with a small smile on his lips. It seemed like with every day he was falling more in love with his wife. An odd thought, but no less true. "She's something else, isn't she?"

"I'll concur. She apparently has no thoughts of modesty."

"Ah, well, you know how she is."

"Do I?" Tarrlok glared at his brother. "She's your wife, not mine. What I know of her is from working on the task force. I'm afraid I know nothing of what she's like in her private life."

"She's really not that different."

"I can't imagine her walking around naked in public."

"That's beside the point. She's Korra, end of story."

"I am completely flabbergasted by how hard you've fallen for her."

Noatak was silent as he pondered his brother's words. Two months was an awfully short amount of time to fall in love with someone, but he supposed that it wasn't entirely unexpected. He'd been fixated on the Avatar since his youth, a product of his father's schemes. The first time he'd laid eyes on her, he'd been struck by how young she was. She was too far away and it had been dark, so he'd been unable to make any sort of judgment on her appearance. In the dim lighting of Avatar Aang Memorial Island again he'd been struck by how young she was, and how scared. At first he had reveled in that fear, enjoying the power it made him feel.

The second time they met face to face was when he had captured her up in the mountains. She had burst from the cabin and for a split second their eyes met, and rather than fear there was desperation. In her drive to survive, she'd quickly bent the snow at him before turning to run. Ultimately she was foiled by a tree root that sent her sprawling, and he'd wasted absolutely no time in blocking her chi and tossing her in the back of the truck with Tarrlok.

He'd continued to block her chi until she made the decision that had changed all of their fates. Superficial things like her appearance had been beyond him at that point, he had merely considered how he could best use her. He hadn't counted on befriending her, and he surely hadn't counting on actually falling in love with her. Because of her, he'd reconnected with his past in ways he'd never dreamed of. Because of her, the nightmares were gone.

Because of her, he was about to snap a towel on his little brother's ass.

"HEY!" Tarrlok bellowed, rounding to face his brother. They'd silently left the tub and started to dry off, Noatak clearly lost in his thoughts. Tarrlok had hoped that it meant that he'd just go back to his room and get some sleep without having to deal with any more good natured jibes from his brother, but clearly Noatak was hell bent on making up for the last twenty six years.

"I SWEAR TO THE SPIRITS, I WILL END YOU BOTH IF YOU DON'T KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW," Korra yelled from the bedroom.

Noatak pursed his lips to fight back a laugh, but only succeeded in snorting. "I do believe she's serious now."

"Fantastic," Tarrlok noted dryly as he dressed. Just what he always wanted. To meet his end at the hands of his enraged sister-in-law.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2186  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** Since today is one of those lazy kind of days where I will either curl up on the couch with my Nook and read all day or actually turn on the Wii and _finally_ beat Skyward Sword, today's update is relatively on time.

_Amon makes a decision that will alter his relationship with his Lieutenant forever and Korra attempts to make friends with the chi blockers. Both go about as well as can be expected._

As always, a huge thanks to my beta Relic, who had the luxury of demanding - and getting - more when she got to the end of this chapter. The rest of you will have to wait until Monday. Yes, I know. I'm evil.

* * *

"You look worried," Korra noted during breakfast. "Are you feeling okay?"

Looking up at her, Noatak sighed. "I'm going to tell Gui the truth about myself today. He needs to know before work tomorrow."

"I can't imagine that he's going to take the news well," she said dryly. "Do you want me to be here for moral support?"

"No, I'd rather tell him alone. I can take him in a fight should it escalate to that."

"But you don't want to fight him. He's the closest thing you had to a friend for a really long time," Korra said as she put her empty dishes back on the serving tray.

"Of course I don't want to fight him, but I accept the inevitable that our discussion may disintegrate into violence."

"I'm going to stick around the warehouse today. If you need me, I'm sure you can find me."

"Oh? Any big plans, or are you going to just wander around and try to scare my followers like the boogeyman?"

"I actually was thinking about going down and working with the recruits," Korra shrugged. "I've worked with the task force, so I thought I'd see how you ran your operation, compare it to how the task force worked, and then see how the best way to integrate them would be."

"I don't know if that's the greatest of ideas."

"I can handle myself in a fight, Noatak," she said gently. "Besides, I'm the Avatar, not some newbie who wouldn't know a fighting stance from a model's pose."

"I am aware of that, Korra, but I don't know how well you'll be received."

"You don't think they'll listen to me?"

"More like I know they won't listen to you," he answered dryly. "Honestly, I'd feel better if I were there to back you up."

"I heard them a few days ago, some of them wanted to spar with me. I'm not going to pick a fight with them and I promise to not let my temper get the better of me."

"I don't know…"

"Noa, trust me."

"I do trust you. That doesn't mean that I don't worry," he answered. With a sigh, he nodded. "Okay, go ahead. The team will be meeting in ten more minutes. Talk to Meilan, she'll tell you what their usual routine is, and if they try to give you any trouble, tell them that you are there on my orders."

"I'm not there on your orders, I'm there because I want to be."

"Okay, tell them that their orders are to listen to you, as you've worked with the task force," he grunted. "Does that work for you?"

Standing, she grinned. "Perfectly." She stooped to kiss his cheek before she left. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

He mumbled something under his breath as she made her exit, but she decided it wasn't worth it to try and figure out what he was complaining about. The warehouse complex where they lived was maze-like in its layout, no doubt a deliberate decision meant to confuse enemies. It had taken nearly three weeks of wandering around and repeatedly getting lost before Korra learned where everything was. She worked her way towards the training room, flashing friendly smiles at anyone she passed in the hall. Some returned the smile timidly, others merely fixed her with an icy stare.

At least some of them were starting to warm up to her.

The team was already doing their warm-ups when Korra entered, none of them even noticing her. Hanging back, she decided to study them, determining how they could be integrated with the task force. It wasn't until Meilan called them to gather in the center of the room that Korra made her presence known.

"What are you doing here?" Meilan asked, her green eyes narrowing.

"I'm here to see how you run things," Korra shrugged. "We're going to start integrated training soon."

"We don't need benders to take on the triads," Meilan answered acidly.

"Well, maybe you don't," Korra conceded, "but that doesn't change the fact that the council has already decided that the task force will be comprised of benders and non-benders."

"We don't have to follow your orders," one of the chi blockers sneered.

"Well no, you don't, but you still have to take what I say into consideration. Amon's orders," she said with a smirk.

"Oh? And why should I believe you?" Meilan asked, crossing her arms.

"Hey, I'm just relaying what my husband told me," Korra said, putting her hands up in a placating gesture. "I know that a lot of you don't like me, but I'm trying my best here. Please, just give me a chance."

"And why should be? You always sided with the benders. We were never worth your notice," another chi blocker piped up. "You don't care."

"Right, because if I didn't care, I wouldn't be here right now," Korra replied. She pointed to the betrothal necklace at her throat. "I was serious about helping you, okay. I get it, I used to be one of those benders who used my abilities to bully and intimidate. Amon helped me see the error of my ways."

"So why do you still have your bending then?" a man asked. "If you really saw the error of your ways, you'd give up your bending."

"Yeah, being the Avatar doesn't work like that. I need to be able to energybend in order to take the bending of those who abuse that power." She fixed the doubter with a stare. "And if I don't have my bending, I can't energybend. Clearly, keeping my bending is a priority."

"Okay, fine," Meilan said irritably. "I'm sure Amon has his reasons for letting you keep your bending. We're about to break into groups for training exercises. Just…hover for a bit if you want."

"Sure," Korra said, watching the crowd break into four smaller groups. Keeping to the fringes, she watched them run through their katas, making notes in her head to bring up with Noatak later. It was an interesting experience to be able to just watch the chi blockers work and not have to worry about being attacked. There was a certain grace to their movements, the precise way they hit the chi points on the dummies to disconnect a bender from their element. She had never been able to truly appreciate the skills of the chi blockers before, but now that she could simply observe, she found herself admiring their abilities.

When Meilan called for a break, several went for water, others stretched, and a few headed out for a cigarette. Korra settled herself on some mats, still observing.

"Um, Avatar?"

Looking up, Korra noticed that the young man was the same one who had asked Amon if she could spar with the chi blockers. He was probably no more than twenty, with wide grey eyes and shy smile. "Yes?"

"I know Meilan hasn't exactly been welcoming, but I'm glad you're here."

"Well, you're the only one," she noted dryly. "Nobody seems to want me here."

"Most of them have been seriously hurt by benders," he said as he sat down next to her. "I just don't like bullies."

"Yeah, well I know a few benders who can make cases for the Equalists being bullies," she said with a shrug.

The young man looked a little guilty. "Anyway, are you going to train with us now?"

"Amon wants me to. I worked on former Councilman Tarrlok's task force, and that's who's going to be on the bending half of the team. Because I know how they're used to working, I'm supposed to figure out how to integrate the groups." She sighed. "But it seems to me that neither side is particularly enthusiastic about it."

"Do the benders not like us?"

"Bending is an intrinsic part of a person, to have that taken away from them is like taking a little piece of their identity. Of course they're not particularly thrilled about working with you, but they're willing to do it because they're even less fond of the triads who give benders a bad reputation."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They fell into an awkward silence, the chi blocker picking at invisible lint on his trousers.

"So, um, I didn't introduce myself, but I'm Kyohei," he said suddenly. "You don't have to worry about introducing yourself, I know who you are. The whole world knows who you are."

Korra couldn't stop the nervous laugh that bubbled up. "Ah, yeah. I don't know how I feel about that. Yeah, I like that people look up to me and all, but sometimes it makes it a little hard to just go out and have time to myself. The press likes to follow me around."

"Must get annoying. You know, if you weren't the Avatar…"

"Don't make it sound like turning my back on my responsibilities, my destiny, is going to make it easier. True, I didn't ask for this life, it was the life I was given. But in the end, I wouldn't change it. I've learned a lot because I'm the avatar. I've been given an incredible gift. To turn my back on that would be selfish, and…and I've been really selfish and in the end the people that I cared about got hurt." She dropped her head. "I'm done being selfish. I can't just think about myself. I can't just think about the benders. I can't just think about the non-benders. I have to think of everyone, and what's best for the world."

"And marrying Amon was what was best for the world?"

"Yeah, I really think it was. I've learned from him. I made mistakes, and I accept that. He made me face my mistakes, and I'm grateful for that." Turning to Kyohei, she flashed a smile. "We've learned a lot from each other, actually."

Kyohei looked thoughtful as he pondered what she said. However he wasn't given long to think as Meilan called the group back from their break. Korra and Kyohei trotted over together, standing on the fringes.

Holding up what looked to be manuals, Meilan started speaking. "We're going to study common bending forms. Remember, it's one thing to practice on a dummy, it's something else entirely to remember where the points are on a body in stance."

The manuals passed around, Kyohei grabbing one that was handed to him by a middle aged woman. He flipped it open and started perusing the pages, Korra looking over his shoulder. "You know, I know all of these forms," she murmured. "I could show you right now."

Looking up at her, Kyohei grinned. "Okay, then show me."

Pointing to the open page, Korra pointed at an earthbending stance. "The traditional stance is like so," she explained as she shifted her body. "Earthbending is about being strong and sturdy, like a boulder sitting in the road. However the style here in Republic City tends to be lighter and faster, to accommodate the narrower spaces, where speed wins fights." She shifted into the pro-bending stance, light on her feet, jumping back and forth and showing the maneuverability of it. "It's far more likely you'll face someone using this stance rather than a traditional stance."

"It looks like the manual is nothing but traditional stances," Kyohei frowned as he continued to look through it. Holding out her hand, she signaled for him to hand it over, which he gladly did.

She scanned through it, snorting. "The triads tend to favor the fast and loose approach that you see in pro-bending. Your control isn't as great, but you have greater maneuverability. They're not looking to completely flatten you, they want to quickly take you down and get away." Tossing the manual to the side, she rolled her eyes. "Traditional stances are well and good if you're planning on taking on an army, but the triads are going to fight dirty."

"Well, while you were gallivanting about in a pro-bending arena, some of us were actually doing work against the triads," Meilan cut in with a frown. "Aside from a few new recruits like Kyohei here, most of us have had experience going after the triads. We know what to look for."

"Yeah, well, look for this," Korra said as she airbent Meilan across the room.

"And how many airbenders are we expecting to face?" Kyohei asked. "I thought Councilman Tenzin and his children were the only airbenders in the world." Glancing at Korra, who was glaring at him with her hands on her hips, he cleared his throat. "And obviously you."

Melian removed herself from a pile of mats and spare training dummies, fire flashing in her green eyes. With a smirk, Korra slid into an airbending stance, knowing full well she could keep away from whatever Meilan was thinking about throwing at her. If her husband, trying his damnedest, couldn't land a blow, Meilan didn't stand a chance.

Their battle never came, though.

Instead a brawl burst into the training room, and it took a moment for Korra to realize that it was her husband and Gui.

Oh dear.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2679  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** I almost turned the angry "WHY DO WE HAVE TO WAIT?" replies into a drinking game. Almost. Anyway, now you get the thrilling conclusion.

_Sometimes one must resort to good old fisticuffs to make your point, and owning up to the truth may be one of the hardest things you'll ever do._

A super huge thanks to my beta Relic who pointed out a plot hole that Optimus Prime could have driven through.

* * *

Amon sat his desk, papers spread in front of him, but they were of little consequence. He had more pressing matters on his mind, like if he'd still have Gui's support following the conversation they were about to have. A lot of consideration went into Korra's comment about how much easier his life would be if he didn't have to worry about the make-up for the scar, and after spending a few days coming up with pitiful excuses, he finally realized he'd just have to be honest.

Of course that didn't mean he had to like it.

With a sigh he glanced up at the clock and realized that Gui would appear at any time. Staring at the papers, he tried to concentrate on his work but was unable to. Finally there was sharp knocking on the door, followed by the squeaking of hinges. Looking up, he watched Gui close the door behind him.

"Amon," he said by way of greeting.

"Gui, thank you for coming. Please, sit," Amon said, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.

"I was a little concerned by your note. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Gui asked as he settled himself.

"There are going to be some changes coming up. I felt it best to adequately prepare you," Amon said slowly. "But first, there's something you really should know. I've always kept parts of my past and identity concealed for pragmatic reasons. It was never my intent to deceive you or betray your trust, but in the end I fear that I may have done so inadvertently."

Pushing the cowl of his tunic back, he watched as Gui's eyes widened. "You don't have to-"

"I do, Gui." Untying the mask, he pulled it away from his face and looked his friend in the eye. Gui's face was neutral, and aside from his eyes widening, showed no response. "Well?"

"No scarring."

"No, no scarring."

"Then why…?"

With a sigh, Amon pinched the bridge of his nose. "It was a common enough story. I've seen the scars on some of the recruits, and memories are long. There are still those that remember the horrors inflicted by the Fire Nation during the Hundred Years War. The decision to start wearing the mask was made when I realized that the benders I was attacking on my own might be able to identify me. The mask concealed my identity, but then it became a symbol for the movement. It became a rallying point, something that the oppressed could look to for hope."

"I understand that," Gui said with a half-smile. "I don't know why you felt the need to keep it from me, though."

"I was keeping it from everyone," Amon replied.

Gui looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose the Avatar knows?"

"Korra has been aware since our wedding night, yes."

"And she hasn't said anything?"

"She hasn't had a reason to. She keeps my secrets, just as I keep hers."

Gui snorted, but Amon chose to ignore it. "So, you have blue eyes. I always suspected that you were of Water Tribe descent."

"You could have guessed that based on my décor or penchant for Water Tribe cuisine," came the flat reply. "I was actually born in the Northern Water Tribe."

"I suppose that explains the betrothal necklace, then."

"It does."

"So why are you telling me all of this now?" Gui asked. "I thought you said that there were changes coming."

"Yes, about that. Chief Unalaq is in the city, as you may have heard. He expressed concerns over our holding former Councilman Tarrlok rather than turning him over to the police."

"As if the police could have done anything."

"That is beside the point, Gui. The point is Chief Unalaq, with the blessing of the council and the police force, has assigned a punishment for the former councilman. He is to start working under me effective immediately."

"What?" Gui said as he jumped to his feet. "That's ridiculous."

"You can't deny that we need someone who knows the ins and outs of the council. He has no power, he's merely there to consult with us and help up play the council in our favor."

"Why would Chief Unalaq do that?"

"After hearing of Tarrlok's crimes, the chief decided that it would be best for Tarrlok to see things from our point of view. I don't disagree with him."

"So that's it then? Some high and mighty bender from the Northern Water Tribe sails into town and suddenly you're rolling over to make him happy?"

"There's more to it than that, Gui. The situation is far more complex that either of us could have possibly imagined."

"Enlighten me, please, sir."

Amon's brow furrowed. "I can't help but notice the frequency in which you address me as sir, now. Is my name not good enough? Or rather, is it your way of showing displeasure with me, being cold and formal?"

"What does it matter? Just get on with it."

With a sigh, Amon continued. "Chief Unalaq is Korra's uncle."

"What?!"

"It's something that they've kept deliberately hidden, lest someone claim nepotism should Korra be asked to mediate something between the Northern Water Tribe and another nation and choose the Tribe."

"That's…"

"I feel that my choice in marrying her was the best case scenario. Should we have harmed her, we would have faced the Northern Water Tribe and her allies, claiming not only revenge for the loss of the Avatar, but the niece of the chief. We would have fallen to them eventually."

"It would have been personal."

"Extremely."

"So a need to impress your in-laws is why you agreed to the asinine suggestion of working with Tarrlok?"

"Well, I'm afraid it's more complex than that."

"Do enlighten me."

Amon opened his mouth, but stopped when there were a few raps on the door followed by it opening without waiting for his okay. "I've gone over these proposed laws, and as they stand now you're never going to get the council to back you…" Tarrlok looked up and noted the displeasure on his brother's face "Ah, I'll come back later."

"You're giving him run of the facility?" came the incredulous question. Gui looked positively thunderstruck.

"He's not dumb enough to try anything."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because I know my brother. He's not going to cross me."

"Your…brother. Your brother?! Spirits, Amon, the former councilman is your brother?" Gui looked really angry now. Bracing himself, Amon prepared for the worst. He didn't have his kali sticks, but Gui could still throw a mean punch.

"Yes, Tarrlok is my younger brother."

He waited, watching the wheels turn in Gui's head as the missing puzzle pieces slipped into place. Tarrlok was a notoriously powerful bender, able to bloodbend without the aid of the full moon. That kind of power tended to be passed down family lines. As Tarrlok's older brother the chances of him being a bender as well were also extremely high. "You…you traitor!" Gui bellowed. "I dedicated my life to you! You're a bender, aren't you? Not just a waterbender, oh no, you're probably a bloodbender, just like him!"

Amon held his tongue. Saying anything wouldn't help his case, Gui would have to come to terms with the truth on his own.

"Your silence is conformation enough," Gui said through gritted teeth. His hands were balled into fists at his side. "The Revolution is a lie, isn't it? All of this time I thought you were just like us, but in fact you're just another bender, taking advantage of us!"

"I was never taking advantage of you. I helped you!"

"I think I'll come back later," Tarrlok said as he backed away towards the door.

"Tarrlok! Stay put!" Amon ordered. His brother flinched, but nodded his head. Turning his attention back to Gui, he continued. "Everything I have done was for the sake of the Revolution."

"The sake of the Revolution or just some mad grab for power?" Gui challenged.

"Gui, it was never like that!"

"I don't know why you think I would believe you anymore, _sir_," Gui spat.

Standing, Amon circled around his desk. "The Revolution was never about a power grab."

"But you had your own reasons for supporting us, didn't you? Some selfish desire you wished to have fulfilled and we were the perfect group of lackeys to do it for you!" With a yell he launched himself at Amon swinging at his face. Barely managing to lean back, Gui's fist grazed his nose. With a grunt, he put his arms up to block any blows. He wouldn't fight back, despite Gui trying to provoke him.

"Come on, Amon, if that's even your name!" Gui taunted.

"I'm not going to fight you, Gui," he replied as they stumbled into the hallway.

"Then you're a coward!"

"I am not a coward!"

"Then fight me!"

"No!"

They continued through the hallways, Amon refusing to strike out at Gui, trying only to dodge or deflect as many blows as he could. He wasn't really paying attention to where they were, only that he wouldn't be able to take much more. A door gave way behind him and he went stumbling back, stopping only when he landed against railing. Looking behind him he saw his chi blockers and Korra looking up at him and Gui in confusion. Gripping the bar, Amon flipped himself over it and landed on the floor below him, looking up at Gui with a frown.

"You still run?!"

"I never wanted to fight you!" He ignored the surprised gasps behind him. "Everything I've done was for the sake of the Revolution. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"That doesn't change that you're a liar!"

"Damn it, Gui!"

"You know what, forget you! I don't need you!" Gui turned on his heel and marched out of the room. Silence fell over the training room, the chi blockers looking at their leader in wonder. Blood was dripping from his nose, his lip was split, and it looked like he had the start of a black eye.

"Amon?" Meilan asked.

With a grunt he dropped to the floor, staring up the ceiling as his breath hitched painfully. "I'm fine."

"Hana, go get the medical bag!" Meilan ordered, and a young woman gave a quick salute and dashed off.

"You don't look surprised, Meilan," he murmured as she started to examine his wounds.

"I wondered, but whatever your reasons, they are yours alone," she said softly. "Though I can't figure out why you'd want to hide that handsome face of yours."

At that point, Korra let out a rather irritated snort. "Kyohei, toss me your canteen."

"Uh, sure," he said as he complied.

Twisting off the cap, she bent the water out of it and wrapped it around her hand like a glove. "Excuse me," she said as she none too gently nudged Meilan out of the way.

"Don't touch him!" Meilan snapped.

"I'm a trained healer!" Korra snapped back. "Plus, he's my husband. Step. Away." He chuckled and then hissed in pain. She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you've probably got a few cracked ribs, too."

"Yes."

She didn't bother asking him how he knew. "You need to take your tunic off. The healing works better against the skin."

"If I must."

While he slowly undid the buttons on his tunic, Korra began to heal the wounds on his face. "You're lucky that your nose isn't broken," she scolded.

"You have a lot of experience with broken noses?"

"Let's just say that it's a good thing Master Katara was living in the compound with me," she snickered.

"And how many times did you break your nose?"

"We lost count after the fifth time."

"I feel like I should be surprised by that," he mused. "Okay, my tunic is undone. You'll have to pull my shirt up, though. I can't seem to find the strength."

Korra tsked softly as she used her free hand to tug his shirt free from his trousers. Purple bruises were forming on his torso. "You didn't fight back at all?"

"He wanted me to. He expected me to."

"So you just had to prove him wrong, didn't you?" she sighed. "Sometimes, as brilliant as you are, you're kind of an idiot."

He merely grunted at her.

"Just be glad that I'm a master healer."

"Oh ye high and mighty Avatar, I am most relieved that you are here to tend to my wounds," he snarked at her.

She responded by poking one of his bruises. He growled in pain and glared at her, but she merely glared back. "Hey, without my healing abilities, you'd be laid up for a few weeks with these injuries. You'll only be out of commission for a few days."

"Joy."

"I will freeze you to the ceiling if you keep that up," she warned.

"You don't have nearly enough water for that," he smirked.

"Right now I don't. There is always later."

"Ah, well yes. Later.

"Is he all right?" a voice cut in. Korra looked up to see Tarrlok standing over them.

"Sir!" Meilan gasped, ready to attack if given the order.

"It's fine, I'm fine," Amon said as Korra finished tending to his wounds, motioning with one hand for the chi blockers to stand down. That didn't stop them from dubiously eyeing Tarrlok, though.

"He's not fine. He has a black eye, a split lip, and probably five broken ribs," Korra corrected.

"You're an idiot," Tarrlok sighed. "You should have defended yourself."

"I did."

"You should have fought back. I know you could have beaten him."

"That was never the point, Tarrlok."

"Um, not to butt in, but has he always been like this?" Korra asked as she bent the water back into Kyohei's canteen.

Tarrlok smiled. "When we were kids-"

"Finish that sentence, Tarrlok, and I will make your life hell."

"Too late, dear brother, too late."

By now the chi blockers were all whispering amongst themselves. Amon chose to ignore them for the time being, instead checking himself over to see how well Korra had healed him. He hadn't realized that she'd had healing training until now. He should have realized that she would have learned the skills, simply because she was the Avatar.

"Tarrlok, help me up."

With a sigh, Tarrlok grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can."

Tarrlok gave him a look, but said nothing.

"Amon, are you okay?" Meilan asked. She clutched the medical bag in her hands, ready to spring into action should he request it.

"Yes, Korra's done an excellent job of healing me," he answered. The swelling had already gone down, and aside from some light bruising, he looked as if he hadn't just walked away from a brawl.

"You know, should you need anything else, I would be more than willing to come to your assistance." The undertone of the words wasn't lost on either Amon or Korra. Meilan obviously liked what she saw and wanted it, despite Amon already being married.

Korra growled at Meilan. "If he needs anything else, I'll take care of it. I am his wife, after all."

Meilan sneered at her.

Before they could start fighting, though, Amon grabbed Korra's shoulder and pulled her back against him. He wrapped his arms around her upper body and held her tight. "Let's go back to our room. I think I need a nap."

Relaxing in his hold, she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. "All right. But you'll have to let me go first."

He kissed her cheek before he released her. She grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and walked out of the room with him. However, she did manage to send a nasty glare in Meilan's direction before the door closed behind her.

Amon didn't need any other woman but her, and spirits have mercy on the poor fool who thought that she could compete with the Avatar.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2001  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** This chapter…this chapter contains a few feels. Just a few. Okay, maybe more than a few. Please don't hurt me.

_A peace offering of sorts is made between two enemies, and a friendship is salvaged._

Thanks to my beta Relic, and of course to my readers who encouraged me to keep going even when I wanted to quit.

* * *

After getting back to their suite, Noatak shuffled to the bathroom for a soak, leaving Korra and Tarrlok in the office. They didn't have anything to say to each other; everything that had needed to be said had been said. Tarrlok busied himself with the paperwork that was sitting on Amon's desk, and Korra decided to go check on her husband.

He was sitting in the tub, water up to his shoulders, eyes closed.

"Don't you dare drown on me," she warned as she grabbed the stool and settled herself near the edge.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he murmured.

"Are you okay?"

"You did an excellent job of healing me, Korra."

"I didn't mean your injuries."

"Oh." He started at a spot on the wall past Korra's head. "I'll be fine."

"You're a liar," she muttered.

"Korra, I'm tired and I really just want to be alone right now," he said. "Please."

"Fine, fine," she said as she put her hands up in a placating gesture. "I'll be in the office reading if you need me."

When she re-entered the office, Tarrlok looked up at her. "How is he doing?"

"He's moping," she answered as she flopped onto the sofa. "Not that he'll admit it."

"That's not his style," Tarrlok sighed. "Even when we were children he'd bottle everything up inside, never saying what was bothering him."

"Why does he do that?"

"Who knows? All I know is he's been like this since he was a child, and at his age it's unlikely he's going to change."

After his bath, Noatak immediately went to bed, not even bothering to say anything to either of them. Tarrlok stuck around the office doing paper work, but retired to his room shortly after dinner, leaving Korra restlessly pacing the office. After a while she realized that she was going to go mad if she didn't work off the nervous energy that was building inside of her. She thought about going down to the training room, but she knew that there was a strong chance she'd run into Meilan down there, and Korra wasn't sure that she could deal with Meilan at the moment.

She started to wander the halls, avoiding the common room where the recruits who lived in the dormitories congregated in the evenings. After meandering a bit she found a door that promised roof access. No doubt she could find some peace and quiet up there.

A blast of fresh air was just what Korra needed. Inhaling deeply, she decided to check the layout of the roof to make sure she didn't accidentally hurt herself while running through her katas. There was just one minor problem.

She wasn't alone.

"Gui?" she asked.

He looked up at her and scowled. "What do you want?"

"Uh, I guess I was looking for peace and quiet. Like you."

He harrumphed and turned his back on her.

"I'm kind of surprised that you're still here, though. I figured you would have been long gone," Korra admitted as she moved to sit next to him. "It sounded like you were done."

"I am done," Gui grumbled. "But…"

"You just can't turn your back on the Revolution, can you?" She chuckled. "You can't just turn your back on him, either. I understand why, though. He was your friend, someone you loved as a brother and trusted. To learn the truth is a huge shock. It was a shock to me, and I barely knew him."

"I don't know what to believe anymore. Everything we've gone through is suddenly meaningless."

"No it isn't."

"You can't possibly know that."

She flashed a smile at him. "Let me tell you a story about a boy named Noatak. I think it'll clear a few things up."

Starting at the beginning, with everything she knew about Yakone, Korra told Gui the same story Tarrlok had told her on her wedding night. She didn't watch Gui as she spoke, instead staring out at the statue of Aang in the harbor. When she reached the part in the story where Noatak ran away from home, she finally glanced at her companion. He was looking at her in wonder.

"So what happened next?" he asked.

She continued on, telling him about Noatak's first years in Republic City, about the restaurant where he worked, and the owners who had been murdered by the Triads because they were unable to pay the protection fee. Trying to recall every detail Noatak had ever told her, Korra relayed it to Gui. When she finished, she sighed. "I'm not asking you to just completely forget everything that he's done. However, I think you deserve to know the truth, that he has always cared about the Revolution, that everything he's done has been for those who can't fight back."

"But he's a bender. Why would he fight for our cause?"

"Who would know better what evils a bender is capable of than the son of a former Triad leader?" Korra asked. "Maybe his involvement with the Revolution is selfish, but isn't it selfish for everyone? Hiroshi Sato wants revenge for his wife. Many of the chi blockers have been pushed out of their homes and businesses by the Triads. And what about you? Can you say that you're in it for purely altruistic reasons?"

"My wife and children. Killed when I refused to bow down to their demands." He scowled. "The police didn't do a damn thing."

"I was under the impression that there wasn't a lot that the police could do. In a lot of ways, the Triads are untouchable. People won't testify against them because they fear retaliation, and several of them are really good at covering their tracks," Korra explained, remembering a conversation she had with Lin prior to the exposure of Hiroshi as an Equalist sympathizer.

"That's why we need to take them out."

Korra chuckled. "You know, Chief BeiFong said something to me when I first got in to town. She told me that I couldn't just hand out vigilante justice all willy-nilly even though I'm the Avatar, and she was right. Republic City has a justice system in place, and even I can't skirt it because I think something is unfair. The same holds true for you. Amon, Noatak, is learning that, as well."

Gui was silent as he contemplated what she had said. It was frustrating that there was nothing to be done about the Triads, but the promise of the task force to raid their bases was keeping him going. But there was another thing that bothered him, something that he needed to get to the bottom of for the sake of his sanity.

"Do you love him?"

Taken aback by the sudden question, Korra gaped at him. "Uh…well…"

"It's a simple yes or no question, Avatar."

She let out a slow breath before answering. "Yes, I love him."

There was a long, stretching silence before Gui spoke. "I see. He loves you, too. He has for a while."

"A while, huh?" She gave him a wry smile.

"I've only seen a few other people fall that fast. But I'm pretty sure he loved you the day he married you."

She burst out laughing. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"I admit, I was angry with him at the time, but even I could tell. He cared for you, at the very least, if it wasn't love yet."

"I find that a little hard to believe. We were little more than strangers at that point."

"Perhaps, but I think it's safe to say that he had an obsession with the Avatar. After you came to Republic City, he was focused on you in a way that I might have said bordered on unhealthy."

"I'd hardly call that love."

"No, it wasn't. It was a raw fascination. I never knew the root of it until now, but I saw the state of your file."

"My file?"

"We have files on all high profile benders in the city, from the council to the Triads. Your file, along with Tarrlok's, was extremely well read. Like he'd spent hours going over it. I always assumed that it was because he was looking for a weakness, a way to take you two out, but maybe it was something else entirely."

"That's just a little unnerving."

"Perhaps."

Another silence fell between them, Korra swinging her legs as she gazed out over Yue Bay. Amon had admitted that he knew everything that had been deemed public knowledge about her before they married, listing off mundane things like her age, birthday, birthplace, and her training status. She supposed that it shouldn't have surprised her that Amon had a file on her, Lin had explained how all of the most wanted criminals in Republic City had files at the police headquarters to help capture them. Why would the Equalists be any different?

Peace settled over Korra, and she no longer felt antsy. With a sigh she slid off the wall that surrounded a cistern that collected rainwater and snowmelt. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Gui."

"Good night, Avatar."

She honestly didn't know if she had made matters worse by talking to Gui, but she hoped that she had salvaged the friendship. One late night (_or was it early morning?_) three weeks after they married, Noatak confessed that while he had plenty of followers, he didn't have any friends. He had resigned himself to spending the rest of his life alone until she had offered herself up.

"You gave me hope," he had murmured into her hair that night. "You gave me a reason to believe again."

She had merely rolled her eyes and shoved him in the shoulder, but that didn't stop her from feeling pleased that she was having such a profound effect on him. Clearly he wasn't the only one who noticed.

The next morning Korra watched Noatak prepare for the day in a bit of a funk. He said nothing more than a mumbled good morning when she joined him for breakfast in the office, before getting ready in complete silence. Tarrlok also noticed the cloud of depression that seemed to be hanging over his brother, and with a few gestures, mimed the question of what was going on at Korra. She shrugged and shook her head, but also gave him a knowing look that insinuated that it had to do with the argument with Gui.

Tarrlok nodded and held his tongue, knowing better than to try to talk to his brother. They walked in silence towards the garage, where Gui was leaning up against the side of the satomobile.

"Gui…" Amon said softly.

"I was a bit rash yesterday," Gui said with a dismissive wave. "I really didn't consider that you might have had your own reasons for doing what you did." His gaze slid to Korra, whose lips had twitched up in a ghost of a grin. "But I had an interesting conversation with the Avatar last night that got me thinking."

"Oh?" Amon looked at his wife, who smiled innocently up at him.

"Now, don't get me wrong, I'm still mad and I haven't fully forgiven you. However, if your goals are to bring about equality for non-benders, then I'm willing to keep working with you." Gui held out his hand. "Well?"

"My goals have always been about bettering the lives of those who had no voice, particularly the non-benders. That hasn't changed at all." Clasping Gui's hand, Amon shook it.

"Good, good. Now we should get a move on or else we'll be late," Gui said as he opened the satomobile door.

Tarrlok climbed in, but Amon hesitated. Turning, he quickly pulled Korra into a tight hug. Leaning down so only she would hear him, he spoke. "I don't know what you did, but thank you."

She nuzzled against his chest. "A lot of it was you. I'll tell you when you get home."

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2498  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** So the plot sort of picks up again here and really doesn't slow down until the end. The story is still fluff/crack but the serious undertones are going to be a lot more prominent now.

_The first joint training session between the benders and the non-benders is met with antagonism on both sides and an obvious desire to work apart, and Korra faces the reality that her husband was not a monk before they met._

Thanks to my beta Relic and to the readers who seem determined to stick with the story even though it feels like it's never going to end. Oy.

* * *

The following morning found Korra waking earlier than normal. Noatak was still fast asleep and snoring softly, half covered by the blankets. With a fond smile she watched him sleep a bit before creeping into the office so she wouldn't disturb him. Frowning, she noticed that the contents of his desk were still on the floor (_it had been quite fun to surprise him like that – she needed to do it more often_). Well, at least there was one advantage to waking so early; she could get his desk put back together.

Just as she put the last stack of papers back on the desk, Noatak walked in with a yawn. He blinked at her as he tried to wake up and process what she had done. "Did you put everything back on the desk?"

"Ah, you see, I thought it was only fair since I knocked everything off of it in the first place," she answered with a sheepish smile.

He hummed as he examined her work. "Pity, since I'm thinking it'd be nice to just clear everything off of it again and-"

The door opening cut him off. With a soft growl he decided to hide his face the best way he could think of at the moment – pressing Korra up against the wall and kissing her senseless.

"Oh! Sorry for the intrusion but I just brought in your breakfast," a familiar voice said.

Pulling away from Noatak, Korra peered around him to see Kyohei staring awkwardly at the floor. "Thanks, Kyohei!"

"You know his name?" Noatak hissed.

"Of course I know his name. He's one of the recruits for the task force," Korra answered with a smile. She wiggled free of his embrace. "By the way, you don't have to hide your face anymore, remember?"

"Ah, habit, I suppose." He turned and inclined his head at the young man who was still staring at the floor. "Kyohei, is it? How long have you been with the Equalists?"

"About six months now, Amon, er, sir," he answered, glancing up briefly.

"Hmm, you must have top skills if Meilan asked you to be on the force."

"I started learning self-defense as a boy, sir. It's really only been a matter of teaching me which chi points to hit."

"Excellent. Thank you, Kyohei, that will be everything for now."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," he said as he excused himself.

As they sat down, Korra snickered at her husband. "Old habits die hard, huh?"

"I'm so used to hiding my face, it's going to be difficult to leave the mask behind. It's been a large part of my identity for years now."

"That reminds me," Korra said as she tapped her chopsticks against her bottom lip, "are you going to show the rest of the task force your face?"

Looking at his wife, Noatak blinked in surprise. "I…uh…"

"Remember, last night after we…" she flicked her gaze to the desk, her cheeks rosy, and then cleared her throat. "Anyway, you were telling me that Tenzin and Tarrlok finally managed to convince the rest of the council to have their first joint training session for the task force in the police station's training hall."

"Oh, yes, of course." He groaned. "I suppose I should, though perhaps the mask should stay on when we go on raids. There's an intimidation factor that goes along with it."

Korra laughed at him. "You're adorable."

He glared at her, causing her to laugh harder.

Once they finished breakfast and got ready, they headed down to the garages where the chi blockers were waiting. There were two trucks that would take them all to the police station, Amon would drive one while Gui drove the other. Korra was running a little behind, so by the time she joined up with the others, everyone was loaded into the trucks with the exception of Meilan and Amon.

"You're going to wear the mask?" Meilan asked.

Stopping, Korra stood still and listened. They were standing with their backs to her, Amon's posture rigid, while Meilan stood with one hip cocked. Her tone was beyond friendly.

"At least while I'm out in public. I'll take it off once we start the training session."

"You should keep it off all of the time. You look better without it."

Amon snorted softly. "Hardly."

"You know a few years ago you would have seriously considered my suggestion," Meilan said slyly. "You were so fond of spending time with me back then. What happened?"

"You know as well as I do that the Revolution started to take up all of my free time," he grunted.

"I always felt that there was a special bond between us," she purred and Korra's blood boiled. Oh, there was no way this woman was going to put the moves on her husband.

"It was just sex, Meilan, and it was years ago. Time to move on," Amon said as he moved towards the cab of the truck. He opened the door and climbed in, and then noticed that Korra was standing roughly five feet behind where Meilan was still rooted, glaring at him. He watched Korra duck out the room and then come running back in, yelling.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Meilan turned her glare on the Avatar. "It's about time! We have no use for a tardy Avatar."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Korra panted as she climbed into the passenger side of the truck Amon was driving.

They waited for Meilan to climb into the truck Gui was driving before heading out.

"It was just a fling," he assured her as he pulled into traffic.

Korra shrugged. "Whatever. You said it was a few years ago. What you did back then was your business, not mine. You're forty, it's not like I expected you to be a virgin or anything. You have past lovers, and I accept that. I just didn't realize that one of them was still hanging around."

"Meilan has always been a top notch chi blocker and very dedicated to the Revolution."

"I figured."

"Korra, I've hardly seen her over the last few years."

"Whatever, just let it go," she huffed as she looked out the window. "I already said it didn't bother me."

He snorted, but stayed silent.

A short time later they pulled into the parking garage of the police department and filed out, Korra and Tarrlok leading the way to the training hall that they would be using. The benders had already assembled and were sitting around, waiting for the chi blockers to arrive. They looked rather hesitant to join forces, but the Council had spoken so they had no choice but to comply.

"Is this everyone?" Korra asked, inclining her head in acknowledgement to some of the benders she had been on the task force with.

"Nearly everyone," Lin said as she strode in. "There are a few others who aren't here yet."

"Lin?" Korra asked, her eyebrow shooting up in surprise.

"This is the task force to take on the Traids. The Council was explicit that they wanted the best of the best, and that includes me," Lin explained with a wry smile.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Korra said, holding her hand out. Lin shook it with a smile.

"So who are we waiting on?" Tarrlok asked as he went over a checklist of names.

The doors to the training hall swung open and several people gasped in shock. Korra's jaw dropped and she rubbed her eyes, thinking that maybe she was imagining things. But when she blinked, Naga still stood in the doorway, Mako, Bolin, and Asami standing next to her.

"Sorry we're late, Naga got distracted," Bolin said with a wide smile. "Those kebab carts really get to her."

"Naga!" Korra squealed, and her spirit animal charged into the room and tackled her, covering her face in loving licks.

"Naga! Heel!" Bolin commanded, but the polar bear-dog refused to listen.

"Okay Naga, that's enough," Korra giggled, pushing Naga's head away. She backed off, her tail thumping softly on the floor as she sat. Taking the towel that Asami handed her, Korra wiped the slobber from her face. "So what are you even doing here?"

Mako looked past Korra to where Amon was standing, mask in hand, and watching them with a completely neutral expression. "Tenzin gave us a message yesterday that said we should show up here at this time. It was a formal invitation from Amon to join the task force to take on the Triads."

Turning to her husband, Korra blinked back tears. "Really?"

"I saw no reason why Team Avatar shouldn't be part of the task force. You four were extremely effective in taking my people down, it'd be a waste of your talents to exclude you from the task force," Amon said coolly.

With a happy squeal, Korra launched herself at her husband, tackling him in a bear hug.

"I take it that you approve of my actions?" he asked, gripping her chin and tilting her head so he could look her in the eye.

"Thank you so much!" she said before grabbing his face and pulling it towards her in a kiss.

He chuckled into the kiss, deepening it as he held her tightly against him. They lost themselves in their kiss, until Tarrlok cleared his throat.

"Well, if you're done trying to eat each other's faces, can we please get down to business?" he said with a frustrated sigh.

Pulling away with a blush, Korra gave everyone an apologetic smile. Amon merely smirked. "Sorry about that," she said.

Mako looked a little put out, but slid his face into an expression of indifference when he realized that Korra was looking at him. She frowned, but decided not to say anything. It wasn't worth it to cause waves.

"Well, shall we begin?" Amon's voice boomed.

The task force members fell into line, the benders on one side and the chi blockers on the other. Lin, Amon, and Korra stood at the front, surveying the team. It was obvious that integrating the groups was the first task to be undertaken.

Walking between the rows of bodies, Amon started assigning them numbers from one to four. Once he was done, he ordered the groups to assemble in each corner. The four groups assembled in their respective corners and awaited further instruction, with Mako, Bolin, and Asami standing off to the side with Korra. With the groups mixed up, and not always evenly, Amon started them on training exercises.

"Well?" he asked as he approached Korra and her friends.

"I think we have a lot of work to do," she groaned. "It's obviously they don't trust each other. Even in the smaller mixed groups they still separate into benders and non-benders."

"Are you really surprised?" Lin asked. "I still have bendingless metalbenders. The members of Tarrlok's task force were assembled to take down the chi blockers. The chi blockers were trained to take down any bender that got in their way. And yet you question why they are so distrustful of each other?"

"They have to learn to work together or else this whole thing is going to fall apart," Korra muttered. "But how do we get them to realize that they can?"

"Lead by example?" Asami suggested. "We can all spar, right? So why don't we run through some training exercises?"

"Ooh, that's a great idea!" Bolin agreed. "C'mon, just like pro-bending, but, uh, a little more hands on?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give it a try," Mako shrugged. "Come on, let's go."

Summoning water from a cistern against the wall, Korra slid into stance, ready for whatever her friends decided to dish at her.

"Avatar, you'll be sparring with me," Amon said, loud enough that the entire room fell silent and waited to see what would happen next.

She smirked at him. "Bring it on."

Their spar was reminiscent of the one they had at Air Temple Island, except every so often Amon would land a blow on her arm or torso. She'd return the favor with a waterwhip or an icicle, one even grazing his cheek and leaving a shallow cut in its wake. The spar ultimately ended in a draw, though, when Korra managed to freeze him up to his knees in ice right as he lightly pressed his fingers against the chi point along her neck that would have rendered her unconscious.

"I'm impressed you stuck with waterbending. I honestly expected you to use your firebending. You seem to prefer it," he panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"I figured today was a good day to stick with my waterbending. But if this had been a real fight, I wouldn't have held anything back, and I would have used everything I had to take you down."

"Everything?"

"Even the Avatar State."

"Then perhaps it's for the best that you and I are no longer enemies."

"No kidding." She frowned when she saw the cut on his cheek and sighed. "Come with me, I need to heal that cut."

Before following her to a small room off of the training hall, he addressed the task force members. "Spar amongst yourselves but remember, the goal is to hone your agility and precision, not maim each other."

Once he and Korra were alone, he settled himself on the examination table. "Well, how bad is it? Am I going to live?"

"Very funny, smartass," she retorted as she placed her water gloved hand against his cheek.

"Am I interrupting?" Gui asked as he poked he head in the door.

"No, of course not. Come on in," Amon said, motioning Gui forward with his hand. "Is something bothering you?"

"Other than the fact that I think that this whole task force is an exercise in futility, yes," Gui admitted. "I've been hearing rumors around the complex, Amon. Not everyone is happy about the fact that you lied. While most of the members are understanding of your reasons, there are several who feel personally betrayed. As a result, it appears that they're looking to start a splinter group."

"That is troublesome news."

"You didn't honestly expect that everyone would be magically okay with the truth, did you?" Korra asked as she inspected her handy work. "Even I knew that there would be those who felt like you turned your back on them. First you married me, and now they find out that your whole backstory is lie."

"I suppose that I should expect trouble from here on out then."

"I'd be careful about who trust," Gui pointed out.

"Can I trust you? Despite everything…"

"Yes, you can trust me. I've had a few days to adjust to everything. I'm not as angry about it as I was."

"Good," Amon sighed. He reached out and grabbed Korra, pulling her into a hug. "I have a feeling in my gut that things are going to get worse before they get better."


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2108  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** Keep Calm and Carry On. I have adopted this as my motto as my personal life starts unravel at the edges. Oy. Twelve chapters left to go, plus a smutty one-shot I'm trying to get done but have stalled out on. Bah.

_One last family dinner is enlightening on multiple fronts._

Thanks to my beta Relic, who is trucking along with the rest of the chapters and is slowly creeping up on the end.

* * *

"This just came for you," Tarrlok said, sliding the envelope across his brother's desk. From the filing cabinet, Gui craned his neck to see what it was.

"Well, this is suspiciously official looking," Amon commented dryly as he broke the wax seal on it. Pulling out a piece of parchment, he read the letter and grimaced.

"Good news, I presume?" Tarrlok asked dryly.

"Chief Unalaq is heading back to the North Pole along with the delegation. They have decided on a suitable replacement for you and have concluded their business here. He has requested, though, one last dinner with us." He sighed as he rubbed his temple. "I suppose I should extend the invitation."

"To the warehouse? Are you sure that's a great idea?" Gui asked, turning to face his superior. "I can't imagine that your in-laws are going to be particularly thrilled with where their daughter is living. A bachelor is one thing, a married man with a young wife…"

"I know." Amon sighed and shook his head. "Tarrlok, would you take care of drafting a reply?"

"And why should I?"

"Because, I am busy and important."

"You're bored out of your skull and have plenty of time. Do it yourself."

"Fine." Quickly scrawling down a reply, Amon extended an invitation to his in-laws and his mother to join him at the warehouse complex for dinner. He'd send Tarrlok with the letter and insist that he escort them to the warehouse. Once Tarrlok was on his way, he'd go home. It wasn't like there was any pressing business at City Hall he had to deal with.

With a sigh, Amon handed off the letter and gave Tarrlok his instructions. His brother looked less than pleased at being designated as errand boy, but he did as he was told anyway. With a few choice curses aimed at his brother, Tarrlok dismissed himself. Gui chuckled softly.

"Something you find funny?"

"Just the two of you. I think I had you two pegged wrong."

"I honestly just think it's the two of us making up for twenty-six lost years."

"Twenty-six years, huh? That's a long time."

"Yes, yes it is. Thank you Captain Obvious."

Gui's expression softened and his eyes clouded over as he lost himself in his memories. "It's been almost ten years," he murmured. "I remember how much I looked forward to going home from the factory because it meant I got to relax. I could take my daughter to the park to feed the turtle-ducks or sometimes I'd read to my son."

"You miss them, don't you?"

"Every damn day. It's what kept me going, thinking that I'd get revenge for them."

"But is that what they'd want?"

"Always with the hard questions, Amon."

"Humor me, Gui. It's just something that I was thinking about," Amon mused. "I've had time to think about my motives, about what I wanted from the Revolution. I think, on some level, it came down to succeeding in where my father failed by defeating the Avatar."

"I've heard rumors about your father, that he used to head up the Red Monsoons."

Amon set he mouth in a grim line. "They're not just rumors. My father was Yakone."

Gui let out a low whistle. "Even forty-two years later people still talk about him. Talk about him in fear. They said his ability was unnatural, that he could bloodbend people with his mind, and without a full moon." He paused. "Is that why Tarrlok could bloodbend us when he did?"

"That's exactly what he did."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Never kid a kidder, Amon."

"I inherited the psychic ability." Lying would have only made things worse.

"I don't know what to think about that, honestly."

"I didn't think that you would." Looking at the clock, Amon scowled. "I should get going, I have no doubt that Tarrlok is already on his way home with my family, and Korra has no idea that they're even coming over."

"Here's a little piece of advice," Gui smirked. "Never surprise your wife like that, especially when her family is involved."

Amon gave his friend a grim smile. "Noted." Packing away the files on his desk, Amon inclined his head at Gui. "When you're done go ahead and go home. There's no reason for you stay here when things are so quiet."

Gui nodded. "I'll give the others a heads up when I see them. I have no doubt that they're going to be surprised. Amon has a mother. It was bad enough when they learned that you had a brother."

"If it makes you feel any better, Tarrlok informed me that my father passed years ago," Amon said as he walked towards the door. "Perhaps they'll forgive that indiscretion in learning that at least one family member is deceased."

"Perhaps," Gui laughed. "Now get out of here."

The drive back to the warehouse went faster as usual, probably because it was the middle of the afternoon and traffic was lighter. Arriving back in his suite, Amon noted that his wife was missing. With Master Katara still visiting, her airbending practices, even given the breakthrough, were still on hiatus. Wandering through the complex he searched for her, ultimately finding her in the training hall working with a small group of chi blockers. She was chatting with a young man, the same one who'd brought them breakfast that morning, demonstrating forms and holding still while they mapped out the chi points.

"Well this is encouraging," he intoned as he strode towards them.

The young man, Kyohei was his name, if he remembered what Korra said correctly, saluted him. "Sir! The Avatar was just going over forms with us."

"You don't object to working with the Avatar?" Amon asked the group, looking at them in measured turns.

"No sir," a young woman piped up. "She's been very sincere about helping us. I know not everyone believes that she has our best interests at heart, but I don't think they've actually taken the time to get to know her."

Korra blushed. "Aww, thanks Ling."

"Well, as much as I'd like to see this continue, I'll need my wife for the rest of the evening. You may continue sparring amongst yourselves," he said. "Come along, Korra."

Korra said her goodbyes before trotting along after her husband. "So this is highly unusual, you coming home in the middle of the day."

"We're having company."

"Not Hiroshi, I hope. Something about the guy rubs me the wrong way."

"No, not Hiroshi. It's your family. They're leaving tomorrow afternoon, and wanted to see us one last time before they go. I sent Tarrlok to the embassy earlier today with an invitation to join us for dinner."

She arched a brow at him. "Oh? Are we going to eat in the commissary like the rest of the Equalists?"

"We do have a dining room. Not as formal as you'd see in the embassy, of course, but it will suit our purposes tonight just fine. Besides, it'll just be the seven of us."

"Ah, so your mother is coming as well," she surmised. "Fair enough. I think I can live with that."

"I hope you're not mad about me springing this on you."

"It's a little irritating, and it's not like we can properly entertain here, but what choice do we have?"

He hummed in agreement.

Working together they managed to get the dining room, which hadn't been used ever if the amount of dust that was caked on every surface was any indication, presentable. It took some sweet talking on Korra's part and a gruff order from Amon for the table to be set, but in no time everything was just as Korra wanted it.

They were waiting in their suite when Tarrlok showed her family and his mother in. Aulanerk looked displeased, and she didn't hesitate to tell her oldest child why.

"You call this a home?" she snapped at him. Noatak flinched at her tone. "This is not an appropriate place for a man and his bride. And what about children?"

"Mother, we're not having children yet."

"Still, there's hardly any privacy here. This place is absolutely crawling with people. How can you possibly get any peace and quiet or a little alone time with your wife when you could be interrupted at any time?"

Noatak felt heat creep up his neck. "Mother, I hardly think that's any of your business."

"I'm just thinking about what's best for you, dear," she said as she reached up and affectionately patted his cheek. Noatak fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well, um, I know it's not much but it's home," Korra said brightly.

"It's very…spacious," Senna said with a false smile.

"I've been thinking that maybe we should start looking for a house," Korra added, trying to placate her mother. "Not that I don't like the complex, but there are a lot of people around and sometimes I think it'd be nice to have a place that's just ours and not everyone's."

Noatak glanced at her, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. This was the first he'd heard of it. Looking at him, she shrugged. It wasn't like she'd really had a chance to bring it up since she'd had the thought the night before. "Later," she mouthed at him and he nodded.

"I suppose I should show you around," he said with a small smile.

He wasn't going to show the entire inner workings of the complex, but rather just the points he deemed safe. The training hall, the commissary, and finally the lounge. Several of the chi blockers were gathered around the radio listening to an adventure drama. The courageous hero had been locked in a room and poison gas was being leaked into the room to kill him. He was struggling for a way out when the announcer cut in that the exciting conclusion would be next week. The room let out of a collective groan.

"Excuse me," Noatak boomed, assuming the authority that came with his Amon persona. "I trust now that the program is over, may I have your undivided attention?"

The room fell silent and all attention was on him. He didn't miss the way that Meilan smiled at him, or the way that she positioned herself to make herself look more alluring. He pointedly ignored her.

"My wife and I have company this evening. I expect that you will give them the utmost respect while they're here."

One of the older men frowned, recognizing Chief Unalaq. "They're all benders."

"As is my wife. What of it?" he said coolly.

"Uh, nothing sir," the man replied, settling back into his seat.

With a wide smile, Meilan approached the group. "I'm so glad to meet you."

"This is Meilan, she's one of the best chi blockers in my ranks."

Everyone nodded politely in her direction.

"Amon is an amazing man, so compassionate and strong," she purred, rubbing up against him like an overly affectionate house cat. He stood stiffly, his face a mask of indifference. "We couldn't have asked for a better leader."

"Excuse me," Aulernak asked in a biting tone. "But what are you doing? He's a married man, and you're rubbing up against him like a koala-otter in heat."

Meilan looked affronted as Tarrlok and Korra stifled their laughter. "I beg your pardon?"

"Mother, that was uncalled for," Noatak said gently. Turning towards Meilan, he frowned. "Though she does have a point. I expect you to behave in a professional manner, Meilan. I don't know what you think, but I love my wife very much, and I do not appreciate the flirtatious overtures you have made towards me."

"I…I'm sorry sir. I felt that I was simply being friendly."

"Very well. But please keep your conduct in check in the future." Turning towards his family, he indicated that they should continue with their tour. "Shall we move along?"

Dinner itself was a fairly low key affair, with Tonraq and Senna talking about all of the things that they'd seen in the city, and expressing their desire to come back and visit in the future.

"I wouldn't be against that," Korra grinned.

"Yes, and perhaps by then they'll have a house," Aulernak quipped.

"Mother!" Noatak cried in exasperation. "I understood your message the first time. I'll start looking for a house as soon as possible. But please let us get everything with the task force settled before we have to add the stress of looking for a house."

"Well, so long as you know that your wife deserves better than this," she smiled.

"Yes, Mother."

Mothers and guilt. Oi.


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 3166  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** I had some fun with this chapter, if only because I felt it was a great way to show that progress, slow as it may be, was actually happening between benders and non-benders.

_The first raid on a Triad is successful on multiple fronts. Meanwhile, tension continues to mount between Hiroshi Sato and Amon._

A egantic thank you to my beta Relic who pointed out a plot hole the size of Jupiter. I'm still not sure how I missed that.

* * *

Korra's hands were still shaking as she came down from the adrenaline rush of their very first raid against a Triad stronghold. She had thought that the first raid against the chi blocker's training camp had been bad, but the Triads were far more lethal.

"Are you okay?" Amon asked, leaning in as if he were inquiring after injuries. There was nothing about his posture that spoke of any kind of concern for her. However Korra could sense his unease by the way he hovered close by.

"I'm okay, I think," she answered. "You?"

"Unscathed. We've done very well with this raid, not only have we made several arrests, but there is quite a bit of evidence located here that can lock them away for a very long time."

"A smashing success, wouldn't you say?" Tarrlok said as he came up and wrapped his arm affectionately around Korra's shoulders. "I think that this calls for a toast later on."

"Tarrlok, unhand her," Amon growled.

Releasing her, Tarrlok flashed a charming smile at his brother. "Pardon my exuberance," he apologized. "Quite remarkable what you've done here."

"Yes, well it isn't too hard to succeed where you failed,"Amon answered.

"Oh, you're hilarious," Tarrlok grumbled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to start processing the paperwork."

"Better you than me," Amon replied. "I fully intend on celebrating with Korra tonight."

Tarrlok grimaced. "I never needed to know that."

Behind the mask both Korra and Tarrlok knew that Amon was smirking at them.

"So how successful would you say we were?" Korra asked as she and Amon worked their way through the gathered crowd to where the truck they arrived in was parked. They ignored the flash bulbs and the shouted questions from the press, quietly acknowledging their success rather than posing like trained animals for the public.

"Roughly two thirds of the Agni Kais were taken down tonight," Amon guessed. "I'm willing to bet that the ones that are left are going to attempt to strike back, but their numbers are hardly a threat, on top of which we managed to apprehend the really high ranking members. However the more high profile members of the task force will have guards posted at their homes. Whatever they attempt will surely be vicious."

Korra nodded as leaned against the back of the truck. "Well, even though we didn't get everyone, I would still count this as a win in my book."

"I would agree with that sentiment." Inclining his head, Amon noted that they had company. Asami, Mako, and Bolin wandered over, Asami flexing her hand in the electric glove with nervous energy. "Miss Sato, boys."

Asami flashed a tired smile. She had been particularly vicious during the fighting, the raid against the Agni Kai's being far more personal to her than the others. "Chief BeiFong says that we managed to apprehend over half of the known Agni Kais."

"I'm willing to say two thirds," Amon replied. "All in all tonight was a success. I'll tell everyone to take a few days off during the debriefing back at the police station."

"We'll see you there, then," Mako nodded. Looping his arm around her waist he pulled Asami into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Bolin chattered excitedly about everything that happened that evening as he trailed along behind them, celebrating with whomever was close by.

"We'll leave when everything calms down," Amon said, watching as task force members rounded up the arrested Triad members and loaded them into the back of the police wagons.

"Shouldn't we be helping or something?" Korra asked, frowning in thought. "I don't like just standing idly by while everyone else is busy."

"Perhaps you should go speak to the gathered citizens, make inquiries as to any injuries that might have been sustained during the raid. No doubt such a gesture from the Avatar would be quite meaningful," Amon replied. "I'll remain here. No point in riling everyone up again."

Korra picked her way through the sea of bodies until she reached the police barricade. She smiled at the inquisitive faces that greeted her. "Hello," she said with what she hoped was a gentle smile. "Is everyone okay?"

Several children nodded shyly while the adults glanced amongst themselves. An older woman spoke first. "There were some people in a nearby building that had a wall collapse near them."

"Are there any injuries? Bring them here, I'll make sure our medics treat them," Korra said, removing the barrier so she could get by. "Are there any that might be trapped?"

"Maybe. There are still a few unaccounted for," the woman said as she led the way.

"Are there any benders in the crowd?" Korra called. Several men and women and children raised their hands. "Earthbenders?"

A few hands dropped, but most seemed to still be up. "Bricks are still earth. Come on, I want you to help me look for survivors."

The volunteers trotted along behind Korra, headed towards the one building that had been caught in the crossfire of the raid against the Agni Kais. The smoking ruin made Korra's stomach lurch. She had been promised that no one would be hurt, but she supposed that as the Agni Kais fought back, civilian casualties were inevitable.

"What do we do about the fire, Avatar?" a teenaged boy asked.

"I'll take care of it," she answered, waving her arms through the air, summoning the flames towards her and then extinguishing them.

"Well that takes care of the fire," the woman noted, "but the air is terrible. I can barely breathe."

"On it," Korra murmured, hoping that she wasn't about to fan any remaining embers into a giant blaze she'd need more help to contain. Manipulating the wind, she cleared the air, dispersing the smoke and the dust. "Everything okay now?"

"Yeah," a man said as he approached the pile of rubble. Falling into stance, he removed a pile of bricks and shuffled them to an empty lot adjacent to the building. The others fell into rhythm and soon an excavation line of sorts formed as they passed the debris from one person to the next, with a team of three taking the bricks and stacking them in the lot.

As people became visible, other volunteers waded through debris, pulling them to safety. Several waterbenders had gathered at the fringe of the rescue operation, administering first aid while non-benders fetched blankets and bandages and ran between the healers who were treating the task force members with instructions on how to start treating the more serious cases.

Once all of the debris was cleared and all people accounted for, Korra felt like she was ready to collapse. She swayed, stopping when she collided with something, or rather someone, rather solid. "You've overworked yourself."

Blinking slowly up at her husband, Korra tried to make her eyes focus on his mask, but found she was unable to. She yawned.

"Let's go home," he murmured as he picked her up, cradling her against his chest. He inclined his head at the volunteers. "Excellent work everyone. Now if you'll excuse us, the Avatar is exhausted and will be of no more use to you should she remain."

Some waved, others nodded, but it was encouraging to see that these benders and non-benders had come together to work. Perhaps Korra was right. Perhaps he'd simply taken his personal vendetta to an extreme and refused to see any other options.

Korra fell asleep on the ride home, and didn't wake until late the next morning when she could hear the dull hum of voices from the office. Rolling out of bed and quickly getting dressed in fresh clothing, she went to get her breakfast. She was hardly surprised to find Hiroshi and Gui sitting in front of Amon's desk, going over the newspaper reports of the raid against the Agni Kais.

Turning from the giant map of Republic City that was pinned on the wall behind his desk, Amon faced his compatriots. "The primary Agni Kai stronghold was taken down last night. Chief BeiFong has informed me that all but two of the high ranking members have been captured."

"Wait, BeiFong is chief again?" Hiroshi asked. "I thought it was that Saikhan fellow."

"He was made chief because of Tarrlok's meddling, so once Tarrlok's true intentions were revealed, Saikhan resigned and BeiFong resumed her position," Korra explained.

"I wasn't asking you, Avatar." Hiroshi's words dripped with venom.

"Hey, it's not like I have a choice in overhearing your conversation," she said as she waved her chopsticks around in the air.

Amon nodded. "I didn't know the exact circumstances of Chief BeiFong's reinstatement anyway. It's a good thing that Korra was here to answer."

Hiroshi set his lips in a thin line. "Fair enough." Glancing at Amon, he shook his head. "I am never going to get used to your face."

"You aren't the only one," Amon replied. "Anyway, we've got the last of the Agni Kais on the run, and soon they'll be nothing but a memory."

"There won't be any problems about smaller gangs trying to take over, right?" Gui asked.

"The goal is that it won't happen. We're working with the courts to expedite the trials against the Triads in hopes of making them examples. Perhaps when aspiring criminals see what awaits them when they're caught, they'll be less inclined to go down that path," Amon explained.

"You've been busy," Hiroshi noted.

"I don't go to City Hall nearly every day to sit around and do nothing," Amon smirked.

"Well, I suppose knowing that those responsible for my wife's death will be held accountable is something, though I think they should all be killed."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Korra asked.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were a bleeding heart like your predecessor," Hiroshi sneered.

"Hardly," Korra scoffed. "I would like nothing more to beat those guys into a pulp, but I can't do that. They have to go to trial and be handed down punishments there."

"That is a waste of time! We all know that they're guilty of murder and extortion! And those are just two of their crimes."

"That may be the case, Sato, but that doesn't change the fact that Korra is right and they must go through the legal system," Amon said coolly. "It makes me angry as well, but we must let this go through the proper channels." Hiroshi scowled, but said nothing else. Taking the silence as acceptance, Amon nodded. "The police have been tasked with taking down the rest of the Agni Kais, and will call for assistance as necessary. I do believe that concludes everything from last night."

"This is becoming a real thing, isn't it?" Gui asked as he flipped through one of Republic City's seedier newspapers. "Taking them out and keeping them off the streets?"

"I hadn't anticipated the upswing in desperate violence following the removal of their bending, nor had it occurred to me that some might try to take justice into their own hands," Amon mused. He was still haunted by the reports of bodies beaten beyond all recognition and the bragging that had gone on from some of his followers. Killing people was so base, something his father had done. Amon was better than that, he would be benevolent and cure the benders of their illness, allowing them to live freely. He couldn't have predicted how his followers would react; how some of them would go mad with the power they were suddenly given.

"They deserve what they get," Hiroshi commented dryly. "Anyway, at the moment I have more troubling issues to deal with. My business is starting to fail. Future Industries has always been successful, but right now it seems like no matter what I try, I can't seem to make a profit."

"Do you have any idea why?" Gui asked with a frown. Future Industries was known for its well-made, reasonably priced products and the public loved them.

"Not a clue."

Korra snorted. "You're joking."

"Korra." Amon's tone carried a warning.

"What? I would have thought it would be obvious."

"Korra!"

"No, it's fine. I'm interested to hear what she has to say. I'm sure it'll be good for a laugh," Hiroshi said, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't think you'll be laughing after I'm done."

"Try me."

Korra shrugged. "You've lost business, right? Sales are dropping because people aren't buying your products."

"And how many conversations have you eavesdropped on to know that?"

"It's amazing what I hear when you think I'm not listening," Korra said with a dismissive wave. "I'm not stupid. If people don't buy your products, you're not making money."

"And what possible reason would people have for not buying my products?"

"Two words: anti-bender sentiments. Benders don't want to buy your products now that you're known as an Equalist. What possible reason would they have for supporting you? Even if your products are superior to Cabbage Corp, at least Cabbage Corp doesn't have Equalist ties. You've used your personal fortune, made from selling your products, to fund the development of weapons that are used against benders."

"That's ridiculous," Hiroshi snorted.

"Is it?" Amon asked. "Remember, we encourage our members to boycott products produced by companies that are known for discriminating against non-benders or have ties to the Triads. I suppose it works the other way as well."

"How do you plan to fix that?" Gui asked.

"I suppose a retraction is in order," Hiroshi murmured.

Korra snorted as she suppressed her laughter. "They're not going to believe you. I know I wouldn't." She fixed him with a level gaze. "Besides, it's not like you'd mean it."

"And what would you suggest?"

"I'd let Asami take over."

"Do you really think that the world would take the company seriously if it were run by a woman? Not that Asami isn't brilliant or couldn't do it, but the world of business is ruthless. They would eat her alive and I'm not about to put my little girl into tiger-shark infested waters."

Korra gave Hiroshi a flat look. "You know what, I'm done. I'm going to go down and work with the chi blockers." She rose and then left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Hiroshi turned to glare at Amon. "You should keep her on a tighter leash, Amon. Giving her free reign like you do is only going to end badly. She is a bender and therefore she cannot be trusted."

"I trust her with my life, Hiroshi," Amon said, his voice tight. "She has learned of the crimes benders have committed against non-benders and she works with me to rectify the situation."

"By allowing them to live?"

"I see no reason to stoop to something as base as homicide."

"Benders are a blight on society. They're all violent criminals who think that they're better than everyone else because they have been granted special abilities by the spirits. We're better off without them."

Amon's face was passive as he stared down the industrialist. Hiroshi's face was flushed, his breathing erratic. He could see the man's grip on reality slowly slipping away, consumed entirely by his need for revenge. In his eyes was a gleam of bloodlust, a gleam that was all too familiar to Amon. It was the same gleam that had consumed his father. "Perhaps you should go, Hiroshi. We've discussed everything of importance."

Hiroshi rose, giving a curt nod. "Yes, perhaps I should." He headed to the door, pausing long enough to offer a parting comment. "The Avatar has ruined you. The Equalists were destined to be great, you know, and then you took up with her and she ruined everything. You've lost sight of what's important."

To his credit, Amon didn't flinch with the door slammed shut for a second time that day.

"You need to be more careful around him," Gui said as he gathered up the newspapers and tossed them in the trash. "You'll only spur on whatever twisted schemes he's coming up with."

"Do you honestly believe that he's at the heart of the growing discontent amongst our brothers and sisters?" Amon asked as he sat down at his desk.

"You didn't hear this from me," Gui said as he leaned closer, "but he asked if I felt that you were still fit to be our leader."

"I see." He frowned. "Do you suppose he's talked to others about this?"

"I have no doubt of it," Gui replied.

This was troubling. If anyone could completely undermine his authority within the Equalists, it was Hiroshi. Leaning back in his chair, Amon tried to determine the best approach to this problem.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts, and he called for the person to enter. The young chi blocker, Kyohei, walked in. "Amon, sir, I thought you'd like the injury report from last night." A manila envelope was clutched tightly in his hands.

"Thank you, Kyohei. Just drop it on my desk."

He did as instructed, stepping forward to drop the envelope bearing the official seal of Republic City's police force in the middle of Amon's desk.

"Just one last thing, Kyohei. Have you heard any complaints about my leadership since I married the Avatar?"

The young man paused, looking like a jackalope caught in the headlamps of a satomobile. "I…uh…."

"Be honest with me."

"Yes, sir. I've heard some whispering amongst the ranks. Some are starting to warm up to the Avatar, but there are several who still think that her being her, with her bending intact, is an insult to the movement."

"Any word on who's at the heart of these rumors?"

"No sir."

"Thank you, Kyohei." Amon paused as he looked at the young chi blocker standing nervously in front of him. "I would like to ask something of you."

"Sir?"

"Keep an ear out for any rumors about those who are discontent with the movement. I want you to report back to me with anything suspicious that you might overhear. I know you've grown fond of the Avatar. I fear that someone may be plotting to harm her."

Kyohei nodded. "Yes sir, of course, sir."

Satisfied that he had a faithful ally in Kyohei, Amon dismissed him.

"You're going to trust him?"

"He made the overtures to befriend the Avatar on his own, and has been instrumental in gaining support for her within the ranks. I wouldn't have asked him if I didn't think he could be trusted," Amon replied.

"Well, I suppose if you trust him, I'll trust him too. This is something that could completely upend everything we've worked for," Gui said.

"You don't have to trust him."

"But I will. I have a bad feeling about this, and you and I have been through too much to let it all fall apart like this," Gui said. "No matter what happens, Amon, I'll be by your side."

Amon smiled. "Thank you, Gui."


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 4042  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** Ten chapters left. I'm not quite sure if even I believe it. Just a word of warning, this chapter is on the long side.

_Korra seeks Aang's advice about a difficult situation, Amon realizes that the honeymoon period is over, and Tarrlok makes a choice about his future._

Huge thanks to my beta Relic, for sitting down and combing through each chapter, giving me advice and feedback, and kicking my ass when necessary. Thanks, hon.

* * *

Settling in the meditation pavilion, Korra cleared her mind and took several deep breaths. Closing her eyes, she focused on her center and thought of Aang and the Spirit World. When she opened her eyes, she was in the Spirit World. She didn't recognize where she was, but it was beautiful.

"Okay, so now what?" she muttered as she looked around her brightly colored surroundings for any sign of Aang.

The lowing of an air bison startled her, and her gaze darted immediately to the sky. Smiling, she stepped back and watched the giant creature land in front of her. "Hi, Appa," she said as she approached him.

He snorted on her.

"I suppose you're here to take me to Aang, huh?" she said as she patted him on the head. He huffed and she laughed. "Let's go."

She climbed onto his head and enjoyed the ride, looking out over the Spirit World as they traveled. It didn't take long for them to reach some sort of temple looking complex. Parts of it reminded her of Air Temple Island. In the middle of a large stone patio stood a man in the orange and yellow robes of a master airbender, Korra immediately recognized him as Aang.

When Appa landed, he patted his longtime friend and spirit animal on the nose. "Thanks, buddy."

"Hi Aang," Korra said as she slid down.

"It's nice to see you again, Korra," he said. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Um, sort of," she admitted. "The thing is, there are some metalbenders who had their bending taken by Amon. He's mastered the art of sealing people's bending, but he's put absolutely no thought into how reverse it."

Aang hummed thoughtfully.

"I figure that as the Avatar, I should be able to undo what he's done, right?" She looked up at him with eyes filled with hope.

"How does he seal people's bending?" Aang asked.

"He uses a combination of bloodbending and chi blocking."

Aang's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "That's…"

"It's a complicated matter, I know. Master Katara and I have had a few discussions about this, and she's unsure what to do. I know that bloodbending is considered a crime, but he's used it to save my father's life. I wouldn't be here if he hadn't used his bloodbending and I know that I should consider him a criminal and all that for using it but…but what if it could be used to save lives instead of destroying them?"

To Aang's credit, he didn't look angry or upset. Instead he looked thoughtful. "You trust this man?"

"It's more than trust, Aang. I love him."

He nodded. "Love can be a very powerful motivator, but it can also blind you to a person's flaws."

"I know," she mumbled. "It's not like I can just forget that he's a bloodbender, but it seems like he only uses it to take people's bending. He's never used it like his father has."

"At least not yet," Aang added. "You don't know when he'll be pushed too far and use that ability for harm rather than good."

"So maybe I should learn energybending?" Korra asked, dreading why Aang felt that she needed to learn.

"Korra, I know you care deeply about him, but he is a powerful individual, and I've seen my share of powerful individual driven mad by their gifts. I'll teach you how to energybend so that should the need arise, you can take his bending," Aang said as gently as he could.

"Does that mean I can restore the bending of people he took it from?"

"I wasn't aware you wanted to restore the bending of the criminals he took it from."

"Not them, I mean the metalbenders."

"Ah yes, well I suppose it would be best for everyone if you restored their bending, wouldn't it?" he said with a snigger.

"Master Katara said you were kind of a joker."

"Kind of a joker?" He looked confused. "What did she mean by that?"

"No idea. Just that she said it."

He hummed softly and stroked his beard. It was such a Tenzin like gesture it made her laugh. A single eyebrow arched. "Something funny?"

"Ah…it's just the beard thing," Korra giggled. "Tenzin does it, too."

"Does he?" Aang's lips twitched for a second before he switched back to a serious expression. "Korra, I want you to understand that energybending is dangerous, and you have the chance of losing yourself by doing it. Your spirit must be unbendable, or else you will be corrupted and destroyed."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Korra snorted.

"This isn't something you should joke about," Aang warned.

"Right," Korra said, sobering. "Really, this is so I can give people their bending back, though there are people I might have to take it from. We're taking on the Triads now with a special task force."

"I see." Aang looked off into the horizon. "I regret that I couldn't do more about the Traids. There have always been bullies, but in Republic City they formed into these gangs that preyed on the weak. I did what I could, but it was never enough. Toph used to tell me that was far too soft on them, that there needed to be a harsher punishment than just taking their bending if they went too far."

"She wanted executions."

"Perhaps she was right."

"Seems a little extreme, doesn't it?"

"I was taught to respect all life. But when those people don't respect life in return, sometimes I felt as if my mercy was misplaced. I could never be like Sokka or Zuko and be willing to take a life to spare others."

"That's why you learned energybending?"

"I knew I couldn't take Fire Lord Ozai's life, even though it was expected of me. I left the Fire Lord alive, but that came with its own set of complications. For the first years of Zuko's reign, his legitimacy as the heir was constantly questioned. Katara later explained to me that it would have been better had I taken the Fire Lord's life, but I still felt it was wrong. I realize now that it would have been easier for all of us if Ozai had been executed, but I don't regret the choice I made. It shaped who we were."

Korra nodded. "Like my allying with Amon and the Equalists. Sure, I could just defeat them and toss them into jail to rot and it wouldn't be wrong…but by living and working with them, I understand just how hard it is for the non-benders. I realize how dangerous and prevalent the Triads have become."

"Do you know why the Avatar is born a human?" Aang asked, glancing at Korra from the corner of his eye. They stood overlooking the mountains from a viewing platform.

She shook her head.

"The Avatar is the corporal manifestation of the spirit of the world. By living amongst humans you realize how special humans are. Humans are capable of great things, both good and bad. Only through living as a human and suffering do we understand the struggle to live, to survive. Likewise, we also experience happiness and love. As a result we will do what we must to protect humanity, even from itself."

"I suppose being some sort of all powerful spirit is out of the question, huh?"

Aang chuckled. "I'm afraid so. But you're making progress, Korra. You've spent a lot of time wrapped up in your bending, and I know that bending is an amazing feeling. However there is a lot to be said about not bending."

"Self-control," she muttered. "Noatak is always telling me to stop using my bending to dry myself after bathing and little things like that."

"Perhaps he has a point," Aang suggested. "Try to live a few days without your bending. Walk a mile in another person's shoes."

"Yeah, but then you're a mile away and in someone else's shoes."

Aang blinked at her for a moment before breaking down in laughter. "Goodness, that's something Sokka would have said!"

"I guess," she shrugged.

Stopping his laughter, Aang smiled once again at Korra. "I can't tell you to change who you are, Korra, but I can ask you to open your mind to the possibilities that exist. You cannot look at the world as black and white. There are many shades of gray and you'll have to learn how to distinguish between them. Nobody can do that for you."

"Wow, this whole Avatar business is really involved, isn't it?"

"It is, but it is also greatly rewarding. Don't ever think for one second that it isn't worth it."

"I suppose I've never really put any thought into every aspect of being the Avatar. I was always hearing how I was on track to be the youngest Avatar ever to master all of the elements. That became my entire goal, it consumed me. I didn't care about anything else." She looked up at Aang, who was staring at her with a neutral expression. "But I see that I was wrong. I should have focused on the spiritual side of things, too. It was just so difficult, though. It didn't matter how many times I told myself that I needed to just sit down and meditate, I would rather be bending."

"I'm sure you know that every Avatar must walk their own path. No two Avatars will go on the same journey. Don't be so hard on yourself, Korra. You are making progress, little by little. Expecting instant results will get you nothing."

"So…am I going to learn how to energybend now?"

He smiled at her. "Yes, you're going to learn how to energybend now." Facing her, he placed one thumb on the chi point on her forehead and the other on the chi point in the middle of her sternum. Korra felt her chi respond to his touch, the rush of energy within her as he imparted the knowledge of energybending to her.

When she opened her eyes, he was looking at her curiously. "So it worked?" she asked.

"You now know how to energybend," he answered. "It's time for you to go back now. Say hello to Katara for me, will you? Tell the boys that I love them?"

"Of course," she answered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again she was in the meditation pavilion, Ikki right in her face. "WAUGH!"

Ikki screamed and tumbled back into Jinora and Meelo, who'd also come to see what Korra was doing.

"Ikki! What have we told you about interrupting people while they're meditating," Korra scolded as she stood and stretched.

"You were really out of it," Ikki announced.

"I was in the Spirit World," Korra grumbled as she headed out to look for Master Katara. "Where are your dad and uncle?"

"Having tea with Gran-Gran," Jinora answered. "Why?"

"I just need to talk to them. Don't worry about it. It's nothing important." She walked away from them, heading towards the family house. She found the trio sitting in dining room, drinking tea and talking quietly amongst themselves. She caught the words "leaving" and "soon" so she supposed that it was time for Master Katara and Bumi to head out as well. She knocked on the door frame and waited to enter until she was acknowledged.

"Ah, Korra, what is it?" Katara asked, noticing her first.

"I just have something I need to talk to you about. It won't take long."

"Is something wrong?" Tenzin asked, motioning for his student to come and sit.

"Nothing's wrong. I meditated and had a talk with Aang," she explained as she sat down next to him.

"Oh?" Katara's face was wistful.

"Yeah, he says that he misses you and that he loves you," Korra said with a small smile. "Anyway, I asked him about energybending."

"You're going to take the bending of the Triad members you've arrested," Katara said sagely.

"That's part of it. The other part of it is restoring the bending of those Amon took it from wrongfully. I'll be going to see Lin after I leave to arrange a meeting with the metalbenders who were captured in the Sato mansion."

"I see," Tenzin said, stroking his beard. "Any others you'll be restoring the bending of?"

"I was going to see if I could track down Tahno and the other Wolfbats. I'll give them their bending back but I'm also going to talk to the Pro-Bending league and get them banned for cheating. I'll make an announcement on the radio, too, to see if there have been any other benders who have had their bending sealed by Amon and undo it on a case by case basis. Anyone who has Triad connections doesn't deserve it back."

"That's quite an interesting decision," Bumi noted.

"I suppose," Korra shrugged. "I do know that there were some innocent benders who got caught up in everything. Amon can complain all he wants, but if there wasn't a damn good reason to take a person's bending, they're getting it back. Starting with the metalbenders who were just doing their job."

"Do you expect any resistance from Amon?" Tenzin asked. "I can't imagine that he'll be pleased with you undoing his work."

"He'll just have to deal with it, or else I'll take his bending," Korra shrugged. "He can't seal other people's bending without his own."

Katara and Tenzin exchanged a look and then shrugged. "I suppose that's true," Tenzin said. "Well, I suppose you can handle any potential fallout, but if you need anything please let me know. I hate knowing that you're essentially all by yourself in that complex."

"Thanks, Tenzin. I'll call if things go badly," she promised. "Now I need to get to the police station."

She rose and dismissed herself, stopping long enough to call Lin to inform her of her intent and that she was on her way. Lin greeted Korra on the steps to the police station and escorted her into a conference room where the previously captured metalbenders had been gathered. Flashing a nervous smile, Korra greeted them and explained that she would restore their bending. The former metalbenders exchanged dubious looks, no one saying a word.

"So, uh, any volunteers?" Korra asked.

Again the former metalbenders all looked at each other. Finally one spoke up. "I'll do it."

"Brave," another murmured.

"Well, someone has to go first. Might as well be me. I've had a good life. If this goes south then it won't be a total loss, right?"

Korra resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Get on your knees in front of me, please," she instructed.

The man did so, looking up at her with a doubtful expression. He sighed when Korra touched the proper chi points. There was a sudden rush of power in the room and when it subsided, the man rose to his feet. Taking a bending stance, he approached the table and bent it in half before smoothing it out again.

"I have my bending back," he said incredulously as he stared at his hands.

"You're welcome," Korra said, folding her arms across her chest and smiling smugly. "So who's next?"

Every hand in the room went up.

By the time she finished with the metalbenders, Korra felt drained. In truth there had only been five men whose bending had to be restored, but since Korra wasn't used to it, she found it exhausting. When she got home she barely made it to the sofa before she collapsed on it, face first. She groaned into the cushion.

"Long day?" Noatak asked, not even bothering to look up from the letter he was writing. Tarrlok snickered.

"Let's see, today I went to the Spirit World, had a nice long chat with Avatar Aang, talked to Tenzin and Master Katara, and then went to the police station to restore the bending of the five metalbenders who were captured at the Sato mansion," she said, ticking the items off on her fingers. "I don't think I've forgotten anything." She looked over at her husband and noticed the white knuckle grip on his pen. She gave him a flat look. "What?"

"You gave them their bending back?"

"They were doing their jobs," she retorted. "I get that it was sort of your thing to take bending back then, but things have changed. Those men were just doing their jobs and got caught in the crossfire. Me giving them their bending back does not negate your work in any way."

"Korra," Noatak said, his voice shaking with barely contained anger. "I took their bending for a reason."

"And what reason could that possibly be?" she asked, glaring at him. "Don't tell me they were abusing their abilities."

"Their failure to do their jobs-"

"That is absolute shit and you know it!" she yelled, cutting him off. "Yeah, so maybe they didn't put such a 'priority' on the crimes against non-benders, but their workload is pretty large. You can't honestly expect that every single case is going to get their full attention. They do what they can, but even you know that there's only so much they can do."

Clearing his throat, Tarrlok stood. "You know what, this sounds like a personal conversation, I think I'm going to leave."

"Sit down, Tarrlok!" Noatak snapped. His younger brother plunked back down in his seat and pouted.

"Noa, weren't you the one saying that I could restore Tarrlok's bending? Why can I give him his bending back but not the metalbenders? Metalbenders that were reinstated to the police force, I might add," she pointed out.

"Tarrlok is…special."

"He's your brother. A little thing called nepotism wouldn't be clouding your judgment, would it?" she asked, giving him an arch stare.

"It was never my intent to take his bending, but he forced my hand, Korra."

"You do know I'm sitting right here, right?" Tarrlok asked.

"Shut up, Tarrlok!" they both snapped at him. He recoiled.

"There were five perfectly competent metalbenders removed from the force because you sealed their bending," Korra huffed. "That's five less policemen patrolling the streets and the skies because you went all sealing happy. How is that helpful to anyone?"

Noatak glowered at her before he sighed. "You know what, fine. Whatever. Do what you want. It's what you do best, isn't it?"

She glared at him. "I'm going to find Kyohei and the others and do some training. I'll be back later."

The door slammed behind her when she left.

Glancing at his brother, Tarrlok noted the way Noatak's hands were shaking. "I'm going to guess that this was the first big fight you two have ever had. That didn't end with her unconscious due to a chi point."

Settling back into his chair, Noatak groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "There have been stupid little arguments but nothing quite like this."

"I doubt this is going to make you feel better, but she does have a point," Tarrlok said gently. "You decommissioned five competent policemen for no other reason than they were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"They could have continued to work for the police as non-benders," Noatak argued back.

"Perhaps if you had bothered to release them, but would they even know how? All of their training depended upon their ability to bend metal. They would have to learn how to fight without their bending, and that takes time and resources."

"So you're saying that Korra did the police a huge favor."

"Essentially, yes."

"They could hire some of the chi blockers."

"Then take that up with Chief BeiFong. I'm sure they'd welcome non-benders who know how to fight," Tarrlok said with a wave of his arm. "Noatak, I know you're used to bullying and intimidation tactics when dealing with benders, but I had thought you were making progress on that front."

"The only benders I deal with on a regular basis are the council and my wife. Korra has long since ceased being afraid of me and the council doesn't like me."

"Ah ha. That doesn't excuse you to snap at Korra like that. She quite obviously loves you and you're only going to hurt her if you keep antagonizing her."

"I antagonize her? She antagonizes me!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure that's common for married couples."

"Okay, you know what, this conversation is over."

"Noatak-"

"I said over, and I meant over."

"She must have insisted that Avatar Aang instruct her in energybending," Tarrlok mused as he leaned back in his chair. "I suppose that means she can take people's bending, as well as restoring it."

"Tarrlok…" Noatak's tone held an unspoken threat.

"I'm sure that'll be handy when dealing with the leaders of the Agni Kais," he shrugged.

"Do you have a point somewhere in there?"

"Not really, I was just enjoying watching you squirm."

"I hate you."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"…Are you going to ask her for your bending back?"

"We've been over this, Noatak. I don't deserve it."

"Tarrlok, you only used your bloodbending on people twice. You were never like him, willing to use the skill to make others do your bidding. With your bending back you could actively be on the task force again."

"I suppose that's true. Still, I don't feel like I deserve it."

"Korra's already forgiven you and granted you a pardon. All you have to do is ask her for it back."

"But why would I want to do that? Especially when I've knowingly abused it before."

"You feel incomplete without it, right? You have a chance to take that back, to be whole again."

"And why is it okay for me to become 'whole again' while the innocent people whose bending you took aren't granted the same courtesy? I did something wrong, I did something very wrong and yet it feels like you're trying to reward me."

"I'm not trying to reward you, I want you to be whole again! You think I haven't noticed, but you've been depressed for the last few months. You haven't been the same!"

"I hope you realize that applies to everyone whose bending you've taken," Tarrlok noted dryly. "You act like I'm the only one who has suffered. You're blinded by the fact that I'm family. Noatak, I am terrified that I will continue to slide down that slippery slope, that one day I'm going to wake up and look in the mirror and see _him._"

"Damn it, Tarrlok, haven't you heard a word I've said? You're not him. You will never be him. You realize what you've done wrong. You know that you can't keep doing that. Most importantly, you're not alone. You have me, you have Korra."

With a sigh, Tarrlok stood. "I don't know…"

"You know that if Korra were here, she'd be encouraging you to get your bending back as well."

"Well…I suppose…"

"Are you going to ask her for your bending back?"

Without saying a word, Tarrlok left the office and headed towards the training room. He found Korra in the middle of the chi blockers, gently correcting their stances.

"Korra, may I speak with you?" he asked.

Looking up, she frowned at him. "If this is about earlier…"

"It is, but it isn't," Tarrlok clarified. "I just need to talk to you. Alone."

Nodding at the chi blockers, Korra dismissed them. When they were alone, she sighed. "Okay, whatever it is that Noatak wants you to say, just spill it. I find it hard to believe that he'd need you to work as a messenger boy for him, though."

"I want you to restore my bending."

She blinked at him. "That was not what I was expecting."

"I realize that I am not my father, and that if I head down the path you'll stop me. Noatak pointed out that I haven't been myself since he sealed my bending, and…and I want to feel whole again."

Smiling widely, Korra jumped on him, wrapping him in a giant hug. "That is the best news I've heard all day."

"So you'll do it?" he asked as she pulled back.

"Of course," she said as she hugged him again. "Of course."


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 1992  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** If you haven't read "The Best Part of Making Up" I suggest you do so. Anyway, this was an interesting chapter to write, and furthermore sets up the onset of Cerberus Syndrome. Yup, shit's gettin' real now.

_In an attempt to figure out what's going on within the Equalists, Amon and Korra decide question the person closest to the source of dissent._

As always, a huge thanks to my beta, who is currently sitting in my living room watching _Supernatural_.

* * *

Staring at the stack of hastily hand written notes in front of him, Noatak sighed.

"I'm guessing from the despondent sigh, that there's nothing but fantastic news in there," Korra said as she walked up behind him and then bent down to press a kiss to his cheek.

They had made up from their fight the night before in the most spectacular manner, and were once again on pleasant terms with each other.

"So how bad is it?" Korra asked as she picked up the note on the top and scanned it. She winced.

"Bad," Noatak muttered. "I'm guessing 'Big Man' is Hiroshi. They refuse to refer to him by name, no doubt to try and conceal his identity from me if I were to overhear something."

"So what do you want to do?" Korra asked as she settled in one of the empty chairs in front of his desk.

"I need to speak with the person who knows him the best. Is there any way you can call Asami and ask her to come here for a meeting?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll pick her up at the dock," Korra said. Picking up the telephone on his desk, Korra made the call to Air Temple Island and then asked for Asami. After a quick greeting, Korra made the arrangements to meet Asami in an hour and a half at the dock.

Just under two hours later, Asami was settled on one of the sofas in Noatak's office, sitting stiffly and looking unsure. "I'm afraid I really don't understand what I'm doing here," she said as she looked over the room.

"I may need your help," Noatak said as he sat down next to Korra on the sofa across from Asami. "It's come to my attention that your father is unhappy with the changes that have come about following my marriage to Korra, and I have reason to suspect that he's going to try something to oust me and quite possibly harm her."

Asami's eyes hardened. "Tell me everything."

"I'm afraid there isn't much to tell," Noatak sighed. "That's why you're here. I know some of what's been driving your father, why he chose to ally himself with the Equalists. Unfortunately, that isn't enough. Your father is determined to see the end of all benders, through any means necessary."

"Oh," she said softly, lowering her gaze.

"Asami, I know it's hard, but we need to know how to defeat your father." Korra said as gently as she could. "We wouldn't be asking if we thought we could do this without you."

"No, it's…it's fine," Asami said. She took a deep breath and looked her friend in the eye. "He's out of control and he needs to be stopped."

"Thank you, Asami, really," Korra said.

"So what do you want to know?" Asami asked, looking between Korra and Noatak.

"I suppose you should start at the beginning," Noatak said as he leaned back. "Tell us what happened after your mother died."

Asami looked thoughtful for a moment. "He became extremely paranoid after Mom died," she explained. "I couldn't go anywhere without bodyguards, and he refused to go anywhere he deemed unsafe. He hired an entire staff to do the mundane things like running errands. He was also very particular about who he hired, absolutely no benders. By all accounts, he became a total recluse after my mother died."

"So he just shut himself up in the mansion?" Korra asked. "How did he run his business?"

"He had a team to run the factory in his place," Asami answered. "It was like that for the first year after Mom died and then he slowly started to reemerge. My private tutors were let go and I was enrolled in a private school and self-defense classes. After a couple of years it was if he'd never shut himself off from the rest of the world. Future Industries was booming, I had friends at school, things seemed…normal."

"I'm guessing that things weren't as normal as they appeared on the surface," Noatak noted.

"Again, he was very particular about who he hired to work at the mansion. Absolutely no benders. He would still hire benders at the factory because firebenders were the best welders and if we were lucky enough to get a metalbender on the assembly line, Dad wouldn't pass that up…but any time there was a dispute between a bender and a non-bender, he would always side with the non-bender. Even when the non-bender was in the wrong."

"How is that fair?" Korra asked.

"I remember a particular case, where a non-bender was stealing from the guys he worked with. On breaks he'd go into the break room and go through their belongings, taking what he wanted. They caught him doing this, and when one of the welders brought it to my dad's attention, my dad called the welder a liar and fired him on the spot, never mind that there were at least half a dozen non-benders also affected by this. I didn't think much of it then, partially because I was so young. I didn't see it as a prejudice against benders because he allowed benders to work in the factory. I figured that he had made peace with my mother's death and with benders, but now I realize what was going on." Asami scowled. "I should have realized what was going on and stopped him."

"Miss Sato, I understand how a child can be blinded by good faith in a parent until presented with the ugly truth, and even then sometimes it's difficult to comprehend," Noatak said gently. "You cannot blame yourself for your father's actions. I bear that burden of responsibility, for giving him a way to strike back."

"It's not your fault…uh…"

"Call him Noatak," Korra cut in.

Asami nodded. "It's not your fault, Noatak. Even without the Equalists my father would have found a way to get his revenge. There's no love left in his heart, all that's left is petty revenge and hate. He's obsessed with getting revenge against benders now, nothing can save him."

"That can't be true!" Korra exclaimed. "I refuse to believe that he's beyond redemption!"

"Korra, it's okay. I've accepted the fact that my father is not the man I used to know and love. I've made peace with it and I've decided to move on," Asami responded, her voice quiet.

"I just hate to hear that your family has been torn apart by this," Korra mumbled. "I'd hate it if I wasn't talking to my parents for any reason."

"You don't have to be upset," Asami said, a small smile on her face. "You see, I've started to build a new family. I know I'll never be able to replace the family I was born into, but there are a lot of different types of family. The family that I've chosen is perfect. I have Mako and Bolin, and Tenzin and Pema and the kids have been absolutely wonderful. And of course I have you and Noatak."

Noatak looked at her in wonder. "You consider me family?"

"You make Korra happy, and if you make Korra happy you can't be all bad," Asami smiled. "I know we didn't really welcome you at first, but we realize now that we haven't really given you a chance."

"It goes both ways, Miss Sato," Noatak said softly. "I was fighting my own demons and using the Revolution to do it. That does not change the fact that there are valid concerns that we address. However, the more political approach seems to be achieving more than I had originally thought possible."

"Oh yes, it's amazing what not terrorizing the population can do," Korra said as she rolled her eyes.

Noatak gave her a dirty look before shaking his head. "Anyway, I thank you for your help."

"I'm happy to do what I can. My father is out of control and needs to be stopped," Asami answered.

"Well, since we're all done here, I'll take you back to the docks," Korra said, standing.

Asami rose, and nodded at Noatak. "I suppose I'll see you around."

"I have no doubt," he answered.

Korra ushered Asami out, leaving Noatak alone in his office. He headed back to his desk to look over the notes that Kyohei had left for him. Despite the lack of specifics, it painted a rather candid picture. At the moment Hiroshi didn't have a lot of support, but it was creeping and if Kyohei's observations were correct, it wouldn't take much longer for there to be enough support to stage a coup within the movement.

"Noatak?"

Looking up, he saw Tarrlok standing by the door, frowning. "Yes?"

"I knocked and said your name three times before you heard me. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, everything and nothing."

"How very philosophical of you."

"There's some unrest in the movement. I suppose I knew that this was coming, but I had hoped to avoid it."

"Yes, well charismatic only goes so far."

"As I'm sure you are well aware of."

"Oh har har, brother."

"I am concerned that there will be violence. I hate to think that there will be infighting."

"But it's unavoidable at this point."

"It is. On top of which I have just asked Asami Sato to help us take on her father, who is behind the coup."

"You know for sure that Hiroshi is behind it?"

"He hasn't been mentioned by name, but it's fairly obvious that he's the one behind it."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"At this point, nothing. I'm still gathering intelligence."

"And Asami?"

"She's determined to see him brought down." Noatak frowned. "As strange as it sounds, I hate to think that she no longer has a family because of this."

"Hiroshi made his choice, through no fault of your own."

"Funny, Asami said the same thing," Noatak noted with a dry chuckle. "Right before she told me that there are different kinds of family. You have the family that you're born into, and the family that you choose."

"Oh?" One of Tarrlok's perfectly groomed eyebrows arched up. "Are you having a bit of an epiphany over there?"

"She considers me family now."

"I find that surprising."

"As do I."

Silence fell over the office as the brothers got lost in their thoughts. Noatak was starting to build a family again, now that he had Tarrlok back in his life. It had been so long, he'd forgotten what it was like to have people in your life that annoyed you but you still loved anyway. There was little doubt that this was also Korra's influence on his life as well. Yes, they got along well enough most days, but there small arguments here and there and she had little quirks that drove him up the wall, but by all accounts he still loved her.

It was why he was so determined to bring an end to Hiroshi's coup. He didn't want his family to be hurt.

"Sheesh, did someone die?"

The brothers looked up at the sound of Korra's voice to find her standing in the doorway looking at them as if they had lost their minds.

"What are you talking about?" Noatak asked.

"I came back to find the two of you just sitting here in silence. Pardon me for fearing the worst."

"We're just thinking. Or at least I am. I have no idea what Tarrlok's doing."

"I _will_ get you back for that," Tarrlok grumbled as he stood. "Anyway, I can't remember why it was I came by in the first place, so I'm going to leave you two alone to do whatever it is that you two do when you're alone."

"Each other," Noatak smirked.

Tarrlok groaned as he buried his face in his hands. "I hate you so much right now."

"Ugh, even I'm creeped out by that," Korra grumbled.

Noatak simply shrugged in response.


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2397  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** _Time keeps on slipping, slipping, slipping…into the future…_ Okay, that's enough of The Steve Miller Band's "Fly Like an Eagle." That said, things are changing, and often times faster than the characters can keep up. That is not necessarily a bad thing.

_Amon makes a decision that sets him on a course he cannot veer from, and adventures in house hunting bring an epiphany that he's not quite ready to face._

A huge thanks to my beta Relic who has been ever so helpful in getting things straightened out.

* * *

Looking at the group of chi blockers gathered in front of him, Amon realized that what he was about to do was something he'd never planned on. Taking a deep breath, he addressed the trusting faces in front of him.

"Brothers and sisters, we are facing a time of crisis," he started. "Not everyone in our organization is pleased with our new direction. They have opted to take an alternative route and look to end us."

A quiet murmur ran through the crowd.

"I have never advocated murder as a means of dealing with benders, but your rogue brothers and sisters will use any means necessary. They are not above taking the life of another." He gave them a level stare. "I have always equated murder with the senseless violence of the bending oppressors, which was why I always made sure our _guests_ were relatively unharmed."

"So, why are we here?" a young woman asked. Her grey eyes were clouded with worry.

"We are here to put a stop to our brothers and sisters who would undo everything that I have accomplished over the last two months. Everything we have accomplished. Many of you serve on the task force to take on the Triads, and are completely loyal to me. I have gathered you all here to help me stop these rogues from destroying what we have built together."

Kyohei stepped forward. "What do you want us to do, sir?"

"It pains me to ask you to do this, but I want you to keep your ears open and if you hear anything suspicious I want you to report it to me."

"Sir, allow me to form a small team to infiltrate the ranks of the rebels and report back to you," Kyohei said.

"I appreciate that, but given your friendship with the Avatar they will most likely not accept you into their ranks."

"Then let me select a few. I know who would be our best operatives," Kyohei said. "I can have them report to me and I'll report to you. They would be suspicious of anyone in their ranks who reported directly to you, but talking to me wouldn't be unheard of."

"Your being on the task force gives you plenty of reasons to talk to me," Amon mused. "For all they know, you're just reporting in with training information or requesting schedules and targets."

"Exactly," Kyohei said. "Please, sir, leave the assembly of the team to me."

"I will. Thank you, Kyohei. Report back to me when you're done."

"Yes sir."

"You are all dismissed."

The chi blockers were all silent as they filed out of his office, leaving Amon alone. This was not how he wanted to start his day, but given everything that had been happening over the last few days, he felt that he had no choice. Hiroshi was becoming bold, more hostile. Immediate action was required.

With a sigh he settled in at his desk and stared at the wall. This was not something he wanted to deal with, not now that he was getting his life back together.

"Hey, how was the meeting?" Korra asked as she walked in. Her hair was still dripping, the smell of chlorine wafting about her.

"Your friend Kyohei has volunteered to start up a group of spies to gather information for me," he answered. "Kyohei won't be part of the group as he's known as your friend and therefore they would never trust him. However he's going to serve as a go between for the spies and me. They'll report what they find out to him, he'll report back to me."

"And that won't raise any red flags?" Korra asked as she started to strip out of her bathing suit.

Rising, Noatak followed her into the bathroom. It wasn't often that Korra opted for a swim for her work out, but he rather enjoyed it when she did. Something about her in their native element was alluring. "He's on the task force, he's always coming to see me about that. For him to slide in any information the spies gather would be nothing."

"Very sneaky," Korra said as she turned on the water for the shower. "All right you creep, either get in here with me or get out. We have things to do today."

"I need to sign off on a few things for Gui and Tarrlok. I'll be in the office when you're ready," he said as he turned and left.

Twenty minutes later Korra reappeared in the office, ready to go. "So, do you have any idea where we're starting?"

"Tarrlok's arranged a meeting with a real estate agent," Noatak answered as he fastened his mask to his face. "We have five houses to look at today."

"That should prove interesting," Korra mumbled as she followed him out of the office.

They met the real estate agent at the first house. He was a diminutive man with a pot belly and spectacles, his hair combed over to hide the bald spot that was still painfully obvious. His suit was noticeably expensive, and he was trying to exude an air of confidence and failing miserably. He swallowed nervously the moment he saw Amon, his Adam's apple bobbing above his cravat.

"A-avatar Korra, A-a-a-Amon," he stuttered. "This is the first house we'll be looking at today."

"Great, I can't wait!" Korra said with an enthusiastic smile.

Amon barely managed a nod.

The first house was nice, one of the older ones in Republic City, built in a traditional Earth Kingdom style. There was a large courtyard with a pond, a small storage shed, the house itself being moderately sized.

"It's not bad," Korra observed as they worked their way through the main level. "There's enough space we could have my friends over for dinner."

"What about the personal rooms?" Amon asked, causing the relator to jump.

"Th-th-th-they're upstairs. Just follow me," he said, ushering them up a wide staircase.

The bedrooms were a little on the small side, the master bedroom being a third of the size of Amon's current rooms.

"And the bath?"

Nodding quickly, the relator showed them down the hall. "It's quite nice."

"It's quite small," Amon mumbled.

"Amon, compared to that cavern we have at the warehouse, of course this is going to seem small."

"You seem to enjoy the large bath."

"Only because it reminds me of home, which is no doubt why you had it installed in the first place," she argued back.

"Ahem," the relator coughed. "Would you like to see more?"

"I've seen enough," Amon grunted. "I want to see the next one."

The realtor handed him a slip of paper with an address and Amon nodded. It was a short drive away, but this time the house was done up in a traditional Fire Nation style.

"I don't like the red," Amon said and Korra elbowed him.

"We can have it painted."

"I just hope it has a better bath."

There was a refined elegance to the house, but again Amon didn't like it. In fact it seemed as though he hated the next three houses they looked at. The main bedroom had east facing windows. It was too close to a major street and there was too much noise from the traffic. The yard was too small. The yard was too big. There was always something wrong with each house that meant that it was the wrong one.

Several hours later, Korra was stretched out on the sofa in Amon's office, her face buried in a pillow.

"Korra, none of those houses were right for us."

"They were very nice houses, Noatak. You're just being fussy."

"I have discriminating tastes."

"You're picky," she retorted with a glare.

"The baths were all too small."

"We could have remodeled, easy."

"What about that one with the ugly fence?"

"Could have built a new one."

"It was obvious that the realtor was afraid of me."

"The man is an earthbender, of course he's terrified of you. You went out in full Amon mode this afternoon, of course people are going to be wary around you, especially benders."

"I can't just go out without the mask and expect people to know it's me. You and I go out together and I'm not wearing my mask, people will start rumors that you're having an affair. That is not something either of us can afford to deal with right now."

"But we both know that the mysterious, hot guy standing next to me is actually my husband. What does it matter?"

"Perhaps I should have Tarrlok sit you down for a lesson in public relations," Noatak sighed. "You do realize that if the public thinks that you're having an affair, they will be sympathetic towards me, particularly the non-benders. More so than they already are."

"Okay, I get it. Public relations disaster if you go out in public without your mask," she muttered.

"I have no choice but to further antagonize the relator."

"Actually, you do have another choice. Most, if not all, of the Equalists have seen your face by now. Just unmask yourself to the public."

"I really hope that was your poor attempt at a joke, Korra."

"I'm serious, Noatak. Let's face it, it's time to move forward. We're looking at houses, for spirit's sake! We've talked about having kids, and not in the, 'Hey, wouldn't it be weird if we had a kid?' kind of way. We seriously considered what kind of impact it would have on our lives and how to best approach it like it wasn't a question of if, but simply a matter of time."

"What are you getting at?"

"It's time to put the past behind us, Noa. We're going to move forward, and the best way to start is by leaving Amon behind. You've moved past him. You don't need him anymore."

"I don't know about that," he murmured.

"Well I do." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. I didn't fall in love with Amon. On some levels, I am still scared of Amon and I don't think I'll ever truly get over that fear. But I met Noatak and I liked him. I became friends with him and then I realized that I loved him. Sometimes I see little pieces of Amon in him, but I accept that Amon is a very small part of who he is." She cocked her head at him. "Don't you get it? I love you for everything that you are, and you are not Amon. Not anymore."

"If only it were that easy," he whispered.

"It can be. You just have to let go." She sat up and patted the sofa cushion next to her. He sat down and she immediately crawled into his lap, nuzzling into his neck. "You were always destined to be a great man. Your father temporarily derailed that, but you're back on track now. It's time to leave Amon behind and become the man you were always supposed to be."

"I hope you realize how incredibly cheesy that sounds."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any less true."

"Fine," he conceded before pressing a kiss against her forehead.

They sat like that for several minutes, not speaking. There wasn't anything to be said. It was time to move forward with their lives.

A sharp knocking on the door pulled them out of their thoughts, and Noatak called for the person to enter.

Kyohei gave a quick salute and then shut the door behind him, stepping forward as he wrung his hands. "Things are moving fast, sir."

"Moving fast? How fast?" Noatak frowned as this was not good news.

"One of the chi blockers, and I refuse to name names, reported to me that Mr. Sato has already started what he called Operation Rebirth. He wants to restart the Equalist movement as it was originally intended. Things are going to get violent. Furthermore, he's waiting for the opportune moment to oust you as the leader of the Equalists, in which case, Operation Rebirth will be put into full effect. He's looking to purge the city of all benders by any means necessary."

"That does not bode well."

"An opportune moment to oust Amon?" Korra mused. "Maybe we should give him one."

"Korra, be serious," Noatak snapped.

"I am," she retorted. "Think about it, he wants to do it in a public venue. He wants this to be flashy, he wants this to be seen. So let's give him a reason. The thing is, we'll be ready for him."

"What are you suggesting?" Noatak asked, looking at his wife with a frown. Whatever harebrained scheme she was concocting, it couldn't be good.

"It's time for you to put Amon behind you, and it should be done in a formal press conference. It'll give Hiroshi the platform he wants, only we'll be ready for him. You have to know what he's got up his sleeve."

"At this point, I wouldn't be so sure," Noatak answered. "He's not exactly forthcoming with information nowadays. He no longer trusts me or Gui, since Gui made it known that he continues to support me regardless of what has happened."

"So what do we do, sir?" Kyohei asked. "Whatever it is, you know that I will support you."

"I know that, and I appreciate it." He frowned. "I suppose I have no choice. A press conference to put Amon away for good is the ideal way to get Hiroshi to make his move."

"We'll tell Tenzin and the rest of the council," Korra said with a smile. "And Hiroshi will go down."

"Don't be so confident, Korra. Hiroshi is a smart man and I have no doubt that he'll make it as difficult on us as he possibly can."

"I'll continue to have my people gather whatever information they can get, sir," Kyohei said, standing at attention.

"Thank you. We'll need all of the information we can get." Noatak tightened his hold on Korra, causing her to squawk in protest. "Sorry."

"It's okay, just took me by surprise is all."

"I just have this feeling in my gut that something terrible is going to happen to you."

Korra laughed. "I'm the Avatar. I think I can take care of myself."

"And that's why I'm worried," he mumbled.


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 4050  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** This chapter is fairly long, with a bit of a cliff hanger at the end. Basically I broke it up or else we would have been looking at a 7k long chapter. Ultimately breaking it up made it easier to read. Also, **trigger warning - mentions of child abuse.** Or in other words Yakone is being himself. Lovely.

_Amon wonders if he's making the right choice, and a little tough love from Korra goes a long way._

A big thanks to my beta Relic, who is wonderful and amazing, and thankfully puts up with my weird ships even when she doesn't ship them herself.

* * *

"It's a simple question, do we tell the world that Noatak is a bender or do we just continue with the whole 'non-bender' thing?" Korra asked, looking expectantly between her husband and her brother-in-law.

Armed with the knowledge that Hiroshi Sato was seeking to undermine the authority of Amon within the Equalists, the time had come to set the stage for his coup. Noatak, Korra, and Tarrlok were currently hunkered down in Noatak's office, trying to come up with a plan. So far they had only managed to establish the beginning of Amon's final speech.

"There's no way that the followers I have left will trust me if they find out I'm a bender. I've gotten so used to not using it that it wouldn't make a difference if I said that I wasn't," Noatak shrugged.

"Oh Spirits, you're going to turn me into the villain again," Tarrlok grumbled. "Don't you get it, you're going to say that you're a non-bender and then everyone will assume that I was some sort of bully when I was a child and I drove him to start the Revolution."

"Oh, so you agreed to admit that you and Tarrlok were brothers?" Korra asked.

"We did," Noatak shrugged. "We look too much alike for us to try and deny it."

"That said, you do realize that Tarrlok has a point and that people are going to really not like him after this, right?"

"It's a hazard of being a public figure," Noatak shrugged.

"I'm glad that my misery is so enjoyable for you," Tarrlok said with a scowl. "I won't be able to go out in public ever again."

"I'll make sure to say that despite you being a bender, you're still my favorite little brother and I will always love you," Noatak said with a pleasant smile.

"I am your only little brother, so perhaps you should just quit while you're ahead, Noatak. You're still a better bender than me, and that means that you'll always have an advantage. The public is already wary of me, and I'm just working as your assistant. If they think I bullied you when we were kids because I was a bender and you aren't, they are going to rip me to shreds."

"All right boys, knock it off," Korra snapped, sensing yet another argument brewing between the brothers. "We have other things to talk about."

Noatak shrugged while Tarrlok scowled.

"Now, obviously we're expecting whatever speech Noatak plans to give is going to be interrupted by Hiroshi Sato," she continued. "He'll probably use the mechatanks as they give him an advantage, though who knows how the benders will react to all of this."

"Chief BeiFong has assured us that we'll have the police on site, both on the ground and in the air," Tarrlok reported. "Even if she thinks we're insane."

"How many of the task force members will be there?" Korra asked.

"All of them," Noatak answered, "or so Kyohei reported. It appears that none of Hiroshi's supporters are on the task force, all of them felt it was a waste of time. Between the task force and the police, we should have a decent number of people to step up when the fighting starts."

"And then there are the civilians," Tarrlok added. "It's inevitable; they're going to get caught up in the fighting. I have no doubt that some of them will be plants from Hiroshi's camp, placed there to rile people up and get them mad."

"So how do we counter that?" Korra asked.

"We don't," Noatak said with a reluctant sigh. "It's common knowledge that we're holding this press conference in a week. Our best bet is that people will turn out and choose to fight for the side they believe in. There will be casualties, and as much as I don't want there to be, I have simply accepted that this is how it's all going to work out."

"Interesting, the Amon of three months ago simply wouldn't have cared and claimed that sacrifices were necessary for the Revolution," Korra mused, cocking her head. "Why the sudden concern?"

"I spent almost my entire adult life disconnected from other people. Things like casualties didn't bother me because for every Equalist who gave their life for the cause, three more were willing to take their place. I was compassionate towards my brothers and sisters, but it only went so far. My own goals, my own agenda, were far too important to let anything else get in the way."

"And that's changed?" Tarrlok scoffed.

"I had nothing to lose back then. That's changed." He lowered his gaze to the top of his desk. "If something happened to either of you…"

"Nothing will happen to us," Korra assured him. "Tarrlok has his bending back and I'm a fully realized Avatar. We'll be fine!"

However, a week later Noatak wasn't feeling any better. Unable to sleep he headed up to the roof for fresh air and to think. Korra woke an hour after he left, and when she realized he wasn't lying next to her, immediately feared the worst. After looking all over their suite and still not finding him, she searched the entire warehouse. When that turned up nothing, she decided there was one last place to look.

He was sitting on the same low wall that Gui had occupied on the day he had discovered the truth about Amon.

"Noatak?"

He turned and sighed. "I had hoped you'd stay a sleep."

"No such luck," she responded. She frowned when she approached him. "Are you smoking?"

"A nasty habit I picked up shortly after I got to Republic City," he replied before taking a drag. "I don't do it very often now; in fact this is the first time in a few years that I've actually felt the need."

"And the contents of the bottle?"

"Fire ice," he said, handing it to her. "Go ahead, take a swig."

Recognizing the name of the traditional Water Tribe liquor made from fermented tubers, she lifted the bottle to her lips to take a sip, grimacing and coughing when she was done. "Ugh, that stuff is awful! Why would you drink it?!"

"Again, I'm usually not a drinker but my nerves are shot about tomorrow."

"Whatever happened to Mister Unflappable?" she asked as she handed him the bottle back.

He chuckled. "He's still in there, somewhere. I just haven't had to use him recently."

"Yeah, when was the last time I blasted a fireball in your face?"

"The attack on the pro-bending arena," he answered as he lifted his cigarette to his lips. He quirked a smile and then took a drag. "I still have no idea if Gui's forgiven you for beating the daylights out of him yet."

"I don't particularly care if he has," she shrugged. Taking a deep breath, she faced her husband. "Noa, there's something wrong and I want to know what it is. Why are you up here, in the middle of the night, smoking and drinking?"

"Just a case of the nerves, Korra, nothing more."

"Don't you lie to me. If you had a reason to be nervous, right before we got married would have been the time."

"It's nothing," he said softly. "I just…I've been Amon for so long, the idea of becoming Noatak full time is daunting. I know that I'm usually so unflappable, but for the first time I am not ten steps ahead in the game. Not knowing the potential outcomes terrifies me."

"You'll be okay," Korra assured him. "If anyone can make it through this completely fine, it's you. You're a survivor."

"I feel so alone, which is ridiculous because I know I have you and Tarrlok," he said before taking a swig from the bottle. "And it's not like after everything is said and done I have to come back to the complex and crawl into bed and lie there by myself, wondering if I made the right decision. I know I'm making the right decision but at the same time I am letting go of something that has been part of my entire adult life."

"Are you saying you don't know who Noatak is anymore?" she asked.

Extinguishing his cigarette on the wall and then tossing it away, he shrugged. "Sometimes I think I know who I am, other times I look in the mirror and don't recognize the man I've become."

"Noa…we've never really talked about this before," Korra said as she scooted closer to him. He smelled of alcohol and cigarette smoke, causing her to wrinkle her nose in disgust. "But will you tell me about when you left home? I got the basic version from Tarrlok, but I want to know what you were going through."

He snorted. "You really want to know?"

"I think that I should know seeing as I'm you're wife," she answered, giving him a sharp poke in the shoulder. "You know you can talk to me, right? You don't have to keep all of these secrets."

With a dry chuckle, he grabbed another cigarette and lit it up. "I was fourteen, and just bloodbent my father into submission. By the way, that was an intense feeling."

"I'm sure it was."

"Anyway, he demanded that Tarrlok bloodbend me. I know I told you how he was as a child. He didn't have a mean bone in his body, and when Yakone demanded that he bloodbend me, I could see Tarrlok start to break. For the first time ever he stood up to Yakone, but the old man wasn't going to stand for it. Since he couldn't use his bending, he'd slap us around if we didn't do as he said."

Korra's stomach rolled. She hadn't heard about that.

"I decided that enough was enough, and stepped in before he could land a blow. I demanded that he stay away from him…and things just went downhill from there. He seemed angry that I would use bloodbending against him, as if it had never occurred to him that one day we would be able to take him. I told him off and I was ready to go. I didn't need him, we didn't need him. I tried to get Tarrlok to come with me, I needed him to come with me."

"But he stayed."

"He stayed. He stayed and…and…well, you've met him."

"You can't honestly believe that it's entirely your fault."

"Sometimes I look at my brother and wonder what would have happened if he had come with me. What would have happened if I had stayed to take care of him."

"You'll never know, and you can't beat yourself up over that."

"I didn't know what would happen to him. I thought he might not survive, and if he did he would be a shell of what he should have been. The first time I saw him since I had left home, his first public speech as a brand new councilman, I couldn't believe the change. The Tarrlok I left behind was shy and reserved, nothing like the cocky man who promised to bring changes and forward thinking to Republic City."

"He adapted to survive," Korra murmured.

"He did. I was proud of him at first; I thought he had finally come into his own. However, as time passed the more I saw that he was still stuck in Yakone's shadow."

"And you weren't? I seem to recall during our first face to face meeting that you said you would destroy me."

"It was far easier to see it in Tarrlok than in myself."

"Still, Noa, you can't beat yourself up over this."

"You should know that I became Amon in order to survive. I became Amon to fight back against what my father stood for. I became Amon to prove that I was more than he was. And now I have to leave that all behind?"

"Remember the day we got married?" Korra asked as she stood up.

"I don't think I'm ever going to forget," he said softly, his eyes locking with hers.

"When Tenzin gave us the tour of City Hall and we got to what had been Tarrlok's office, I told everyone what happened that night, about how I confronted Tarrlok about using me. You responded when I said that I wanted to be treated like a person and not a tool."

"Yes, what of it?"

"That was the moment I realized that there was so much more to you. That was when I realized that you and I had a bond."

"It was because I understood what it was like to have people look at you and see a means to an end, and I saw that perhaps you and I weren't so different after all."

"I suppose," she agreed with a small smile. "Listen, Noatak, you're more than just your father's pawn. I think you were always destined to become this great man. Now I don't think you were supposed to achieve that by terrorizing the city, but working for it? For bringing these issues to light? You're doing something amazing."

"I think you should know that I really only built the Equalists to take you down. I could have never done it by myself. I needed an army." He looked up at her warily. "Do you still think that I'm some great man? Korra, half the time I think that your faith in me is misplaced."

"I know you're not a saint. You scared me the first time we met face to face. Do you think it was easy for me to shove that fear aside and offer myself up to you not knowing what you'd do? I had no idea if you'd take my bending and let me live, or if you'd just kill me and be done with it. There were so many unknowns, but I knew that as the Avatar, it was my duty to face you, regardless of how scared I was."

"Korra-"

She held her hand up to silence him. "I had made my decision, though, so I swallowed my fear and decided that I should try to befriend you. So I talked to you and you talked back. After that first week I started to see that there was a man behind the mask, someone that was kept away from the rest of the world. Remember on our wedding night, you said that you had been far more honest with me than you had been with anyone else. There had to be a reason for that. Why would you confide in me and not in Gui?"

He studied her in the moonlight. At times like these he could see that she wasn't just an ordinary girl, but a very old soul. Why had he been compelled to confide in her? The answer, rather than slowly dawning on him, hit him like a delivery truck. "I suppose it's because you offered to listen. You were the first person to do so."

"I find that hard to believe," she scoffed.

"Everyone else accepted my story at face value. They never questioned anything else. My story fit neatly into what they wanted to believe."

"Well that explains why some of them are so upset with you."

"I'm aware."

Looking up at the sky, she sighed. "You should probably come back to bed."

"I probably should."

"But you're not going to?"

"Soon enough," he answered as he extinguished his cigarette.

Taking the bottle of fire ice, she capped it and looked at him expectantly. "Bed. Now."

Realizing that it would be futile to argue with her, he stood on unsteady legs and followed her back to their room.

"Oh no you don't," she said as he headed straight for the bed. "You smell like a cheap bar, and you are not coming to bed smelling like that. Shower. Now."

"You're impossible," he grumbled as he shuffled towards the bathroom.

Ten minutes later he emerged, surprised to find Korra waiting for him. She walked over to him and inhaled deeply before nodding in approval. "Okay, you can come to bed."

"A sniff test, really?"

"The drinking from time to time I can handle. The smoking is absolutely disgusting. Don't expect me to be kissing you if you've been indulging in that habit."

"Noted," he muttered as he settled in to bed. "You know at this rate I'm going to be half-asleep tomorrow."

"Hey, it was your choice to be up in the middle of the night," she yawned.

When he awoke the next morning, it was because Tarrlok was shaking him awake. "By the Spirits man, you look like hell," his brother said, eying him critically. "Didn't you sleep at all last night?"

With a groan, Korra forced herself to sit up. "Your brother thought that the middle of the night was a great time to settle in on the roof with a bottle of fire ice and a pack of cigarettes."

Tarrlok's lip curled in disgust. "You're joking."

"Oh how I wish I was," Korra answered as she climbed out of bed.

"Come on, Noatak, time to get up and make you presentable," Tarrlok said as he pulled the covers off of his brother.

"Just five more minutes," Noatak mumbled.

"No, no more minutes. The press conference starts in two hours and we have to make sure that everything is ready," Tarrlok replied in exasperation. Turning to Korra he motioned at his brother. "Isn't there something you can do?"

"Hey, I did what I could last night," Korra responded.

"I think that it's a good thing that I'm very good at making people look presentable," Tarrlok said, glowering at his brother. "Noatak, you have ten seconds to get your ass out of bed or I will bloodbend you out."

"You wouldn't dare," Noatak grumbled into his pillow.

"Are you really willing to take that risk? Because I'll make the bath cold and dump you in," Tarrlok warned.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up," Noatak said as he forced himself to sit up. "Just keep your voice down."

"Oh heaven help us all, how much did you have to drink last night?"

"Not a lot. A few swigs?"

"Okay, first things first, a cold shower. That should shock your system. Korra, get some tea with ginger in it," Tarrlok ordered. "And a really bland breakfast. The last thing we need is for him to get sick when he's supposed to be at the top of his game."

Half an hour later Noatak was relatively sober, just barely hung over, and looking like a million yuans. "I have never been so glad for the mask in my life," he said as the satomobile they were in pulled into the direct sunlight.

"You're going to have to take it off, you know," Tarrlok reminded him as he drove towards City Hall. "That's the whole point of today."

"The whole point of today is to stop Hiroshi Sato," Noatak replied.

"Yes, but he might wait until after the mask comes off," Tarrlok responded. "Best to be prepared."

"I'm not ready for this, at all," Noatak sighed.

"Well maybe you would have been had you actually slept last night," Tarrlok sniped back.

"Boys, boys, that is enough!" Korra snapped. "I am not your mother, I am not here to mediate your petty, little squabbles."

Both men fell silent and Korra gave an approving nod. The rest of the trip was made in silence, Korra feeling immense relief when they arrived at City Hall and found Tenzin and the others waiting for them.

"Do you really think this will work?" he asked as Noatak slid out of the satomobile.

"Hiroshi's never been one to do things halfheartedly. He's going to want to make an impression and the best way to do that is to interrupt my speech," Noatak replied. "I hope everyone is prepared for the worst?"

Asami flexed her hand as she tested the Equalist glove. "I'm ready, no matter what."

"You know you could have stayed back at Air Temple Island," Mako said, looking at his girlfriend with worry.

"I'm not going to run from this," Asami replied, glaring at him. "I'm not a coward."

"I'm glad you're here," Korra said as she placed a hand on Asami's shoulder. "I know it's not going to be easy, but we do need all the help we can get."

Asami nodded and managed a small smile.

"Are we ready?" Korra asked Tenzin.

"Lin has assured me that everything is in place, but I have arranged a bit of back up should the need arise," he answered cryptically. Back up? What on earth could he have meant by back up?

With a shrug, Korra decided it wasn't worth it to try and pick her airbending master's brain. No doubt he'd spout some ambiguous mumbo jumbo about having faith in one's companions or other such nonsense. Walking with her friends, she tried to put a damper on the butterfly-beetles in her stomach but to no avail. Even knowing that Hiroshi was going to throw his worst at them didn't make her feel better.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Bolin said with a wide smile. "Team Avatar is together, and we're unstoppable."

"Thanks, Bolin," Korra answered, smiling back.

Walking to the main foyer of City Hall, they found the other councilmembers, Lin, and several metalbenders milling about.

"It's about time you got here," Lin snapped. "It's almost time."

"I am aware, Chief BeiFong," Noatak replied. "I suppose it's now or never."

The doors were opened and Noatak approached the podium. The flashbulbs burned his eyes, but he did his best to ignore them. "Citizens of Republic City," his voice boomed and he could feel himself calling upon that charming public speaker. "Many of you know of me, many of you think that you know who I am. However, appearances can be deceiving."

A murmur ran through the crowd. Taking a moment to scan the square, he noted that nothing was out of the ordinary. Shaking off the growing unease, he continued on.

"I came to Republic City as a young man with nothing, and thanks to the kindness of others I wasn't stuck on the street. Yet those that helped me fell to the Triads, and I realized that there was a problem, benders using their abilities to bully non-benders. I wanted to do something about it, but first I had to become someone else. For the sake of the Revolution I donned a mask and called myself Amon. However, the time has come for me to lay Amon aside and return to my original identity."

It was now or never. He could sense Korra standing nearby with her friends, and he took comfort in that. At least if the public hated him after this, he'd still have his wife. He lowered the cowl on his tunic and untied his mask, wondering if he'd ever wear it again. Pulling it away from his face he looked up and expected the worst.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd followed by excited murmuring.

"Oh spirits, look at that face!"

"I thought he was supposed to be burned?"

"Is it me, or does he kind of look like former councilman Tarrlok?"

Taking a deep breath, he addressed the crowd once more, ignoring the flashbulbs in his face. "My name is Noatak, born in the Northern Water Tribe, older brother to Tarrlok."

Again another murmur ran through the crowd.

"Despite my brother's misguided attempts to bring peace to this city, I still consider him family and will always love and care for him. I realize that some of you may feel that this is a betrayal, that I have deceived you, and while that is true it was never my intent to cause harm. I simply created a symbol for the Revolution to rally around. The time has come for Amon to be put to rest. He is no longer needed."

A low rumbling filled the air as numerous mechatanks rolled into the square. Hiroshi Sato's voice boomed over a loudspeaker. "I'll agree with that. Amon is no longer needed for the Revolution. It's time for it to start anew! I will usher in an end to all bending, through any means necessary."


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2068  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** So I suck at writing action sequences. Like, _really_ suck at writing action sequences. I made a valiant effort, but I'm pretty sure this merits ones of those "You Tried" gold stars. Hey, nobody's perfect.

_The Equalist dissidents led by Hiroshi Sato make their move, and the new and improved Team Avatar must step up to keep him from destroying the city._

As always, a huge thanks to my beta Relic, who is lovely and wonderful and the best non-biological sister a girl can have.

* * *

Staring at the gathered mechatanks and the circling airships, Noatak felt his blood run cold. Support for the Equalists was always high amongst the population, but the number of people who actually had joined up was minimal. Still, there was quite a number of Equalists who had joined up with Hiroshi's splinter group.

"What do you want, Sato?" Noatak yelled.

"I want them to all know that you are nothing more than the Avatar's puppet," Sato's voice boomed. "You've lost sight of the original goals of the Equalists, so I will set them right again! Benders shouldn't have their bending taken, that is far too merciful. Benders should be exterminated."

Turning to look at Asami, Noatak noted the sad expression on her face. She bravely blinked back her tears, and set her mouth into a firm line. "He has to go down," she said, her voice tight.

"We'll be right by your side," Mako assured her. "You don't have to do this by yourself."

"Yeah, we've got your back," Bolin agreed.

"Team Avatar sticks together," Korra said with a smile. "We'll do whatever we can to help you."

"Thanks guys," Asami said, her lips going up in a half smile.

"As touching as that is," Noatak warned, stepping back so he was standing next to Korra, "we've got bigger problems."

A low droning filled the air, and soon the cause was revealed. Looking up to the sky, flying machines blocked the sun.

"What are those?" Korra asked.

"I don't know," Noatak replied with a frown. "Sato didn't tell me about these."

"I think I remember him talking about them, he called them airplanes," Asami answered.

"Did you also overhear how to take them out?" Bolin asked.

"Not a clue," Asami replied.

"I wonder what they do," Mako said, looking up at them.

When the first bomb dropped, the crowd erupted into chaos. Shouts and screams rang out, Korra, Bolin, and the rest of the earth benders falling into stance to stave off the falling debris.

"It's too much!" Bolin shouted as he managed to shift some of the debris away from the crowd. "We won't last very long!"

"We have to!" Lin shouted from further down the portico. "If we don't, this is going to land on the civilians!"

"Not on my watch," Korra said through gritted teeth. Something in her sparked, flaring to life with white hot intensity. Power surged through her body, and she could hear the voices of all her past lives, whispering in her ear. _You are the Avatar, you will bring balance to this world. You are the Avatar, you will bring justice to this world. You are the Avatar, you will bring peace to this world._

The first mechatank that made the mistake of trying to tangle with her in the Avatar State was quickly dispatched. The next three that tried were also quickly taken out. Clearly the Avatar State was not to be trifled with.

As the bombs fell, fighting broke out within the gathered crowd. As Noatak had guessed, there had been subversives planted in the crowd, and with the arrival of the planes and in the chaos of the dropping bombs, they started fighting within the crowd. Several metalbenders and members of the task force had entered the fray, trying to get anyone without fighting experience out and to safety in the basement of City Hall.

Korra was making quick work of the mechatanks and when there were only a few left, switched her attention to the sky. The airplanes, she had to take down the airplanes.

Noatak was fighting with some of the subversives behind Korra, faintly keeping tabs on her out of the corner of his eye. She'd gone into the Avatar State so he wasn't particularly worried about her; she seemed to be ten steps ahead of everything going on around her.

Of course, right as things were going well, that was the ideal time for things to go horribly, horribly wrong.

He almost didn't see her, as she slipped through the crowd, using the dust and smoke for cover. If it hadn't been for the glint of sun on the blade of her dagger, Noatak probably wouldn't have seen it at all.

It was a cowardly move, to attack someone's back. It wasn't encouraged within the Equalists at all, but that didn't change the fact that it was one of the most effective ways to exterminate someone who had the upper hand. And Meilan was just sneaky enough to try and use it.

Noatak panicked. He'd read up on the mythology of the Avatar in an attempt to learn his foe's weakness. The only thing he'd been able to dig up was that if the Avatar was killed while in the Avatar state, the Avatar line would end completely. He'd shared the information with Gui and Sato and Meilan late one night over drinks while the Revolution was still in its infancy. He never dreamed that anyone would recall this information so many years later.

Reacting purely on instinct, Noatak's only thought was to stop Meilan by any means necessary. He was too far away to get to her and physically restrain her, and that left him with exactly one option. He didn't even think about it, using his bloodbending he pulled her back, stilling her limbs, and allowing Korra to launch herself into the sky where she started to take down the airplanes and lead them towards Yue Bay.

She tried to struggle against his grip, but to no avail. Looking around, Meilan tried to figure out what was going on. She assumed it was bloodbending, and she had heard that the Avatar had given Tarrlok his bending back, but the former councilman was fighting alongside Tenzin and wasn't even aware of what was going on just ten meters away from him. Slowly Noatak walked up to her, trying to calm himself lest he rip her limb from limb for daring to hurt Korra.

"What were you doing, Meilan?" he asked, his voice hard and cold in the din of the fighting.

"I remembered something we discussed over drinks years ago, about how the Avatar could be destroyed if they were killed in the Avatar State," she answered, gritting her teeth through the pain of being bloodbent. "If you ask me, that's a far better solution than just taking her bending. More permanent. You were too much of a coward to take her bending, let alone her life."

"I'm disappointed in you, Meilan," he said, his eyes narrowing. "I had more faith in you. For you to succumb to petty jealousy, I thought you were better than that."

She glared at him.

"I truly wanted equality for all, I knew firsthand the horrors that benders could inflict on those who couldn't properly fight back. But I learned something by living with the Avatar, that most benders are just innocent people trying to live their lives. I had no right to end their lives the way I did, by doing so I was no better than they were," he explained. Meilan had never heard him speak so coldly before. It was unnerving. "It's amazing what I've accomplished by working within the law, and how I have almost all of the public's support."

"When has public support mattered?" she hissed at him.

"Public perception is a powerful tool, Meilan. Surely you of all people realize that. It's why you tell everyone that your family was murdered by benders." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I did a little research on you and found out that not only is your entire family alive, they're all benders. You joined up with the Revolution because you were jealous, jealous of what they could do. You used us to make yourself feel special."

"And you didn't?" she snarled.

"I don't deny that I have my own issues that I used the Revolution to try and overcome, but in the end it was futile. Besides, your case was hardly unique. There's a number of Equalists who are the only non-bender in their family and felt left out, so in their petty jealousy joined us in attempt to make themselves feel better. They had never been personally hurt by a bender. It's an insult to the movement, but it is what is," he answered. For the first time she got a good look at his eyes, noting how they were like ice. Lighting and shadows had played with his eye color, the common guess being that his eyes were gold. But the cold blue of ice suited him better.

"So? You're a damn liar!"

"As is everyone else in the movement," he shrugged. "I'm sure if I looked hard enough, I'd find a few benders in the ranks. People who came to us because they had no other options. Funny, isn't it? The Revolution is built on a lie."

"Not Sato's vision."

"No, perhaps not. His is built on revenge and bloodlust. Tell me, is that any better?"

She struggled against his bloodbending, but was unable to do anything. He briefly twisted her limbs, causing her to cry out in pain. However, the cacophony of the fighting covered it. No one seemed to be paying attention to them.

He leaned in close so that she could hear him clearly. "You know, I could kill you right now and no one would fault me for it. You tried to assassinate the Avatar." Meilan's eyes widened and she managed to shake her head. "But here's the thing, you're pathetic and not worth my time."

Still struggling against the bloodbending, she tried to swing at him. "You're a coward! The Amon I knew wouldn't have hesitated to kill me!"

"Then perhaps you never knew me at all," he told her. "A true coward would have killed you. Do you know why?"

She glared at him and he sighed.

"Killing you, eliminating the problems that you cause would be the easy solution," he told her. "Leaving you alive, letting you face your fate and the results of your actions, that is not a coward's way out. That is how the truly honorable live."

"I'll tell everyone you're a bloodbender," she said. "Everything that you worked for will crumble."

"But does it look like I'm bloodbending you?" he asked, putting his hands in the pockets of his trousers. "No, Meilan, I don't think so. You can tell everyone who will listen, but no one will believe you. Besides, Korra will back up whatever I say, and the people will believe her for sure. Face it, Meilan, you've lost."

He struck quickly, hitting the pressure point on between her shoulder and her neck, knocking her unconscious. With a soft groan she collapsed to the ground and he released his hold on her. Looking around, he finally saw a metalbender approaching him. "Hey, over here!" he called, waving an arm.

Officer Song cautiously approached Noatak, eyeing him warily. "Can I do something for you, councilman?"

"I've disabled one of the dissidents. I need you to restrain her and take her to where the other prisoners are being held," Noatak instructed.

"Yes sir," Office Song answered, tying up Meilan and then signaling one of his coworkers to help carry her into City Hall.

"Noatak!" Tenzin said as he moved closer, never stopping his fight with a pair of electric gloved dissidents. "Have you seen Korra?"

"Last I saw of her, she was headed towards Yue Bay in the Avatar State, trying to lure those airplanes away from the city."

"Good, good," Tenzin said as he created a gust that knocked several people over. "She won't have to fight alone, then."

"What do you mean by that?" Noatak asked.

"I put in a request for some back up," Tenzin answered cryptically. "With no idea what was coming today, I felt it was better to be safe than sorry."

Noatak looked at the airbender, impressed. "You called in the United Forces."

"They're simply doing their duty. I have no idea whose fleet will be the closest, but whoever it is will be a tremendous help."

"Smart thinking on your part," Tarrlok said as he edged closer. "No doubt we'll need the extra manpower to help get the city back on its feet."

Tenzin snorted. "Some of us actually take our council duties seriously."

Noatak suppressed a chuckle while Tarrlok rolled his eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2232  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** Just five more chapters to go. (Not like you needed a reminder that this was ending soon, right?) That said, I have no idea when I'm actually going to start posting "Obsession" though I'm rather liking the idea of a two or three month hiatus from posting 'll see how it actually plays out, though.

_Fighting in the Avatar State isn't all it's cracked up to be, and Korra's confidence gets a boost from an unexpected source._

A huge thank you to my beta Relic who sticks with me through the good, the bad, and the weird.

* * *

Fighting in the Avatar State was fighting on instinct. Everything came down to reacting to any threat around her.

There was just one problem – she was only one person. Despite her best efforts, there were too many airplanes, and since they were over the city, taking them out was especially dangerous. Her best bet was to lead them to Yue Bay and let the destroyed airplanes sink into the water.

The water of Yue Bay was at her disposal, though her airbending and firebending was easier to use. But it seemed that no matter what she did, the airplanes kept coming. They weren't dropping bombs on the city anymore, but she hardly took comfort in that. If she didn't get any help anytime soon, she was going to be in over her head, and fast.

_What do I do?_ Her thoughts were scrambled as she tried to determine the best way to deal with them. It felt like there were dozens of voices trying to tell her what to do, but nothing stuck out.

Facing the oncoming wave of airplanes, Korra was deciding on the best way to take them out using what she had when a volley of fire went whizzing past her. Turning, she saw a fleet of United Forces ships. When had someone managed to get word to the United Forces? Was this the backup that Tenzin had hinted at earlier?

With a smile, she led the planes towards the fleet, speeding ahead so she could stop on the deck of the flagship. Several of the men on deck saluted her and she gave them an embarrassed smile and a small wave.

"Avatar Korra," a man greeted. He couldn't have been more than thirty years of age, a strong chin, bright gold eyes, and a regal bearing. "I am General Iroh. Master Tenzin sent a message to his brother, who informed us that you expected some trouble today." He looked up at the sky and the incoming airplanes and frowned. "What are those?"

"They're called airplanes and they're carrying bombs. You showed up just in time to help me take them down," she answered.

"We'll support you in every way we can," Genreal Iroh informed her. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Just be careful," she said. "They'll do everything in their power to take you out."

Jumping into the water, Korra accessed the Avatar State once again, rising up in a waterspout so she could take on the planes. Several of the planes started to come in low, so Korra created several icicle spires to take out the wings. Something inside her made sure it was to minimize casualties, she didn't want to risk the lives of the pilots if she could help it.

The first few volleys of fire that went flying by her were startling, but after a while she got used to them. She even began to predict how the blasts were going to go, so she could lure the airplanes into the line of fire.

Despite her best efforts, two of the cruisers still sank, but at least the casualties were minimal. She came out of the Avatar state and joined the other waterbenders in their search and rescue efforts, pulling out both United Forces members and the Equalist dissidents.

One man struggled violently against her. "Kill me!" he challenged as she hauled him up to the deck of General Iroh's cruiser. "Show the world how heartless the Avatar is!"

Korra scowled at him. "Why would I do that?"

"You benders are all the same," the man raved as he struggled against his bonds. "Using your bending to force others to go along with you."

"You were bombing the city!" Korra retorted incredulously. "That doesn't strike you as a little hypocritical?"

"We were doing the world a favor!"

"By killing people indiscriminately?" Korra asked back. "You had no control over those bombs as they fell. You have no idea how many non-benders died because of them!"

"Sacrifices are necessary!"

"I refuse to believe that!" she shot back. "How can you justify mass murder? I know that benders have thrown their weight around but the tactics that you're using make you no better! All of this violence isn't going to solve anything."

The man glowered at her, but refused to speak anymore. Shaking her head, Korra dove back into the water to find more survivors, pointedly ignoring the Equalists who were spewing insults at her as she tried to help them. Once they were certain all of the survivors had been pulled from the water, they were taken to the medical bays for immediate help if they needed it.

Korra stood out on the deck as the remaining fleet pulled into Yue Bay, staring at the skyline and wondering how the fight back at City Hall was going.

"Avatar Korra?" General Iroh said as he approached her. "Is everything okay?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea. I went into the Avatar state and headed out to Yue Bay, hoping to lure the airplanes and their bombs away from the city."

"The plan seems to have worked. That was a very smart move on your part," Iroh said with a smile.

"I guess." She fiddled with one of her arm bands. "I did what I had to do. It felt right, that's all. It wasn't like there was some wise decision on my part."

"And that bothers you?"

Iroh stood next her, back straight, his hands clasped behind his back, his feet a shoulder's width apart. His sleek, black hair was slightly wind ruffled, but his appearance was still sharp. He looked every bit the part of a United Forces general. He was so calm and collected, while Korra's feelings were all over the map.

"Honestly, right now, I don't know how I feel. I'm relieved that we managed to take out the airplanes, but what if there are more? I'm not sure I could take down any more."

"Is there something bothering you, Avatar?" Iroh glance slid to her, a worried crease in his brow.

"The last several months have been crazy. I don't even really know what's going on anymore. I thought I knew what my duties as the Avatar entailed. It turns out that everything that I knew was wrong. That I was wrong."

"I think I understand," Iroh said gently. "You've spent your entire life in Avatar Aang's shadow, trying to live up to his legacy because you feel that you have to. You feel like a failure in the face of his accomplishments, that no matter what you do, you'll never be good enough."

Crossing her arms against her chest, Korra raised her eyebrows at him. "Okay, Mister Fancy Pants General, how did you arrive at that conclusion?"

"I am named after a great Fire Nation general and a Grand Lotus. My grandfather trained Avatar Aang in firebending and helped to found Republic City. I spent my entire childhood wondering if I would ever be good enough to belong to my own family, until I realized that I simply needed to be myself," he told her. He made a sweeping gesture with his arm. "And look where that got me."

"I just have to be myself, huh?" she asked, looking skeptical.

"I heard from Commander Bumi that you're doing an excellent job of that already," Iroh told her. "Tell me about this Amon character."

Since the fleet was moving slower than a polar ice floe to avoid striking any downed planes at a rapid pace and potentially puncturing the cruisers' hulls, Korra had plenty of time explain about her husband to the United Forces general. By the time she finished, the ship was starting to stop and was ready to weigh anchor.

"So you just decided to marry him out of the blue?" Iroh asked as several members of his crew headed towards the smaller boats that would carry them the rest of the way to Republic City.

"It's weird, isn't it?" she asked, looking guilty.

"I wouldn't say weird," Irosh said slowly, "more like sudden. You didn't know anything about him other than that he had the ability to take bending."

"The thing is, I don't regret it. I know it's weird, marrying someone you're absolutely terrified of." Iroh nodded in agreement as she continued. "But I don't know, the more I saw of the man beneath the mask the more I realized that he was just another person and not someone to be feared."

"Avatar Korra, perhaps you should know that you're doing just fine. I can't imagine that just anyone would be willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of others."

"I panicked, General. It wasn't like it was some grand, altruistic plan on my part. I just figured that if Amon had me, he'd leave my friends alone."

"Sometimes what we see as our greatest mistakes are actually our greatest accomplishments."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but I have no idea what that means."

Iroh laughed and Korra took a moment to admire him. She was married, not dead, and she could appreciate a good looking man every once in a while. And Iroh was good looking. Goodness. "Don't worry," he said with a kind smile. "Even I'm not sure what that means. It was something my grandfather said to me years ago."

"Master Katara said that Fire Lord Zuko had a rather…unique…way with words."

"As did my great-uncle," Iroh agreed.

"You know, Noatak keeps telling me that I'm doing fine as the Avatar, but I don't know, sometimes it's hard to believe him," she sighed as she leaned against the railing.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe those closest to you. You think that they're telling you these things in an attempt to make you feel better." He shrugged. "A lot of the time that's exactly what they're doing, but that doesn't mean that they're wrong. I've just met you, Avatar Korra, but I still feel that you're doing the best job you possibly can. Just as my grandfather supported Avatar Aang, I will do everything I can to support you."

"Thank you, General Iroh. That means a lot."

"So, what are we facing within Republic City?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I do know that the bulk of the fighting seemed to be concentrated around City Hall, though," Korra answered.

"Were there a lot of civilian casualties?"

"Hard to say. I was concentrating on taking down the mechatanks."

"Mecha…tanks?"

"They're big machines that the Equalists use. They can shoot electricity and have magnets and are all in all nasty to deal with," she answered with shudder. "They pretty much invulnerable to bending."

"That's troubling to hear," Iroh said with a frown.

"I suppose there's a way to take them out, I just haven't figured that out yet," Korra shrugged. "I've only fought them once and in less than ideal conditions."

"Do you think they've got things under control back at City Hall?"

"No idea. I had taken out most of the mechatanks before I switched my focus to the airplanes. You showed up shortly after."

"I'll give orders to my men once we're on land. Come, let's go," he said, indicating that she should follow him. She trailed along behind him in, feeling apprehensive.

Watching Iroh address his men made Korra's gust twist. Would she ever have that kind of ability to rally people around her? Iroh made it seem so effortless while her various attempts at public speaking always ended up being awkward or aggressive, or worse, awkwardly aggressive. When he finished, he wound his way through his men and found her. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just anxious. I want to get back to City Hall to check on my friends," she answered. It was true enough.

"How do we get to City Hall?" Iroh asked. "Do you have a vehicle we can take?"

A loud howl ripped through the silence, startling several of the United Forces troops.

"I have something better than a satomobile. I have Naga," Korra said as the polar bear-dog trotted up to her. Reaching out to scratch her behind the ears, Naga let out a soft huff of satisfaction.

Iroh nodded. "Then let's go. I've sent troops to various points around the city to meet up with police to help bring the city back under control. But tell me, there's something else bothering you."

"I was watching you speak earlier. How do you not come off like a total idiot? I can't seem to come off any other way," Korra sighed as she climbed onto Naga's back, offering Iroh a hand to help him up.

"Lots of practice. Trust me, I was something of an awkward turtle-duck when I was younger. But the more public speaking I did, the better I got. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it eventually," Iroh answered, clamping a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I suppose," she mumbled.

"Everything will be fine," Iroh reassured her. "I'm sure your friends have everything under control. No doubt that by now the main culprit has been taken into police custody."

Korra shook her head. "I don't know, Hiroshi Sato can be pretty slippery when he needs to be." Setting her mouth in a determined line, Korra nudged Naga's sides with her heels. "All right, back to City Hall. Come on, Naga, let's go!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2352  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** Creeping towards the end. It's bittersweet, as I've spent months invested in this. However time moves forward and so do I, working on new projects.

_Noatak faces his true nature as Korra has to make a decision regarding his actions._

A huge thank you to my beta Relic, who is lovely and wonderful and finds my quirks endearing rather than annoying.

* * *

The scene back at City Hall was better than when Korra had left, but it still wasn't what she would have considered ideal. If anything, there was a general state of chaos that loomed over the area. Several metalbenders were marching captured Equalist dissidents towards their trucks to be taken to police headquarters for processing. All of the mechatanks had been disabled except for one, which was helping the earthbenders move debris about.

Spotting Lin, Mako, and Bolin, Korra urged Naga towards them, dismounting when she reached them. "Oh thank goodness, you're all okay!" Korra said as she hugged them in turn.

Relief washed over Mako and Bolin when they saw her. "Yeah, like a few crummy Equalists could take us down," the earthbender said with a cheerful smile. Looking around Korra, he spotted General Iroh. "Who's the guy in the uniform?"

"Ah, this is General Iroh of the United Forces. He's the backup that Tenzin arranged for. It's a good thing he did, too, because otherwise I don't think I would be standing here right now," Korra said, motioning to the man standing next to her.

"It's nice to meet you," Iroh said with a smile and a bow.

"Iroh, I haven't seen you since you were a small child, running around with chocolate smeared on your face," Lin said congenially, causing the general to blush.

"Yes, I would have been five the last time we saw each other," Iroh replied, managing to force a smile. He gave a quiet cough and then changed the subject. "It seems that you have everything well in hand here."

"Yeah, we do," Mako agreed. "Turns out those mechatanks work just like a Future Industries fork lift, so Asami commandeered one to fight with, and then has been using it to clean up the debris."

"Good for her," Korra said with a smile. "And the others?"

"I don't know, we got separated during the fighting. I'm sure they're fine, though. Not like those three will go down easy," Lin snorted.

"Go ahead and find them," Iroh urged her. "I'll work with Chief BeiFong to get things back in order."

"Are you sure?" Korra asked, a stab of guilt hitting her as she realized that she should be helping them.

"We've got it," Bolin assured her. "Mako and I have been helping Lin take down names and other information on the people we've arrested."

"You two have the makings to be fine policemen one day, if you're up to the job," Lin said with a half-smile.

Mako rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know, maybe. We'll have to think about it. Bo's still only sixteen."

"Well, consider yourselves on the wait list, then," Lin shrugged. "Okay boys, that's enough of a break, back to work!"

Iroh fell in with Mako and Bolin, smiling and joking as they worked. Relieved that her friends were okay, she needed to go find her husband. Running through the decimated square, she yelled for Noatak at the top of her lungs. Every so often she'd have to stop because all of the dust in the air was causing her to cough, before she'd start searching again.

In the end she found Noatak helping Tenzin and Tarrlok with the injured near the steps to City Hall.

"Noatak!" she called as she raced towards him, relief flooding through her as she saw him lift an injured woman onto a stretcher. His face was smudged with dirt and there was a tear in his pants, but otherwise he appeared unharmed.

Looking up, he scanned the square until his eyes settled on a flash of blue that was headed straight towards him. She looked exhausted and her shirt was torn in a few places, but she was still alive. Leaping through the air, she tackled him in a hug, holding him tightly and repeatedly murmuring that he was okay.

Pulling away so he could better examine her, Korra could feel the familiar tingle of his bloodbending, trying to determine if she was injured anywhere they couldn't see. "Oh thank the Spirits you're okay," he said quietly as he pulled her against him once again after determining that she wasn't bleeding internally.

"I'm fine," she answered softly. "I was so worried about you."

"Why would you worry about me?" he asked. "You know I can take care of myself."

"Doesn't stop me from worrying," she said with a watery laugh.

"To be honest, I was terrified that something would happen to you," he said as he pulled away and guided her away from where Tenzin and Tarrlok were still helping the medics. "All by yourself against all of those airplanes…"

"I had some help. Turns out right when I needed them, the United Forces showed up. General Iroh's fleet did most of the work," she explained, looking up at his face. He looked tired and drawn and every bit his forty years. "Noatak, is something wrong?"

"It's been a long day, that's all," he answered, but he slid his gaze away from her, immediately making her suspicious.

"You're lying to me," she said flatly.

"I said it was nothing, Korra," he answered, his tone tired. He pulled away and tried to step around her.

Grabbing his sleeve, she shook her head. "No you don't. Come on, let's go up to your office and talk," she said, tugging him towards the door.

"We really should stay and help…"

"The United Forces are here," she said, indicating to the men and women who had just arrived by the truck load, standing out in their red and white uniforms. "They can step in and help. We won't be missed."

With a sigh he finally nodded. "All right, let's go."

They walked in silence, hand in hand, up to his office, where she locked the door behind them. He sat down in his chair put his head in his hands, refusing to make eye contact with her. It was then that Korra realized that his complexion was paler than usual, and a feeling of dread settled in her gut. "Noatak, what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can tell you," he mumbled.

"Of course you can tell me. You can tell me anything," she replied, kneeling in front of him.

"I'm not so sure about that," he answered, looking up at her, his face haunted.

Her eyebrows rose slightly. "It's not like you were bloodbending," she said, reaching out and pacing her hand against his cheek. Flinching at the contact, Noatak pulled away. "Noatak, what happened? You can tell me, I promise I won't get mad."

"I bloodbent Meilan today," he confessed, his breathing going ragged. "I didn't know what else to do. I looked over to see how you were doing and I saw the flash of sun on the knife blade, but I was too far away from you to try and block her chi and stop her that way, and I panicked and did the only thing I could think of…"

"Wait, are you saying that Meilan tried to kill me?" Korra asked, blinking in surprise.

"You had gone into the Avatar State and were fending off the mechatanks. You were so focused on that, you didn't even notice that Meilan had come up behind you."

"She was going to stick a knife in my back?" Korra's voice now held an edge of panic. "Noatak, if she killed me while I was in the Avatar State, she would have ended the Avatar Cycle. Permanently!"

"I know that!" he answered morosely. "It's all my fault, Korra. Several years ago I was doing research on the Avatar and found that little bit of information and shared it with some of my companions over drinks. I never thought that they would remember it, though."

"So then what happened?"

"I don't know," he moaned in misery. "I just reacted. I never thought about what I was doing until after I had knocked her unconscious. I did it psychically, so no one could see me doing it, and if Meilan tries to tell anyone what happened they'll never believe her…but…I was trying to hurt her, Korra. I wanted to hurt her. All I could think about was how much pain I could put her in."

"You bloodbent for me," Korra said in quiet awe.

"I'm not proud of it," Noatak admitted. "I haven't used bloodbending like that since my father."

"Noatak…" she murmured as she reached out for him once again. He crumpled against her, shaking. "But you still did it, and you saved me and the Avatar Cycle."

He gave her a sharp look. "Screw the Avatar Cycle, I was only thinking about you."

Korra's lips twitched up into a smile as she climbed into his lap and hugged him. "It's okay, everything is over now. You'll never have to bloodbend again."

Resting his cheek against her forehead, he smiled. "I have to admit, I rather like the sound of that."

They sat in silence for several minutes, taking comfort in the other's presence. They had expected that the day would be hard, but Korra's near death experience at the hands of a woman who was jealous was not something either of them had anticipated. However, with the day's chaos behind them they could now start focusing on the future.

Even if it was simply the near future.

"We should probably get back down to the square and start helping again," Korra commented.

"Yes, probably," Noatak agreed.

"After all, it isn't fair to make everyone else clean up."

"No, it isn't."

"Even though I'd much rather spend the rest of the day like this."

"Mmhmm."

"Though…your desk does have some interesting possibilities."

"More than the one at home?"

"It is a little bigger."

"True."

"But we really should get back down to the square. I'm sure Tarrlok's whining by now about how we just ran off and are ignoring our duties."

Noatak laughed. "Knowing him, yes. Honestly, I don't want to listen to him complain the entire ride home."

Standing up, Korra stretched, wincing when something tweaked in her back. "Oooh, I don't think I was as ready for today's fight."

"Did you hurt yourself stretching?" he asked in disbelief.

"I probably pulled something while fighting off the airplanes. In the Avatar State, pain is dulled, so if I'm injured I'm less likely to notice it and keep fighting until the threat is gone. Pretty handy but also pretty dangerous."

"It sounds very dangerous. Pain is our body's way of telling us that something's wrong."

Korra arched a brow at him. "Are you really going to lecture a healer about pain's function?"

"Ah, yes, that's right," he said with a cocky smile. He blew out a breath and ran his hand over his hair, his eyes looking out the window of his office. "I suppose we really should get back down to the square for real."

"Come on," she said, taking his hand and tugging him towards the door. "You can let me know all the ways you're happy that I'm still alive when we get home tonight."

"Is that a promise?" he asked as he followed her.

She merely turned around and smirked at him.

Back out in the square, the United Forces had marched in and were quickly pulling things back into order. The earthbenders had gone about fixing the torn up streets and walkways, making the square look far more normal than it had when Korra had dragged Noatak up to his office to talk.

"Wow, Iroh's troops are good," she noted with an approving nod.

"The United Forces general?" Noatak asked as they headed over to where her friends were standing.

"Yeah, Fire Lord Zuko's grandson," Korra explained.

Noatak looked at the man talking with Lin and Tenzin and frowned. "Isn't he a bit…young…to be a general?"

"Is he? I hadn't noticed," she shrugged.

"Korra, he can't be much more than thirty," he said as they walked towards the group.

"He's also a member of the Fire Nation royal family. He probably started his military training the moment they learned he could firebend." With a wide smile she greeted them and congratulated them on a job well done.

Asami frowned. "Well, things could be better."

"How do you mean?" Korra asked. "I thought we managed to take down the rebellion."

"Well, yeah, we managed to capture a lot of the Equalists rebels," Bolin agreed, "but there's one person we didn't manage to grab."

Korra blinked. "Wait, you're saying that Hiroshi got away?"

"I'm afraid so," Lin sighed. "The minute we got the upper hand, he fled."

"And we have no idea where he is?" Korra asked in complete disbelief.

"Not a clue," Tenzin sighed. "This is most unnerving."

"I promise you," Iroh said, stepping forward, "my troops will do everything in their power to bring him in."

"Thank you, general, that is most reassuring," Tarrlok said. "How long will you and your troops remain in Republic City?"

"Until the council dismisses us," Iroh answered. "Anyway, I need to coordinate with my commanders and settle on a plan for the coming weeks. I'll be in touch."

"Thank you, Iroh," Tenzin said. "If you have a chance, please tell your grandfather that Lin and I say hello, and if he's nearby that he should visit. Mother is still at Air Temple Island and I'm sure she'd appreciate a visit from an old friend."

"Of course, Tenzin," Iroh answered. Turning towards Korra, he saluted. "It's been a pleasure to fight alongside you, Avatar Korra. Don't hesitate to let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," she replied with a friendly smile.

With a nod at the others, Iroh headed over to a small group of men and women in United Forces uniforms and began giving orders.

"So now what?" Korra asked, looking at her friends.

"Now we wait," Lin answered dryly. "Give it some time, Sato will show up eventually."

Noatak frowned. He seriously doubted that but refrained from saying so. It only would have killed the good mood.


	37. Chapter 37

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 3063  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** Strangely enough I had most of this written out months ago (like, back in October) and very little changed between the initial plotting and first draft compared to what actually made it into this chapter. Part of this was that I always had a very clear vision of the ending, my biggest issue was steering the plot that way.

_Asami has a spectacular rant at her father about the meaning of family and Noatak faces the reality that things like friendship are actually important._

As always a huge thanks to my beta Relic who is lovely and wonderful and also to my readers, who have made this worth while.

* * *

The next two weeks passed in a flurry of activity that left Korra feeling like she was living in a constant state of exhaustion. The presence of the United Forces did quite a bit to help bring Republic City back into line, but there were still skirmishes here and there that Korra would find herself racing off to help get under control alongside Lin and Iroh.

The young United Forces general had become a near constant fixture in her life, causing quite a bit of grumbling from her husband. Korra liked Iroh as a friend, and found it greatly amusing that her husband felt threatened by him. Iroh was unfailingly polite and honorable, and while some girls could go for that kind of thing, Korra wasn't one of them. Give her a life on the edge or give her death.

She was currently sitting in a small tea shop with Iroh, discussing the current state of the city. "It seems as though the worst of the damage has been repaired or there's a plan to get it repaired," Korra noted as she looked through some of the notes that Iroh had handed her when they first met up. "And I see that the salvaging efforts have been going well."

"The crews we hired, both benders and non-benders seem to be working together just fine," Iroh nodded. "I've been impressed with the results."

"Hey, no point in letting perfectly good materials go to waste," Korra shrugged.

"Well, I think that covers everything we were going to discuss," Iroh said as he motioned for the waitress.

"Hey, I can pay for my own tea," Korra protested.

"My grandfather would never let me hear the end of it if he learned I went to tea with the Avatar and didn't pick up the check," Iroh informed her with a half-smile. "It would be dishonorable."

"Well, I can't dishonor you," Korra replied with a smirk. "I guess you're picking up the tab, then."

After paying for tea and gathering their things, Iroh's sense of honor compelled him to escort her to the docks, where Korra would catch the ferry to Air Temple Island to meet with Lin and Tenzin. "You could come with me," she said, turning to him with a grin.

"Ah, I don't think that's such a good idea. The last time I ran into Noatak, he spent the entire time glaring at me," Iroh said with a shudder. "I think he might be jealous of our friendship."

"Why?" Korra asked with a frown. Not that she didn't have her suspicions, but the idea of her becoming romantically attached to the United Forces general was laughable.

"I don't know, to be honest," Iroh replied. "You'll have to ask him about that. What I do know is that if I accompany you to Air Temple Island I'm going to be glared at all evening."

"I'll put him in line," she promised. "Besides, you know Master Katara would love to see you."

At the mention of one of his grandfather's oldest and closest friend, Iroh felt his resolve wavering. He had nothing but respect for Noatak, but it was hard to be around a man who thought that he was making a move on his wife. Like he'd really try to woo Korra away from him – she was the reincarnation of his great-great-great-grandfather for crying out loud. It was weird to think about her like that. But she was a sweet girl and he liked her, and he enjoyed their budding friendship. That was it.

"Oh all right. But if your husband starts glaring at me, I expect you to put him in his place," Iroh said with a grin.

"Count on it," she answered.

They were quiet on the short trip to the island, both looking at the scenery and neither feeling the need to speak. In a lot of ways they were like siblings, a comfortable camaraderie that meant that they worked as a great team, but not without the occasional flare up here and there.

When they finally got to the family dining room, loud and happy chatter floated out to greet them. Iroh and Korra exchanged a look before grinning and entering. Noatak, Tenzin, and Lin were hunched over a map, while Tarrlok talked to Pema, Katara, and an older gentleman with his white hair pulled back in a traditional Fire Nation top knot.

"Evening everyone!" Korra said cheerfully.

Everyone turned to look at her, Noatak smiling when he saw her. Korra smiled at everyone at turn, only faltering for a moment when her gaze landed on the old man and the pale, pink scar that covered the left side of his face. She was struck with a sense of déjà vu, remembering dragons and a group hug that ended with being squashed by Appa. Blinking rapidly, Korra bowed. "It's an honor to meet you, Fire Lord Zuko."

Rising, he chuckled. "Goodness, I haven't been Fire Lord for quite some time now. Just Zuko is fine, Avatar Korra."

"Grandfather, what are you doing here?" Iroh asked with a bow.

"I received your message," Zuko said with a smile. "I was nearby so I thought I would drop by. It's been ages since I've seen Katara."

The old waterbender laughed. "Far too long, Zuko. How is it that you never made it down to the South Pole? I thought you'd want to meet the new Avatar."

"I knew I would meet her in time," he answered as he sat back down. "Iroh, sit down. I'd like to visit."

"Yes, Grandfather," Iroh replied as he dutifully plopped himself down next to Zuko.

"Where's everyone else?" Korra asked as she sat down next to Iroh. She noticed that Noatak's eyes narrowed a little and that his jaw clenched, but he didn't say anything.

"They're still out," Lin answered, "but they'll be back soon."

Rather than joining in a conversation, Korra listened to the conversations around her and waited for her friends to return. When they finally walked in half an hour later, they sat down at the table, Bolin going so far as to put his head down on the table and let out a groan of frustration.

"Long day, huh?" Korra asked, patting him on the back.

"The longest," he grumbled.

"No luck?" Lin asked.

"None, and I've checked every place I can think of," Asami sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "And this is after we've checked the possible locations that Noatak gave us."

"Is there anywhere you haven't checked? Someplace that you might have initially over looked?" Irok asked.

"Like where?" Mako asked. "The Sato mansion?"

The entire room fell silent, until Asami spoke. "You know, now that I think about it, we haven't checked there. Sure, the police cleared it out, but I didn't think there were posted guards on the property."

"You think he's back at the mansion?" Lin asked. "Why would he go back there?"

"If you think about it, it's the perfect spot," Noatak answered. "You searched the premises when Korra first told you her suspicions that he was an Equalist sympathizer. Afterwards you seized anything you deemed to be of value and then locked it up. That does not change the fact that it is his home and I know that there is more than one way in and out of the mansion."

Asami looked disturbed by the information, but no one was sure if it was because it was logically the one place he could be or if it was because Noatak had admitted that he'd been sneaking in and out of the Sato mansion for years.

"We'll go investigate it tomorrow," Korra said.

"I'll go with you," Iroh said. "I'll bring a few of my men – I've heard that the Sato property is quite expansive."

"That would be great," she answered. "We can meet up at the ferry dock tomorrow morning."

Dinner was filled with laughter as Zuko and Katara reminisced, telling of their adventures with Avatar Aang. There was an odd sense of familiarity to the tales, like something niggling at the back of Korra's mind. She supposed in a way they were her memories, too. It made her feel a little better to hear about all of the mishaps from Aang's early years, that despite his ultimate successes, he still made mistakes.

When they all parted ways that evening, they arranged to meet at the ferry dock at ten to come up with the plan of attack.

The next morning Korra, Noatak, and Tarrlok arrived at the docks, well before anyone else. Noatak was pacing, his brow furrowed in thought. Tarrlok leaned against the satomobile, watching his brother.

"Noatak, will you stop?"

Pausing, Noatak looked at Tarrlok, who was giving him an irritable glare. "Sorry. Just…thinking."

"I am aware of that, but you need to calm down. Pacing back and forth isn't going to make them magically show up."

"I'm just wondering where they are, that's all."

Korra kept her eyes fixed on Air Temple Island, noting that ferry had just left. "Hey, Tenzin and the others will be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Good, now we just have to wait on the police and the United Forces," Noatak mumbled as he went back to pacing.

Realizing it was futile to ask his brother to stop pacing, Tarrlok turned his attention to his sister-in-law. "Correct me if I'm wrong," he said smoothly, "but you seem to be a lot more confident."

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it's been nice to hear that people think I'm doing well as the Avatar."

"Is that all?" Tarrlok asked with an arched brow.

"Well, I guess it was nice to hear Master Katara and Lord Zuko talking about Aang last night," she answered with a small smile. "To find out that he made mistakes and wasn't always this perfect Avatar made me realize that for me to be perfect right now isn't even practical. I am who I am, and that's all I need to be."

With a sigh, Tarrlok looked up at the sky. "I never did apologize for calling you a half-baked Aatar, did I?"

"No, I don't think you did."

"Then I am sorry," he said quietly. "I was angry with you for leaving the task force, and treated you unfairly."

"It's fine," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing. "We're good now, right?"

Before he could talk himself out of it, Tarrlok reached over and pulled her into a hug. "I wish things had been different for us," he murmured softly. "I wish we had a better start, maybe as friends we could have accomplished so much more."

Looking over Tarrlok's shoulder and seeing that Noatak had stopped pacing and was watching them, Korra tried to show that she didn't know that Tarrlok was going to do this. He raised his eyebrows and then shrugged before continuing his pacing.

"Uh…yeah, I guess," she said as she pushed him away. Smoothing her clothes she shifted uncomfortably. "Anyway, we're doing okay now, right, so in the end everything has worked out."

Korra was saved from any further awkwardness by the rumbles of the police trucks. Soon Lin and her people joined them, Lin taking her time to talk to Noatak about the various points of entry on the Sato estate. A few minutes later they were joined by the United Forces and the group from Air Temple Island. Korra greeted her friends, noting that Asami was a little more pale than usual, but otherwise appeared to be fine.

"Let's do this," Korra said when Lin had relayed the plan that she and Noatak had come up with while waiting.

The caravan of vehicles headed towards the Sato property made several people stop and stare, wondering what could possibly be going on. Korra had passed on riding in the satomobile with Noatak and Tarrlok, instead riding up with Asami and the boys. The atmosphere was tense, everyone very aware of how hard it had to be for the Sato heiress to keep it together.

"Hey, Asami, are you going to be okay?" Korra finally asked as they turned up the long driveway.

"I'll be fine," Asami answered through gritted teeth. "He has to face what he's done."

"No matter what, we'll be by your side," Mako assured her. "You're not alone."

"Thanks," she answered, smiling slightly. "I'll feel better when I know he's in police custody."

Asami kept her cool, ticking off possible places her father might be as they worked their way through the house. The United Forces troops and the police were combing over the outbuildings and grounds, leaving the actual house to Korra and the others. The first floor had been cleared, the group fanning out to check all of the sitting rooms, dining rooms, the solarium, and the kitchen. From there they headed upstairs.

"So, any insights as to where he might be?" Noatak asked as he opened a door that led to the ladies powder room.

"I have a hunch," Asami said, walking down the hall. "Given everything that's happened, I'm almost certain I know where he is."

Lin shrugged and followed, signaling that others should follow. Up another flight of stairs they came upon family bedrooms, the door to one cracked open. Asami stopped, her hands balling into fists at her sides. "It was the bedroom they shared," she whispered. "The room my mother died in."

"You think he's in there?" Tenzin asked.

"I know he's in there," Asami replied. "Come on, it's now or never."

She walked with purpose, back straight and chin up, and strode into the room. The room was dark, stale air assaulting their noses along with the scent of an unwashed body and alcohol. Hiroshi was sitting in the middle of the room, staring at a painting of a woman on the wall. She was lovely, with an oval face and wavy black hair, bright green eyes smiling out from the canvas.

Asami stepped forward. "Dad?" she called softly.

He jerked, but didn't turn. "I remember that day so clearly," he rambled. "We were asleep, I thought we were safe. The doors and windows were locked, we had various security measures in place, but it wasn't enough. I failed to keep my family safe, so I decided that I would get my revenge."

"That can't be right," Asami protested. "I can't believe that Mom would have wanted that, for you to attack innocent people in her name. You've forgotten what she was like, how full of love she was and how much she cared for everyone. Your heart has become so cold that no amount of love or affection reaches you anymore. You're not the father I remember!"

She blinked back tears, but kept talking. "All I want is for us to be a family again, but I don't know if that's possible. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for what you've done, for hurting my friends."

Hiroshi goggled at her for a moment before he opened his mouth to cut in, but Asami wasn't having any of it. She was on a roll.

"I want you to know that I have a new family now. A family that's filled with love and acceptance, and yes some of them are benders but I don't care! I love them all equally. And until you can let go of the hatred in your heart, we can never be a family." With a sharp nod she turned on her heel and marched out of the room, Mako right behind her.

Bolin glared at Hiroshi. "Mr. Sato, you are a terrible father!" he declared before following after his brother.

Korra and Noatak exchanged a wary glance, but said nothing. Korra bit her lower lip, determining how to handle the drunk and disheveled man in front of her.

Hiroshi sneered at her. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No," she answered, her voice surprisingly even despite her inner turmoil. "That would break Asami's heart, and if you ask me, it's been broken enough."

"Bah!"

"She misses her father. All she wants is for you to be a loving family again."

"Love is for the weak!"

Noatak stepped forward, shaking his head. "No, love is what keeps us strong. You've let anger and resentment build up within you until you forgot how to love. I once thought that I didn't need love, but it turns out it saved me from my own darkness."

"Then you are a fool."

"Well then, who is more foolish? The fool, or the fool who follows him?"

Hiroshi's drunken mind couldn't keep up, so he settled on scowling at his former leader. "The Avatar has ruined you."

"No, Hiroshi. The Avatar saved me. She let me remember who I was, who I was supposed to be, before I was warped into a deranged caricature of myself by my father. I shudder to think about what my future would be like if she hadn't married me."

Stepping to stand next to her husband, Korra grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze. She stared Hiroshi down. "Perhaps you'll rediscover yourself. Goodness knows that you'll have plenty of time while you're in prison."

With a nod in Lin's direction, she watched passively as Hiroshi was handcuffed and led out of the room.

Turning towards Noatak, Korra cocked her head at him. "Kind of cheesy, isn't it? Being saved by love and all that?"

"I wouldn't say that," Noatak said as he put his hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her towards the door. "Your friendship saved me. Your willingness to put aside your fears and get to know me did far more than you loving me. I don't think I realized how much I needed a friend."

Korra looked her eyes. "You're an idiot," she said as she nudged him in the side with her elbow.

He leaned down a placed a kiss on her cheek. "Though I have to admit, I'm still in awe of the fact that you actually love me."

"Yeah, well, who knew that under that creepy mask was a total softy who enjoys classical literature, soap operas on the radio, and dancing?"

"I think it fits well with my man of mystery air, don't you think?"

"You're so weird."


	38. Chapter 38

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 2099  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** Here it is, the last chapter of actual plot-related substance. The last two chapters tie up lose ends into one, neat little package. Except for the addition one-shot. Crikey this 'verse exploded.

_The past is put behind them as Korra and Noatak face a new chapter of their lives._

As always, a huge thanks to my beta Relic and to my wonderful readers.

* * *

Korra and Noatak exited the gate of a very lovely Fire Nation style home, the realtor trailing behind them in defeat. Though the pudgy man was no longer openly afraid of Noatak, probably directly related to the fact that he wasn't wearing his mask, he was obviously disturbed by Noatak's increasingly snide comments about the house. Korra had found very little wrong with it, but it seemed like Noatak couldn't find one thing he liked about it. The bath was too small, the bedrooms all faced east (_firebenders and their ridiculous notions of rising with the sun, yeesh_), the yard was cramped and there wasn't a water feature on the property.

Heading to where their satomobile was parked, Korra groaned in frustration. "Noatak, we've looked at damn near every available house in Republic City! There hasn't been anything seriously wrong with any of them, yet you're still convinced that they're horrible. At the rate we're going, the warehouse is going to be our permanent home."

"There's one house left to see," he reminded her. "We'll look at it tomorrow, and if it's not the one we'll go back through the ones that didn't completely offend my sensibilities and I'll determine which one I tolerate the best."

"You and your brother are the two most ridiculously picky people I've ever met," Korra grumbled as she slid into the passenger seat.

"We're not picky, we just have taste," he answered defensively.

"Oh whatever. You take forever to make what should be a simple decision," she retorted. "Now let's go. We need to be at City Hall before the trials start."

"I'm aware," he said as he turned the key and started the satomobile and pulled into traffic.

When they reached City Hall, they were greeted by Lin, who walked them through what would be happening. She, Noatak, and Kyohei waited outside of the council room, which served as a courtroom when there were really big cases, anxious to be called in to testify.

It was the last day of trials and what was no doubt a huge publicity move by the council, Hiroshi Sato's trial was the very last one. She, Noatak, and Kyohei were the primary witnesses, a role that she felt guilty for having. As the Avatar she was called in last, though she didn't have much to say. Korra explained how she had been visiting Asami and had overheard Hiroshi talking with other Equalists, the subsequent uncovering of his secret workshop under the Sato property, the battle against the mechatanks, and finally what she had seen of him around the warehouse complex following her agreement to marry Amon.

"When did you first realize that something was going on?" the prosecutor asked.

"Uh, well it was obvious that he never cared for me, but after a while the hostility got worse and it was just this gut feeling that something was going on," Korra answered. Lin had explained that Korra couldn't use her gut feeling as evidence against Hiroshi, but the fact that they had gathered plenty of evidence as well as several witness testimonies, it didn't really matter what she said, so long as she didn't make Hiroshi come off as particularly sympathetic.

"And when you were confronted with the information that he was up to something?"

Korra shrugged. "I knew I couldn't just confront him, despite my wanting to. Instead, under the advisement of my husband, we started gathering information and talking with Chief BeiFong about how we could possibly find out what he was up to and stop him before he went too far."

"So you conspired with your husband, one of his associates, and Chief BeiFong to discover Mr. Sato's plans and stop him?"

"Yes."

"This led to giving him a means to make his move?"

"Yes."

"But he wasn't apprehended until a few weeks after his attack on City Hall?"

"That's right."

"Thank you, Avatar Korra, that's everything," the prosecutor said. "You may leave."

One of the metalbenders escorted Korra out to the hall where Noatak and Kyohei were. "We'll come get you when it's time to read the verdict."

Korra nodded and sat down on a bench next to Noatak. "Well, that was fun," she noted dryly.

"But at least it's over," he said as he reached over and patted her leg.

"Yeah," she answered. "I am so ready to be done with all of this."

"And then what?"

"And then back to life as usual, I guess," Korra said as she stood up and started pacing. "I just can't help that everything is going to be different after this. The future of Asami's family is hinging on this verdict, and I guess that I can't help but feel a little guilty that this is going to ruin her family and it's all my fault."

"Korra, don't think like that," Noatak told her. He rose so he could pull her into a hug. "There's only one person to blame for Asami's family for falling apart, and that's her father."

"I agree," Kyohei said. "You shouldn't feel guilty."

After a few hours of restless waiting, Lin summoned the trio back into the courtroom. They settled into their seats in the middle of the room, Korra keeping her eye on Asami, who was sitting a few rows ahead and on the other side of the aisle.

The Earth Nation representative stood and cleared his throat. "On the counts terrorism and public endangerment, Hiroshi Sato, you have been found guilty. You have been sentenced to fifty years in prison. The court is adjourned."

Looking over at Asami, Korra felt her gut twist. Asami sat with her back straight and her head up, look of grim determination on her face. Mako had his arm draped around her shoulders, his hand rubbing her arm soothingly, while Bolin looked ready to cry. People started to file out, murmuring about the trials, some nodding at Korra and Noatak, who remained seated as people moved by them. When there was no one else left, Korra stood and walked over to where Asami was still seated with Mako and Bolin.

"Listen, Asami, I am so-"

"Stop it, Korra. You did what was asked of you. I can't hold you responsible for doing your duties. This is all on my father, anyway."

"That may be true," Noatak said gently. "But that doesn't make it any easier. On some level you must blame her."

Asami gave him a look.

"Spirits know that I blamed the Avatar for a lot of my problems, even if she wasn't at fault," he shrugged.

"I appreciate the advice, but I've made peace with this," Asami replied as she stood. "Come on, let's go back to Air Temple Island, Pema said she was making us dinner tonight."

Korra sat listlessly through dinner, only perking up when Master Katara and Lord Zuko announced that they would be leaving at the end of the week.

"You're leaving?" she asked, unable to hide the distress in her voice.

Master Katara nodded. "I've been here long enough," she answered with a sad smile. "It's time for me to go home. Zuko's been kind enough to offer me a ride home."

"Oh, that's nice," Korra answered, her voice hollow. She stared down at her dinner and poked at it with her chopsticks.

"The city has no use for a couple of old geezers such as ourselves," Zuko added. "Iroh and the United Forces will remain here for a few months longer before they deploy to somewhere else."

"At the very least we're here until we're no longer needed," Iroh added. Sensing that the current line of conversation seemed to be dragging Korra down, he decided to switch topics. "So what will you be doing now that you aren't having to constantly put down rebellions?"

Korra groaned and Noatak chuckled. "We're still house hunting," she muttered. "I swear we've looked at every single available house in the city and come up with nothing. There's always something we don't like. The size of the rooms or there's not enough yard or the bath is designed all weird…I'm ready to tear my hair out."

"We've got one last house to look at tomorrow morning," Noatak continued. "Though if we don't like it we're back at square one and then we get go over all of the houses again and find the least offensive of the bunch."

"Hey, could I come with you to look at the house?" Bolin asked.

Mako's palm collided with his forehead. "Bro, come on."

"What, maybe a different set of eyes would help," Bolin answered. "Maybe you don't know what you want and you need someone who isn't trying to sell you a house to show you the good points."

Looking over at Noatak, Korra raised an eyebrow. He lifted one shoulder in response and resumed eating. "Well, I guess if you really want to, we'll meet you at the ferry dock tomorrow morning."

With that plan in motion, regular dinner conversation resumed. The following morning Korra was surprised to see not only Bolin, but Mako, Asami, and Tenzin as well. "You're all coming along?" she asked.

"We figured that it was better than being stuck at the Air Temple all day," Asami said with a smile. "By the way, I happen to know some fabulous decorators. Just say the word and your house will be one of the most stylish in Republic City."

"Uh, thanks, but I think Tarrlok's got it covered," Korra replied with a half-smile.

Asami frowned. "Well, let me know if you change your mind."

"I will," Korra said. "Now follow us. The house isn't that far from here."

The realtor was surprised when two satomobiles showed up, but managed to be professional about the group of people he showed the house. It was spacious, with heavy Water Tribe influences, but also several Earth Kingdom influences as well. The five bedrooms were decently sized, an office just off of the parlor, and best of all a large dining room that would seat all of their friends and family.

Korra's eyes were shining as she wandered through the house. "This is it, right? This is the one?"

Noatak looked thoughtful. "It's easily my favorite out of all of the houses we've seen."

"It's perfect. It's _us_."

"Are you sure?"

"Did you see the yard? It's big enough for kids to play in and there's plenty of space for Naga to stay with us."

"Well…that's true…"

"And I know you're worried about Tarrlok. He can live here with us if he wants. There's plenty of room."

Noatak gave her an incredulous look. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind? Right now it might seem like a good idea, but a few months from now you might want to throw him out."

"Eh, it's all right," Korra assured him. "Tarrlok's rather like a fungus, he grows on you after a while."

Noatak raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to ignore the fact that you just equated my brother to a fungus. Now, if that's how you really feel, we should go talk to the realtor and start the process of buying the house."

Once they had talked to the realtor and agreed to meet up at his office the next day to start the paperwork, Korra and Noatak went out to the yard to talk to the others who had gathered near the pond in the corner. Bolin was smiling and laughing, while Mako just rolled his eyes. Asami and Tenzin were deep in conversation, but stopped when Asami saw Korra and Noatak and put her hand up in greeting.

"Well?" she asked.

"We're buying it," Korra said with a wide smile. Her friends all smiled back, while Tenzin looked oddly nostalgic. "Jeeze, Tenzin, you look like you've gotten lost going down memory lane."

The airbending master smiled at her. "It's because this house holds memories for me. This was the house that my uncle Sokka and his wife Suki built. I spent quite a bit of time here with my siblings and my cousins. I think they would be happy to know that the newest Avatar has chosen their home."

Korra's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?!"

"Very," he answered with a half-smile.

"That is so cool!" she squealed as she tackled him in a huge hug.

"Yes, well," Tenzin said as he gently pried his student off of him. "I do believe you'll be very happy here."

Turning to look at Noatak, who was watching the whole exchange with the barest hint of amusement, Korra ginned. "I think we'll be happy here, too."


	39. Chapter 39

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 773  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** Here it is, the last real chapter before the epilogue. And it's a short one, too.

_Korra and Noatak reflect on how they got to where they are._

A very special thank you to my wonderful beta Relic, a very happy birthday to my girl PaisleyHearts, and an extremely grateful thank you to all of my readers.

* * *

Grabbing a crate from the back of the truck, Korra hauled it into the house and placed it on the floor of the entry hall. Noatak was directing people where to put boxes while Tarrlok got a jump on unpacking the parlor.

"Watch out!" Bolin called, and Korra stepped to the side as he and Mako came though holding part of the bed.

"That's going up to the master bedroom," Noatak instructed. "You know which one it is."

"Got it," Mako grunted as she shifted his grip and followed Bolin up the stairs.

Looking around her new house, Korra couldn't help but smile. A house that would be all her own, where she'd raise her family and live out the rest of her days. Laughter echoed through the empty rooms as her friends helped them unpack the trucks and move the crates around. Ikki and Meelo had been banished to the yard under the pretense of having them clean out the storage shed of dust and cobwebs, though it was quickly becoming a game to see which one could become the filthiest.

Glancing at her husband she noticed that he was starting to look tired and stressed. "Come on," she said, motioning for him to follow her. "I think a short break is in order."

"Korra, I don't know…"

"They'll be fine without us for a few minutes," she huffed. "Now come on!"

Realizing that it was futile to argue with her, Noatak shrugged and followed her out to the courtyard. Naga was settled under a large tree, her head resting on her massive forepaws. Her tail thumped a few times when she saw Korra, but otherwise she remained still and didn't even shift when her mistress settled against her side.

Noatak settled himself next to Korra and allowed himself a tired sigh.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Eh," he responded with a listless shrug. "I suppose I'm doing fine."

"Okay, well, I want you to be honest with me. A few months ago did you think that you'd be here?"

He smirked at her, deciding to take advantage of her rather vague wording. "At this house? Probably not, the bath is far too small for my tastes."

"That isn't what I meant," she said as she playfully smacked him in the shoulder.

He chuckled as he nudged her with her elbow. "Oh, you meant if I ever thought I would be married to my mortal enemy, building a better Republic City," he said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "No."

"Fine, fine, don't answer me seriously," she grumbled, crossing her arms against her chest and pouting.

Noatak hummed softly as he ran a hand through his hair. "Honestly, I don't know where I would be if things had gone differently. Maybe I would be ruling the city, spreading equality. Maybe I would be dead. Who can say?"

"But now?"

"Now I wouldn't have it any other way," he said as he reached over to ruffle her hair. "You've become such an integral part of my life that I'm going to be miserable without you when you have to leave the city to do your duties."

She gave him a sly glance and smirked. "You know, you could always come with me."

He nodded in agreement. "I could, but someone needs to stay behind and make sure that Tarrlok doesn't trash the house."

Their eyes locked for a moment, a beat passed, and then they burst out laughing. "Yeah, right, Tarrlok trashing the house," Korra giggled. "I've seen him lose it over paperwork being slightly off center."

Naga lifted her head to see what her mistress was excited over, her tail thumping on the ground, but when she saw nothing out of the ordinary went back to dozing.

With a sigh Korra looked at the house, choosing to ignore the giggling and shrieking coming from the storage shed. So long as Ikki and Meelo didn't destroy anything, she didn't see any harm in leaving them alone. "I suppose we should get back in there and help out."

"Seeing as it is our house, that's probably for the best."

He stood first and offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet. He pulled her against him, holding her tightly. "Thank you, Korra. For everything."

She blinked back tears and snuggled closer to him.

Korra knew, deep down, that things wouldn't always be easy for them. Most couples had their ups and downs, but Korra had a sneaking suspicion that hers and Noatak's would be far more volatile. Something about them was meant to be, that in the end everything was going to be okay.


	40. Chapter 40

**Title:** The Trophy Wife  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 1167  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra  
**Characters/Pairings:** Everyone; Amorra, Masami  
**Author's Note:** This is it - the end. It's been a wild ride. First and foremost, thank you to everyone who's take the time to read, comment, favorite, like, follow, reblog, give kudos, and bookmark this story. I really appreciate it, and I never dreamed that anyone besides a few people would enjoy this crazy tale of two people coming together in a most unexpected way. I posted it at the suggestion of Panda, who simply couldn't stand all of the teasers I kept posting in chat. A very special thanks to Panda, Sun, Lisifa, Pooky, Yuu, Pandora, Ghost, FailedJuliet, Enno, Cowboys, Paisley, Relic and Paper-Flowers, who have all supported and helped me when I was banging my head up against the wall.

_Sometimes, our happily ever after isn't what we wanted but rather what we needed._

* * *

_Three Years Later_

Noatak paced the hallway. The hair at his temples was starting to grey and there were a few more lines on his face, but otherwise he hadn't changed much. Rather than the bland, charcoal grey tunic he favored in his Amon days, Noatak now wore a sharply tailored suit in the traditional blues of the Water Tribe, no doubt Tarrlok's influence on his life.

There were chairs lining the hall, currently occupied by Lin, Tenzin, and Tarrlok. Asami, Mako, and Bolin had taken the airbabies outside and were playing with them, keeping them from causing too much of a fuss while the adults kept vigil outside of the master bedroom.

The door to the bedroom opened and Pema slipped out, an apologetic smile on her face. "No news yet, I just need more hot water." She hurried down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen to get another kettle.

Noatak sighed. "I hate waiting."

"Patience, Noatak. These things take time," Tenzin said sagely. With four kids, he would know.

"I should be in there with her!"

"Absolutely not," Lin interjected. "It would be completely improper."

"She's my wife. This is nothing I haven't seen before."

"I think the circumstances are a little different," Tarrlok pointed out, ignoring his brother's look of outrage.

Noatak resumed pacing, ducking out of Pema's way when she returned with a hot kettle. He continued to pace for another twenty minutes before Tarrlok decided that he couldn't take it anymore. Getting to his feet, he grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him out of the house to the yard with the intent of sparring and hopefully working off some of Noatak's nervous energy.

The brothers, Asami, and the airbabies stopped their game of freeze tag to watch, everyone picking a side and cheering loudly

"I say that Noatak takes the fight!

"No way, Tarrlok will get him for sure!"

"Come on, Ponytail Man! You can beat him!"

"Hey, was that even legal?"

"Well it's not fair if they're bloodbending each other."

"Do you think they'd actually do that?"

"Nah, they hate doing that."

The battle ended when Noatak froze Tarrlok in a column of ice. Feeling better, Noatak made his way back into the house as Mako used his firebending to unfreeze Tarrlok, much to the delight of the children.

"You almost had him that time!" Ikki said cheerfully.

"Fantastic," Tarrlok grumbled, causing Noatak to chuckle softly.

He made his way back up to the hallway and sat in the chair that Tarrlok had vacated. It was then that he became aware that there was a flurry of activity in the bedroom, causing his heart to race. He waited on the edge of his chair for something, some indication that everything was fine.

Finally, the hearty wail of a newborn infant echoed through the house.

He leaned back and let out a slow breath, flashing a nervous smile at Tenzin and Lin. They both looked relieved as well.

The door opened and Pema came out, a large smile on her face. "Would you like to meet your son?

"My son?" he croaked out.

"A beautiful baby boy," Pema confirmed, taking Noatak's hand and leading him into the bedroom.

Korra was settled comfortably on the bed. She was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and she looked exhausted, but she was still smiling brightly. In her arms was a wrapped up bundle.

"Come and meet your son, Noa," she said, beckoning him closer.

"Spirits, I have a son," he murmured. He sat next to her and looked at the sleeping baby. The boy had round cheeks and tuft of dark hair on his head. His skin was dark, like his mother's, and Noatak was certain that when the boy's eyes opened, they would be that same bright blue. "Have you thought about a name?" he asked softly, afraid he might wake the newborn.

She smiled at him. "I was thinking of Kekoa. It means 'the brave one.'"

"Kekoa, huh? I like it."

"Do you want to hold him?"

A prickle of panic ran down Noatak's spine. Even now he still didn't do well with babies, surely she remembered the fiasco with him holding two month old Rohan. "Uh..."

"Here, just remember to support his head," she said as she passed Kekoa off.

Swallowing, Noatak held his son for the first time. The boy slept on, not even acknowledging that he had been moved. His entrance into the world had been exhausting. In Noatak's arms was a life that he and Korra created, something that would always be exclusively theirs.

Noatak didn't have time to dwell on what his future was going to be like, though, as Pema allowed everyone else in to meet the newest addition to the group. Tarrlok, surprisingly, took to his nephew almost immediately, cuddling and cooing at the boy. Bolin declared that he and Mako were going to be the cool uncles, and would take him to pro-bending matches and tell him all about best places to eat in town, laughingly Mako agreed. Asami cooed at him and immediately pulled out gift bags with everything the new parents could possibly need. Lin and Tenzin offered up congratulations and tried to rein in the kids to keep them from disturbing the sleeping baby.

Korra yawned and tried to hide it, but it was the perfect excuse for Noatak to get everyone to clear out of the house. "Thank you, everyone, for being here today, but Korra's exhausted so I think we should let her get some rest."

The kids all groaned in disappointment, but the adults understood and Tarrlok handed Kekoa back to his brother and began shepherding everyone out of the house, closing the door to the bedroom behind him.

"Are they gone?" Korra asked with another yawn.

"Yeah, Tarrlok is showing them out right now, and then knowing him he'll either retire to the study or his room."

"He's beautiful isn't he? Our little Kekoa."

Noatak hummed in agreement. "When will your parents get here?"

"In a few more days. They're up visiting my uncle again, and he's already booked them passage on the fastest ship from the North Pole. They're even bringing your mother."

"She's only been hounding us for the last three years for a grandchild. Kekoa's birth should make her very happy."

"Mmhmm," Korra agreed. "Noa...if you wouldn't mind, put Kekoa down in the cradle. I think we both need a nap."

Noatak did as instructed. Korra quickly drifted off to sleep as Kekoa slumbers on. Sitting next to the cradle, he stared down at his son. In that moment he realized that he would do anything for his son.

He quietly whispered a promise to the boy as he slept.

"The world you'll live in will be filled with peace and equality. No matter what. Your mother and I learned to see past our differences and learned to work together. And you'll do that too. Sleep well, my son."

_**THE END**_


End file.
